Winter's Legacy
by adoctoraday
Summary: It is 2043 and after decades of overpopulation, environmental change, and the discovery of a planet ripe for colonization, humanity is desperate for a second chance. Chief of Staff to a Senator, Kyra Barnes(daughter of Bucky Barnes AKA Winter Soldier) slowly uncovers a vast conspiracy that will threaten Earth, and the only chance at survival humanity has, colonization.
1. Begin Again

**Description: _Winter's Legacy_ is the spin off to _A Long Winter. _The one shot to preface this story _Shattered Ice,_ can be found as the last chapter of _A Long Winter._ Winter's Legacy centers on Kyra Barnes, age 28. It is the year 2043 and after decades of overpopulation, wild environmental change, and the discovery of a hospitable planet ripe for colonization, humanity is desperate for a second chance. As Chief of Staff to a Senator on the US Subcommittee on Science, Space and Competitiveness, Kyra slowly uncovers a vast conspiracy that will threaten Earth, and the only chance at survival humanity has, colonization. Racing against time and an unknown foe, Kyra must battle her own demons, and those dug up by her enemies.**

**Author's Note:**** For those of you who have read _A Long Winter, _welcome back! For those of you who haven't, please do! There is back story that will be important, and you also don't want to miss the prequel _Shattered Ice! _I am so pleased with this story, and I hope you all will be too. It's a labor of love for me, and I plan on taking my time to make sure that this gets told right. That being said, please review so I know what you are thinking! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kyra unlocked her front door and quickly entered her top floor apartment, smiling weakly when she heard the familiar "Mreow" from her cat, Sherlock. "Hey buddy" she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

She had been at her mother's grave, and was, as she was every year, a hot mess. Kicking off her boots, she leaned down and scooped Sherlock up into her arms, smiling faintly when he bumped her chin with his head, purring. She stroked his silky fur as she made her way to her kitchen, determined to have a cup of tea.

Sherlock jumped from her arms and onto the floor, bushy tail swishing as he watched her move about the kitchen, preparing her tea. When she leaned against the counter to wait for the kettle, he stretched himself up on two legs, chirping softly, begging to be petted.

Kyra smiled, he always seemed to know how to make her smile.

She contented herself with rubbing his head and ears for a few minutes until her water was hot enough, and then poured the water into her oversize mug. Padding softly into her living room she sat down on the couch and closed her eyes, inhaling the comforting scent of mint. It was her surefire way of calming down, and curing a headache.

After this morning's visit to her mom's grave and her breakdown, she definitely had one. She cracked an eye when Sherlock jumped up and settled on her feet with an imperious look in her direction, before laying his head down and closing his eyes. Shaking her head, she smiled and sipped her tea and looked at the clock, it was only 2pm.

She would be meeting her dad and Uncle Steve for dinner at 5pm at her father's, as they did every year, so they could all be together. She was planning on making an apple crumble, but it would only take about an hour. Kyra sighed and wondered if there would ever come a time when she didn't get completely bowled over by emotion on the anniversary of her mother's death.

She knew her father was doing better, he and her Uncle Steve had been working together for years at a local gym, training people, and that gave him a lot of satisfaction. But she knew that her dad still had nightmares, and he sometimes had a haunted look that broke her heart.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and grimaced, it was greasy and sweaty. She would have to shower after making the crumble. Sipping the tea slowly, Kyra began to unwind and felt the tension in her body relax. As every year, she still felt sad, but was able to relax and process her emotions faster than the year previous.

When she had drained the last of the tea she glanced down to Sherlock and gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry buddy!" she whispered as she pulled her feet out from under him. She laughed as he opened an eye to give her a disgruntled glare before falling back asleep.

Shaking her head with amusement, she went into the kitchen and tied on her mom's old blue apron and set about preparing the apple crumble. She switched her StarPad on to her favorite electroswing playlist, and hummed and danced as she baked. Forty minutes later she was smudged in flour, and a light sheen of sweat, but her crumble was baking in the oven, and would be perfect after dinner.

Glancing at the clock, she winced when she saw it was 3:10pm, she would have to rush through getting ready. Running to her bedroom, she stripped her floury clothes off and flipped the shower on as she picked out her outfit. _Nothing fancy, it's just us-_she thought to herself, grabbing a pair of her favorite flare jeans and flowy sheer floral shirt for over her tank top.

Tossing the clothes on her bed, she jumped in the shower, sighing with relief at the warm water. It was late April, but with the climate change the ground was still frozen, and snow was still likely to fall until mid-May.

She scrubbed her body down quickly, using her favorite lavender soap. Wincing as she dragged her fingers through her hair, Kyra cursed her forgetfulness, she was supposed to have gotten it trimmed weeks ago, but work had been all consuming lately.

Finally, when she was clean she shut the water off and wrapped her robe around her and a towel around her head. After drying off she pulled underwear and a bra on, swiftly applied a light powder concealer and some mascara, leaving the rest of her face undone. She didn't need to look her best just to spend time with her dad and Uncle Steve.

Dressing quickly, she followed her nose out to the kitchen, where her crumble was just finished baking. She set it on the counter, and saw that it was only 3:45pm, she had just enough time to put some conditioner in her hair and braid it before she had to leave.

Grabbing her jacket and scarf from her bedroom, she went to the kitchen to put her crumble in a travel container, and check on Sherlock's food and water. Hearing his food bowl being filled, he sauntered around the corner, giving her a brief "Meow" of thanks before digging in. Kyra laughed and shook her head, "Getting snobby sir."

Receiving nothing more than a flick of the tail, she laughed and wound her scarf around her head and neck, ensuring she wouldn't get too bad of a chill. She locked her door behind her and made her way down to the parking garage and her car. Traffic in and out of DC was bad enough in the days of her early childhood, but now, with world population hovering at 20 billion, and DC being one of the largest cities in the world, it had grown steadily worse.

She had the option to take the maglev lanes out to her father's house, but like the "EasyPass" of the old days, they were expensive. When she pulled out of the garage and saw the logjam of cars on 95, she quickly changed her mind, moving swiftly to the maglev lane.

Her car quickly settled into autopilot once she entered her father's address, and began its journey. Kyra watched as the scenery outside passed by at nearly 200mph. The maglev lanes had been installed about ten years ago, when she was just 18, and at that time, maglev cars were a brand new invention coming partly from the car industry and partly from Stark Industries. Now, all major cities had maglev lanes, though it seemed to do little to alleviate the traffic.

Lost in thought, Kyra barely noticed when her car came to a halt at her exit, waiting for her to take control. Shaking her thoughts off, she placed her hands on the wheel and sped along quickly the last few miles to her father's house.

As she turned into the driveway, she once again smiled wryly at her father's refusal to update. He had of course updated all the heating and cooling systems, per the government requirements for all citizens, but her childhood home looked much the same today as it had when she was growing up. Colonial style, eggshell blue with white shutters, and a red front door. Her father had added a wraparound porch at her mother's request, and a literal white picket fence, making it into an idyllic home.

As she shut off her car, she spotted her Uncle Steve's motorcycle, and grinned. The government had tried to make him get rid of it, and he had told them, over his dead body. She looked up at the porch, spotting movement, and smiled when she saw her dad and Uncle Steve coming around the side of the house. Waving, she grabbed her crumble and her purse, and stepped out of the car, just as her Uncle Steve got there, grabbing the crumble container out of her hands.

"Here, I got that. You shouldn't have to carry all that" he said with an affectionate smile. She gave him a wicked grin, "All that? Or maybe you just want a sneak taste of dessert, huh Uncle Steve?"He gave her a mock hurt look, "Me?! I would never!"

Laughing loudly, Kyra leaned in and kissed him warmly on the cheek, "Hey Uncle Steve, how are you?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brushed his lips against her scarf covered hair softly, "I'm good sweetie. Let's go see your dad."

Kyra nodded and followed him up the short walk to where her dad was standing on the porch, waiting. She gave him a once over, noting that he looked tired and sad, with some dark circles under his eyes indicating to her he had been having nightmares. Sighing softly, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, tucking her head under his chin, breathing in his familiar scent, that took her right back to being small.

She remembered when she was little and had a nightmare, her father would lay down with her, tucking her head into his chest, rub small circles on her back, and sing to her softly. After a time, she would fall back to sleep and in the morning, she would tell her dad what had scared her, and he would tell her not to worry, because he would always be there.

Now, she fought back tears, because she knew there was little she could do for her father and his nightmares. She hugged him tighter and whispered, "Hey daddy." She felt him cough slightly before speaking, and when he did, his voice was ragged, "Hey baby. It's good to see you."

Kyra took a deep breath and pulled away, smiling shakily up at her dad, "You too dad." She cleared her throat before continuing, "Did you get the groceries for dinner?" Her father nodded a look of relief flitting over his face- they weren't going to talk about her mom just yet.

Kyra smiled, "Ok then, let's go get dinner ready." Her dad nodded again, and squeezed her shoulder before walking in the house. Kyra followed, glancing over her shoulder to her Uncle Steve who gave her a sympathetic smile, before turning her attention to the house.

As she walked by the stairs to the upper level, she winced, thinking of the four years she had spent sneaking in and out of the house, going drinking with friends, driving with boys, and generally making bad decisions. Her father had been in a deep depression, and had barely noticed her comings and goings.

SHIELD had given them compensation for her mother's death, and had paid for her schooling, but it hadn't been enough in her opinion.

Her father had crawled into a bottle for four years, and it had been her Uncle Steve that had stepped in and parented her for that long dark stretch, making sure she had food, and her ass was kept out of juvie. If she hadn't been so naturally smart, she would have failed out of high school from all the skipping.

Her father had only emerged from his dark depths after she had been arrested for vandalism with three other kids, two of whom had been high.

Her Uncle Steve had picked her up from the police station that night, silent with livid anger. She had sat, staring down at her clenched hands, terrified he would never speak to her again. When they had pulled into her driveway he had silently followed her into the house where her father was waiting, sober. He stared at her for a long moment and then shook his head, "Your mom would be so disappointed."

At that she had been overcome with anger, shouting at him about how mom would be disappointed in him for neglecting her. They had devolved into a shouting match until Uncle Steve stepped in and made them sit down, and talk calmly and openly about what was really eating at them.

After that things got a little easier, but Kyra still had acted out occasionally.

Looking back she knew she had been doing all of it to get her father's attention, but there was a part of her that knew it was also her way of coping with her loss.

Sighing, Kyra shook her head to dispel the memories and entered the kitchen behind her dad. She smiled at the smell of her dad's homemade meat sauce simmering.

She dropped her purse onto the kitchen table and went to the counter where the pasta was waiting to go into the pot of water that wasn't boiling just yet. She looked around and saw that her dad had left out the asparagus, Portobello mushrooms and bell peppers for her to prepare.

"What would you like me to do with this Kyra?" her uncle asked, holding up the carrying case containing the apple crumble. She pointed to the empty space on the counter, "Just set it there and I'll take care of it after dinner. Why don't you guys grab a beer and chill."

Her uncle smiled at her, "How did you know that was what I wanted to do Kyra?" She grinned back wryly, "Maybe because I want one too and I was hoping if I encouraged you to get some, you would grab me one?"

He laughed and nodded, "Sure thing."

Steve grabbed three beers from the fridge, handing one to Bucky and the other to Kyra, keeping the last for himself. He held his out, "Cheers guys. To Rose." A spasm of grief passed over both Kyra and Bucky's faces, but they each gave him a small smile and clanked their bottles against his, "Cheers. To mom" Kyra murmured. "Cheers, to Rose" Bucky murmured.

Kyra took a long swig of her beer, letting the cool rush of the alcohol wash away the bitter taste of grief in her mouth. Sighing she set her beer on the counter, "All right, time for me to get to work on these veggies. You guys relax." Her dad smiled at her and raised his hands in surrender, "Yes ma'am!"

Laughing, she turned to the vegetables and began to chop them into similar sizes, her mind lost in the task. She coated the vegetables in balsamic vinegar, garlic powder, fresh cracked pepper, sea salt, and on the baking sheet threw some fresh rosemary sprigs.

Covering the sheet with aluminum, she put the pan in the preheated oven and checked the pot of pasta water and saw that it was just boiling. She threw the tortellini in and reduced the heat just a notch, and sipped her beer with a contented sigh. She loved to cook; it was a skill she had picked up from her dad, who had taught her before she left for college so she didn't suffer college food.

Peering into the living room from the doorway, she smiled when she saw her dad and uncle watching old video of them together, and some video of them with her mom. She watched as her mom turned and noticed she was being filmed and flipped off the camera. Kyra covered her mouth, stifling a laugh.

Her mom's laugh rang through the room when her father picked her up and spun her around, slinging her half over his shoulder. Her mom slapped his back, yelling at him to put her down. Kyra smiled sadly, they both looked so young and happy.

She turned away and went to check on dinner, sipping on her beer.

Just as she was plating dinner and setting it on the table her dad and uncle came around the corner, sniffing.

Kyra laughed, "You two are like dogs!"

Her dad and uncle gave her a sheepish smile before sitting down at the table, inhaling deeply from the steam wafting off the plates.

"Smells great Kyra" her dad said, giving her a grin before grabbing his fork and digging in. Her uncle followed suit and soon both were grunting their appreciation.

Kyra grinned and grabbed more beers from the fridge before sitting down at the table with her family. She ate contentedly, enjoying her dad and uncle ribbing each other, reminiscing about the old days with SHIELD and her mom. Thanks to the super soldier serum in both of them, their aging had been slowed, but they still had some grey hairs and lines on their faces.

Eventually her own aging would be slowed from the serum, something that she tried not to think about too often.

When they had finished eating her dad and uncle shooed her out of the kitchen to relax while they did dishes. Kyra pulled her book from her purse and curled up on her dad's couch to read, quickly becoming engrossed.

When her dad and uncle came back in the room a little while later, they lowered their voices, smiling at the sight of her asleep, her book resting on her stomach. Bucky grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her gently, knowing from the dark circles under her eyes that she was probably tired from grief and working too hard.

He and Steve sat down in the small sunroom off the living room, sitting quietly for a few minutes, watching as a light dusting of snow fell.

Finally Steve broke the silence, "Bucky, are you happy?" Bucky looked over at him in surprise, "What do you mean?"

Steve raised a brow, "I mean, are you happy with your life? It's just you me and Kyra. Have you ever thought of…dating?"

Bucky frowned at him, "Steve…that's…not even an option. Rose was my one and only."

Steve nodded, "I know man. But, you never know, you might find someone to spend time with, to care about even if you didn't love them like you loved Rose."

Bucky shook his head, "I don't see that ever happening. Where would I even start?"

Steve chuckled softly, "How about that woman from the gym? The redhead? I think her name is Malorie. You train her on Wednesday's?" he prodded Bucky, trying to get him to remember.

Bucky thought for a moment, "Right, Malorie. She's nice. But what makes you think she's interested in me?" he asked cautiously.

Steve grinned, "Oh my old friend. She smiles at you like you're the guy that hung the moon. She laughs at the stupid jokes you make. And she only wants you to train her."

Bucky sat for a long moment thinking and then a ghost of a smile played on his lips before dying, "Kyra would hate me. I could never disrespect her mom that way."

Both men turned when they heard a noise, and were startled to see Kyra standing there. She had tears in her eyes when she spoke, "Oh daddy no. I would never hate you for wanting to be happy. And you wouldn't be disrespecting mom. She would be mad at you to think that you were holding yourself back from happiness." She reached a hand out and laid it on her dad's shoulder, squeezing, "I love you dad. I only ever want you to be happy."

Bucky took a deep breath to steady himself and then reached a hand up to grab hers, smiling up at her, "I love you too baby. I promise I won't do anything to upset you or to dishonor your mom's memory.

Kyra held his hand as she reached up to wipe a tear from her eye. She glanced over at her uncle whose eyes were misty with unshed tears but still smiled brightly at her. Kyra leaned down and brushed a kiss against her dad's cheek, "I'm going to stay here tonight, I'm too tired to head back."

Her dad nodded, "Your room is all ready."Kyra whispered her thanks and then went over to her uncle to press a kiss to his cheek as well. "Night Uncle Steve" she whispered.

"Night Kyra" he whispered back, tugging on her braid.

Kyra grabbed her book and purse and headed upstairs to her old bedroom. Stripping off her flowy shirt, she quickly undid her bra and threw it on the floor with her shirt. Walking to her closet she grabbed an old long sleeved shirt and pulled it on over her tank, kicking off her shoes before crawling into bed with a small groan.

She lay in darkness for a long time, staring up at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. She went through the good memories of her mom, like a picture book, and fell to sleep slowly, a small smile playing at her lips.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you guys enjoy this story, it's so fun for me, and for my two betas! I wouldn't be here without them! I love you two, and I thank you so so much! Morbidly-Funny and Mad As A Hatter 13, I owe you both so much! Song that inspired this chapter is: "Talking to the Moon" Bruno Mars **


	2. Discrepancies

**Author's note: I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Please let me know what you think by reviewing! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kyra woke the next morning to the smell of fresh pancakes and bacon. Rolling over she groaned as she stretched, her childhood bed feeling too small, and yet comfortable and familiar all at the same time. Making her way to the bathroom she winced when she saw her curly auburn hair in a rats nest.

Turning on the water, she dampened her fingers and dragged them through her hair, taming down and smoothing out the curls. Heading downstairs she grinned when she saw her dad and uncle at the breakfast table, two large plates stacked with pancakes and bacon in front of them.

"Morning sweetie" her dad and uncle called out in a chorus. Laughing softly she waved a hand and sat down with them, stacking her plate with pancakes and some bacon. Standing back up she went to the fridge and peered inside, "Hey dad, you have any apples or grapes, or any fruit at all?"

She looked over her shoulder to her dad, "Daaad, why don't you have any fruit?" Her dad gave her a sheepish grin, "Well, you know, supersoldier metabolism…I-I'm sorry sweetie. I think there should be a couple apples in there from the last time you brought some!"

Raising her brow, she shook her head and looked back in the fridge, rooting around until she found the apples. Quickly chopping the up, she added them to her plate and to her uncle's and fathers'.

"So dad this woman at the gym, are you going to ask her out?" Kyra asked her tone nonchalant. She grinned when he choked on his coffee and spluttered incoherently for a moment before staring at her wide eyed. Steve chuckled softly and nudged his friend, "Well?"

Bucky swallowed hard and shrugged, "I don't know Kyra. I'm not sure I'm ready for that. I'll let you know as soon as I think I am." Kyra nodded, "Ok, sounds good dad." Digging in to her breakfast, she half listened to her father and uncle talking about the gym and their upcoming clients while she thought about the week ahead of her.

As chief of staff to Senator Tom Udall from the Eastern Province, she had been working with him for the past 5 years on the US Subcommittee on Science, Space and Competitiveness. With the overwhelming population growth on Earth, the massive climate change and the political, economic and environmental upheaval it had caused, all of humanity's leaders had come together in 2030 to form CFEP (Coalition for Earth's Preservation) a new convention on population control, agricultural control, and to find a way for humanity to colonize other planets.

Stark Industries had led the way with inventions that allowed for travel in space without using fossil fuels, the engines of the ships fueled by cold fusion. Eventually, far reaching probes and ships had found a planet with an environment similar to Earth's, but with too much ozone, nitrogen and not enough oxygen.

There were plants, and some life forms already on the planet, and it was expected that after the terraforming began, this life would either adjust or die. Humanity had decided, selfishly and predictably, that their needs far outweighed the cost of the possible extermination of new, alien life, and had agreed that this planet, Elisium, would be used for colonization. At twice the size of Earth, all of humanity would fit, with room for more as the population was allowed to grow once more.

The past five years had been meeting after meeting with Stark Industries about regulations, taxes, the progress they were making on ships, terraforming technology, weapons, and endless other subjects.

Kyra had grown accustomed to the sight of Tony Stark on the Hill, in meetings with Senators, his trademark grin and sarcastic wit still razor sharp, despite his growing age.

In the past two years, his son Ian had been joining him, taking a larger hand in the business, eventually becoming the public face of Stark Industries when his father stepped down. She found him to be just as sarcastic, smarmy and playboy-ish as his father had been in his youth. He would often flirt with the aides and interns, and had tried his boyish grin on her before being quickly shot down.

The committee had another meeting with him tomorrow to discuss timelines for the launch of the terraforming ships and which scientists would be on them; among innumerable other details that it would be up to her to keep track of, take notes on, and maneuver through in the meeting. –_Gee a room full of men arguing about making decisions, how fun for me-_she thought to herself.

Looking up from her plate Kyra realized her dad and uncle were staring at her, smiling expectantly, waiting for her to answer whatever question had gone unheard in her musings. Sighing, she shook her head, "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you ask?"

Her uncle smiled, "I asked what you have planned for today. Do you have time to drop by the gym?" Kyra shook her head, smiling apologetically, "I'm sorry, I don't. I have to prep the files for work tomorrow for the Committee meeting with Stark Industries. It's going to take most of the day, and I have to do laundry and clean my apartment."

Raising her brows she stuck her tongue out and made a face, "Ugh, the thrills of adulthood." Her uncle and father laughed, nodding. Her father stood and grabbed her empty plate, "It only gets better with each year sweetie." Grinning, Kyra stood and stretched, "Oh, I'm so glad to hear."

Running back upstairs she changed back into her shirt from the day before and gathered up her things. Looking around her room, she once again got lost in memories of her youth. Fingering the locket her mother had given her that now hung around her neck, Kyra sighed and shook her head gently, breaking out of her reverie.

Bouncing down the stairs she hunted through the house until she found her dad and uncle in the backyard, watching as they hacked at the still semi frozen earth to ready the ground for the garden they planted each year.

It was a habit her mother had encouraged in her father after they had gotten married, to help him relax and chase away his demons. Now it was one that the whole family participated in, and as food had become scarce in the world, Kyra had been proud to help out those families that needed help but couldn't receive it from the government.

Wrapping her coat tighter around her body, Kyra stepped out into the freezing air and walked over to the two men. "Hey guys, I'm heading out. You need anything from me before I go?" she asked, smiling as Steve rose up from his knees and opened his arms, "Only a hug, sweetie!" he said with a warm smile.

Kyra grinned and stepped into his warm embrace, laughing when he picked her up and swung her around, much like he had when she was little. "Get home safe kiddo, and let us know when you do" he murmured in her ear as he set her down.

Nodding, Kyra stepped back and smiled at him before turning to hug her father tightly, "See you dad. Eat more veggies, ok?" Her dad laughed and nodded, "Okay, stop worrying about your old man. Get home safe, ok?"

Kyra nodded and waved over her shoulder as she walked back into the house. Turning back onto the maglev lanes, Kyra relaxed and watched as the cars poured in and out of the city. Even on a Sunday traffic was heavy with tourist buses and cars leaving the city.

Watching the clouds pass by in the grey sky, Kyra sighed. She wondered what the new world was going to be like; hopefully the atmosphere would be clean enough to have bright sunny days more frequently than Earth currently did.

Hearing a buzzing noise, Kyra looked down and saw that her phone was ringing. Smiling at the name of her best friend Bree flashing on the screen, she answered the phone on the car's Bluetooth. "Hey babe! How are you?" she asked.

Bree made a disgruntled noise, "Ugh Kyra, I am so done with Bryan! He won't give me any space, and on top of that, work has been insane, and he just can't understand that I need to have time just to myself to relax, decompress, you know?"

Kyra made a sympathetic noise, "That's unfortunate. Have you talked to him about it?" Bree laughed, "Come on Kyra, you know I've tried, I'm not one to just keep my emotions hidden. But when I tried he got all defensive and whiney. Nobody likes that in a boyfriend."

Kyra laughed, "Yea definitely not. I don't know why he's acting this way. You want me to talk to him?" Bree sighed, "I don't know. I mean, maybe we just need space…Let me think about it." She sighed again, "How are you sweetie? How are your dad and uncle?"

Kyra smiled softly, Bree always remembered the anniversary of her mother's death and without fail, called to make sure she was ok, often spending the night with her, making sure she wasn't alone. "I'm ok. Dad looked tired; I think he had another nightmare. But Uncle Steve is trying to get him to date, so that's something new. I think dad would be happier if he had someone…it would take some getting used to, but I don't actually mind."

Bree made a soft noise, "Well, hopefully they'll both find someone. They're both good looking men, and still young looking from all that super soldier serum and super hero shit, so the ladies should love them!"

"Bree!" Kyra exclaimed, laughing.

"Whaaat?!" Bree teased.

"That's my dad and uncle you're drooling over!" Kyra said with a laugh.

Bree giggled, "Yea I know, and I've thought they were both attractive since we were kids!"

Kyra groaned, "Oh god Bree, TMI!"

Bree laughed, "Sorry! Sorry! Ok, so, you want me to come over tonight?"

Kyra smiled, "I would love that. Say 7?"

"Yea, sounds good. You want me to bring beer?" Bree asked.

Turning out of the highway and into her apartment complex, Kyra turned off her car and picked up her phone, slinging her bag over her shoulder before exiting the car, the Bluetooth having automatically transferred the call to her phone when the car shut off.

"Yea, beer sounds good. What do you want for dinner?" Kyra asked as she entered the elevator, pressing the button for the 8th floor. "Mmm, can you make that honey mustard chicken and veggies dish again? That was so flipping good!"

Kyra laughed, "Ok, sounds good. Oh, guess who I get the joy of seeing tomorrow?" Bree shrieked into the phone, "IAN STARK?! OH MY GOD! HE IS SO HOT!"

Kyra laughed and held the phone away from her ear, "Lord Bree, you damaged my eardrum. Yes, Ian Stark. Though I don't see how you think he's attractive, he's such a playboy asshole. Arrogance isn't attractive."

Bree sniggered, "Methinks the lady doth protest too much!" Kyra rolled her eyes, "Shut up ass." Bree laughed harder, "Whatever, you loooove him!"

Kyra shook her head, walking down the hallway to her apartment, "If only because he gives me new reasons every time I see him to dislike him. Then yes, I loooove him." Peering down the hall, she saw a man leaning against her door, holding flowers in his hand, staring at his phone.

Coming to a halt, she stared at him for a moment and then ducked back around the corner, "Bree…you're never going to believe who is standing at my door with flowers."

Bree went silent for a moment and then hissed out, "Nooooo! No no no no! THAT ASS HOLE IS THERE?!"

Kyra sighed, "Yea…Roman is here." Kyra sighed deeply and leaned her head back against the wall, "Wish me luck." Bree snorted, "You? He needs luck, you're gonna kick his ass. I'll be over at 5 with lots of beer."

Kyra stepped back around the corner and whispered "Thanks babe, love you" before hanging up. Walking down the hall she approached Roman and cleared her throat loudly, suppressing a grin when his head shot up startled.

Roman stood up, extending his 6 foot frame to tower above her own average 5 foot 6. Smiling brightly at her, he held out the bouquet of flowers, "Kyra! I'm so happy to see you." Kyra stared at him in disbelief, and then laughed dryly, "Are you kidding me Roman? Are you actually serious?"

Roman stared at her, a puzzled look on his face, "I-I don't know what you mean." Kyra shook her head, "I mean, why the hell are you here? You cheated on me, with your secretary, and I caught you. Could you have been more fucking cliché?"

Roman sighed, "Baby, that was three months ago, I've tried to tell you, I've changed! And I only did it because you were so busy with work that you never had time for us. I was lonely."

Kyra stared, unable to believe what she was hearing. Shaking her head, she turned and put her key in her lock and her eye up to the retinal scanner, waiting for the locks to open. Pushing the door open she turned, half in the door, "Roman, do me a favor?"

He smiled and nodded eagerly, "Yes?" Kyra smiled tightly, "Fuck off. Stop calling me, stop texting me, and don't ever show up here again, or I swear, I will use every resource at my disposal to make your life a living hell."

Roman paled at her calmly delivered words and nodded anxiously, backing away, "O-okay, sorry Kyra. Bye."

Kyra watched him walk away and then shut the door, sighing with relief when the security system clicked into place. "Mreow!" Peering down, Kyra saw Sherlock at her feet, glaring at the door, his puffy tail twitching.

Smirking she knelt down and rubbed his head, "Yea, you don't like him either, huh buddy?" Sherlock gave another unhappy meow and butted his head against her hand before darting away. Smiling, Kyra stood and slipped off her jacket, hanging it on the hook in the hallway before heading to the kitchen to turn the kettle on for a cup of tea.

Heading back to her bedroom she stripped off her clothes and quickly pulled on yoga pants and a soft tshirt, layering a warm cardigan on top, and sliding her feet into the dark purple slippers that Bree had gotten her for Christmas a few years ago.

Coming out of her room, she heard the kettle screeching and muttered "Yea, yea, I'm coming." Moving swiftly to the kitchen she snatched the kettle off the burner and grabbed a mug, plopping a bag of cinnamon spice in and liberally treated the cup with sweetener.

Pouring the water in, she sighed gratefully as the scent of the tea reached her, soothing her nerves. Placing the kettle back on the stove she turned and grabbed a pear from the fruit bowl on the counter and headed out to the living room, grabbing her StarPad as she went.

She had hours of prep work for the meetings tomorrow and if she wanted to enjoy her evening with Bree, she needed to get started now.

Sitting down on the couch she typed in her password, pressed her thumb to the biometric scanner, and spoke her password into the voice command. Normal StarPads didn't require this level of security, but with her security clearances, they had needed a different level.

Flipping through her files, she settled in to her notes on what the last meeting had been about, and what they were planning on discussing tomorrow, and what they would see in the tours of Stark Industries.

Ian had promised they would see a demonstration of the new weapons that could be deployed against the life forms that might pose a threat on the new planet, as well as the newly improved med beds, where surgery could be performed at the touch of a screen.

The Senators would be most interested in the weapons, but Kyra was interested in the medical needs that the first colonies would have. The first ships that would land would be scientist and soldiers, they would be fighting the land to survive, and some wouldn't live.

The Senators had wanted Stark Industries to go back into Iron Man suit production, which Ian's father had vehemently opposed. He had told the United States and the CFEP that if they tried to take the old Iron Man suits and make more, he would blow them up.

Not enjoying the idea of being bombed by a former Avenger, the leaders of the world had quickly backed down and pursued other avenues for protecting their soldiers. Ian had come up with suits for the soldiers that were light weight, protective, and durable. Most importantly, it featured a helmet that had a built in filtration system to filter out any outside pollutants or atmospheric irregularities.

Kyra took notes on the specs that were included on the suits, the med beds, and the full array of weapons, sipping her tea slowly. The hours slipped by as she worked, the sun breaking through the grey sky to throw rays of light across the living room, illuminating the light yellow walls, brightening the room considerably.

Noticing the brightening of the room, Kyra looked up and blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and set her StarPad aside and stood, stretching. It was definitely time for another cup of tea. When her stomach growled loudly, she grinned- _and time to eat that pear, and definitely something else._

Grabbing her mug and the pear, she padded out to the kitchen and set the kettle back on the boil, biting into the pear as she added another dollop of sweetener to the mug, deciding that the tea bag had another cup of tea in it before it needed to be thrown out.

Finishing her pear, Kyra sighed, she was definitely still hungry. Looking to the clock, she saw it was 2pm. Bree would be here in 3 hours, and she had said she would make dinner for them. The chicken would only need 45 minutes to cook, and the veggies would only take 15 minutes to sauté…so she would wait until it was 3:45 to get things together.

Grabbing a bag of trail mix and her mug of tea, she went back to the living room and sat back down, pulling her favorite oversize blue blanket down with her. Wrapping herself in it, she took a sip of tea and went back to work.

Looking over Senator Udall's notes, she frowned, what was this about cost benefit analysis? They had already done that. Circling it, she made a note to ask him about it the next day. Continuing to read she found another item about a meeting with a C.M.

Kyra raised a brow, C.M.? She was in charge of Senator Udall's schedule and knew nothing about this meeting. It was possible he was having an affair…but he loved his husband, and had never shown any signs of wavering. She circled the item and decided she would raise it with him tomorrow, as delicately as she could.

After marking up a few more items in the paperwork the Ian had sent to their office, she looked at the clock and winced when she saw it was 4pm. After saving her work she stood and headed to the kitchen, grabbing the chicken from the fridge.

Turning her music on Kyra sang along happily as she rubbed the chicken with salt, pepper and garlic. Grabbing the powdered mustard she shook it into a small bowl and combined it with honey and vinegar, whisking it until it was smooth, and then pouring it over the chicken, rubbing the glaze evenly on the breasts.

Dumping the chicken into a casserole dish she covered it quickly and slid it into the oven. Dicing the bell peppers, asparagus and portabellas, she drizzled them with olive oil before tossing them with a special seasoned salt of her own creation and let them sit until Bree arrived.

Washing her hands off, Kyra sighed happily. Though this time of the year was always hard, it was also nice to have Bree over, and to get to spend so much time with her dad and uncle when usually they were all so busy.

Staring out the small kitchen window, she watched the people on the street below walk by in the waning light of the darkening. _They all look so unhappy _she thought to herself.

As a government worker, she would be one of the first people to come on the ships to help the real leaders with establishing rule of law. SHIELD would also be among the first on the ground, helping to build homes for humanity, their role as humanity's protector changing in this bold new endeavor.

The first ships were scheduled to leave within the year and arrive within six months. Within two years, five more ships would join them to build the basic infrastructure that would house up to half a million people. A planet wide lottery would occur to chose those that would get sent three years from now.

There was a loud banging on the front door, startling Kyra out of her reverie. "Open up Kyra! I smell that delicious food!" Bree shouted through the door. Kyra laughed and ran to the door, typing in the password to unlock it before throwing open the door to greet her best friend.

Bree grinned broadly at her, her green eyes sparkling with humor, "Let me in yo, I gotta pee!" Kyra laughed loudly and grabbed Bree by the arm, dragging her inside for a hug. Bree squeezed her tightly, knowing her friend needed the embrace.

Pulling away she stared at Kyra, concern in her eyes, "You ok girl?" Kyra nodded and smiled, "I'm good! I swear, just a little tired from staring at my StarPad all day. Dinner's almost ready though, so go use the bathroom and I'll finish it up."

Bree nodded and held up a bag, "I brought beer, lemme put it in the fridge first." Kyra nodded and went to the stove to turn on the wok, getting it screaming hot while Bree went to the bathroom. A few minutes later Bree was back and jumped up on the counter, grinning at her.

Kyra shook her head, "You're as bad as Sherlock, I swear." Bree snickered, "Where is the little man anyway?" Kyra shrugged, "Probably hiding under my bed, or in my closet, or somewhere else. But, tell me, how are things really going with Bryan?"

Bree sighed and pushed a hand through her dreadlocks, "I'm not sure. We've been together for six months, but he wants to spend all our spare time together. Like ALL of it. Which, ok I get, he has strong feelings about me, and I have some strong ones about him, but damn boy, I need some space! I work every day in a lab with 12 other people constantly making sure things are running properly, trying to make sure that our food will grow on Elisium. Because while we can change the atmosphere, we can't fundamentally change the soil. So we have samples of the soil, and we've gotten some Earth vegetation to grow in it, but not all, and we really need more to grow if we want humanity to survive. And I try to explain to him that I need time to go over my notes at the end of the day and he just gets this pained look on his face, like I'm asking to watch the goddamn Bachelor."

Bree let out a heavy sigh and shook her head, "My work is important to me, and he doesn't seem to get that. He seems to think that I should drop everything when I get home and be all fucking betty crocker and hang on his every word!"

Kyra smiled, "Can I suggest something?" Bree raised her hands exasperated, "Dear god, please."

Laughing Kyra handed her a bottle of beer and clinked hers against it, "Okay, first, breathe. Second, why not sit him down and tell him this, _nicely. _Then tell him that after work you need one hour to go over your notes, do a little extra, and when you are done with that, you will be free to spend the rest of your evening with him. During that hour he can work on stuff from his job, or if he doesn't have anything, he can read a book, or even work on getting supper ready. Or, since you guys don't live together, you can tell him to not come over until that hour is up, and then you'll be ready and in a better mindset to spend time with him."

Kyra smiled at Bree as she pondered. Pulling the chicken out of the oven and uncovering it so it would cool, she plated the now sautéed vegetables and dropped a chicken breast on each plate. Grabbing the plates she jerked her head at Bree, "Come on, let's eat."

Jumping off the counter, Bree followed her, taking inventory of her best friend. She looked thinner, and tired. Bree knew Kyra's job ate up almost all of her life, but lately, it had been more intense with the deadline of the first ship destined to leave for Elisium rapidly approaching.

Bree had spent more than a few nights here in the past months drinking beer and talking about the difficulties they were both facing. Kyra's often turned back to her dislike of Ian Stark, but she was also on constant alert for the Senator, often being called into midnight meetings at the drop of a hat. Bree shook her head, so many billions of people would get a new lease on life, and they would never know that they owed much of it to Kyra and herself.

Sitting down at the small dining table in the living area, Bree raised her beer bottle again, "To the best friend a girl could ask for." Kyra smiled warmly and clinked her bottle against Bree's "Right back at you darling."

As the women tucked into their dinner they chatted about varying topics, their joy at being together and laughter filling Kyra's small apartment.

Later, as they sat on the couch, half asleep watching a movie, Bree asked quietly, "You want me to stay tonight?" Kyra stared at the screen without really seeing it, and nodded. Bree reached a hand out and brushed a curl away from Kyra's face, "You ok sweetie?"

Kyra nodded and smiled tiredly, "Yea, I'm just tired. Work's been intense lately, and I'm worried about dad. He's all alone in that big house. I mean Uncle Steve is there all the time, but I just think both of them need more."

Bree nodded, "You think they'll start dating?" Kyra laughed softly, "I don't know. Uncle Steve has before, and he's trying to convince dad it's a good idea. I think it would make them happier, don't you?" she asked anxiously.

Bree smiled, "I mean they are both good looking older gentlemen, so I think they wouldn't have trouble finding a woman to date. I think Steve will have to help your dad negotiate through the dating world a little bit." Bree laughed, "I think Steve is probably a little more suave than your dad is."

Kyra laughed, "Which, given the stories that Uncle Steve tells about them from when they were younger, is a complete reversal. Apparently dad was the playboy and Uncle Steve was the one who couldn't get dates."

Bree giggled, "Well I mean, we've seen the pictures, Steve was very different before the super soldier serum. Your dad was…umm, attractive." Kyra wrinkled her nose and shook her head laughing, "Ok, this conversation needs to end. Let's go to bed."

Laughing Bree stood and stretched, heading into Kyra's room to change into her pj's. Kyra turned off the tv and folded the blanket, tossing it on the back of the couch. Pulling off her cardigan, she folded it and carried it into her closet, tucking it away before slipping her bra off from under her t-shirt.

Climbing into bed she grinned tiredly at Bree who was already half asleep. Reaching over, she turned the lights off and lay back with a sigh. A moment later she felt a soft _thump_ at the foot of the bed, as Sherlock jumped up and settled in.

"Night Bree, love you" she whispered. Bree reached over and squeezed her hand softly, whispering back, "Love you too kid."

Kyra stared tiredly at her midnight blue walls through the silver curtains she had hung from the ceiling to frame the bed, and sighed softly. Tomorrow would be a marathon of meetings, at both the Senate Committee offices, at Stark Headquarters, and at the manufacturing sites.

Thank god she had made extra food tonight; she doubted she would have time tomorrow for a stop anywhere for lunch. She hoped the interns were as smart, she was sick and tired of hearing them complain about the taxing schedule. After six months, they should have figured it out by now.

As her mind raced over the details for the next day, exhaustion caught up to her and pulled her under, into the welcome blackness of sleep.


	3. Stark

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, hope you are enjoying the story so far! I appreciate reviews, they let me know what you guys think of the story, so please review! Thank you! **

* * *

The next morning Kyra and Bree rose early, enjoying a quiet breakfast together before walking to the maglev train. Bree wrapped Kyra in a tight hug, "Have a great day Kyra. Try not to let Stark get to you." Kyra laughed, "I'll try. Talk to Bryan ok?"

Bree sighed, "Ok I will." Waving goodbye to Kyra she stepped on the train and was gone in seconds. Moments later Kyra was on a different train and was swept along to the Capitol. Stepping off the train she pulled her scarf up tighter around her neck as she walked down the street.

Walking down the street, she smiled when she saw Frank, the homeless man she spoke to nearly every day. Waving, she walked over and pulled out a large Tupperware container of food, smiling as she handed it to him. "Morning Frank, how are you doing today?"

Frank smiled warmly at her, taking the Tupperware before handing her an empty one back. "Morning Kyra, I'm doing pretty well. I got a bed at the shelter last night. The others told me to thank you for the food."

Kyra smiled, "That's great Frank! Is everybody staying warm? Do you guys need more scarves or gloves? Maybe some hats?"

Frank smiled, "Naw sweetie, we're good. You just worry about yourself. You got a tough day at work?" Kyra nodded, "More meetings with Stark Industries. It's going to be a long one."

Frank nodded and reached a hand out to squeeze her arm gently, "Well you remember to take a break sweetie, you work too hard." Kyra smiled softly, "I will Frank. You stay warm, ok? You let me know if you need anything."

Frank nodded and gave her a hug, "Get going young lady." Kyra smiled and waved goodbye, walking quickly up the street to the Senate building.

Walking into the building she smiled at security as she handed her bags over to be scanned. Walking over to the full body scanner she stood motionless as the machine checked her for small weapons, bomb residue, and any presence of bio weapons.

After thirty seconds the scanner beeped and a green light flashed, indicating she was clean. Grabbing her bag from the guards she waved and headed to the stairs, running up them quickly to the fourth floor.

Arriving at Senator Udall's office, she pressed her thumb to the bio scanner while having her retinal scan done. A moment later the door opened with a small thunk.

Waving hello to the receptionist she walked over to her office and sat down dropping her bag on her desk. Unpacking her StarPad and her lunchbag, she sat down to start her day. Unlocking her StarPad she opened her calendar and began making notes.

An hour later the Senator arrived greeting the staff that had arrived genially, waving and smiling. When he stepped into her office Kyra looked up and smiled, "Morning Senator, are you ready for the meetings today? I have a few questions about some of your notes from last time, if you have a minute to go over them?"

The Senator nodded, "Let me drop my things in my office and I'll be right back. Then we'll go over the schedule for the week and the notes for last week."

Kyra nodded and pulled up the notes from the last week that she had made, and the notes of the Senator that she had circled to ask him questions about.

A few minutes later the Senator came back in with his StarPad, smiling at Kyra. Seating himself across from her, he opened up his notes and glanced up at her, "Ok, what do you have for me?"

Kyra hesitated and then asked, "Uh, well I have a question about this notation you made about doing cost analysis? I thought we had already done all of that?"

The Senator stilled, his eyes locked on his StarPad and then looked up at her, a hesitant look on his face, "I think that is in reference to the new numbers Stark Industries gave us for the cost of sending a fleet of ships containing soldiers and materials for infrastructure. We want to send them up immediately with the scientists to ensure their safety, and to make sure that the construction of new buildings for the first colonials is begun immediately."

Kyra stared at him for a moment, sensing something wasn't right, but decided not to press the issue further. Typing notes out quickly she nodded and then moved on to the next issue.

Taking a deep breath she asked softly, "One last question, what's this meeting with a C.M.? I don't have this meeting on my schedule. Can you let me know if I need to be there to assist?"

The Senator cleared his throat and smiled, "It's just a meeting with a fundraising committee. You don't like to attend those normally, I've seen the faces you make when they kiss ass." Kyra smirked, "Well, they could try to be a little less obvious about it."

He smiled at her, "You have anything else for me? We should really get going to the committee hearing." Kyra nodded, "Let's get going then."

He nodded and stood, waiting for her to join him. Grabbing her StarPad she smiled and stood, following behind him as they walked out of the office and down the halls to the committee meeting.

Kyra frowned as she followed Senator Udall, her senses telling her that something was still wrong. She had a great relationship with the Senator, and he rarely withheld information from her that was pertinent to her doing her job. Now, she had a feeling that he wasn't being honest, and she didn't know why.

As they took their seats in the committee hearing room, Kyra looked out and saw that Ian Stark was already there, his bevy of assistants fluttering around, setting up. Ian was staring intently at his StarPad, his fingers moving rapidly across the screen as he typed. Barely sparing a glance when one of his assistants spoke to him, Ian continued to work intently, his brow furrowed.

Kyra opened up the files that had just appeared in the committee's cloud, raising a brow. This meeting was going to take hours. As Senator Udall banged the gavel to call the hearing to order, Kyra opened her audio recording app to record the meeting.

"This is Senator Udall from the Eastern Province, calling the US Subcommittee on Science, Space and Competitiveness to order. Today's witness will be Ian Stark of Stark Industries to discuss the timeline for launch on the colonization ships, the medical and agricultural research teams that will be accompanying them and the final tally on the weapons and military personnel to accompany the crafts."

Ian had continued to work as Senator Udall spoke, and only when Udall cleared his throat did he look up. A momentary flash of irritation flared over Ian's handsome face before he smiled charmingly. "Good Morning ladies and gentlemen, it is lovely to see you all once again. I would like to start with the soldiers and weapons that will be on board my ships. I've looked over their personnel files, and I have a few objections."

Kyra raised a brow, that wasn't going to go over well. Senator Udall leaned forward, "Well Mr. Stark, why don't you tell us what you have issues with, and we'll see what we can do about them."

Ian stared at Udall for a moment and then nodded, "Very good. This man, Tyler Milligan, his psych eval is less than stellar." Ian raised a brow as he held up the man's file, "You honestly think this man is fit to make the journey? To withstand the rigors of the journey and the dangers that life on Elisium will present, this man will need to be…better. He tests poorly in emotional adaptability, interpersonal communication skills and relatability."

Ian sighed and dropped the file, shaking his head, "There are ten more like this, all with varying issues that mean they aren't fit for the missions. I'll need to speak to General Murphy again and have new candidates put forward. With our tight deadlines folks, we cannot afford mistakes like these."

Kyra sighed, she hated when Ian got combative, the meetings lasted longer and the day never went well. Over the next three hours the Senators and Ian argued back and forth discussing all the agenda items, until they were all frustrated and in desperate need of a break.

Looking at her StarPad, Kyra saw that it was noon. Leaning forward she whispered in Udall's ear, "Sir, perhaps tempers would be soothed if we recessed for lunch? We still need to go to Stark Headquarters and then to manufacturing headquarters." He nodded slightly and then turned to Ian, "Mr. Stark, I suggest we break for lunch, and reconvene at your headquarters in an hour and a half, is that acceptable?"

Ian sighed and nodded, "Yes Senator, I look forward to having you all join me." With that, Senator Udall banged the gavel again, closing the session.

Kyra stood and arched her back slightly, sore from having sat for so long. The Senator turned to her and spoke softly, "Will you ask Mr. Stark if he would join us for lunch? I want to discuss a few items with him."

Kyra sighed softly and nodded before walking down onto the floor approaching Ian slowly. He was speaking quietly but animatedly to his assistants. Kyra approached and cleared her throat, "Excuse me Mr. Stark; Senator Udall would be pleased if you would join him for lunch."

Ian glanced up at her, "I have a lot of work to be done until we meet at headquarters, and I really can't." Kyra sighed and stepped closer, "I understand that you have a lot of work on your plate Mr. Stark, unfortunately, this isn't _really _a request." She smiled tightly and waited to see how he would respond.

Ian stared up at Kyra for a long moment and then sighed, "Very well." Gathering up his folders he shoved them into his bag and slung it over his shoulder before standing and waving a hand, "After you."

Kyra nodded and led him through the chamber and back the hallways to the Senator's office. Ian studied Kyra, the last time he remembered seeing her outside work was at a party his father had thrown three years ago to celebrate him taking control of the company.

He remembered her attending the party with a man, some tool named Roman, and being happy, but that she had made snide comments on his own date, a much younger woman from a local bar that he had drunkenly picked up. The girl had conducted herself poorly, and Kyra had teased him relentlessly.

Despite both of them having parents who had been deemed heroes at one point or another, it had done little to endear them to each other. Now, after years of meetings, he still didn't like her much, but he sure as hell respected her. She had an incredibly tough job working for one of the most powerful Senators, on the most important Committee.

She always conducted herself with professionalism and asked incredibly intelligent and insightful questions, often surprising him and forcing him to do research.

Ian heard a cough and realized that he was standing in the hallway daydreaming while Kyra was holding the door open for him. Blushing, he nodded and stepped into the Senate office.

Kyra smirked and led the way to Senator Udall's office, wondering what Ian could have been thinking about so intently. Probably that new undergrad he had been photographed with. Kyra made a soft derisive noise, the girl looked like every one before her, thin-modelesque, perfect hair, great smile; all in all no real defining features, just stunning beauty.

Knocking on the Senator's door, she smiled to herself, she doubted the girl was a powerhouse of intellect, knowing the type Ian had dated in the past, but hey, maybe he was changing.

"Come in!" the Senator called. Kyra pushed the door open and was pleased to see the Senator at the small dining table in his office. It would make things less formal, and their discussion a little more relaxed, hopefully.

Udall stood and reached a hand out to Ian with a warm smile, "Mr. Stark, thank you so much for accepting my lunch invitation. I truly appreciate it. I wanted to go over a few items with you before we went to Headquarters and met with your executives."

Ian nodded, "Of course, it was very kind of you to invite me." Udall held out a hand towards the table and the men sat down. Kyra went to back out of the room when Udall smiled at her, "Kyra, please stay."

She nodded and sat down at the table, her stomach tight with hunger, knowing her lunch was in her office. A moment later two of the interns came into the office with takeout boxes and one of them carried her lunch container, heated up.

Surprised, she looked up at the intern and smiled gratefully, she would have to remember to let the girl off early today as a thank you. Digging in to her lunch she turned on her audio record again as the Senator and Stark discussed the inadequate soldiers put forward by the military.

Ian sighed, "Senator, I just don't understand how they made it through the screening process. I know the military is in desperate need of good men, but why not go to SHIELD if the need is that desperate? I would _much _rather have experts on security from SHIELD than from the military, frankly."

Kyra tensed, waiting for the Senator's response. She held little love for SHIELD after what they let happen to her mother.

Ian saw Kyra tense in the corner of his eye and frowned slightly, she seemed upset…and then he remembered why. He had forgotten her mother had died on a mission for SHIELD. Cursing internally he wished there was something he could say, but knew now was neither the time nor the place.

Udall nodded, "I agree. But the other Committee leaders have long memories going back to when SHIELD was brought low by Hydra, and they still have occasional lingering doubts. They want true, proven American soldiers. Not SHIELD agents."

Ian made a frustrated noise, "Well we need to come up with a compromise, because if we don't, our mission won't be securely protected. We need the best, and that's SHIELD."

After they wrapped up lunch Kyra quickly excused herself to pack up her things in preparation for the next meetings. Standing over her desk, she closed her eyes, taking deep steadying breaths. She clutched the locket around her neck and steadied her racing heart.

There was a soft knock at the door and a moment later it opened and shut. "Are you all right?" Kyra heard Ian's low voice ask. Still with her eyes closed, she sighed, "I'm fine. I just needed a moment of quiet."

Ian looked her over and saw tension in every line of her body, and sadness in her face. He hesitated for a moment and then spoke softly, "I'm sorry for bringing up SHIELD, I had forgotten what happened with your parents, what happened with your mom. It was insensitive of me."

He watched her eyes flutter open and look at him in surprise, and confusion. "I-I…It's fine. You weren't saying it to intentionally hurt me. My feelings are my own, and I can't expect people to cater to them just because it happens to be the anniversary of her death. You didn't know that, and it's not something I talk about."

Ian winced at her deprecating words, he should have known, his own mother had mentioned it in conversation, saying how sad it was that their good friend Bucky still mourned the loss of his true love. His dad had looked at his mom with such love and told her that he would mourn her much the same if she ever left him.

His mother had smiled sadly at his father and had said, "There's a difference between someone dying of old age and leaving, and being murdered right in front of you and being taken dear. The loss is something you can never overcome, only learn to live with." Ian had felt a profound sense of sadness at his mother's words, and now seeing Kyra's face speaking about the loss of her mother, he felt it again.

He had no idea how to bridge such a distance between them, but he sensed that such friendly overtures wouldn't be welcome. Putting on his best winning smile he tried anyway, "Still, I apologize for the unintended consequences my words caused. And Kyra, I hope that we can try to be better acquaintances."

Kyra stared at him for a moment, her face blank. _Better acquaintances?_ Was that Stark speak for "let's sleep together"? It didn't feel like it, but he was a slick businessman and had a reputation as bad as his father's had been. Still…it couldn't hurt to try and be friendly…

Pulling her face into a semblance of a friendly smile she nodded, "I agree, we see each other often enough, we should be better acquaintances."

Ian smiled brightly at her, his blue eyes sparkling with good humor, "Excellent! Well, I believe we are leaving for my Headquarters soon, would you care to ride with me?" Kyra hesitated; she usually rode with the Senator.

"Let me check and see if the Senator needs me for anything, and if not, I would be happy to join you." Ian nodded and smiled, stepping aside as she brushed past him to go speak with the Senator. He smiled at the young, pretty intern that walked past. It wouldn't hurt to talk to her for just a moment…

Kyra popped her head into the Senator's office, "Tom? I believe Mr. Stark is ready to go, if you are?" The Senator looked up from his StarPad, "Yes, of course, five minutes." Kyra hesitated for a moment and then asked quickly, "Um Senator, "Mr. Stark has asked if I would like to ride with him to Headquarters, and if you don't have use for me, I would like to. He and I know each other personally from childhood, and it's been a long time since we've had the chance to catch up."

She took a deep breath, having spoken in a rush. The Senator regarded her, smiling softly. He wasn't sure why she wanted to ride with Stark now, the reasoning she gave was true, he knew that, and she wasn't the type to get her head turned by Stark's charm and money, but she had never shown a particular interest in catching up with the man before.

He could see she was nervous, and she looked tired. He felt a flash of guilt, knowing he asked a lot of her. Smiling brightly at her, he nodded, "Of course Kyra, go catch up with your friend." Kyra smirked, "I'd hardly call him a friend sir, but thank you."

He laughed and nodded, "Alright, I'll meet you at Headquarters, not to worry."

Kyra nodded and waved a hand before ducking back around the corner. She walked down the corridor and came face to face with the sight of Ian looming seductively over the pretty young intern that had brought Kyra her lunch earlier.

The girl was laughing at something he had said and was twirling his tie in her hand, peering up at him through her lashes. Kyra felt a surge of disgust, rage, and _jealousy?_ flash through her, which she quickly tamped down and ignored.

Walking up behind the unsuspecting intern she spoke quietly, "Lily, I think you have much more important things to be doing than bothering Mr. Stark. Please go file that paperwork I gave you an hour ago. Then, when you are done, get to work on answering the backlog of constituent emails. I want a full report before you leave sent to my StarPad on your progress."

Kyra heard the girl make a choked whimper as she nodded and walked away, eyes downcast. "Wow, remind me not to piss you off." Ian joked. Kyra turned her steady gaze to him, and he took a step back at the intensity there.

"Mr. Stark, despite our decision to have a closer acquaintanceship, I will ask you not to treat our interns with such disregard. They are here to work, and not to be flirted with, picked up, or disused. They are young, impressionable people and deserve a good working environment. I would ask that while you are here, you act in such a manner that they feel they are in one. Can you handle that?"

Ian stared at her, irked at her dour tone. "I do think I can handle that Ms. Barnes. God, remind me never to piss you off, or flirt with you. What a waste of energy that would be. You are no fun _at all." _

Kyra stared at his broad back as it turned and walked away from her and to the exit of the offices. Over his shoulder, Ian called, "Ms. Barnes, are you still planning on joining me for the drive, or is that too _bothersome_ for you?" The irritation in his voice was undisguised.

Kyra wrinkled her nose at him and huffed, "I'm coming. Two minutes; I need to grab my things." Turning on her heel, she went back to her office and collected her things, pulling on her jacket as she walked.

Moments later she was back at the front door with Ian, "Well, let's go" she said sarcastically, as though he was the one who had been keeping them waiting. He narrowed his eyes at her and opened the door for her, holding it open.

She swept past him and out into the hallway, setting a quick walking pace that took Ian a moment to catch up to. He shook his head as they walked silently side by side. So much for being better acquaintances.

Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, he assessed the fiery woman he had come to know over the past few years in a limited context. At five foot six, she was tall, but not nearly as tall as his own 6 foot 2. Her hair was an auburn color that was entirely unexpected when both of her parents had been brunettes. Her bottle blue eyes were courtesy of her father, though her figure was all her mother.

He had met both her parents when they were still pre-teens and remembered thinking how hot her mom was. He had been a hormonal, tongue tied little idiot around Rose, and god bless her, she had always been sweet and never made him feel uncomfortable.

After Rose had died, Ian remembered how Kyra's father had withdrawn from their family's' friend group and Kyra had begun acting out. Even though they had gone to different schools, they had still hung out, and when Kyra began to ditch and hang out with the wrong people, he saw her a little more, because he was acting much the same way.

He remembered seeing her at a party, dressed in what could only have been described as a band of cloth around her chest and a mini skirt, wasted on alcohol, dancing on a table. When a group of guys had tried to grab at her and pull her away, he had fought them off and taken a hold of her, getting her away and outside, where she had promptly started throwing up.

He had found her phone and called her Uncle Steve, who though retired from the Avengers and SHIELD, still scared the shit out of his teenage self. Her Uncle had given him a firm talking to, and then thanked him for taking care of her, lifted her up, and carried her away.

It had been years later that Ian saw her again. Now, they barely spoke, except about work, and it seemed they wouldn't be able to do that. As they made their way over to his town car, he sighed, just because he had been flirting with the intern.

He had just been trying to pass the time. It wasn't his fault the girl had some devious thoughts about how to utilize a tie…Coughing he covered a smirk with his hand and waved a hand as he opened the door to the town car, "After you."

Kyra nodded her thanks and climbed in, raising a brow at the interior. Leaning back against the smooth leather seats she sighed, relaxing almost immediately. Ian climbed in beside her and shut the door. The driver spoke from the front, "Where to Mr. Stark?"

Ian leaned forward slightly, "Headquarters please Leroy." Leroy nodded and pulled away, heading for the maglev lanes. Ian leaned back and looked over to Kyra, "Would you like a drink?" He waved a hand to indicate a small panel.

Kyra raised a brow, "While that sounds very nice, I probably shouldn't." Ian tapped a code in and the panel opened, revealing a small bar. He began to pour himself a drink, a whisky on the rocks. He held up a second empty glass, "You sure?"

Kyra bit her lip; he had some whiskey and scotch that were older than both of them. She nodded, "The Johnnie Walker double black please. One ice cube and a twist of lemon on the lip." Ian raised a brow, a woman that knew her drink that was a rarity.

He prepared her drink quickly and handed it over, holding his glass out for a toast. "To better friendships." Kyra smiled, "To better friendships." They gently clinked glasses and sipped on their drinks, each sighing at the gentle burn of the alcohol.

Kyra smiled softly at Ian, "You know, this is infinitely better than the last time we drank together." Ian stared at her puzzled.

She laughed, "You remember that huge house party we ended up at together, I was 15, and you must have been 17? I got wasted, I was dancing on a table, you rescued me from a bunch of gross gropey guys and I repaid you by throwing up. You had to hold my hair back while I got sick and passed out."

Ian stared at her in disbelief, "I-I thought you didn't know."

She grinned, "For awhile I didn't. It took a few days to piece it together afterwards, and then Uncle Steve said something about the Stark kid helping me out, and it came back. I was so embarrassed I never said anything."

Staring down at her drink she smiled and shook her head before taking another sip, "Hmm, so much better than cheap wine and vodka shots."

Ian sipped his drink slowly, "Thank god our tastes mature as we get older."

Kyra smirked at him, "Really? Yours still seem to run to young undergrads."

Ian rolled his eyes, "I was just being friendly, and passing the time. She was the one being inappropriate. You would have been shocked to hear what she was proposing to do with my tie."

Kyra winced, and wrinkled her nose, "Umm please stop. I don't think I would be, I've heard Lily talk about her "friends" and their adventures, and I get the idea that she's pretty adventurous."

Ian laughed, "And that bothers you?"

Kyra smiled impassively, "Not at all. I just don't think the middle of the office is the best place to be discussing the merits of using your tie as a tie-up. I mean really, if she knew anything about tie-ups, she would know the silk of the tie would be too slippery and loose. You would want something more solid, like cotton. Silk doesn't chafe as badly though."

Ian choked on his drink, his eyes wide. Kyra smiled at him over the rim of her glass as she sipped. He took a deep breath and another sip before asking, "And you would know this how?"

Kyra smiled coolly, "Research." Ian nodded, "Right, of course." Kyra fought down her laughter, biting the inside of her cheek, waiting until they pulled up to Stark Headquarters to toss back the rest of her drink and lean in and whisper, "I'm just kidding Ian. You really should learn to read people better."

Ducking out of the car she clamped a hand over her mouth, giggles escaping her as she leaned against the side of the car, waiting for him to emerge. Moments later, he did, an annoyed expression on his face. "You are not nice" Ian said calmly before turning to walk into Stark Headquarters.

Kyra burst out laughing and chased after him, "Oh come on! I had to! Your face was priceless!" Ian shrugged, "Well, just be prepared for me to get you back. Anytime. Anywhere."

Kyra shook her head, "Bring it."


	4. Devious

**Author's Note: Hello all, I apologize for the slow update. This story is requiring a lot of pre planning so the details all come together and everything makes sense as it gets told. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and will review so I can hear your thoughts! Your comments are what make it all worthwhile! Thanks! **

* * *

Kyra sighed softly, the meeting at Headquarters had lasted an hour longer than it was supposed to, and she was tired of sitting. The Stark executives were being more and more combative as the launch date grew closer, wanting to keep more and more information classified and from the Senate Committee, despite their clearance levels, and the launch was still 7 months away.

Kyra suppressed a groan, if this was what the next 7 months were going to be like, she would either start drinking, or murder someone. Ian stood and made some placating noises at both sides and then invited everyone to the warehouse where the launch ships, medical equipment and advanced weaponry were held.

Kyra stood eagerly. She had wanted to see the finished med beds for a long time. They were used in a very select few hospitals that had been granted them by the government after Stark Industries had finished the original prototypes.

The ride to the warehouse took only ten minutes in the maglev lanes, and soon enough they were climbing out of the cars and staring up at a warehouse that was enormous, at least 500 feet tall. Kyra whistled, _the launch ship must be huge!-_she thought to herself.

As they approached the entrance, the small door swung open and a man in a lab coat greeted Ian, "Mr. Stark, we are so pleased to have you and your guests visit. Where would you like to start?" Ian eyed the crowd of men and women behind him and then said, "I believe with the advanced weaponry."

The scientist nodded and stepped aside, allowing them all to enter. Kyra smiled at the man, murmuring her thanks. They were quickly brought around a corner and into a room lined with every type of gun Kyra had ever seen before, and many she hadn't.

Because bullets had long ago been banned, due to resource shortages, guns now used pulses of energy that would disrupt the body's neurological system, dropping the suspect to the ground, unconscious immediately.

There were always those who wanted to have guns that killed. And there were gangs and terrorists that still had bullets. But crime and gun related deaths in the United States had dropped to almost non-existent levels since the laws went into existence in 2025.

Kyra's parents had taught her how to shoot with precision using both bullets and pulse style guns, from the time she was 12. Her mother had given her hand to hand combat lessons, and her dad had taught her survival skills for in the wilderness. Looking over the weapons now, her hands itched to pick one up and try them out.

She paid close attention as the weapons expert and scientist explained all the new mods they had made on the weapons, how they were lighter, more weather resistant, and in the new atmosphere, wouldn't corrode, rust, or break down. The Senators smiled and nodded appreciatively, and the scientist grinned, "Would anyone like to try their hand at one?"

The Senators milled around, for all their talk, most had never laid a hand on a gun before. Kyra stepped forward and raised a hand slightly, "Excuse me, may I?" The scientist and weapons expert appraised her and exchanged a look before the weapons man stepped forward, "Ma'am no offense, but these guns, they aren't toys, and they can hurt you."

Kyra smiled pleasantly, "Sir, no offense, but I was trained to fire live ammunition and pulse weapons at the age of 12. My parents were SHIELD agents, and trained me in the proper technique of weapons handling. Now, may I see a 9mm, or something similar?" She smiled at the man, her hand extended, waiting.

He gave her a tight, bitter smile, and she heard a light chuckle run through the men behind her. The man handed her a pulse gun similar in weight and size to a 9mm. Kyra nodded her thanks and stepped forward onto the firing range. She set the gun down on the small platform and slid the protective glasses onto her face and the ear buds into her ears.

A moment later she took a deep breath, picked up the gun, flicked the switch for the release on the pulse energy, and in one smooth motion took aim down the range at her target, breathed in, breathed out partially, pulled the trigger smoothly, and breathed the rest of the way out. In just seconds she repeated the action four more times.

Lowering the gun she checked the reserves and found the gun still had 20 shots left. _Impressive-_she thought to herself, in the past the guns had held only 12 shots before they needed to be reloaded. Laying the gun down on the small platform she pressed the button to bring the target to the stand.

Grabbing it off the hook she carried it over to the weapons master, "Thank you for letting me try the new 9mm sir. I think the practical applications should be quite good." The man looked down at her target his mouth tightening; her grouping was tight in center mass of the human outline. He took a moment and then held it up for Ian to see, "Mr. Stark, I think the guns can be deemed launch ready now." The gathered Senators clapped at her handiwork and Kyra blushed, nodding and murmuring thanks.

Ian smirked, "Mr. Kyle, I do believe you are correct. Ms. Barnes, thank you for that wonderful demonstration of Stark Technology. Perhaps I can convince you to assist with the medical technology?"

Kyra smiled, "Of course Mr. Stark." All the while, wondering what he had up his sleeve.

As they walked through the large warehouse, Kyra saw scientist in lab coats moving quickly from lab to lab, comparing notes, involved in discussions and sometimes arguments. She moved up to walk beside Ian, and touched him gently on the arm to get his attention. Pointing to the scientists she asked, "What are they arguing about?"

Ian shrugged one shoulder, "I'm not sure. If it's dire, I'll know about it. I'm not involved in every single detail of every project related to the launch. I wish I could be, but I would need more than one of me to make that happen." Kyra nodded, she felt like she could use a copy of herself to help get work done sometimes.

As they turned the corner on the corridor, Kyra let out a gasp of surprise. Before them was an entire room filled with medical staff, the new touch screen surgical beds, and a bevy of other medical tech that Kyra was thrilled to see. This was the technology that would save more lives than any gun would.

This, with the agricultural work that Bree was working on, would change the future for humanity.

Ian stepped forward and introduced the head researchers that had invented the technology in the room, including him. He smiled, "Now, Ms. Barnes I believe you agreed to help us demonstrate the technology of these beds?"

Kyra hesitated for just a moment and then nodded, smiling brightly at him, "Of course. What should I do?"

Ian grinned, "If you could just lie down please." Kyra stared at him, his stupid smile still plastered on his face, and then smiled back, "Of course."

Walking over to the surgical bed, she laid down slowly, adjusting herself. Staring up at the ceiling, she saw nothing but white for a moment until suddenly she saw Ian's face smiling down at her, until he turned to the group of Senators. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you come closer you can see how the non-surgical applications of the table work."

There was the sound of shuffling as the Senators crowded in behind him, and a moment later, Kyra heard the table make a small electrical noise, and then a light blur appeared between her and Ian's face.

Ian spoke to the Senators, "Now, say Ms. Barnes came in complaining of severe abdominal pain, not localized to the appendix. We would use the scan function…to…aha!"

Kyra heard a few sniggers and some gasps, and shifted uncomfortably, "What's happening?" Ian smiled down at her, "I apologize Ms. Barnes, I believe I set it on the wrong scan setting. Right now, we can see through your clothes, but not through to your internal organs to see what would be causing the abdominal pain. I am trying to switch scan options, but I do believe they made an upgrade to the system that I am not familiar with!"

Ian's words sank in and Kyra shot up off the bed, clutching a hand to her midsection. Her face was burning when she said as pleasantly as she could, "Well Mr. Stark, at least the Senators could see that the beds function."

_Oooohh I am going to KILL YOU!-_she screamed at Ian internally, her face still trained to a pleasant demeanor. Ian smiled back, just as pleasant, knowing he had gotten her back for the incident in the car, and more.

Kyra took deep, even breaths, controlling the burning rage that coursed through her, until it cooled into a tempered, cold smart anger. When she turned to smile at Ian again, he felt a moment of hesitation at the look in her eyes, maybe he had taken things too far.

Ian smiled and led the tour of the Senators on through the facility to the large hangar where the launch ship sat, the back bay door open. Gasps and murmurs ran through the small crowd. Despite her anger with Ian, Kyra stared in awe.

Ian smiled smugly, "Those of you that would like to board may do so, but only into the rear bay area. Please proceed with caution, and turn over all StarPads and phones to my assistants before boarding."

The Senators moved quickly to hand over their electronics before clambering up the bay door. Kyra handed hers over to a leggy blonde who gave her an appraising look before dismissing her with a smirk. Kyra raised a brow and walked away, wondering what the woman's problem was.

Walking around the inside of the ship Kyra noted the advanced technology she saw just in the rear bay area. The security that people would filter through was far more advanced than what she went through every day, and from there, they went into a ship that was the size of a building. For a journey that would take just over a month, all aboard would be travelling in relative ease.

As the group departed from the ship Senator Udall caught up with Kyra tapping her shoulder gently, "Are you all right after that incident?"

Kyra nodded and smiled tightly, "I'm fine. Ian decided to play a little joke which I'll have to get him back for later."

Udall raised a brow and smiled, "Well, just don't do it at work, and don't hurt him."

Kyra smirked, "No guarantees sir." Udall laughed, "All right, understood."

Ian led the group back outside, where it had begun to snow, and shook hands with the Senators, thanking them for coming before heading over to Kyra. She plastered a genial smile on her face, knowing that others were still watching, and waited for him to speak.

"Can I convince you to come to dinner with me to say I'm sorry for how I behaved?" Ian asked a charming smile on his face. Kyra smiled back and leaned in, giving him an alluring look and whispered, "Not a chance in hell."

Turning on her heel she walked away quickly, savoring the look on his face and slid into the town car with Senator Udall. The Senator peered out the tinted window and grinned, "What did you say? He looks like he choked on a lemon."

Kyra shrugged, "I just declined dinner. He should know better than to act so boorishly in a serious meeting. And to treat someone so demeaningly, and think they'll go out with you? He couldn't be serious."

Udall nodded, "Well Kyra, I can tell you, men aren't always smart when they like someone. Sometimes they behave like absolute idiots."

Kyra looked at him in surprise, Udall rarely offered advice into her personal life. He smiled and laughed softly at her expression, "Just because I'm married to a man doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about. I think it means I know a little more, huh?"

Kyra laughed, "Yea, maybe. But I really, truly don't think Ian likes me like that, and I _definitely _don't like him." Udall nodded, "Okay. If you say so."

As they pulled away from the factory he saw her glance out the window and stare at Ian Stark, a curious expression on her face, and murmured, "If you say so."

The snow continued to fall heavier, despite it being April. Udall looked over to Kyra, who was diligently taking notes and working on paperwork for the next week. He leaned forward and spoke to the driver softly. A few moments later they were off the highway and pulling to a stop in front of her apartment.

Kyra looked up through the dusk, tinted windows and falling snow and saw her apartment building. Confused, she turned to Udall who smiled kindly at her and waved a hand, "Get out of here. Get some rest for once and I'll see you in the morning."

Kyra nodded eagerly and murmured her thanks before gathering her things and plunging out into the snowy dusk. Hurrying into her building and up to her apartment, she brushed off the snow as she went. Arriving at her door, she came to a halt, seeing a bouquet of flowers on the floor in front of her door.

Glancing around warily, she looked for a sign of Roman, but saw him nowhere. Leaning down, she picked up the flowers, noting they were peonies, her favorites. After unlocking the door and setting her things down on the kitchen counter she pulled the card out and flipped it open.

"Dear Kyra, I apologize for my behavior. Please allow me to make it up to you. Ian S." Kyra read the card out loud before tossing it on the counter. Shifting uncomfortably she hobbled back to her room and kicked off her heels before collapsing onto her bed facedown.

A moment later Sherlock jumped on the bed with a meow, and began to lick her ankle, tickling her until she giggled. Rolling over she leaned down and grabbed him, rubbing her face in his fur for a moment, then laying back and resting him on her stomach, petting him until they were both content and relaxed.

A sound from the kitchen broke through her reverie, and Kyra realized it was her StarPad, alerting her to a new urgent email. Gently moving Sherlock off of her she looked down at her suit now covered in cat hair and shrugged. "Could be worse things" she muttered.

Jogging out to the kitchen she pulled her StarPad out and unlocked it quickly, finding the email was from another Senate office on the Committee. They wanted to meet tomorrow, when the Senator already had a meeting scheduled. Sighing, she pulled her phone out and called the aide that had sent the email so they could negotiate a schedule.

Two hours later, Kyra had gotten the meeting scheduled, but only after rescheduling two others, and scheduling a fourth for later in the day. Walking to the kitchen she grabbed a beer and winced when she saw it was 10pm.

Too late for dinner, and with how tired she was, she had no energy or desire to try and make anything. Walking slowly back to her room she unbuttoned her shirt with one hand, still drinking her beer with the other.

Setting her beer down on the bedside table she shucked her shirt and tugged the cami off, unzipping her skirt and shoving her stockings down all at once. Unhooking her bra, she tossed it in the dresser and pulled out her favorite sleep shirt that hung to mid thigh. Pulling it on, she tugged her hair out of its bun as she lay down on the bed, grabbing her StarPad and turning on the book reading app.

Sherlock moved to curl up beside her, his purring making her smile. Turning on some soft classical music, Kyra sipped her beer as she read her murder mystery, quickly slipping into the pages, and becoming engrossed.

As the hour grew later, Kyra felt her eyes growing heavy but continued to struggle through the book. She wanted to get to the end, and she only had 50 more pages. Eventually, she fell asleep, her StarPad clutched in her hands and Sherlock beside her, stretched out on the bed, the light still on.

Hours later, she woke, disoriented and headachy. Groaning, Kyra stood and stumbled to her bedside table to set her StarPad down, shut off her light, and then flopped back down on the bed, earning a disgruntled meow from Sherlock.

"Mmmph, sorry buddy" she whispered. Pulling the covers aside, she crawled in and quickly fell back asleep.

The next day was a blur of meetings and calls, the evening finding Kyra still in her office with the Senator going over the schedule for that week, and for the month. When they finally broke for the evening, it was well past 9pm and Kyra had a raging headache.

Kyra dozed on the Maglev train and shivered in the snowy air on her short walk home. It was approaching May, but the forecast still held snow for at least another week. Environmental change had forever altered the way the seasons came.

Arriving at her door, Kyra found Bree standing there with a six pack and a smile. "Girl, you are so late!" Bree called. Kyra smiled, suddenly overwhelmed and feeling like crying. Taking a deep breath so she didn't she nodded, "I know, it's been a busy two days."

Unlocking the door, she held it open for Bree and then let it quickly shut. Dropping her bags in the kitchen, Kyra shrugged out of her jacket and hung it on the hook in the hallway before kicking her heels off and grabbing a beer from Bree who followed her to the living room.

Kicking her feet up onto the coffee table Kyra groaned and stretched her legs, wiggling her toes. Smiling tiredly at Bree she asked, "So, why are you here? Shouldn't you be having a talk with Bryan?"

Bree wrinkled her nose at her friend and took a long pull of her beer before answering, "Yea, well I talked to him last night. And it didn't go well. I said everything you did, just like you did, and he _flipped out! _Kyra, I'm talking shouting, arguing for hours, he stormed out! I have no idea what it was all about, but man he did not like our solution."

Kyra shook her head, "There has to be something else going on with him. He's never acted like this before. I-I have friends in the security sectors that could do a little digging and see what could be going on if you want. I would have to call in a favor." Kyra didn't mind, not for Bree.

Not when Bryan was acting so erratically. He could be mentally unstable for all they knew, and putting her friend in danger.

Bree shook her head, "No, I'll give it a day or two and see if he calms down. If he doesn't, I'll take you up on that." Kyra looked at her skeptically, her worry for her best friend plain on her face.

Bree smiled reassuringly, "I promise, it'll be ok." Kyra shook her head, "I don't know. His behavior is really erratic from what you've told me. I'd be more comfortable if you had a weapon of some kind."

Bree waved a hand, "No way. You know I don't know how to use them." Kyra sighed, exasperated, "And you know I could teach you!"

Bree shrugged, "I just don't think it's necessary." Kyra struggled to remain quiet on the subject, to let it go, but deep down, she felt that something was wrong. Setting her beer down on the table, she stood and went to her closet, opening a drawer and grabbed a taser.

Walking out to the living room she sat down and held it out to Bree, "Take this. It fires from a distance, so you can keep space between you and whoever is attacking you. It's fully charged, and can be fired 10 times before it needs to be recharged. Don't argue, please, just take it."

Bree looked into her friend's face and saw the concern there and without any more argument, reached out and took the taser, setting it aside gently. They both sipped their beer, letting the silence grow until Bree asked, "So how was the day today? You had meetings all day yesterday with Stark right?"

Kyra rolled her eyes, "Yea and I can honestly say that man will _never _grow up." Bree raised her brows, smirking, "What did he do now?"

Kyra sighed and launched into a long explanation of the previous day, hands waving as she described in detail the way he had loomed over the intern, flirting, and their exchange in the town car on the way to Headquarters, and then later his revenge on the med table.

Bree laughed riotously at the whole story, earning her a punch in the arm from Kyra, who groaned, "It's not funny!" Bree made a face at her as if to ask- _really?_

Kyra nodded, "Okay, maybe it is. But in the moment, I wasn't sure if I wanted to kill him or me more. And now he's sent flowers asking me to forgive him, and we have more meetings this week, which just means that he's going to keep trying!"

Bree smirked, "Oh that's perfect! You need to get revenge!" Kyra waved a hand, "You think I haven't thought of that? But how?"

Bree shook her head, "I don't know, but it needs to be perfect. You need to embarrass him, and it needs to be equally public. Hmm…Let me think." Kyra grinned; her friend had a mean streak when it came to pranks, especially when it was on people that had messed with her best friend.

Kyra sighed and stood, "You hungry?"

Bree nodded, "What you making?"

Kyra grinned, "How does a frozen pizza sound?"

Bree smiled tiredly, "Like heaven." Nodding, Kyra headed to the kitchen to preheat the oven and prep the pizza, adding more cheese and some diced peppers and tomatoes. It was cheaper to buy a plain cheese and spice it up herself. Sliding the pizza into the oven, she set the timer and went back out to the living room to find Bree under the large blanket with Sherlock on her lap.

Smiling Kyra sat down next to her and grabbed the excess blanket, tugging it over her lap. Bree turned to Kyra with an excited look on her face, "Oooo I have such a good idea for how to fuck with Stark!" Kyra laughed, "Okay, hit me."

Bree grinned, and for a moment Kyra was transported back to high school at the sight of the look on her face. "Okay, so Stark Industries is hosting a fundraising party for the colonies, right? It's in a week. Here's what you do. You get Ian to invite you as his date, as his way of apologizing. Then, you get a smoking dress, look fabulous the night of, and show up with someone else."

Kyra looked at Bree dubiously, who was grinning at her enthusiastically. Kyra shrugged, "I don't know Bree, that's really not the same thing. He would be able to get a new date in seconds. He really wouldn't care. And that would mostly make me look bad."

Bree sighed and rolled her eyes, "Oookay, if you insist. I'll come up with something else." Kyra laughed, "I'm sorry, it's not a bad plan, I just think we can do better." Bree wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue before laughing, "Okay, you may be right."

Kyra laughed too, shaking her head, "I'm just saying, he exposed my underwear to a room full of Senators that I have to work nearly every day with. I need something that is going to leave him embarrassed for a good while. And this man doesn't ruffle easily."

Bree made a small thoughtful noise and looked around the room, lost in thought. Kyra gazed around her living room as well, pleased with it, even after three years. She had added things here and there, and changed it over time, but all in all, she loved the soft yellow walls, the light cedar wood flooring that was covered in certain spots by silvery-grey rugs.

Her furniture was English cottage style, picked from antique stores and handed down from her father's parent things that SHIELD had obtained. The chaise in the living room was over 100 years old, and had needed delicate cleaning before it could be used, but the delicate pattern of chocolate colored roses against a cerulean blue background was one of her favorite pieces.

Hearing the oven ding, Kyra went to take the pizza out of the oven, leaving it on the stone to cool for a moment while she hunted down a slicer. Successfully locating one, she quickly sliced the pizza and grabbed a hot plate, carrying the stone out in her oven mitted hands.

Setting the stone down on the coffee table she tossed aside the mitts and sat back down beside Bree, "Eat up!"

The two women grabbed slices of steaming pizza and bit into them, eating quickly, both tired and hungry from long days at work. Around mouthfuls of pizza and beer they discussed plans to prank Ian; neither of them liking the plan of the either.

Finally, Kyra swallowed her bite of pizza and asked, "What if we did this; what if I went out to dinner with him, acted flirtatious, and then just as he's thinking that he's getting somewhere, you show up."

Bree's forehead wrinkled in confusion, "How would that be embarrassing?" Kyra smiled, "Well, what if you were to be wearing a prosthetic pregnancy belly? And you told him it was his? He's slept with enough women that I'm sure he'll freak out."

Bree stared at her friend and then shook her head, "You my friend, are diabolical." Shrieking with laughter Bree clapped her hands, "Oh my god, this is fantastic! You are so mean!"

Kyra shrugged, "Hey, fair is fair, right?" Bree nodded, still laughing. The women continued laughing for a moment, sharing in the glee of the imagined prank. As they both calmed, Kyra looked to the clock and groaned when she saw it was past 11pm.

Bree sighed at the time and stood, hugging Kyra when she too stood, "Thanks for the dinner sweetie. And for the laughs. I'll check in with you later in the week and we'll solidify our evil plot, ok?" Kyra laughed and nodded, walking her friend to the door.

Waving good bye, she watched Bree walk down the hall to the elevators and exit before shutting her door. Sighing, Kyra turned into her apartment and began to clean up the mess from dinner, putting the pizza into containers for lunch throughout the week.

Turning out the lights behind her, Kyra went to her bathroom, turning on the shower as she undressed. Minutes later when she got in the water was blissfully hot. Taking only a few minutes, she washed quickly and got out quickly, shivering at the cool air.

Drying off, Kyra pulled on her sleepshirt and crawled into bed, plaiting her wet hair into a braid. Pulling the covers up, she leaned over and turned off the lights and then flopped back against her pillows. Kyra stared up at her sheer silvery curtains that hung around the bed, not really seeing them, instead seeing the smirk on Ian's face when she had leapt off the med table embarrassed.

He had pranked the wrong person, and he was about to find out just how badly he had fucked up. Kyra rolled over, grinning, and fell asleep with the thought of sweet revenge in her mind.


	5. Devilish

**Author's Note: Hey guys, hope you all are liking the story, it's such a blast to write, and once again I have to give huge shout outs to my Beta's Morbidly Funny and Mad As A Hatter 13. You guys are fabulous and I would be lost without you! Okay, so there is some devilish good fun in this chapter, and I hope you enjoy! Please review, I love hearing from you all! xoxo **

* * *

The next three days passed quickly, and before Kyra knew it, it was Friday. She and Bree had called and emailed and had nailed down their plan. Kyra had pulled Ian aside after a meeting that week and had told him he could make things up to her by taking her out to dinner on Friday evening, and he had smiled at her so brilliantly it had made her stomach flutter for a moment, before she stomped it out and reminded herself of just how she had felt on that table.

That evening, after work, she and Bree stood in her closet assessing each item of clothing, desperately trying to figure out what she should wear. It was still bitterly cold out, but Kyra wanted to wear a dress that would catch his attention.

They finally settled on a wool fire engine red 1940's style dress with a sweetheart neckline and three quarter length sleeves that came just to Kyra's knees. Paired with nude stockings and black stilettos, Kyra was warm(ish) and a knockout.

Bree helped her curl her hair, pulling it half up and securing it with a glittering clip. Kyra did a smoky eye and a sultry red lip, and when she turned to show Bree, her friend shook her head, speechless for a moment.

"Girl, you know who you look like?" Bree asked.

Kyra shook her head, "Who?" Bree smiled, "Your mom."

Kyra looked in the mirror and smiled, "Yea, kinda." Bree let out a soft shriek as the doorbell rang and stage whispered, "OH MY GOD IT'S HIM!"

Kyra laughed, "Really? I had no idea!" Bree smacked her on the arm and then shoved her towards the door, handing her the purse they had chosen, "Go! I'll be there when you need me. Knock him dead!"

Kyra laughed, "Okay okay!"

Smiling as she made her way to the door, Kyra swallowed nervously and adjusted her necklace, checking her appearance in the hall mirror before opening the door.

She had a moment of satisfaction at the stunned look on Ian's face when he took in her appearance, his gaze travelling over her outfit, his eyes lingering on the way the dress hugged her curves.

Clearing her throat she smiled as he started and then smiled unevenly at her, "Uh, Kyra. You look stunning." Kyra smiled demurely, "Thank you. Not too shabby yourself." Grabbing her coat off the hook, she slid it on and tucked her clutch under her arm.

Stepping out into the hallway she smiled up at Ian, "Are we ready to go?"He nodded, still looking uneasy and offered her his arm. Taking it, she pulled the door shut behind her, knowing Bree would be leaving later and the alarm system would activate again.

As they made their way to the car from the elevator, Kyra realized that she was now nearly as tall as Ian in her heels. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, she saw him staring at her again, and watched him glance away.

Seated in the car, Ian held up an empty glass to her, "Drink?" Kyra nodded, "Please."

Remembering her last request, Ian poured her drink as he had before and handed her the glass before pouring himself a glass. Kyra raised her glass for a toast, "To better acquaintances."

Ian smiled, "Not better friends?" Kyra smirked, "We'll see how tonight goes." He nodded and grinned, "Fair enough." They chinked their glasses softly and sipped the alcohol for a few quiet moments before Kyra asked, "So where are we going for dinner?"

"Kokokai, have you been?" Ian asked. Kyra smirked; Kokokai was the most expensive Korean/Cajun fusion restaurant in the city. Kyra tended to save her money for things like rent, groceries, beer.

Shaking her head, she sipped on her drink and answered, "Can't say I have. It's a little out of my price range, usually."

Ian hesitated, wondering if he should have chosen someplace else. He wanted to treat her to a wonderful dinner, and of course he would be paying for everything, but the last thing he wanted was for her to feel uncomfortable. Though, looking as good as she did, he doubted anyone would think her out of place at Kokokai.

"We can always go to someplace else, if you aren't feeling like eating there." He offered. Kyra eyed him; a little shocked he would take her discomfort at the pricyness of the restaurant into consideration. She knew he would be paying, but it was still interesting to see him squirm.

A moment of doubt shot through her at her plan for the evening. Should she still go through with it? Taking a larger sip of her drink, she fortified herself, _NO, you remember how he treated you, and you make him feel the same Kyra!-_her inner voice yelled at her.

Smiling at Ian she shook her head, "It's completely fine, I've wanted to eat there, I just haven't been able to convince the Senator to have a lunch meeting there." Ian chuckled, "You should have said something, I would have made it happen like that" he snapped his fingers on "that" and Kyra smiled. She was sure he would.

Minutes later they pulled up to the valet of the restaurant and Ian held a hand out, helping her from the car. As they entered the restaurant, a photographer snapped pictures of them, calling out to Ian, "Mr. Stark, who's your date?"

Ian looked down at her, "You mind if I clarify?" Kyra nodded, "Please do."

Ian called back to the man, "Ms. Barnes isn't my date, she's a good friend I haven't had the time to catch up with lately." The photographer nodded, "Ms. Barnes have a first name?"

Ian glanced down at Kyra again, who bit her lip hesitantly, and then nodded. "It's Kyra. Is that all?" The man nodded and waved his thanks before turning his attention back to the valet area.

Ian ushered Kyra into the restaurant where they handed their coats off and were quickly led to a small table in a quiet corner of the restaurant. Kyra was pleased to see it wasn't roped off, just secluded. As she sat down, Ian waved a hand in the direction of the entrance, "I'm sorry about that."

Kyra shook her head, "It's all right, just a hazard of being acquaintances I suppose. I wouldn't want to be someone you dated."

Ian laughed, "Yes, they do tend to have it tough."

Kyra raised a brow, "Hmm, really? How?"

Ian grinned, "I guess I just don't have the best track record with women, so those that do stick around are special. And so the photographers want to know who I'm with all the time. Tends to make dating hard."

Kyra toyed with her empty wine glass, "Oh yea, all those models, undergrads, that's a tough life."

Ian shrugged, the smile gone now, "It's not what I really want, but you don't believe that do you." Kyra smiled, "If you had a relationship that lasted longer than a gallon of milk, I might be able to."

Ian barked out a laugh, "Touche."

When the waiter came to take their order, Kyra leaned back and perused the drink list eagerly, she definitely needed a drink. Setting the menu down she waited until Ian was done and then gave her order of a dirty martini to the waiter.

Looking over at Ian, she found him giving her a curious look. Smiling at him, she asked "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ian shook his head, "I just, I don't know. There's something about you, I can't quite put my finger on it. You look like you stepped out of the 40's, you order a dirty martini, and you shoot a gun like a pro." He laughed, "You know, you remind me of your uncle. I remember him telling stories about your dad and him growing up in the 30's and 40's and they would talk about women, and your uncle mentioned this woman, Peggy Carter, and tonight, you remind me of her."

Kyra stilled, knowing exactly who he was talking about. It was her uncle's greatest love, and someone he had never really gotten over. To be compared to her was an enormous compliment. She had helped to found SHIELD, and was a hero. Kyra raised her gaze from the tabletop to meet Ian's curious one and smiled, "Thank you. Peggy Carter was an amazing woman, and to be compared to her is an amazing compliment."

Ian nodded, "You're welcome. I think it's apt. From what I hear she was also an enormous pain in the ass." He laughed and flinched as Kyra threw a chunk of bread at him, disgruntled but laughing. "You're such an ass Ian!"

He laughed heartily, "Probably. I'm sorry, but it's true. You never let me get away with anything in hearings! You always have notes for everything, and you're always prepared to refute me with my own words. It's infuriating!"

Kyra smirked, "That is my job. You should hire better assistants." Ian smiled, "I should hire you."

Kyra laughed, "You can't afford me, and I wouldn't take the job." Ian grinned, "Really? No matter what number I offered?"

Kyra shook her head, "I'm in the job I want." Ian tilted his head to appraise her, "I don't think so. I think you want to be the person in the chair, not the person behind the chair."

Kyra felt her heart stutter, "W-what?"

Ian grinned, knowing he was right, "You want to be a politician. Which today is harder than when we were kids. I bet if you said something to Udall he would back you." Ian knew he was right, he had mentioned it to Udall before and the man had agreed, Kyra had what it took.

Kyra shook her head, "It would be pointless, with the new colonies, the government will be completely different on Elisium. There will be no United States. Not for a long time."

Ian nodded, "But there will be elected officials to represent each country's interests. I bet you could win." He studied her as she thought about the prospect, watching hope, fear and excitement play on her face.

Despite himself, Ian felt excited for her. He wanted her to win, instinctively knowing she would be a great leader.

The waiter appeared a moment later with their drinks and the pair leaned back, not realizing that they had closed the distance across the table in the intensity of their conversation. The waiter took their order and disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared.

Both took large sips of their drinks, feeling the need to let the tension dissipate. Finally Kyra set her drink down and leaned forward, "I have a question for you." Ian nodded and Kyra continued, "Why did you pull that shit with the med bed?"

Ian grimaced, "Getting into are we?" Kyra shrugged, "Well, I figure if we are going to be friends, I should know why you thought that was a good idea."

Ian sighed, "I didn't, think, that is. I just saw the opportunity with the med bed, and took it. I wish I hadn't. It was immature and hurtful, and I'm sorry." The look he gave her was apologetic, and Kyra wanted to believe him, but part of her still wanted revenge.

She knew that was the angry irrational part that probably shouldn't be given free reign. Sighing, she shook her head, "Okay. I'll forgive you. I'm going to use the restroom. I'll be back." Grabbing her clutch, she made her way to the restroom and pulled her phone out, speedialing Bree.

When Bree answered she sighed with relief, "Hey, thank god. Listen, I'm calling the prank off." Bree squawked, "What! Why?!"

Kyra laughed, "I just talked to Ian and he's apologetic, and I believe him. I would rather have a good professional relationship with him than screw it up with a stupid prank." Bree was silent, considering.

Sighing, Kyra asked, "Are you mad at me?" Bree laughed, "Naw, I just was looking forward to seeing his face." Kyra laughed, "Yea me too. Tell you what, I'll tell him about the plan and let you know what his reaction was like later."

Bree giggled, "Deal! Alright, get your sexy ass back out there and make him regret screwing with you." Shaking her head Kyra laughed, "Okay, see you when I get home." "Bye!" Bree called before disconnecting.

Tucking the phone back into her clutch, Kyra checked her makeup in the mirror, pleased, and headed out to the table.

Smiling as she sat back down at the table, Ian smiled back, "Food's here." Kyra nodded, "I see. It looks delicious." As they dug in, they chatted amiably about random topics until finally Kyra leaned back to take a small break.

Sipping on her martini, she studied Ian over the rim, wishing he was just a little less handsome. Sighing she set her glass down and spoke softly, "Ian, I have something to tell you."

At the change in her tone, Ian focused his attention on Kyra. He had sensed something was bothering her all evening, and had suspected that she was calling someone when she went to the bathroom, but he hadn't been about to pry.

"Okayyy" he said, hesitant.

Kyra toyed with a piece of her hair as she spoke, "So, I was pretty mad at you after the incident at the warehouse. I decided that I was going to get you back, and I worked with my best friend Bree to come up with a plan."

Ian nodded, a growing sense of dread filling him. _Why? Why can't you just be a good guy?-_he asked himself. Kyra continued, "So we came up with a plan. I would go out to dinner with you, be a little flirty, make you feel good. And then, Bree would show up and crash dinner. In a prosthetic pregnancy belly. Pretending it was yours."

Kyra wanted to hide her face in her hands at the look on Ian's face, but resisted, instead grabbing her martini and taking a large, burning swig.

Ian stared at Kyra, unbelieving. He couldn't believe that she would humiliate him like that in public, and then he thought about what he had done, and thought that her plan was probably just as humiliating for him as what he had done to her.

As the plan really settled in to his brain, the sheer genius of it made him shake his head, a grin creeping across his face. Soon he was laughing softly, and then louder. Dropping his face into his hands, his body shook with laughter.

Kyra stared, unsure of how to react. Reaching for her martini, she realized it was empty. "Shit" she whispered. Ian glanced up at her whisper, his face flushed from laughter, his blue eyes sparkling. Kyra grinned and she too began to laugh.

Hearing the commotion, the waiter came by and was greeted by their laughter. Kyra stifled hers and politely asked for another martini. Ian asked for the same, and both burst out laughing when the waiter left.

"Oh his face!" Kyra exclaimed. Ian nodded, "He probably thinks we're crazy." Kyra took a deep calming breath and laughed again, "Okay, I am sorry for what Bree and I had planned."

Ian waved a hand, "Forget about it. I deserved it. Let's enjoy our drinks and dessert and talk about other things." Kyra nodded, "Okay, as long as we're good." Ian nodded, "All good."

The rest of the evening passed in a blur of laughter and good conversation. Both Ian and Kyra were pleasantly buzzed on the ride back to Kyra's apartment, laughing about nonsense. As they made their way unsteadily up the icy stairs, Kyra slipped, her momentum carrying her backwards. Ian's arm shot out to wrap around her waist, yanking her towards him until she came to a full stop, her body pressed fully against his.

Their breath steamed in the cold air, and Kyra's heart raced, whether from the slip or from the proximity, she wasn't sure. Ian stared down at her; eyes wide, lips parted and hesitated, wanting, irrationally to kiss her, never having wanted to before.

Clearing his throat, he smiled and stepped to the side, putting space between them and offered her his arm, "Madam, it's treacherous, please take my arm." Kyra's smile was a half second late, but was as bright as his, "Why thank you kind sir!"

After making their way up to her apartment, Ian waited till Kyra had unlocked the door and was pushing open the door to stop her. Grabbing her arm, he waited for her to turn. Smiling he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly, "Thank you for agreeing to dinner. And thank you for not pranking me."

Kyra looked up at him in surprise, "Well, thank you for picking such a wonderful dinner place. And…thank you for proving to be a good friend." Ian's brows shot up, "A friend? Really?"

Kyra smiled, "Don't get too excited, I still might use Bree in a pregnancy suit if you piss me off again." Ian laughed and nodded, "Right. Okay, well, I'm glad we're friends now. I'll see you next week. Have a nice weekend Kyra."

Waving good bye, he turned and walked down the hall, feeling her gaze still on him as he walked away. Kyra watched Ian depart until he entered the elevator, finally turning and entering her apartment. Turning, she gasped, her heart racing. Bree was standing just in front of her, a huge grin on her face.

"Jesus Bree! You scared the shit out of me!" Kyra exclaimed, smacking her friend on the arm.

"Ow!" Bree cried, rubbing where Kyra had hit her. "I'm sorry; I was just trying to hear what you guys were saying!" Bree said, looking somewhat sheepish.

Kyra shook her head, "Really? You know I would tell you as soon as I got in." Bree nodded, "Yeea, but it's more fun to listen in."

Kyra smirked, "Sneak." Bree stuck her tongue out and flopped down on the couch, "Okay, so tell me _everything." _

Kyra flopped down on the couch lying down so her feet were propped in Bree's lap. "Well, it was a little awkward at first, and all I can say is, thank god for alcohol. Eventually we started talking about his dating life, and then I asked why he did what he did, and he explained it's basically because he's an immature little shit."

Bree nodded, waving a hand "Continue", Kyra grinned, "So I agreed to forgive him, and called you. Then I told him the plan, and he looked…awestruck. Like when someone tells you that they got struck by lightning twice. It was amazing."

Bree burst out laughing, and waved a hand, "Wait, show me!"

Kyra pulled a face to imitate Ian and Bree howled with laughter, "Oh my god! That's great! Okay, okay, keep going."

Kyra laughed and continued her story, "Okay, so by this time we were both laughing and the waiter comes to see what's going on, and we both get more martinis and end up getting a little tipsy. We talked about so much, and had dessert, and then on the ride home shared a drink."

Bree's brows shot up, "Reaaaally?"

Kyra waved a hand, "Wait. So when we get out of the car, we're climbing up the stairs, and they're icy as fuck. So I slip, he catches me, pulls me into him, and I mean, right up against him, and we're just standing there, staring at each other."

Bree made a choked high pitched noise and grabbed a pillow to her chest, "Okay, okay, WHAT NEXT?"

Kyra took a deep breath, and shook her head, "I swear, I think he was going to kiss me."

At that, Bree shot up off the couch, and started doing a dance, "Yes! I knew he liked you!"

Kyra laughed, "Bree! Bree! Sit down!" Bree shook her head, "No! You're going to tell me you guys didn't kiss."

Kyra sighed and laughed, "Well, we didn't, he pulled away and offered me his arm. He did kiss my cheek at the door, and I told him we are friends, and that seemed to make him happy." Bree collapsed onto the couch, Kyra barely pulling her feet back in time.

Bree frowned at her, "Seriously, one of the hottest, richest guys in the _world _looks like he's going to kiss you, and you don't go for it? Why the fuck not?"

Kyra smiled, "Because, we need a good working relationship. And I would rather us be friends. It'll make my life infinitely easier than if we hooked up."

Bree stared at her and then grinned, "Okay, well, can I hook up with him?"

Kyra laughed, "I think he's a little afraid of you."

Bree smirked, "I can work with that."

Shaking her head Kyra stood and kicked off her heels, "I'm going to bed. You staying the night?" Bree nodded, "You mind?"

Kyra shook her head, "Not at all. You want to go to kickboxing with me tomorrow?" Bree sighed, "What time is it at?" Kyra grinned, "9am, but I promise I'll make pancakes after." Bree brightened, "Deal."

Laughing, Kyra nodded and headed back to her bathroom to undress and take off her makeup. Twenty minutes later she was in her nightshirt and clean faced. Climbing into bed, she smiled at Bree who joined her. Both pulled out their StarPads to read for a short time before exhaustion and weariness from alcohol tugged their eyes down. Kyra rolled over and turned the light off, quickly drifting in a haze of weariness and alcohol.

As Kyra drifted off to sleep, she recalled that moment on the steps with Ian, when she had thought he was going to kiss her, and just how deep blue his eyes were as they had searched her face. Sighing, she snuggled into her blankets and smiled, the blueness becoming the blue of a clear water beach, the sound of waves crashed in her ears, gently lulling her to sleep.


	6. Old Friends

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I hope you are enjoying the story, it's really coming along, and I have a lot more to come! Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! xoxo **

* * *

Three months later Kyra was busier than ever with the approaching deadline of the launch. She was spending hours sequestered in meetings with different Senate Committees and Stark Industries. Constantly exhausted, Kyra was sleeping hard at night, and napping for hours on the weekends in between kickboxing classes and further meetings.

Sitting at the dinner table Sunday evening, Kyra could feel her eyes growing heavier as she waited for the lasagna to be done. Resting her head on her crossed arms, Kyra closed her eyes, her breathing growing even and deep.

Steve and Bucky were in the living room, drinking beer and watching the baseball game. "So you took Malorie out on a date? What did you guys do?" Steve asked nonchalantly, keeping his gaze on the TV, waiting for his friend to answer.

Bucky sighed, he had been so reluctant to ask the woman out, it had taken him weeks to work up the nerve. But when he had started paying attention he had noticed the things that Steve had pointed out, and that she did indeed flirt with him. After awhile, he had returned her smiles and had found himself laughing at her sarcasm and silly jokes.

Eventually he had asked her if she would like to go out to dinner, and she had said yes. Their date had been two days ago, and they had made plans to meet up again this morning for a cup of coffee and breakfast.

Bucky smiled softly, "It was good, we went to dinner on Friday night to a great little Italian place. We talked for a really long time, shut the place down actually. It's been a long time since I've laughed like that." Steve turned his attention from the TV and stared at his friend, amazed that Bucky had actually gone out with Malorie like he had suggested.

Bucky laughed at the look on his best friend's face, "Yea, I know, I took a risk. But after coffee with her this morning, I really think that I like her." A troubled look crossed Bucky's handsome face, a deep sigh escaping him, "Steve, you think Kyra is really ok with me dating?"

Steve pondered it for a moment, and then nodded slowly, "Yea Buck, I do. She's a tough girl, just like her mom, just like you. She loves you with all her heart, and she only wants you to be happy. It might make her a little sad to see you with someone who isn't her mom, but I think in the end she will be happier to see you with someone that makes you smile like that."

Bucky nodded, smiling softly, "Thanks Steve."

Steve nodded, "Besides, now we can go on double dates together."

Bucky snorted with laugher, "Yea, over my dead body."

Steve grinned, "Come on, we can have a blast! Just like the old days! Dancing, dinner, the whole deal!"

Bucky laughed, "Except this time, you'll actually have game with the ladies."

Steve grinned and shook his head, "Bit of a role reversal huh?"

Bucky flipped him off and then tilted his head to the side, "It smells like dinner's done…Wonder why Kyra hasn't called us in?" Standing up he walked the short distance to the kitchen door and peered in, smiling when he saw his daughter, fast asleep at the table.

Turning around he grinned at Steve and waved him over. Steve stood and peered into the kitchen, smothering a laugh at the sight of his niece. Moving quietly into the kitchen, Steve pulled the lasagna from the oven and set it on the counter.

Turning to face Bucky he whispered, barely audibly, knowing that with the super-serum abilities, he could hear him, "Should we wake her?" Bucky glanced over to his daughter, and felt his heart ache, seeing how tired she was. He nodded, whispering back, "She needs a good meal before she goes back."

Steve nodded and went over to Kyra, crouching down next to her, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Kyra sweetie, dinner's ready. Wake up." Kyra groaned softly, sighed and lifted her head, "Ungh, ok."

Rubbing a hand over her face, Kyra smiled tiredly up at her uncle and father. "I'll plate up the lasagna, just gimme a second." Bucky smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to her temple, "Stay there kiddo, we've got this."

Kyra nodded and smiled, her face drawn and tired. She had been on a conference call for three hours that morning, and then had cleaned her apartment before coming over and making dinner for her family. Standing up, she wobbled for a moment, her head rushing; the floor feeling like it was dropping out from under her.

Bracing a hand against the table, Kyra took a deep breath and waited for her head to clear. After a moment she walked to the bathroom. After using the restroom, Kyra washed her hands, staring at herself in the mirror. Sighing, she rubbed her damp hands over her face, trying to refresh herself.

Peering back into the mirror, she frowned at the dark circles under her eyes that had only grown darker with each day. Running a hand through her hair, she tidied the flyaways and tugged the tie from the end of her braid, fluffing her hair out into loose curls.

Sighing at her appearance she muttered, "Good as it's going to get." Returning to the dinner table she found the lasagna and green beans plated up, and both her dad and uncle waiting at the dinner table, talking softly.

Their discussion broke off as she appeared, solidifying her belief that they were talking about her. Sinking into her chair Kyra smiled wanly, "Well gentlemen, don't stop on my account, what were you chatting about?"

Steve smiled blandly at her, "Nothing Kyra, just discussing how wonderful the dinner you made smells. I was telling your dad we probably should have helped more, considering how busy you've been lately. You doing okay sweetie?"

Kyra gave him a wry smile, knowing he was avoiding her question with a neat little response. "Yea Uncle Steve, I'm peachy. Just worn down from work. We've been hauling ass to get things ready for the launch. Meetings all the time with the military, Stark Industries, and CFEP leaders. I've traveled more to Geneva these past two months than in the past two years. And it's only going to get busier."

Sighing, Kyra picked up her glass of water and drank deeply, her body craving the extra hydration after days of running on little sleep and caffeine patches with meals interspersed to keep her nutritional needs met.

Setting her glass back down, Kyra felt her hand tremble and quickly slid it under the table and into her lap. Bucky noticed his daughter's exhaustion and the fact that she had light patches on her skin from the caffeine patches-stimulants that she had stopped using after high school and the worst of her rebellious years had passed.

His heart ached for her, he wanted nothing more than to call up Senator Udall and give the man a piece of his mind for working her so hard, but he knew Kyra wouldn't appreciate it, and it wouldn't do any good. Kyra was the one agreeing to work long hours; she was the one who would have to ask for a break.

Shaking his head softly, he watched her eat slowly, savoring the food, the lines of exhaustion slowly erasing from her face.

When the trio had finished dinner, Bucky shooed Kyra into the living room to lie down while he and Steve washed the dishes. A short time later they came in and found her sound asleep once again, the warm woolen blanket from the back of the couch pulled down on top of her, practically covering her face.

Shaking his head Bucky smiled and walked out of the room and into the kitchen to get a piece of apple pie Steve had made. Steve leaned against the counter, enjoying his own piece, and then asked, "You talk to Coulson recently?"

Bucky stilled for a moment and then continued chewing, shaking his head affirmatively. Swallowing, he cut another bite of pie but didn't eat it, instead speaking softly, "Yea. So, SHIELD wants us on the launch ships to protect and serve? To help build humanity a nice safe home. Huh. Why should I?"

His words were laced with bitterness and venom, and Steve could see the pain on his best friend's face. Turning to face Bucky he spoke softly, "Because Bucky, it wouldn't be just for humanity. It would be for Kyra. For whomever she marries, for their kids. For Rose."

At his last statement Bucky flinched hard, and glared up at him, "Rose is dead Steve. She has nothing to do with this."

Steve shook his head, "She has everything to do with this. Her death made you who you are today, and who Kyra is. But she would be disappointed to see you refusing to help people in her name. She would kick your ass Bucky, and you know it."

Bucky sighed and closed his eyes, knowing Steve was right, but he couldn't help SHIELD, he couldn't. "I'm sorry Steve, I just…I can't." Opening his eyes he gave his friend a pleading look, begging him to forgive him. Steve nodded and set his plate down, reaching hand out to pull his friend into a warm embrace.

The men separated after a moment, both not speaking, but hearing the other's unspoken words, the decades of fighting together having given them the ability to know each other better than most spouses.

Bucky took a moment and then went to peer into the living room, and seeing that Kyra was still asleep, turned back to Steve, "Want to go work on the garden a bit more?" Steve grinned, "After the thrashing I gave you yesterday at the gym? Sure why not."

Bucky flipped him off and headed out to the garden, followed by the sound of Steve's laughter.

* * *

Kyra awoke two hours later, feeling more refreshed than she had in awhile. Peering at her watch, she cursed softly, it was already almost 9pm. She needed to go if she was going to make it home before 11pm.

Gathering up her things quickly she walked quickly through the house and found her father in the den, reading a thick book on…leaning in she read the title, _Physics of the Cosmos. _Snorting with laughter, she leaned down and kissed her dad's temple, "Little light reading, huh?"

Her dad turned his attention from the page to her and smiled, "Just broadening my horizons. Your mom was always onto me about knowing more about everything, saying that I should know more about anything that interested me. Space has always interested me, so there you go."

Kyra smiled softly, "Sounds like a good way to learn a lot." Bucky smiled and nodded, "She was a smart woman, your mom was."

Kyra nodded, "Definitely. Hey dad, I have to head out. I'll talk to you soon, ok?" Bucky nodded and smiled worriedly at her, "Please be safe hon, those maglev lanes, I don't like them late at night. And try to take a vacation or at least a day off."

Normally Kyra would have brushed her father's concern off, but in the past month there had been two wrecks on the maglev lanes, and a fire. "Ok, I'll turn the speed down on the car dad, promise. And I'll see what I can do about the day off. You promise to eat more fruits and veggies, yea?"

Bucky smiled, "Deal. Now get going, and send me a message so I know you made it safe." He stood and drew her into a warm embrace for a moment and then waved goodbye as she walked away.

Kyra turned the autopilot on when she reached the maglev lanes, but reduced the speed, keeping her promise to her father. She was still able to reach her apartment a short time later, and when she made her way inside, stripped off her clothing and changed into pajamas immediately before collapsing into bed.

The next day would be meetings with Stark Industries to vouch for the new SHIELD agents that would be taking the place of 50 soldiers that had been deemed unsuitable. They would be meeting the agents at Stark Headquarters, along with Director Coulson and other notable agents.

Ian had refused to tell her who would be there, but she suspected Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton would be there, she had known them from her childhood and they were very interested in the safety of the science and research teams being sent to Elisium. They had volunteered to go as protection, but had been denied.

Sighing, Kyra rolled over and set her alarm on her StarPad, and quickly sent a message to her father that she had made it home, and then set the pad to Do not Disturb. Flicking off the lights, she lay back and snuggled into her bed, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

The next afternoon at Stark Headquarters Kyra sat next to Ian and the Senator, waiting for the SHIELD agents to arrive. Her foot bounced nervously as she drummed her fingers on the tabletop, her whole body drawn tight like a bow string.

Ian reached a hand out and laid it gently on top of hers, drawing her attention to his hand for a split second before her eyes connected with his. He smiled warmly at her, "Calm down. It's not like they're going to conscript you into SHIELD and make you fight. I know you don't like them, but it'll be ok. I promise."

Kyra took a deep breath and nodded, offering him a weak smile. Ian smiled back and gently squeezed her hand before letting go and turning his attention back towards the entryway, where he heard people entering.

Kyra raised a brow when Director Coulson entered the large boardroom, followed by fifty men and women, and Natasha and Clint, both dressed in standard SHIELD uniforms. Glancing over at Ian she smirked and mouthed "I WAS RIGHT".

Ian smiled and shook his head softly, rolling his eyes at her before turning his attention to Director Coulson. Ian stood and smiled, making his way to the Director, extending his hand, "Director Coulson, it's good to see you again. Thank you for coming today."

Coulson nodded and waved a hand towards the men and women at his back, "I brought the selected candidates so that the leadership of CFEP and the Senate committee could meet them, shall we proceed with the bureaucracy?"

Ian grinned and nodded, turning to face the gathered leaders of CFEP and the Senate committee, "Distinguished leaders, we are gathered here today to meet the brilliant men and women who will be part of the security aboard the launches, and on the surface of Elisium, ensuring that all of humanity survives. Their handlers are here today to answer any questions about their readiness, and Director Coulson is here to speak to their past performance. Let us proceed."

Ian sat at the head of the table, offering Coulson the seat beside him. Natasha and Clint took the seats opposite them, facing the CFEP and Senate committee members, their StarPads in front of them.

A male CFEP delegate leaned forward and spoke in a heavily French accented voice, "What sort of specialized skills do these agents offer? Why should we allow them into our countries for the launches?"

Natasha and Clint exchanged a brief look before Natasha leaned back in her chair and spoke, her tone bored, "You should allow them into your countries because it is part of the convention laws, but it's also good manners to allow the best security in the world aboard the ships provided to your country for the purpose of saving your people from certain death. Now, as to what specialized skills they offer; they are trained in every weapon available on market, and off market. They have medical, science and bioweapons training, as well as pilot skills in nearly every kind of craft available, including the launch ships that will be saving humanity. They speak at least three languages. Most have individual skills that allow them to take on undercover jobs for lengthy periods of time. Please select someone to speak with, and you will find they are fully capable."

The CFEP delegate leaned back, his face tight with annoyance and nodded, waving hand in dismissal, "Very good, thank you." A female delegate smiled at the man and leaned forward, "Excuse me? Miss Romanoff?"

Natasha nodded, "Ma'am." The woman smiled, her British accent smooth as she spoke, "May we speak to some of the agents? It might be helpful to hear from them on their qualifications, and to know that none of them have any reservations about being on the first wave of colonization ships."

Natasha nodded, "We can ma'am." Looking down at her StarPad, she pulled up a name and without looking over her shoulder called out, "Tamera Jones".

A young Latina woman stepped forward, her hair in a tight bun at the base of her head, her gaze locked on the panoramic window behind the gathering of people at the conference table.

The British CFEP delegate nodded her thanks to Natasha and turned her attention to Tamera, "Ms. Jones, can you answer a few questions for me?"

Tamera nodded sharply, but remained mute. "Very good. First, why did you accept this position aboard the launch ships?"

Tamera looked directly at the woman now, "Because I passed the evaluation to be aboard the ships, and I am proud to do my duty for humanity." The women nodded, "Very well, thank you."

Tamera gave a sharp nod and stepped back into formation with the other recruits. Natasha spoke softly, "Does that answer your questions, or do you need more proof that our agents are prepared for launch?"

The British CFEP delegate smiled tightly, "I believe just a few more questions will suffice." Natasha nodded and passed the StarPad to Clint who swiped through the files until he found a name and called out, "James Hooper".

The black man stepped forward, and immediately eyebrows were raised at the conference table. No more than five foot six, the man was lightly muscled, but there was an air of danger around him that spoke of years of specialized training and combat.

"Mr. Hooper, can you please tell us why someone of your…stature, would be acceptable on this mission? How can you be expected to protect the scientists and medical crew?" the British woman probed.

James smiled slowly, catlike, dangerous. "Please, allow me to demonstrate." In one smooth movement, Natasha stood and lunged at James, sweeping her foot out under him to try and disable him. James tucked his feet and jumped, landing back on his feet lightly, grabbing Natasha's ankle and wrenching her leg at an angle until he stood above her and quickly knelt down, knee upon her back, arm wrapped around her throat, applying just enough pressure to dominate her.

After a moment James released Natasha and stood, offering her a hand to stand. He turned to face the conference table and waited for the members to speak. The CFEP members exchanged uncomfortable glances until the British woman smiled tightly and spoke, "Thank you Mr. Hooper. I believe that answers our questions."

James nodded and stepped back into place.

Ian turned to face the gathered leaders, "Does that answer all of your questions regarding SHIELD's agents?" The gathered men and women nodded, sharing explicit looks. Ian spoke to the gathered leaders, "The SHIELD agents will be assigned to the launch ships in three different launch phases. The launches will take three years, with the first launch taking place in four months."

The group of leaders nodded and made notes on their StarPads. A few more of the Senate members made polite inquires into the SHIELD agent's qualifications, and took notes, chatting quietly amongst themselves.

A short time later the meeting came to a close; the CFEP delegates filing out, closely followed by the Senate Committee. Kyra and Ian stayed behind, remaining seated at the table. Kyra stood and walked slowly over to Natasha and Clint smiling shyly.

It had been at least a year since they had seen each other, but she had fond memories of "Girls Weekends" with her mom and Natasha, practicing hand to hand combat, survival skills while "camping", and then at the end, coming home to a special dinner and manicures.

After a moment, Clint spoke softly, "Clear" and Natasha stood, a warm smile on her lips and embraced Kyra tightly. Kyra clung tightly to the older woman, breathing in the familiar scent of her leather jacket, gun cleaner, and light perfume. Natasha pulled back and smiled at her, "It's good to see you Kyra. It's been too long."

Kyra nodded, "I know, work has been so busy I barely get to see anyone other than my dad and uncle unless I make plans weeks in advance." Natasha nodded, "How are Cap and your dad?"

Kyra grinned at the nickname for her uncle, "Both are good. You two should stop by the gym, they would love to have you there. Plus the members would flip. That many Avengers in one room would cause an uproar."

Clint wrinkled his nose, "No thanks. I'll just take them some beer." Kyra laughed, "They would love that too." The trio stood chatting for a few more minutes, catching up on the past year until Ian cleared his throat discreetly and spoke, "Kyra, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a few more items to go over before we call it an evening."

Kyra sighed and nodded. Smiling at Natasha and Clint she embraced each of them, "Please let me know when you guys have a free Sunday, it's tradition with dad and Uncle Steve to do dinner, and they would love to have you guys join us, as would I."

Clint grinned, "Oh man, that would be some fun, we'll have to do that. How about this weekend Nat?" Natasha shrugged but gave Kyra a warm look before tugging on Clint's arm and leading him out of the boardroom.

Kyra smiled as she watched the unusual pair go. They had never married, but had spent their entire lives together, fighting and loving together. Ian's footsteps were quiet as he approached, and his hand on her shoulder startled her.

He stepped back and held up his hand, "Sorry, my bad." Kyra shook her head, "No it's ok, I was just lost in thought. Are you ready to work on those last items?"

Ian glanced at his watch, it was well past 7pm, the meeting had gotten started later than they had anticipated and then dragged on. He only had a few things he wanted to go over…glancing up at Kyra, he saw once again how tired she looked, despite the strong face and clever makeup she wore.

Smiling charmingly at her he offered her his arm, "Why don't we go downstairs to my restaurant and have dinner while we go over those items?"

Kyra hesitated for a moment until her stomach rumbled loudly, constricting, reminding her that she hadn't had the time to eat lunch, and her breakfast had been no more than a protein bar. Her caffeine patch was wearing off as well…

"Okay, let's go" she murmured, taking his arm. As they rode the elevator down to the restaurant, Ian made a quick call to alert them they were on their way, and by the time they walked in, a table was ready in the VIP section, in the quietest corner.

Kyra sat down gratefully, her head pounding. Pulling her blazer off, she hung it on the back of the chair and relaxed into her chair. Glancing across the table she found Ian engrossed in his StarPad for the moment.

Taking the opportunity, she gently began to peel the caffeine patch off of her underarm, wincing as it tugged at the skin. When she had it off she folded it up and slipped it discreetly into her purse, waiting a moment to see if Ian noticed, and then reached for her water, sipping it slowly.

Ian spoke, still staring at his StarPad, "You know, the side effects of those patches really are awful. And you need to drink a lot more water if you're going to be using them. They really should be outlawed."

Kyra's eyes slid shut as she sighed-_damn it!-_he had seen. "Well, thank you, but I don't need your half assed medical advice Ian."

Ian turned his full attention to her now, "I'm not giving you half assed medical advice. I'm giving you full medical knowledge and you know it. You're smart enough to know those things are bad. And I've seen you wearing two at once. Kyra, that's dangerous. I know we're all busy, but you've got to stop. I'll tell the Senator to hire someone to help you so you can take a break."

Kyra felt tears grow in her eyes at the concern in his voice, but was frustrated; he had no right to tell her how to deal with her exhaustion and busy work schedule! "Ian, I don't need help, I just need to get through the next four months until the launch, and then things will get better."

Ian looked at her incredulously, "Kyra! Really? It's only going to get worse! After the first launch the details only get hairier and more complicated. More and more things can go wrong. You need help in your office and you need it now. Tell the Senator, or I will."

Kyra stared Ian down until she couldn't, making a frustrated choked noise, dropping her face into her hands, her shoulders shaking with exhausted laughter. "Fine! Is this what you're like in shareholder meetings? God help them" she muttered, her voice muffled.

Ian chuckled softly, "Come on, it's only because I don't want to see you like this. You need rest."

Kyra looked up at him and smiled, exhaustion in every line of her face, "I know. You're a good friend. Thank you." A few moments later a waiter came by, dropping off two plates of delicious looking steaks.

Kyra looked down at the plate confused and then over at Ian, "B-but, we didn't order…" Ian grinned, "I did when I called down. I know how you like yours, so I put the order in."

Kyra couldn't decide if she was annoyed or pleased, until she took a bite of the steak, and every thought other than the one that she was in nirvana was chased from her mind.

For the next hour they ate and worked out the details of a few more meetings over the next weeks. Ian deftly steered her into his town car and had her driven home, not even making fun of her when she fell asleep on his shoulder.

Kyra waved goodbye sleepily and walked inside and made her way up to her apartment. It was only 9:45pm, but she was exhausted and for the first time in weeks, was caught up on work. Shucking off her clothes, she quickly changed into her pj, climbed into bed and when Sherlock curled onto the bed next to her, cuddled up beside him.

Within moments he was purring, she was smiling-fast asleep, and both were content.


	7. Secrets

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Sorry for the slow uploads, work has been crazy, and I've been sick(possibly mono), so I'm not feeling so hot. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the rest to come! I don't know about you, but I'm so excited for Avengers:Age of Ultron, the previews look AMAZING! Anyway, please review, let me know what you think! xoxo**

* * *

A week later as Kyra was going through the emails the Senator had copied her on, she paused, what was this about C.M.? Why would the Senator be meeting with the fundraising group and be copying her on it?

She plugged a flash drive into her StarPad and copied the contents of the email and moved on. After another twenty emails she found another item, this one from C.M., just a series of numbers that made no sense…they were too long to be a phone number…

When she ran the numbers through a search engine the numbers came up as coordinates…Raising a brow, she realized they were the coordinates for the first launch. Leaning back in her office chair Kyra wondered,_ why would this CM have the coordinates? Why would they be sending them to the Senator? This makes no sense!_

Copying the email, she did a mass search for emails containing CM and received ten thousand results from that month alone. _Well shit, that's useless as nipples on armor,_ Kyra thought. Refining the results, she narrowed it to sender/receiver, and found five thousand total emails.

Heaving a sigh, Kyra looked at the clock, not even noon… "Time for a cup of tea" she muttered.

An hour later, she had twenty more emails with odd exchanges filed away. Looking at her own growing inbox, she sighed and set the task aside, she would have to get to it on her own time.

* * *

As the weeks flew by, Kyra compiled more emails between CM and the Senator, detailing meetings. She pored over the contents, unable to discern any intent other than fundraising, but the inclusion of the odd detail about the launch coordinates, or about SHIELD agent being assigned to the ships instead of the regular military worried her.

She wasn't sure if the Senator was being loose lipped, but she was concerned she needed to speak to him, and she didn't know how to approach the subject without seeming rude or alarmist.

They were now less than three months out from the launch of the first ship, and nothing could go wrong, whether it was loose lips or something worse, nothing could sink these ships.

* * *

Kyra opened her apartment door and smiled, letting Natasha in. "Thank you for coming."

Natasha nodded, "You sounded worried, so I got here quick. Tell me, what's got you nervous kid?" Kyra swallowed, and handed Natasha her StarPad, "Read these emails. They're from my boss to a CM. They concern fundraising supposedly, but including details about the launch that a fundraising group wouldn't need to know."

Natasha looked at her, her expression questioning, and Kyra continued, "I need to know, does this look normal to you, is it just a slip up on the Senator's part, or should I be concerned?" Natasha stared at her for a long moment and then nodded before turning her attention to the emails.

Kyra sat down on the couch to watch her friend read, her hands knotting together in anxiety.

The minutes ticked by in silence as Natasha read, her analytical mind working. She flicked her eyes over to Kyra, and then back to the screen. Frankly, she was astounded that the girl had caught whatever this was. There wasn't enough detail to say for sure something bad was going on, but it certainly looked like the Senator was at the very least selling secrets.

Sighing, Natasha set the StarPad down on the dining table and crossed her arms, staring at Kyra, frowning. "Who have you told about this?"

Kyra shook her head, "No one, just you." Natasha nodded, "Okay, don't tell anyone else. This isn't a slip he made, other than being stupid enough to use the Senate email. He's into something dirty, but I can't tell what. They're using a code, but without knowing the subject matter, it's hard for me to know what they are discussing. It's the sale of something, most likely information regarding the launch."

Kyra shook her head, "I-I can't believe it…w-what do I do?" Natasha sighed, running a hand through her scarlet curls, "You do nothing. Leave this alone."

Kyra frowned, "What do you mean? Are you going to take care of it?" Natasha shook her head, "Not my job anymore. I'll tell Coulson and he'll make sure the right people are watching the Senator."

"Well what am I supposed to do? I see him every day and I know he's up to something!" Kyra exclaimed.

Natasha frowned and spoke sharply, "You do nothing Kyra! You need to be able to handle going to work and acting like nothing is wrong. Do not gather more emails, do not act suspicious, DO NOTHING. You would only place yourself in danger, do you understand?"

Kyra groaned with frustration, "Fine! Fine…" The two women sat in silence until finally Kyra stood and handed her a flash drive, "Here it's all my information." Natasha waved to the StarPad, "What about what's on there?"

Kyra shook her head, "It's a zip file pulled from the flash drive. I'll use a wipe on it. Swear."

Natasha nodded, "Do it." She grabbed the flash drive and tucked it into her jacket's inner pocket before heading to the door, turning back to briefly hug Kyra, "Stay safe kid."

Kyra barely had time to hug her back before Natasha pulled away and was out the door. Sighing, she turned away; _guess I'll just have to be satisfied with that_, she thought to herself.

Kyra stood staring down at her StarPad, knowing she needed to run the wipe program, but something held her back. She felt a deep uneasiness that nagged at her to keep the information. Biting her thumb, she paced for a moment and then came to a halt, snatched up her StarPad, and began to transfer the files to her personal StarPad, onto a secure file that was encrypted and password protected.

Digging into her closet she found three extra flash drives and promptly copied the emails onto them as well, hiding them in various locations around her apartment. Kyra couldn't say what motivated her to do what she was doing, but she knew something wasn't right.

When she had finished, she looked at the clock and realized she was running late for dinner with her dad and uncle. Now that it was August, the droughts would begin, and her father and uncle would be eager to have her help with the garden.

Dressing quickly in a pair of cutoff jean shorts and a light tshirt with ratty sneakers, Kyra plopped a baseball cap on her head and aviators on her face before grabbing her oversized bag full of work stuff and headed out.

A short time later she was at her father's house where the scent of food on the grill greeted her. Following her nose around the back of the porch, she found her dad and uncle in the backyard grilling, drinking beers and gesturing towards the garden, which looked to be doing well.

Kyra set her bag down on the porch and watched her dad and uncle chat animatedly from behind. Neither had seen her yet and she wanted to take a moment before either did. Steve turned slightly and called, "You coming down here kid?"

Kyra grinned wryly, of course he knew she was there; she doubted she would ever be able to sneak up on either of them. She may have inherited her dad's super soldier ability to age slowly, but she didn't have their training.

Stepping off the porch she went over to both her dad and uncle and kissed both on the cheek. "Did yall save me any beer?" she quipped. Her dad grinned and pointed to a cooler on the porch, "Cold ones are in there."

Kyra nodded and went to grab one, calling over her shoulder, "You guys need fresh ones?" "No thanks kiddo" her dad called back.

Kyra grabbed a beer and popped the top, gulping down the cool drink, feeling refreshed after being out for just a short time in the intense heat. Rejoining her dad and uncle she pointed to the garden, "How are you keeping it alive? The droughts are so bad, hardly anyone can grow anything."

Her dad and uncle shared a conspiratorial look and then grinned at her. Her dad waved a hand, "Well it's nothing really, we just came up with the idea a few years ago. We get so much snow and ice in the winter, that we cut it and shape it into blocks. Then we store it in the shed, which we weatherized, and when summer comes, we use that to water the garden."

Kyra stared at the pair, stunned. They looked so pleased with themselves she burst out laughing, "Wow! Really, wow. That's the sneakiest way of getting around the water allowances during the drought I think I've ever heard of. Good job!"

Steve smiled, "Well, since three quarters of the produce goes to help the needy, I would hope the inspectors would never have a problem." Kyra nodded, "They wouldn't."

As they sat down to eat dinner at the shaded patio table, Kyra pulled her bag onto the chair next to her and asked casually, "Hey dad? Uncle Steve? Would you guys mind taking a look at something for me after we eat?"

Nodding affirmatively, the men continued to eat. Kyra smiled her thanks, and wondered how they would react to the information in the emails.

When they had finished eating Kyra pulled out her StarPad and opened up the restricted file, opening up the emails for her dad and uncle. Handing it over, she said nothing; simply letting them read it and make their own assessment.

Unable to wait in silence for them to read the emails, Kyra cleared the table, taking the plates into the house, and coming back out for the empty beer bottles. When she had taken everything away and wiped the table down she found her dad and uncle speaking quietly. They quieted and her dad looked up at her, his face tense, "Kyra, have you talked to the Senator about this?"

Kyra shook her head no, "Why?" Bucky hesitated, "It seems like he's selling information to at least one person, perhaps an organization, about the launch. If you confront him, it makes you a target."

Kyra nodded, "I understand. I showed this to Natasha, and she said she would show Coulson. She said SHIELD would handle this. Do you agree?" Kyra asked hesitant, knowing her father held the same reservations about SHIELD that she did.

Bucky sighed, his frown deepening, "I suppose. Coulson is a good man. I'll give him that. But you need to be very careful at work. Watch the Senator and make sure he doesn't know you know. If anything seems off, you let me and Steve know. We'll be there in a heartbeat."

Kyra nodded, her heart racing, thinking of the danger she could be in, and of the danger her family could be in.

Bucky saw the fear in his daughter's face and stood, quickly drawing her into a tight embrace, his metal arm wrapping around her strong shoulders. He pressed a kiss to her auburn curls and whispered, "I swear I won't let anything happen to you Kyra Rose. I'll do anything."

Kyra's throat tightened and she worked not to cry. After a moment she heard Steve, "Hey, what about me, don't I get any love?"

Pulling gently out of her father's embrace, she turned to see Steve grinning at her. Nodding, Kyra grinned and sniffled softly, shrieking when Steve grabbed her and swung her around in a circle, just as he used to when she was little.

Laughing, Kyra felt her feet touch down again. She shook her head and whacked her hand against his chest, "Coulda hurt yourself old man!" Steve howled with laughter, "Old man?! Oh it's on!" Reaching for her, he took off chasing her around the yard, both of them laughing and shouting.

Bucky watched the pair, reminiscing over the many years that they had done this, Kyra a tiny girl, Steve a young man, Rose still alive. As the years had passed, they had continued, until Rose had died. Then the laughter had stopped for many years.

Bucky grimaced, he had done Rose a dishonor for how he had treated their daughter, and he knew somewhere, she was waiting for him, ready to kick his ass when he made it to the other side.

Once he had sobered up and realized that Kyra was trying to get his attention, he had been a better dad, though, she had still tested him every chance she had gotten, never letting him forget whose daughter she was and where her stubborn streak came from.

As Kyra ran past him she grinned and shouted, "Come on dad! Last one to the house gets the smallest bowl of ice cream!" Bucky shook his head and grinned, but took off running, chasing after the pair, a small pit of worry in his stomach that no bowl of ice cream would ease away.


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note: Well...things are about to get intense for our dear Kyra...and I hope you all are going to enjoy it! I have more chapters to come, so please review and let me know what you all think! Thank you for reading, commenting and following along! It means so much! Thank you again to my dear beta's, without you chicas, I would be lost! xoxoxo **

* * *

With just a month left before the launch of the first ship, Kyra found herself attending more and more meeting with CFEP leaders, and with the scientists that would be travelling aboard the ship. Bree had been involved in a number of the hearings, because her work was so critical to the survival of humanity on Elisium.

At the moment Bree and Kyra were sitting in her office sharing lunch, relaxing between meetings. "So you and Ian are friends now…how's that going?" Bree asked casually.

Kyra grinned at her friend, knowing she was anything but casual. Swallowing her bite of pad thai she nodded, "Yes, we are actually. He's still a playboy and has sex with anything that wears a skirt, and he thinks I'm no fun, so it works out nicely."

Bree snorted lightly, "Okay. Ooo! How's that chick your dad's been dating?"

Kyra smiled, "Malorie is really nice actually. We get along great and she's come over for family dinner a few times now. I think dad was worried I would hate her, but I don't, she's a really nice person."

Bree nodded, "So, do you think it's going anywhere?"

Kyra frowned, "You know, I don't know. But that's dad's decision, and I think he's going to take his time. He's not interested in getting married, so I think he'll just have to talk to her and make sure they're on the same page."

Bree nodded thoughtfully, chewing her noodles and then asked, "So, have you gone out on any dates lately?"

Before Kyra could answer a derisive laugh came from her doorway, and Ian Stark spoke, "Kyra? Date? Please. Hell would have to freeze over first."

Kyra narrowed her eyes at him and flipped him off, her mouth full of food.

Ian grinned, "Charming. Perhaps why you don't have dates lining up at the doors?"

Kyra swallowed, "Or maybe because I'm busy helping run the government and keeping you from screwing the interns."

Ian raised a hand of protest, "I only tried that once, and you nailed my balls to the wall!" Kyra grinned, "Bet your balls I did."

Bree cackled watching the two spar. Whether they knew it or not, there was chemistry between them, and she was willing to bet someday there was going to be fireworks.

Ian laughed, "Okay, well, regardless of the state of my balls, I came to let you know that the meeting was pushed forward, we're starting in 10." Kyra sighed; she had been looking forward to a long lunch with Bree.

"Okay, thank you Ian. Bree, we better eat fast." Kyra shoveled food into her mouth as she began to gather her things together. Ian grinned, "Attractive Barnes, very attractive."

Kyra flipped him off once again and grinned when he returned the gesture as he left her office. Bree smirked, "You know, you two are pretty funny together."

Kyra paused, hearing a tone in her friend's voice and glanced up, finding her friend looking at her with a smirk on her face. "Yea, we have a unique way of dealing with each other I guess. Why do you say that?" Kyra asked hesitantly, not sure she was going to like the answer.

Bree shrugged, "No reason. Come on, let's get going. Don't want to be late."

* * *

That evening after a marathon of meetings on Capitol Hill and at Stark Industries, Kyra was back at her office, typing up notes, the other staff long gone. She had closed her door and taken her shoes and blazer off to relax, and had been working for hours when she felt her eyes growing heavy.

Grimacing, she peeled the long useless caffeine patch off her arm and laid her head down on her desk-_just five minutes to rest my eyes -_she thought.

Two hours later she woke with a start, disoriented, swearing a voice had awoken her. Running a hand over her face and through her hair, she stood and winced as she stretched limbs that protested from being kept in such awkward sleeping positions.

Glancing at the time, she winced when she saw it was half past midnight. She had to be back in the office in six hours. Sighing, she gathered up her heels and tucked them into her bag, slipping on her flats and sliding her blazer on, a light shiver running over her skin in the air conditioned office.

As she opened her office door she paused, seeing light from the Senator's ajar door. _What could Tom still be doing here?_

Walking quietly down the hall she hesitated outside his door, hearing voices.

"Tom, we have one month before the launch. We need to utilize the asset, and get control of the contractor now. There is no more time."

Kyra's hand flew over her mouth to muffle the gasp; that was General Murphy speaking, and whatever they were discussing, it seemed he was in with Tom on selling secrets.

"Tom, the General is right. I know you are sentimental about the asset, but please, set that aside, and see that the greater good must be served." Kyra frowned, she didn't recognize this voice, and it sounded like it was coming from a phone. _Could it be CM?_ She wondered.

Moving slowly, she pulled her Bluetooth out and hit the record button, holding it up to the door as the conversation continued.

"Gentlemen I understand what is at stake here. But please understand that the asset is valuable, and I don't wish to see it…damaged. I want our mission to succeed and for the contractor to be utilized so that the necessary actions can be taken, but I need just a little more time."

There was a moment of silence, and then the voice on the phone spoke, "You have a week. No more." Kyra's heart was racing, and she decided she needed to leave before she was caught. Backing away slowly, she moved down the corridor until she went around the corner and out of earshot, letting out a pent up breath.

Exiting the offices quietly, she sped home and set the security system, climbing into bed immediately, grateful when Sherlock joined her. Running her hands through his silky fur, she barely registered that she was trembling. Finally the adrenaline subsided and she reclined, exhaustion gripping her.

* * *

The next morning Kyra called Natasha and spoke as casually as possible, "Hey Nat, listen I found these great shoes, but they aren't my size, so do you want to come by tonight and check them out?"

There was a moment of silence as Natasha assessed the code they had established when she was teenager and then, "Yea that sounds good. I'll be there around 7."

Kyra forced a smile, "Okay, see you then."

Hanging up the phone, she continued walking down the street, her heart pounding. She had no idea how she was going to get through the day, but all she really knew was that she had to keep going to work; otherwise Tom would know something was wrong.

Praying that everything would be ok, Kyra walked up the steps and into their offices, her fingers white from clutching her bag.

* * *

That evening as Kyra waited for Natasha, she paced her apartment. It was the first time in weeks that she had left work earlier than 8pm, but she had told Tom that she had wanted to run some errands she was behind on, and go to a kickboxing class, and he had smiled and told her to go.

Jumping at the knock on the front door, Kyra ran to answer it, glancing at the security pad to make sure it was Natasha first. Pulling the door open she waved her friend in and then slammed the door shut.

Seeing the look on Natasha's face she frowned, "I'm a little jumpy, so sue me." Heading into the living room she pulled out her personal StarPad where she had sent the recording and played it for Natasha.

Natasha frowned; this was worse than she had expected. Glancing over to Kyra, she saw that the young woman was frightened and as she had said, jumpy. "This was in the Senate office?" Natasha asked softly, already knowing the answer.

Kyra nodded, "Yea, really late last night." Natasha frowned, "Are there cameras in the office?"

Kyra froze, her heart pounding, and then nodded. Natasha sighed, "Okay, listen; if they thought you were a threat, they would have done something about it." Seeing that Kyra was still freaking out, she reached a hand out and grabbed Kyra's arm, shaking her, "Hey! They aren't going to hurt you. They know who your friends and family are. That would be suicide."

Kyra nodded, feeling frozen. Natasha sighed, "Listen, go about your life like normal, and they'll know they have nothing to worry about. Act suspicious and they'll freak out. Now, I'm going to take this to Coulson and make sure that SHIELD is watching the General and doubling down on surveillance. Okay?"

Kyra nodded, sighing with relief. "Thank you Natasha." Natasha nodded, eyed Kyra and then surprising both of them, hugged her briefly. "It'll be ok kid."

Kyra smiled weakly, "Yea, yea, ok." Walking Natasha to the door, she waved goodbye and then leaned against the door, wondering how the hell her life had turned into a spy movie.

Standing up, she shook her head and muttered, "To hell with this" and went to change into her gym clothes. She was going to the kickboxing class during the week she never had time for, and then doing some grocery shopping. Screw feeling afraid.

* * *

Kyra lay on the gym floor, sweating and breathing heavily. Her kickboxing class had just ended as she was a sweaty mess. Grinning, she rolled up slowly and stood, groaning as her muscles protested. Gathering up her boxing gloves and water bottle she waved goodbye to the instructor and shoved her things into her bag before heading out into the sultry summer night.

She walked slowly down the street, letting her muscles cool down and the gentle breeze wick away her sweat. She had a few groceries to get before going home for the evening and a dress to get from the repair store.

As she walked, she bobbed her head to the rhythm of the music on her headphones, finally feeling relaxed.

After entering the store, Kyra got the few items she needed and stood deliberating in front of the ice cream, _Should I get some? I haven't indulged in so long…ugh just get it!_-she scolded herself. Scanning the labels and brands she pondered over what type to get, when movement out of the corner of her eye drew her gaze.

Turning her head, she found a middle aged man standing a few feet down staring at her. Normally Kyra would have brushed it off as just another man being creeptastic, but there was something in his eyes that made a shudder run over her skin that had nothing to do with the open freezer door.

Turning her attention back to the ice cream she blindly grabbed a container and walked away quickly. Entering the self checkout she kept her head down and moved rapidly, only glancing up once to find the man in the line behind her.

Her heart clenched and raced.

Grabbing her grocery bag, Kyra walked rapidly from the store, her heart racing and her palms sweaty. Walking rapidly down the street to the clothing repair store, she glanced over her shoulder, and sped up when she saw the man exit the store a block behind her.

A few minutes later she entered the store and smiled shakily at the elderly woman behind the counter. "Hi Mrs. Nori. I'm here for my dress." The elderly Japanese woman smiled and nodded, disappearing behind the racks for a moment.

A moment later she reappeared with Kyra's favorite summer dress, newly repaired. Kyra gladly handed over the $50 for the repairs and gathered her things. Stepping back outside, she glanced around and didn't see the man anywhere.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kyra walked quickly home and set the alarm on her apartment to full alert. Using her Bluetooth she called Bree as she put the groceries away. On the third ring her friend answered, sounding sleepy.

"Hey Kyra, what's up?"

Kyra took a breath and spoke, "Uh hey, did I wake you?" she looked and saw that it was 10pm, so there was a good chance she had.

Bree laughed softly, "A little, it's cool though, you ok? You sound upset."

Kyra leaned against the counter and gripped it tightly, "How soon can you come over?"

Bree sounded wide awake now, "Kyra, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Just, carry a weapon and keep your eyes open ok?" Kyra asked.

Bree was silent for a long moment and then, "I'll be there in ten."

The line went dead and Kyra ran to the bathroom, turning on the shower, jumped in under the icy blast and washed quickly. As she was dressing and toweling her hair off she heard a knock at the front door, the towel dropping from her hands as she reached for her mace.

Walking silently to the front door, she checked the security pad and saw it was Bree, but kept the mace in her hand as she opened the door. Ushering Bree in quickly, she shut the door rapidly and rearmed the system.

Bree stared at Kyra, taking in the mace in her hand, the pale scared face, and the tension in every line of her body, and knew without a doubt that something was terribly wrong.

Reaching a gentle hand out, she took the mace from her friends hand and set it on the hall table before drawing her friend into a hug. She could feel Kyra trembling and that scared her more than anything.

Kyra scared was not something she knew, Kyra never got scared. Kyra had ditched school to go climb into the DC water reservoir and go skinny dipping. She had taken her uncle's motorcycle on more than one occasion. She had been a badass who was afraid of nothing.

Bree led Kyra to the couch and held her hand, speaking softly. "Kyra, what's wrong. What's happened?"

Kyra closed her eyes, wondering if she should tell Bree and put her in danger. But she couldn't carry this alone anymore. Opening her eyes, she stood and grabbed her StarPad from her bedside table, opening up the secure files with all the information she had been gathering.

Handing it to Bree she whispered, "Read the emails, listen to the recording. Then we'll talk."

Twenty minutes later Bree looked up, her face tight with strain and worry. "This is bad Kyra. Do they know you know?"

Kyra nodded, biting her knuckles, and whispered, "I think they do. I was just followed from the grocery store to the clothing repair store. I bet he followed me home and I just didn't see him."

Bree's eyes widened and she sucked in a harsh breath. "Christ. We need to get you out of here."

Kyra shook her head violently, "No! They'll think I'm going to tell someone, the police, the Feds, SHIELD. If I just act normally, it will all be ok."

Bree grabbed Kyra's arm and shook it, "Kyra! You are not safe! You need to leave!"

Kyra shook her head, "No, it's going to be ok. I know I'm scared now, but Natasha said that SHIELD would be watching me. They wouldn't let anything happen."

Bree made a frustrated noise and pounded on the couch, "I hate this! You shouldn't be going to work!"

Kyra smiled weakly, "Yea it's a little hard to look your boss in the face knowing he's a traitor."

Bree sighed, "Ok, well, I'm not leaving you alone tonight."

Kyra smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much. I know this is too much to put on you, but you're my person, and I didn't know what to do…"she broke off, her voice growing thick with emotion, the full brunt of the days' emotions hitting her.

Bree's eyes filled with tears as she leaned forward and hugged her. "Hey, you know you don't have to do anything but ask and I'm here. You're like my sister." The women held onto each other until they both breathed easier and felt a modicum of calm return.

After the two friends had climbed into bed, Kyra lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, wondering just how she was going to get through this. She closed her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep. If she was going to make it through this, she was going to need to rest.


	9. Secrets to Die For

**Author's Note: Well...I promised intense things for Kyra...here they are! I hope you enjoy! Please review. **

* * *

A week and a half until the launch of the ship found Kyra at an electronics shop in a seedy part of town, well past normal hours. She had bribed the teen working to stay open for another 10 minutes, and to turn off the security cameras. Once she was sure they were off, she had removed her sunglasses.

Keeping her ballcap pulled low she asked softly, "I want to know if you have recording devices that are discreet." The kid stared at her for a minute and then asked, "How much you wanna spend?"

Kyra smiled, "I want to make it nearly invisible." The kid nodded and then leaned down under the counter to pull up a box. Opening it he held up a piece of flexible plastic adhesive with a tiny microchip inside.

"Stick this in a dark corner but close to where the point of conversation is, and you'll be good. It records up to 10 thousand hours of conversation. It can dump remotely so you don't have to retrieve it. Even if someone destroys it, the data will still be backed up; the live feed will just be lost."

He looked her over and hesitated before asking, "What do you need this for anyway lady?"

Kyra smiled softly, "My boyfriend is abusive and the police don't believe me. I want proof." The kid stared a moment longer and then leaned down and came up with a gun, the kind that fired real bullets. "I'll give it to you for a good price."

Kyra's breath caught. If the kid got caught selling illegal weapons, he would get locked up for life and left on Earth, never to be sent to Elisium. All prisoners given a life sentence were to be left on Earth to die as it died.

She smiled haltingly, and reached a hand out to push the gun away, whispering, "Thank you. So much. But, I don't think I can do that. I'll just take the chip please."

He nodded and put the gun away quickly. "It's $100."

Swallowing, Kyra nodded and handed over the money, having taken out cash earlier so there would be no trace of the purchase. She took the box and shoved it into her purse, slipping her sunglasses back on. Before turning to go she slid another $100 across the counter, "Wait until I'm gone and turn the cameras back on, please?"

The kid nodded and when she had gone, he turned the cameras back on, wishing she had taken the gun.

* * *

The next day at work Kyra applied the microchip to the Senator's desk while he was in the bathroom and she was typing up his schedule for the morning. When he came back and found her in his seat, he raised a brow, "Trying out the seat huh?"

Kyra laughed lightly, "Just thought I would see how it felt during the day, you know? I do it when you're not here at night sometimes."

Tom laughed, "I figured everybody has. It's just a seat. It's about the person in the seat, and whether they have what it takes to govern." Kyra smiled, "Indeed."

Standing she held out a hand, "All yours sir."

* * *

That evening at home, Kyra opened the listening device's app on her StarPad and sat with a glass of wine, skipping through the days' events that she knew were banal. Sighing, she sipped and set the StarPad down, there was nothing from that day that indicated anything suspicious had been said.

She supposed that was good, but she felt a sense of disappointment. She wanted to be able to have a recording in full to take to SHIELD and prove the Senator's guilt. She wanted to stop him from selling secrets and get out from under this stress.

Setting her wine glass down she went to the bathroom. On her way back, she heard a beeping noise, followed by the sound of male voices. Realizing that the app was open, and that it must be streaming live, she ran into the living room and grabbed the StarPad.

Kyra sipped her wine as she listened, hearing the voices of General Murphy, the Senator, and the mysterious voice from the phone again.

"Tom, you have been given your week. We don't have the technology working. We need the asset under our control. We need the contractor to complete the harvest. These things need to happen this week. Do you understand?"

The Senator sighed, "Yes, I do. It'll be taken care of. We will move forward."

The man on the phone sounded pleased, "Very good. Now General, are your men in place as well?"

"Yes, we will have control of the situation as soon as the contractor begins" the General spoke.

Kyra's fingers on the wineglass were white, she was certain none of this was about selling secrets. Picking up her phone she dialed Natasha.

"Nat, I need to come see Coulson, _now"_ she spoke softly but urgently. Natasha heard the genuine fear in Kyra's voice and told her, "Okay, come to SHIELD headquarters now."

Kyra nodded, "Okay, I'll be there in thirty minutes." As she hung up, she realized the other conversation had ended and was now archived. Kyra quickly copied it onto all of the flash drives and rehid them, taking only one with her.

Grabbing her purse with her mace in it, she armed the security system and headed out, waiting impatiently for the elevator. As the doors swung open, it took her brain a half a second too long to register that the man inside was the man from a week earlier.

In that second that she tried to turn and run, he lunged and grabbed her, yanking her inside the elevator, his hand coming over her mouth to muffle her yelp. A second later a syringe bit into her neck, and a hot burn came, and then there was nothing but blackness…..

* * *

Kyra woke slowly, her eyes still closed as the ketamine burned out of her system gradually. The sensation in her limbs returned bit by bit, allowing her to realize that her hands were tied behind her back, and her feet were tied to a chair.

Her eyes fluttered open and she winced at the light streaming through the rafters she saw for a moment before she shut them again.

A few minutes later as she was drifting in a half awake state, she was slapped across the face, dragging her into consciousness. "Wake up!" a loud male voice shouted.

Kyra struggled to open her eyes and found two tall men standing before her, dressed all in tactical black clothing, with only one small white patch on their right biceps. Turning her attention to their faces she realized the men hadn't put masks on, and her heart sank.

_No masks means they don't care if I know who they are…which means I'm going to die._ Kyra choked back a sob and bit her lip, tasting blood from where one of the men had hit her. She stared up at them, waiting for them to say something.

They were nondescript military looking, shaved heads, beefy, one had brown eyes, the other blue. Both had various scars and tattoos peeking out on their necks. The only real identifying mark was the patch on their arm, which she couldn't make out from this angle, but appeared to be some kind of creature.

One of the men stepped forward, "What do you know about the launch?"

Kyra stared at him, was he serious? If they knew who she was, then they knew that she knew everything. She shook her head, "I don't know anything."

The man grinned, "Really Ms. Barnes? You work for Senator Udall and you don't know _anything?_ How about you try again."

Kyra shook her head again, "I only know what you know. I have no access to classified information." The man's smile slipped, "Well now, that's just not true. And if you keep lying, things are going to get unpleasant."

Kyra swallowed and spoke, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I really don't have any information for you."

The man nodded and turned to face the other man for a moment and then turned, lightning fast to punch her in the face. Kyra cried out and stared down at the ground, her head pounding.

"Now, let's try again. What kind of security will be at the launch of the ship? How many soldiers will be there?"

Kyra breathed in and out, her head feeling like a thousand pounds and then lifted it, gritting her teeth, to stare at the man. "I have none of that information. I don't know anything about security relating to the launch."

The man nodded, "Okay" and punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her completely.

For the next ten minutes they continued thusly until the ringing of a phone interrupted. Kyra barely hung onto consciousness, her body throbbing with points of pain from where the man had hit her with his hands, and had used other worse things to hit her and cut her with.

The second man answered it and came over to the man interrogating Kyra, holding it out. He took the phone and spoke quietly and then hung up the phone.

Turning back to Kyra he assessed her for a moment and then motioned to the other man, "Bring it". The other man left the room for a moment and came back with a StarPad. He handed it to the man who crouched in front of Kyra.

Smacking her leg he roused her, and held the screen up so she could see it light up with a video call. Through half closed bruised eyes Kyra saw an image of a man who smiled politely and spoke in a smooth British accent, "Ms. Barnes, it is lovely to make your acquaintance. I wish it were under better circumstances, but you were quite the persistent little thing weren't you? Had you just kept your nose out of our business, you wouldn't be here, and we wouldn't be in this little pickle."

Kyra struggled for a moment and then asked, "W-what do you mean? I-I d-didn't do anything."

The man on the screen smiled, "Ms. Barnes we both know that isn't true. We have your flash drives and the files from your StarPad. You've been a busy bee! Now, what other information do you have?"

Kyra shook her head, "No…"

The man on the screen sighed, "Ms. Barnes, it is not just you that will suffer if you do not help us. Now please, tell us what else you know."

Kyra grinned at the screen and spit blood, "Go to hell."

The man frowned in distaste, "Very well. Kill her."

The call ended and the man crouched in front of her stood, drawing a gun, the kind that fired real bullets. Kyra stared up the barrel at him and then closed her eyes, drawing up an image of her mother and father, her heart pounding as she waited for the shot.

When the shot came, it was more than one, and more distant. Kyra's eyes fluttered open and she found the room empty, the far door open. The distant sound of gunfire was drawing closer, and Kyra could hear voices as well.

Minutes later Natasha, Clint, Steve and a host of other SHIELD agents burst into the room, guns drawn. At the sight of her uncle Kyra cried out, struggling against her bonds.

Steve felt a cold rage at the sight of his niece bound and bloodied and ran to free her, cutting her bonds and gathering her in his arms; carrying her from the room while the team of agents covered their retreat.

As they flew to SHIELD headquarters in a mini jet, Steve explained that when she didn't show for the meeting with director Coulson, an alert went to him and her father, as well as Natasha. He and Natasha were the first to arrive at her apartment and find it trashed, the security feeds showing her being taken.

They had scanned all the video of the city and eventually found her.

Kyra winced as Natasha cleaned her wounds, but smiled wearily. "I'm just glad you did." She sighed and winced again at the bite of the injection, grateful for the painkillers and antibiotics. She looked around the plane and frowned, "Steve, where's my dad?"

He frowned, "I don't know, he got the alert, and he said he would be right behind me…but he never showed."

Kyra felt fear pierce her heart as she recalled the man's words; _It's not just you that will suffer. _"Take me to my dad's house, now" she commanded quietly. The team of SHIELD agents exchanged a look. They had orders to take her to headquarters, and took orders from Natasha.

Kyra looked around the room and then to Natasha, who shook her head, "Kyra I'm sorry we have to take you to headquarters where it's safe." Kyra stood from the med bed, "Nat, I'm not asking. Take me to my dad's house. Those men were threatening him, and I need to make sure they didn't take him."

Natasha stared Kyra down for a long moment and then shook her head, "Fine. Make for the Barnes residence, now" she called to the pilot. A moment later the plane swung and began to descend. Minutes later they were landing.

Kyra climbed down the hangar bay with Steve's assistance and ran up the front drive, her body protesting every movement. She heard her uncle running right beside her, and would have felt comforted, but only felt fear, seeing the front door hanging open.

She blew through the door and came to a halt. The house was in disarray. There were signs of struggle everywhere. She ran through every room, calling for her father, knowing deep down he wasn't there.

As she came into the study she found a StarPad that wasn't his. When she picked it up it turned on, and a video call began. She heard her uncle behind her, and she answered the call.

The video focused on her father, strapped into a machine. Then the British man from before moved into the screen and smiled smugly, "Ms. Barnes, I told you what would happen should you refuse to help us. There would be consequences. This will be the last time you see your father."

Kyra cried out, and touched the screen, "No! Please no!" The man turned, "Mr. Barnes, would you like to say anything before you go?"

Her father glared and then turned his gaze to Kyra, "Kyra, I love you. Be brave, and fight." As he finished speaking, two men came into the shot and forced a strap over his head and before they forced a bit into his mouth he shouted, "Tell Coulson we didn't behead the beast!"Kyra bit her knuckles, tears streaming down her face.

The British man spoke once more, "Say goodbye Ms. Barnes." And with the flip of a switch, he began to torture Kyra's father right in front of her eyes. After a moment, the video shut off, but Kyra could still hear her father's muffled screams.

The StarPad dropped to the desk and she turned to Steve, tears streaming down her face. "They've killed him, Uncle Steve. They've killed him" she whispered. She looked up into his face and saw the tears on his cheeks and the hollow look in his eyes before he spoke, "No sweetie…They should have…"

He paused for a long moment, and then continued, "But instead they turned him back into the Winter Soldier. He would rather be dead."

Steve wiped away a tear and whispered, "He would rather be dead."

* * *

_**AN: Song inspiring this chapter is: "Seven Devils" Florence and the Machine. **_


	10. The Returned

_**A/N: Hey yall! I hope that you're enjoying the story! I'm really excited to have this story out and going. Please review and let me know how you like it and what you think! I love hearing from you! xoxo**_

* * *

Kyra sat on the floor of the den with her head resting on her knees, the background noise of the SHIELD agents and her uncle speaking barely penetrating the chaos that was swirling through her head.

Her entire body was one aching wound, and her head throbbed, but she pushed the pain away, trying to focus on the image of the patch that had been on the men's arms that had been interrogating her. Just when she thought she had it, there came a loud noise and her head snapped up towards it, to find SHIELD agents deploying small flying robots to investigate her father's house.

They gave her sheepish looks and guided the robots more carefully through the house. Kyra looked around the room numbly, and found Steve in a heated argument with Natasha across the room. She couldn't tell what they were saying but it appeared that whatever he wanted, he wasn't going to get.

Steve shook his head in disgust and walked away from Natasha. He couldn't believe that after everything he had done for SHIELD Coulson wouldn't grant him the courtesy of working this. This was his best friend, his brother.

He wiped a hand across his face, grief and fear gripping his insides, but he pushed them aside when he saw Kyra sitting alone, her face bruised, cut and swollen. He felt a swift wave of rage at the men who had done this to her and wished he was able to kill them again. But knowing they were dead was small comfort; knowing there was someone out there turning his best friend back into the Winter Soldier….he didn't know how to make that okay for Kyra.

Steve walked over to her and crouched down in front of her, laying a gentle hand on her knee, "Kyra, hon, we need to go." She looked up at him through eyes glazed with pain and whispered, "Okay Uncle Steve", her voice small and childlike.

Steve held out his hand and helped her to her feet, noting when she winced and clutched her ribs. _She might have a cracked rib or two, poor kid-_Steve thought to himself as he watched her walk in front of him. Steve grabbed one of the agents outside and commandeered their car, overruling the young man's weak protestations.

As they drove, the silence grew until Kyra asked, "How did you know that they didn't kill dad?"

Steve swallowed hard, "Because the machine they had him in, is the one that Hydra used to turn him into the Winter Soldier, and to keep him under control. Whoever is doing this to him must be former Hydra."

Kyra nodded, "That makes sense with what he said, "We didn't behead the beast", don't you think?"

Steve nodded slowly, "Yea…Kyra, when you were gathering emails and phone conversations, did you get anything that would indicate Hydra was involved or another group?"

Kyra sighed, "I don't think so…I-I don't know. I'm sorry, I'm just not sure." Steve shook his head, "It's fine sweetheart, don't worry."

Kyra nodded but stared out the car window, biting down on her knuckle to keep from crying. It wasn't ok, she needed to do better. She needed to find her dad and save him.

When Steve dropped her off with a promise that she would go nowhere but upstairs, she waved goodbye and moved quickly inside, peering over her shoulder frequently. Slamming her front door behind her she nearly burst into tears when she saw her apartment in shambles.

A sudden horrible thought occurred to her and she began to walk quickly through the apartment calling out for Sherlock, fearful of the worst. She crawled on her hands and knees, peering under the couch and her bed, looking behind the overturned bookshelves, in every nook and cranny, until finally she opened her closet doors and found him, perched on a top shelf, hidden in the very back, fur fluffed out and tail bottled.

She called his name softly, her voice trembling. Kyra wanted to cry when Sherlock refused to come down, but understood he was frightened and angry at the intruders who had come through. Probably the men who had taken her, and then SHIELD.

She went through each of her hiding spaces, and all but one of her flash drives had been stolen. Smirking she reached into her bedside drawer and pulled out her vibrator and unscrewed the end, taking the flash drive out. _Trust men to be intimidated by a vibrator-_she thought, laughing softly.

Tucking the flash drive into her bra she walked back into the living room and found her work StarPad on the floor, the screen shattered. Frowning, she picked it up and shoved it into her purse. It was time to make a trip to Stark Industries.

Going back to her bathroom, Kyra stared at her image in the mirror and felt her stomach drop. Running to the toilet she crouched and heaved what little her stomach held into the basin. The memory of the man hitting her over and over again came back and her stomach lurched again.

Long minutes passed and Kyra was finally able to stand, albeit shakily. Stripping off her clothes, she turned on the shower and waited for it to heat. Standing under the hot water she shivered violently from the pain of her numerous cuts and bruises, and as shock once again ran through her system.

As the water cooled slightly, Kyra washed and finished her shower. Toweling off her hair, she wrapped her robe around herself and quickly dressed in comfortable black jeans, a stretchy tshirt and a leather jacket. She left her hair loose to help hide her face, and then put a ball cap and aviators on, assessing her image in the mirror.

If anyone looked too closely they would definitely notice the bruises and cuts all over her face. Sighing, Kyra grabbed the flash drive from the counter and tucked it into her bra again and grabbed her purse, tossing her mace and a taser in. Setting the alarm behind her, Kyra walked down the hall and out the back exit, taking the stairs.

As she walked down the street to the maglev trains, Kyra moved at an even pace, and kept herself from checking over her shoulder. She knew SHIELD was supposed to be keeping an eye on her, but she doubted they had seen her leave.

As she entered the train she checked, not seeing anyone that had been following too closely or paying extra attention. She looked down at her hands, pretending to inspect her nails and then looked out of her periphery, noting that there was one man who was staring, and…yes! He was speaking into an earpiece, she was sure of it.

Kyra waited until the last moment and when the doors opened she stood and bolted out the doors, walked down the platform and boarded another car. Peering out the window, she saw the man on the platform, desperately looking for her.

Smiling, she turned aside and waited the few minutes it would take for the train to arrive at Stark Headquarters.

When the train arrived, Kyra had taken her jacket off and put it into her purse, tucked her hair up into her hat and left her glasses on. It wasn't a huge change, but she hoped it was enough. Walking calmly into Stark Headquarters, she smiled at the security guards as she removed her glasses, trying not the react to their frowns and visible reactions to her face.

One man stepped forward, "Ma'am, are you alright?" Kyra nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, just a nasty car accident a few hours ago. I'm here to see Mr. Ian Stark; I'm his friend, Ms. Barnes. Could you please tell him it's urgent?"

The man looked at her skeptically, but nodded. He picked up a slim phone and spoke into it, informing JARVIS that she was there to see Ian, and after a moment and a raised brow, he hung up the phone. "Ms. Barnes, right this way" the guard said, waving her through security.

He scanned her into the elevator and up to the penthouse, wishing her luck as the doors closed. Kyra sighed; she was going to need it. When the doors pinged open Kyra stepped through to a different world. This was not just Stark Headquarters, this was Ian's home.

"Welcome Ms. Barnes, please make yourself at home. Ian is in a meeting at the moment and will not be free for at least another thirty minutes."

Kyra stared around the expansive living room that overlooked the city and nodded, "Thank you JARVIS, can you let him know that it's urgent, it's a family matter and it is life and death I believe."

There was a moment of silence and then, "Ian has informed me that he will be here in fifteen minutes. He is sorry it can't be sooner, but the meeting he is in cannot be cut any shorter."

Kyra nodded, "I understand JARVIS, thank you. And thank him."

JARVIS spoke again, "You are most welcome ma'am."

Kyra stood staring out the panoramic window, her mind a swirling chaotic mess, until she heard voices behind her. Not turning, she listened as Ian ushered the men and women out of his conference room and to the elevator.

A moment later she heard him behind her, his voice holding a note of urgency, "Kyra, what's wrong?"

She hesitated for a moment and then turned to face him, watching his face blanch upon seeing her own bruised and battered one.

Ian reached a hand up as if to touch her face but dropped it away quickly, "What happened?" his voice laced with worry that was reflected in his eyes.

Kyra smiled wearily and winced as her split lip pulled. "Shit. Well, it's a long story. Can we sit?"

Ian nodded and motioned for her to sit on the couch, "Do you want a drink?" Kyra nodded, "Whiskey, on the rocks please."

Ian went over to the bar and came back quickly with two tumblers of whiskey, handing her one and immediately taking a large sip of his. Sitting down next to Kyra, Ian raised a brow, "Okay…so?"

Kyra nodded and sipped her whiskey letting the alcohol numb the pain, both physical and emotional she was feeling.

She stared down into the glass and whispered, "The Winter Soldier is back, and it's my fault." Ian stared at her for a long moment and then frowned, "That's not possible."

Kyra shook her head, "It is. It started 6 months ago when I noticed small discrepancies in the Senator's emails, so I tracked them as far back as I could and logged them. Then I asked about one or two and got strange answers. After that I overheard a call, eavesdropped and recorded calls."

She nodded at the look on his face, "Oh yea I know. Natasha warned me not to, especially when we figured out that he was probably selling secrets about the launch to someone. But I did it anyway because it felt like there was more to it."

Taking a large gulp of her drink she winced as the alcohol burned its way down her raw throat. "I was kidnapped a day ago and held somewhere, and tortured for information on what I know about the Senator, the launches, security, everything."

Ian stared at her in shock, no wonder she looked so crushed. It was because she had been, and she had come through the other side, somehow. Ian took a large swig of his drink and asked, "What can I do?"

Kyra reached into her shirt and handed him the flash drive, "Use this to figure out what they could be planning. Plus this" she handed him her StarPad. "This is my work one, I know it's shattered, but I also know that you're a genius, so please, please try."

Ian took it from her and nodded, "I can definitely do something with this." He stood and stared down at her, "My lab is on a lower level, why don't you come with me?"

Kyra nodded, she didn't want to stay here alone. Standing slowly, she winced and swayed, the alcohol making her head swim. Placing a hand to her head she closed her eyes and waited for the dizziness to pass.

Ian stared at Kyra concerned, reaching a hand out to steady her, holding her steady by her elbow. When her eyes fluttered open he smiled and asked, "You ok? Ready to go?" She nodded and let him keep a hold of her elbow as they walked to the elevator.

As they stood in the elevator he felt her weight sink into his hand and a sigh escaped her. Ian shifted closer, sliding his hand around her waist and drew her close, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. Kyra tensed for just a moment and then sighed, closing her eyes.

When the elevator doors sighed open, Ian squeezed her waist softly and propelled her along the hallway until they came to a large glassed lab. Pushing the door open he led her over to a soft suede couch and sat her down, calling out, "Jarvis, will you bring a blanket please?"

Kyra looked up in confusion, "But…Jarvis is a computer...isn't it?" Ian grinned and pointed; when Kyra turned she saw a man walking towards her with a plaid blanket. Handing her the blanket, he spoke, "Miss Kyra, here is your blanket, can I get you anything else? A cup of tea perhaps? Something to eat?"

Kyra stared dumbfounded as Jarvis's voice emanated from the man in front of her. She looked up at Ian and found him grinning at her. "But…I-I don't understand!" she stammered.

Ian turned to Jarvis, "Jarvis, would you like to explain?"

He nodded, "Yes, thank you Ian. I am Jarvis, and I am an artificial intelligence, with a human exterior. Ian created my exterior a number of years ago for my use on the occasion that we find it necessary."

Kyra turned her attention back to Ian, "You cannot be serious! After what happened with the Ultron program your father created?! It tried to destroy humanity and the Avengers. What would make you do this?"

Ian nodded, holding up a hand, "I know, but Jarvis is different. He was around before Ultron, and learned from everything, he was practically already an AI." Kyra stared at him and then shook her head, "Well, if you destroy the world with Jarvis, it won't be for lack of warning."

Ian laughed, "That's not going to happen. Now would you like anything else?" Kyra shrugged, and then winced, "Yes please, tea and something to eat would be great." Jarvis nodded, "Very good miss, I'll return shortly."

Ian turned to his work station and settled in, calling over his shoulder, "Why don't you relax, this is going to be boring." Kyra nodded, "Okay, sounds good."

Laying down on the couch Kyra wrapped the blanket around herself and laid down, wincing as her wounds bit. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply and evenly, trying to fall asleep. As her breathing evened out into the space between sleep, Kyra's body twitched, falling into memory…

_She was tied to the chair…her hair was in her face, and there was something warm on her face….blood, it was blood. She could hear the men talking, discussing whatever the man on the phone had instructed them to do…kill her…that was it._

_The man came back and kicked her leg, drawing her attention back up to him. He held a gun to her head. Her blurry vision focused on the patch on his black clad arm…and then she thought of her parents, the wonderful childhood they had given her, and closed her eyes, waiting for the end._

_The gunshot rang through the room and sent a shock through her, the pain indescribable. She screamed and writhed in her bonds, calling out for her mother and father. _

_"Kyra! Kyra!"_

Kyra woke with a start, her heart racing as she thrashed about. Ian grabbed her arms and held her still, "Kyra! It's me! It's Ian!"

His bright blue eyes captured hers and held her captive, "Kyra, it was just a nightmare…come on, breath…just a nightmare."

Kyra nodded, taking a deep breath, her eyes not leaving his. Ian's hands gripped hers tightly as he whispered, "Breathe Kyra, breathe sweetie."

Kyra's heartbeat slowed and she took shuddering breaths for a few moments before she whispered, "I-I remember something."

Ian frowned, "What do you mean?" Kyra swallowed and spoke softly, "The men who…who tortured me. They had patches on their clothing. It had a symbol on it."

Ian nodded, "Okay, do you remember what was on it?"

Kyra nodded her eyes wide as she spoke, "It was a symbol I had seen before, but a long time ago, in history class. That's why it took so long for me to remember. It was a Chimera."

Ian frowned, "Chimera…you mean this creature?" he went back to his work desk and tapped a few keys and quickly pulled up and image of a dual headed beast with a snake for a tail. Kyra nodded and then felt her stomach drop, remembering her father's last words, "We didn't behead the beast."

"Oh, god" she whispered, "It's Hydra…but a different beast."

* * *

_**So, very bad people, up to very bad shit. Also-Ultron shout out! :D can't wait to see the movie! **_


	11. Plots, Plans, and Pain

_**AN: Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story, and I would love for you to check out the tumblr associated with this and "A Long Winter". You can find it at: thebuckybrigade . tumblr . com So check it out, because there is great artwork, music, and there will be really great new things to go with the story! You can also see what Kyra and Ian look like, along with Rose, and other characters! Enjoy! xoxo **_

* * *

"Your dinner and tea Miss Barnes" Kyra jumped at the sound of Jarvis's voice, her body twitching in fright. Ian's hand reached out to rest on her knee, "It's ok, it's just Jarvis."

Kyra nodded, smiling weakly as the AI butler came around the couch to hand her the tray of food. He smiled warmly, "Here you are miss. Is there anything else I can get you?" Kyra shook her head, "No, I'm good thank you Jarvis."

Kyra picked up the mug of tea and inhaled the scent of Earl Grey with a hint of lemon, exactly as she liked it. Sipping it slowly, she let out a moan of delight and smiled up at Ian, "How in the world did he know how I like it?"

Ian grinned, "Remember about a month ago when we had that big meeting here? You had a cup that my secretary Lindsey got you. Every person's drink preference was logged into the system by Jarvis and memorized. Now he was able to make it for you, down to how much sugar you like."

Kyra nodded, "Well, that's…somewhat disturbing."

Ian laughed, "I didn't intend for it to be."

Kyra shook her head, "Ian, how are we going to do this? How are we going to get my dad back and stop this group…this Chimera?" She rubbed a hand across her face and sipped on her tea, sighing deeply. She felt like crying she was so tired and achy.

Ian lifted his hand from her knee and grabbed her hand, squeezing gently, his eyes intent. "Kyra, I swear to you we will stop them, and we will get your dad back. SHIELD will help us find him and get him back."

Kyra shook her head emphatically, "No! We can't work with SHIELD! They were corrupted by Hydra once; it's guaranteed that they're corrupted by Chimera now! We can't trust them!"

Ian looked shocked, "Kyra, we both know Coulson wouldn't let that happen! Or Steve, Natasha, Clint or my dad!"

Kyra shook her head, "That's what they said the last time, and hundreds of people died, our government was nearly crippled by the revelation that Hydra had been insinuated inside of it. I will not put my trust in an organization that crumbled once, and then got my mother killed! I will not."

Ian stared at her, seeing the fear and anger in her eyes and swallowed his own fear, nodding. "Okay, okay. I promise, we'll do this without SHIELD. But we need to be cautious, okay?" he spoke softly, his tone soothing.

Kyra nodded, her eyes wide, her pulse thrumming in her throat. Ian shifted forward in his seat and took the tea cup out of her hands, setting it on the tray. He moved slowly, wrapping his arm around Kyra's shoulders, drawing her into his embrace, feeling her shudder.

Kyra trembled, feeling the safety of Ian's embrace, and began to cry. She clung to his shirt and buried her face in his shoulder, her body shaking with her sobs. Ian held Kyra tighter, his heart aching for her; he wanted to destroy the men who had done this to her and her father.

He would do anything to protect her, and he was going to help put a stop to this Chimera, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

The British man from the video calls stood observing the Winter Soldier's transformation. He lay on a Stark model med bed, unconscious and being worked on by technicians. The man formerly known as James "Bucky" Barnes was now in the final stages of becoming the Winter Soldier, once again.

The man watched as the Soldier's body was tweaked, the little body fat that had been acquired over 20 years flushed away, and the muscles toned into perfection. The technicians finally moved to his mind, sculpting his neural pathways into that of the Winter Soldier, creating him into the perfect assassin.

When the technicians had finished they left the Soldier to sleep on the med bed, with an infusion of fluids and protein. The British man stood observing the Soldier, pleased with the progress that had been made over the past few hours.

"Excuse me, Mr. Charles?" The man turned to find one of his many assistants standing behind him, an apprehensive look on his face. Raising a brow, Mr. Charles waved a hand, "Out with it."

The young man bobbed his head and spoke quickly, "We've just had word. SHIELD raided the warehouse where we had Ms. Barnes, killed our men and took her. We lost her." Mr. Charles said nothing, instead staring at the young man who was sweating, waiting for him to say something.

Finally he nodded and spoke, "Well then, we should do our best to make sure that our Soldier gets out there and begins his work." The young man nodded fervently and pulled out a phone, dialing and then spoke quietly, quickly, nodding.

He turned back to Mr. Charles, "All assets are ready." Mr. Charles nodded, "Good, he will be deployed as soon as he's awake." Mr. Charles turned back to stare at the Winter Soldier, watching him sleep.

"You can go now Adam" he spoke softly. "Yes sir" Adam mumbled nervously, and scuttled away.

Mr. Charles watched as the Winter Soldier twitched in his sleep, his hands clenching, his face grimacing. Mr. Charles pushed the med room doors open and walked in, coming to stand by the bed, his hands behind his back, staring down at the impressive figure below him.

There were only a few days left before the launch, it would take prodigious effort on the part of this man to complete their endeavor. With all of their assets in place, their plan would still be able to be completed, regardless if the Soldier's former daughter was alive and aware of part of the plan.

He sighed, and pulled a chair over next to the man, preparing to wait until he was awake.

* * *

_Darkness…he was swimming in darkness. Where was he? He…wanted to open his eyes but couldn't. He could feel a terrible darkness swirling through his body…a terrible pain gripped him, and he wanted to scream, but the darkness kept him from moving or making a noise. The darkness gripped him and sucked him deep, deep down into blackness….from which he could not escape…._

The Winter Soldier's eyes snapped open, focusing on the ceiling. He could feel restraints on his arms and legs, and tested them, moving slightly until he could feel them pull tightly, keeping him in place.

A moment later a cool male British voice broke through his concentration, "Those restraints are for your protection, if you would like them taken off, I can do so."

The Soldier waited a moment and then spoke in a low voice, "Remove them." Mr. Charles nodded and stood, removing the restraints from around his ankles and wrists, stepping back when he was done.

Mr. Charles stood back and watched the Soldier continue to lay still for a moment, and then sit up. He stared down at his body, assessing his muscles and scars. The Soldier ran his hand over his face and through his hair, tugging on it for a moment and then turned to stare at Mr. Charles.

"How long have I been asleep this time?" he demanded. Mr. Charles raised a brow, despite not seeing his reflection, and the technicians having altered his appearance to make him look like he had only aged 10 years instead of 20, the man knew he was different, older.

Mr. Charles smiled smoothly, "It's been awhile, about 10 years. Your services were not required during that time. You were…resting."

The Winter Soldier stared at him and then nodded, "And what do you need me for now?"

Mr. Charles smiled wryly, "Well now, that is a very good question."

* * *

Hours later Ian looked up from his work station, his head pounding. It had taken him this long to dig through the metadata and the security on the damaged StarPad, and he still didn't have any solid answers for Kyra.

Sighing, he turned in his chair to call for Jarvis, the words dying in his mouth when he saw Kyra fast asleep on the couch. He was glad to see that she had finally gone to sleep, and wasn't troubled by nightmares this time.

He sat staring at her, wondering how the hell she had survived being tortured. He could see the bruises on her face, and one on her collarbone, he even saw what looked like a cut on her shoulder, and he knew she had been clutching her ribs more than once, which made him think she had bruised ribs at the least.

His hands tightened into fists unconsciously; he wanted to physically hurt the men who had done this to her. He knew he had little to no chance against trained mercenaries, but with the rage pumping through him, he was willing to try.

Kyra shifted in her sleep, making a sleepy noise that went deep into his chest and lodged there, making him want to lie down beside her and hold her, as he had when she had been weeping, but this time, hold her and see her smile.

Ian flinched; he couldn't think like that about Kyra…they were...friends. She trusted him to help her get her father back, and he couldn't do anything to jeopardize her fragile trust.

Turning back to his work station he typed a command into the system for Jarvis, and went back to work. A few minutes later Jarvis came in with food and a beer, setting the tray down silently and leaving just as quietly.

Ian continued to hack away at the StarPad, the afternoon fading into night. Finally, he broke through Kyra's StarPad and by using the linkage on her email and messaging system, got into the Senator's StarPad.

He moved swiftly, operating a mass download of all the information on the StarPad to his workstation, quickly throwing up a massive firewall when he was done, activating Jarvis's protective systems as well.

As he sifted through the information he had found, Ian felt his blood run cold. They had just days until the launch, and from what he saw in the details he had here, it looked like that was just the first step in an expansively horrific plan that involved the Winter Soldier.

Looking over his shoulder at the sleeping Kyra, Ian sighed, closing his eyes for a moment- _this is going to hurt her…but she has to know-_he thought to himself.

Opening his eyes, he called softly, "Kyra, wake up." He watched as she stirred and focused a hazy gaze on him. Her gaze sharpened as she took in his bleak expression, "What is it Ian? What's wrong?" she asked sharply.

He sighed, "I know what the first part of their plan is…" he hesitated and then continued, "It's to take control of the launch, use the Winter Soldier to assassinate anyone who tries to stop them, and take the terraforming technology and use it as a weapon here on Earth."

Kyra felt her stomach drop as she whispered, "What would that do to Earth?"

Ian's face was pale and horror-struck as he spoke, "It would cause irreversible damage to the atmosphere and the planet that would kill tens of thousands…and I think they plan to use multiple machines all over the world….it would be genocide."


	12. Stitching of Wounds

_**AN: Hey everyone! Hope you are enjoying the new chapters! Hope you've been to see the Avengers: Age of Ultron! It was awesome! If you haven't been to the tumblr site, you should definitely check it out, there will be some awesome new stuff up soon that is going to rock your socks, including images of what Ian, Kyra, Rose, Bucky and other characters look like, plus one shots that you won't be able to find here! Other exclusive content from SHIELD will be included soon! please check it out and follow us at thebuckybrigade . tumblr . com **_

* * *

Kyra shook her head, "They can't do that. Someone else has to have figured this out! SHIELD has the information I gave them, they would have figured this out, right?" she asked, desperate, her gaze pleading.

Ian sighed, wishing he had a better answer, and shook his head, "No. I hacked into their systems and they don't have nearly the information we do. And I don't think they're going to pursue this…I think you're right about not being able to trust everyone there. There are some agents discussing this in code that shouldn't be."

Kyra stood, wincing as her ribs creaked in pain, and shook her head, "Shit! What do we do?"

Any response Ian would have given was cut off by Jarvis's entrance into the room. "Sir, there are SHIELD agents at the entrance of the building attempting to gain entry to the rest of the building. I have slowed them down for now, but they will not be placated by security for long."

Ian stared at him for a moment and then nodded, "Which agents are here?"

Jarvis tilted his head for a moment and then focused back on Ian, "Agents Tipper, Lear, Caige, and Dawson."

Ian frowned, "Have they stated who sent them?"

Jarvis nodded, "An Agent Fournier."

Ian's frown deepened, "Not Coulson then…that's not good." Kyra grabbed her jacket and shrugged it on, hissing in pain, shaking her head when Ian looked at her, "I'm fine. We need to go."

Ian nodded, "Jarvis, initiate full building lockdown, do not let them get any farther than they have gotten. I want all information from my workstation dumped onto my secure remote workstation. We're taking the Skimmer and getting out of here."

Jarvis nodded and walked to the workstation, placing a hand on it, and within moments the lights in the building went out, to be replaced with red strobe lights, and his voice echoing through the building, "Attention, this is not a drill. All personnel should exit the building in the next five minutes. After that time the building will be in full lockdown. All stairwells and elevators will be locked and there will be no release. Please proceed calmly out of the building."

Ian grabbed the damaged StarPad and shoved it into Kyra's bag and threw it into a large duffle bag he had pulled out of a steamer trunk. Holding out his hand to Kyra, he gave her a tense smile, "Time to go."

Nodding, she took the offered hand, her fingers icy, and followed him out of the room through a panel hidden in the wall and down a long, dark hallway. "What about Jarvis?" she asked quietly.

"He'll meet us there" Ian whispered back. Nodding, Kyra gripped his hand tighter, her heart pounding. A few minutes later, the floor sloped downwards and they emerged into an open area, and Kyra's brows rose.

"Are we at the river?" she asked.

Ian nodded, "It's a quick escape route, and a necessary one in this case." Pulling a fob out of his pocket, he pressed a button and a sucking, bubbling occurred from the water, and Kyra watched in awe as a craft rose to the surface.

Turning to stare at Ian, she found him grinning at her. Despite the situation she laughed, "You sneaky bastard! The government would kill to have this technology!"

Ian laughed, "Of course they would. Which is why they don't. Now, it's time to get in and get the hell out of here."

He pressed another button and a door opened on the ship, allowing Kyra to enter the surprisingly roomy quarters. She sat down in the seat next to Ian and strapped herself in. When the door shut, Ian began to press buttons and after a moment, the ship purred to life and began to sink below the water again.

Kyra drew her feet up into the chair and rested her chin on her knees, watching the water go by, filled with fish and piles of trash. The Potomac had always been a polluted river, and over the decades, it had only gotten worse.

Peering out the window she asked, "Won't SHIELD, or Chimera be able to pick us up on radar?"

Ian shook his head, "No, this ship is completely undetectable whether it's in the water or the air."

Kyra turned her head to stare, "Excuse me? It flies?!"

Ian laughed, full and throaty, "Yea, it flies. Once we get further from the city I'll get us out of the water and into the air. Then the cloaking mechanism will shield us from prying eyes."

Kyra stared at him incredulous, "You…are way smarter than you let on, you know that?"

Ian grinned over at her, "Thanks. Glad I finally found a way to impress you."

Kyra sighed and dropped her head onto her knees, "How long until we get to where we're going?"

"Twenty minutes" Ian said softly, they were cruising at a good speed, and he planned on flying even faster. He had no desire to have SHIELD on their tail…or Chimera.

Kyra nodded, "Mmmkay. I'll…I'll just chill then."

Ian looked over to her, worried at her tone. She hadn't had any time to process what had happened to her, or her dad. They were running from danger on all sides, and she was forcing herself to stay strong. He knew her walls could stay up for only so long.

Thirty minutes later Ian landed the craft in the woods outside a cabin in the Shenandoah National Park. The heavy tree coverage gave them little chance of being discovered, and the security upgrades that he, his father and Jarvis had put in ensured that even if SHIELD or Chimera did discover them, they would need helicarriers and ground troops to oust them.

Looking over to Kyra, he saw she was staring out the window, her face pale, and her fingers gripping her knees tight. Reaching out he touched her hand gently, withdrawing when she flinched.

Her head whipped to stare at him, her eyes wide, and he held a hand up, "Hey, hey, it's just me. We're here."

Kyra's heart raced; she had been caught in a loop of memory, hearing the men ask her for information, feeling the knife pressing into her skin…shuddering, she nodded and took a deep breath and unhooked her belt before standing.

"After you" she whispered with a shaky smile. Ian stared at her for a moment and then nodded, smiling back, and stood, exiting the craft. Kyra followed; her knees weak.

Ian led her to the cabin, his duffle over his shoulder, and pressed a hand to the door, leaning in for a retinal scan, voice recognition, and then opened the door. "Ian, Miss Kyra, it's good to see you" Jarvis greeted them warmly.

Kyra jumped at the sound of his voice, her heart pounding harder. Looking around, she didn't see the man anywhere. Ian smiled gently at her and took her elbow softly, pointing to the security pad by the door, "He's still at Stark Tower, but he's checking in. He'll be here when he can."

Kyra nodded, "Right..right. Hey Jarvis, it's good to see you too, how are things there?"

"Very well Miss Kyra. The SHIELD agents have been trapped on the third floor. I am in communication with them and they do seem upset, but that is to be expected." Ian nodded, "Has Coulson called?"

"No sir, but I believe once the situation escalates past a few hours, he will." Ian nodded, "It could endanger Coulson…but he needs to be aware people in his agency acted without authority."

"Very good sir, I will keep you apprised of the situation." Ian smiled, "Thanks Jarvis, take care of yourself, okay?"

It sounded as though Jarvis were smiling when he spoke, "Thank you sir, please do the same for yourself and Miss Kyra. And please make sure her wounds are looked to, there is an extensive medical bay in the basement, do use it." The intercom went dead and Ian grinned at Kyra, "Short on words our man Jarvis."

Kyra nodded, smiling a smile that didn't reach her eyes, and Ian felt his heart ache. Holding out his arm, he smiled, "Come on, I'll show you around."

Kyra nodded and put her arm through his, feeling exhausted. Ian led her into the living area where there was a large comfortable looking couch facing a huge tv and a patio. Tugging her arm he led her into the kitchen and then through the hallway and pointed out a small bathroom and a guest bedroom, "I'll take that. You get the master suite."

He pushed open a door and smiled, revealing a huge bed and through door to the side Kyra could see a luxurious bathroom. She nodded and gave him a tired smile, "Looks great, thank you, but, don't you want this?"

Ian shook his head, "No, I'm fine in the guest room. This bed is too soft for me anyway."

Kyra raised a brow, "Ok, if you're sure." He nodded and held onto her elbow, "Kyra, Jarvis was right, we need to check out your wounds…I know it's not something you want to do, but I promise I won't make it worse."

Kyra stared at the knotted floorboards and sighed, "Fine, let's go."

Ian led her back to the kitchen to what she had assumed was just a pantry, but was in reality also an entrance to the basement. When she walked down the stairs, her brows shot up; this was practically a functioning hospital.

Ian saw her face and nodded, "My dad used this place in his Avenger days when someone was in trouble and needed to lay low."

Kyra nodded, that made sense. Ian pointed to the medbed, "Sit please."

Kyra climbed on with a small groan, her whole body was sore by now. Ian frowned, "What did they do, if you can tell me?"

Kyra stared at him, and then sighed, "You really, _really_ don't want to know."

Ian's eyes locked on hers as he grabbed a medical tray and loaded it with gauze and other things, "I _really _do."

Kyra saw the anger burn in his eyes and flinched, turning her gaze the sterile white table, "They hit me…just punched me at first. I thought I would be used to that, having done kickboxing, you know? But when it's someone trying to hurt you…it's different."

Ian came over and murmured, "It is. Can you take your shirt off, and your pants, if necessary? I have a gown if you want it."

Kyra closed her eyes and nodded, her fingers clenching on the side of the table. Ian turned away and listened for the rustle of clothing to stop, his fists clenching at her gasps of pain.

"O-okay" Kyra whispered. Ian nodded and turned around, his gaze flinching away briefly before returning to her figure sitting on the table, the gown sitting crumpled by her side, her bra and underwear her only coverings.

Her fists clenched at her sides, and her gaze was locked on his, her eyes daring him to say something. Ian grabbed the tray with the supplies he had anticipated needing and came over, his hand trembling ever so softly.

Pulling a stand over he set the tray down and asked softly, "Can you pull your hair up?"

Kyra nodded and pulled the tie off her wrist and reached up, stopping when the pain in her ribs made her gasp and double over. Ian grabbed her wrist and stopped her from trying again, "Hush. Let me."

He took the tie and moved around the table behind her, fingers pulling through her silken hair until it was in a messy bun.

He stared at her back which had a number of cigarette burns on it. "I'll start with these, okay?" he asked softly.

Kyra nodded and continued to speak, "They decided that hitting wasn't working well enough so one of them tried burning me with a cigarette." She shook her head, "I guess you can't describe what your own flesh burning smells like."

As Ian came around the table for the burn cream, he nodded, not saying anything, letting her speak, but feeling his rage grow. If he ever caught these people from Chimera, he would tear them apart.

Rubbing the cream into her burns he made a small hushing noise when she flinched. Kyra's shoulders sagged as the cooling sensation hit, and she continued, "After that…they used a bat on my ribs. Then they would just give them a little poke or a nudge, and I could barely breathe."

Ian came around to face her and looked at her ribs and asked, "Did SHIELD check to make sure they weren't broken?"

Kyra nodded, "They're cracked, just two, but that's enough."

Ian nodded, "I'll wrap them after we clean those cuts on your chest."

Kyra nodded and ran her fingers over them, "These they did last…they dug in till they hit my collarbone twice and I passed out."

Ian nodded leaning in to wipe the cuts with disinfectant, his anger and disgust choking him. He whispered, "I think you need some stitches, okay?"

Kyra nodded, "They didn't have time, I ran away."

Ian grabbed an anesthetic and held it up, "This is going to pinch", waiting until Kyra nodded to inject it. He quickly threaded the needle and began to close the wound.

Kyra shuddered at the odd sensation, whispering, "You're oddly good at this. How did that happen?"

Ian smiled faintly, "I took some pre-med classes."

Kyra smiled, "Let me guess, a hot girl was involved." Pulling the thread tight and knotting it, Ian cut the excess and smiled at her, "There may have been."

He stood straight and smiled at her, "But it's come in handy a few times." Kyra nodded, "Especially now."

Ian sighed, the smile slipping, "I wish I didn't need it." Kyra laughed grimly, "That makes two of us", waving a hand at her ribs she asked, "Now how about you wrap these up so I can move without it sucking?"

Ian laughed, "Well wrapping them will just help immobilize you a bit. Painkillers are for the sucking."

Kyra grinned, "I will take those."

Nodding, Ian grabbed the wrap for her ribs and motioned, "Okay stand up on the stool."

Kyra stood and held her arms out slightly, wincing as her ribs ached. Ian leaned in and placed a hand on her ribs, testing them, his hand warm on her cool skin.

Ian tugged on the wrap as he wound it around her, whispering an apology when Kyra let out a gasp of pain. When he had finished he knelt to look at her ankles where she had been tied to the chair, "Are these ok?" he asked.

Kyra nodded, "It's fine." Nodding, Ian stared up at her, wondering once again how she was still in one piece. Kyra smiled softly down at Ian and reached out to brush a lock of his curly black hair that had fallen onto his forehead back.

"Thank you for putting me back together" she said softly. Ian stood, nodding, "It's what friends do. Do you need help getting dressed?"

Kyra shook her head, "I think I'm ok."

Ian nodded, "I'll go get us something to eat if you want. It's almost breakfast time."

Kyra nodded, "Yea sure, I'll be right there."

Ian nodded and walked back up the stairs, leaving her to dress slowly. Kyra walked over to the small mirror on the wall and stared at her reflection. She had two black eyes and a cut on her forehead that SHIELD had stitched…what a sight.

Turning away she walked back up the stairs, her body still aching, but she felt better than before. Walking into the kitchen, she was greeted by the smell of scrambled eggs and toast, and the sight of Ian in an apron.

Bursting out laughing, she leaned against the counter and held her ribs. Ian turned and grinned, "What?"

Shaking her head, she pointed to the apron, "Where? Where did you get that?!"

Ian made a mock affronted face, "I will have you know this is my mother's!" Kyra laughed, "Okay, well that's better I suppose."

Ian turned away and reached for something on the counter before turning back to her and handing her a tumbler, "Here, it's your favorite."

Kyra raised a brow, "Johnnie Walker Double Black?"

Ian nodded; "With a twist" he finished for her.

Kyra grinned, "I could kiss you."

Ian scrapped the eggs onto plates and added the toast before holding out the plates toward the couch, and turning his cheek towards her, "Go ahead."

Kyra smiled and took a swig of her drink, savoring the burn before walking in between his arms and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before barely pulling away and whispering, "Thank you Ian, for being my friend, for believing me…for saving me."

She turned, her skin brushing his, and grabbed her plate from his hand and went to sit on the couch. Ian breathed deeply, inhaling her for a moment, and then took his plate to the couch as well.

The sunrise found them asleep together, Kyra's head on Ian's chest, his arms holding her close in a protective embrace.


	13. New Troubles

_**AN: My dear readers, thank you so much for following along! I hope you all have taken a look at the tumblr, we are posting some really cool stuff, and I would love to have you all follow along! Please review and let me know what you think! xoxoxo**_

* * *

The Winter Soldier followed his target down the street, his ballcap pulled down low over his face to keep the target from seeing him. He had been instructed not to approach, to eliminate from a distance.

The target turned down a street and the Soldier cursed, moving quicker through the midday lunch crowd to keep up. When he turned down the street he saw the target turn down a side alley, and he hurried his pace, turning down the alley a few moments later.

He came to a halt, looking around the alley warily, it was empty. A moment later he heard a soft noise behind him and he whirled, leveling a gun into the face of his target.

Steve ducked and barely avoided the bullet that lodged itself into the brick behind him. Staring into his friend's face, he saw nothing left of Bucky.

He had hoped it would be like before, but he could see nothing there to jog loose, and so he swallowed his sadness and swung hard, punching his best friend hard, sending him reeling long enough for Steve to run.

Steve pulled his phone out and tried Kyra's number once again, his fear deepening when it once again went to voicemail. He hung up and immediately called Natasha, because if anyone knew what was going on, it was her.

"Yea Steve?" her clipped tone told him things were not good, and his stomach dropped as he walked quickly down the street, evading his best friend.

"Tash, we have a serious problem. I just saw Bucky on the street."

There was a long moment of silence and then Natasha asked, "What happened?"

Steve hurried down the maglev train platform, glancing over his shoulder, not seeing Bucky and ducked into the train. "He tried to kill me, is what happened. And I can't get a hold of Kyra. What is going on Tash?"

Natasha was silent for a moment and then she sighed, "I don't know where Kyra is, Clint and I have been trying to find her with Coulson. Her phone says Stark Tower, but she's not answering. We both know Ian could be making it look like she's there and she could be anywhere."

Natasha went quiet, and Steve ran a hand over his face, "Christ Tash, what's going on?"

She spoke quietly, "Steve, this is worse than Hydra. Coulson knows there are dirty agents because some of them are trapped in Stark Tower where they went without authorization to try and take Kyra. We don't know how they knew she was there, unless someone was following her and feeding them information."

Steve swallowed, Kyra was his little girl, she was like his daughter, if anything happened to her…. "Tash, we have to help her. We have to figure this out. We need to find her."

Natasha made a noise of agreement, "I know Steve, but you need to get safe first. This line isn't secure. Hang up and get to our favorite beer joint."

The line went dead and Steve stared at the phone for a minute before putting it into his pocket. He watched the scenery out the window go by until the train came to a stop and he exited quickly, his gaze moving about quickly, keeping a close eye out for Bucky.

Steve ran down the stairs and over to his motorcycle, pulling his helmet on before revving the engine and peeling away from the station. He weaved in and out of traffic until he pulled up to a nondescript bar, pulling around the back and parking in the ramshackle building in the rear.

Hanging his helmet on the handlebar, Steve swung off and walked outside, running up the fire escape to the upper level doorway. He knocked twice and after a moment the door opened to reveal half of Clint's face.

He stared at Steve for a moment, and then opened the door the rest of the way, letting him in. Clint shut the door quickly behind them, his face drawn with worry. Steve looked around and found Natasha standing at the counter, staring at a StarPad screen intently.

"Tash, what did you find?" he asked. She shook her head, "Not much. I know a few agents that are involved, but that's about it. I know from what Kyra told me that something will be going down on launch day. We need to be prepared for that."

Steve nodded, "I know, we need to be there and try to stop Bucky from doing whatever it may be that he's been ordered to do."

Natasha stared at him, "Do you know….Steve…" she sighed, "Steve he could try to kill people, and we need to stop that from happening."

Steve stared at her, his throat closing with emotion, "I-I know Natasha. We'll deal with that when it happens, ok?" his eyes pleaded with her.

She sighed and nodded, "Okay. Then let's get to work on a plan, and try to find Kyra."

Steve nodded and walked to her side, "Good, what do you have?"

* * *

Kyra woke around mid morning, her head tucked into Ian's shoulder the sunlight from the patio streaming across the hardwood floor and onto the couch, warming her.

She turned her face up to study Ian's sleeping figure and smiled softly; he looked younger and less stressed than he had in years. Moving her hand up from around his waist her fingers ghosted over his cheekbones and down his jawline, marveling at his strength.

She had been falling to pieces over the past day, and he had held her together with all of his strength. His mouth twitched into a sleepy smile and his voice came low and rough, sleepy, "What are you doing?"

Kyra blushed, "Nothing!" and quickly withdrew her hand, tucking it into her chest. Ian grinned sleepily and blinked slowly at her, reaching for her hand and dragged it back to his chest, "Don't stop, it felt nice."

Kyra hesitated and then reached up to trace her fingers over his brow, smiling softly as his eyes drifted shut with a sigh. Her fingers wound through his hair, brushing it back softly.

Ian sighed, a smile creeping onto his face at Kyra's gentle touch. He could feel her soft body pressing into his and he took deep even breaths to remain calm, not thinking about how good it felt, or at least trying not to.

A sudden loud beep followed by the sound of Jarvis's voice interrupted the quiet moment. "Sir…the situation with the rouge SHIELD agents has been resolved. I am preparing to leave for your location."

Ian sighed and opened his eyes, "Jarvis, what happened?"

"The agents were quite insistent on speaking with Miss Kyra, and when I asked how they knew that she was on our grounds, they said they had it on good authority. I pressed for more information and they attempted to bypass our security. They tried to break through the doors of the stairwells, and were disappointed to find that they are reinforced, as are the elevators. After a few hours stuck on the third floor, they were willing to divulge that they had someone following Miss Kyra for her safety, and that was how they knew where she was."

Ian sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Good...good thank you Jarvis. We'll see you soon then, be safe."

Jarvis spoke; "You as well sir" and the line went dead. Ian turned to look at Kyra, "We should get up. I need to work on that StarPad."

Kyra nodded, "Okay" and pulled her arm off his chest, and her leg from across his hips. Ian rolled away and stood, stretching, his tshirt lifting to reveal a toned lower back. Kyra smirked, hearing Bree's voice in her head as she stared at his ass.

Shaking her head, she stood from the couch as well, groaning as her ribs protested. "I'm going to take a shower, cool?" she asked.

Ian nodded, "I'll be downstairs, the workstation is off to the side."

Kyra nodded and walked back to the master bathroom, pulling her shirt off carefully. She pulled her bandages off, wincing as her ribs protested. She shimmied out of her jeans and walked over to the shower, flipping on the hot water.

Reaching behind her, she tugged her bra open and slid it off, followed by her underwear. Reaching up, she tugged her hair out of the messy bun Ian had formed it into, her ribs creaking at the movement.

Stepping into the shower, she hissed as the hot water hit her wounds, shuddering as the adrenaline pounded through her body. Scrubbing her body, she groaned when her wounds tugged, and leaned against the cool tile, sucking in uneven breaths.

After a few more minutes she washed her hair and rinsed it out, and then stepped out of the shower, shutting off the water. Wrapping a towel around her hair and her body, she walked out to the bedroom and looked around; realizing she only had the clothes she had been wearing.

Pulling the closet door open she grinned when she found it full of men and women's clothing. It was clear that Ian's dad had stocked this place with goods for anyone. She walked into the closet and grabbed a grey cotton Henley and a pair of linen pants, rooting through the drawers until she found women's underwear.

Dressing in her own bra, she pulled the clean underwear on and the linen pants, hesitating at the shirt. She grabbed the wrap from the day before and began to wrap it around her ribs again, growing frustrated when it wouldn't lay flat, bunching and pulling.

"Christ! How did Ian do this?!" she muttered, exasperated. Pulling the wrap off, she grabbed it and her shirt and walked out of the room and down to the basement. Peering around, she saw a light from a doorway and walked over, knocking on the doorway, "Hey, you got a second?"

Ian turned and swallowed hard, the sight of her with damp curly hair around her face, and her pants slung low around her hips hit him hard in the chest. Kyra cleared her throat, "Ian, you free?"

Ian broke out of his reverie and nodded, "Yea, sorry. I was just thinking about all the stuff I've pulled up. What's up?"

Kyra motioned to her ribs, which were a spectacular shade of purplish blue. "Can you wrap these again? I tried and it just kept…fucking up!" her voice was laced with frustration as she tossed him the wrap.

He grinned and nodded as he stood, "Sure. Lift your arms a bit."

Kyra nodded and lifted her arms, waiting while Ian wrapped her ribs. When he had finished, she smiled, "Thanks" and pulled on her shirt. "How are things going with the Pad?" she asked.

Ian sighed and ran a hand over his face, "There's a lot of encrypted information. Someone other than the Senator put the security on his Pad, and it's taking some time for me to break through."

Kyra nodded and came to stand behind him, staring at the information on the holoscreen, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Ian shook his head, "No, I need to do this part. But thank you." He smiled up at her, his blue eyes sparkling. Kyra couldn't stop her hand from reaching out to touch his cheek, her fingertips ghosting across his skin.

Ian's eyes fluttered closed and he breathed in, smelling the soft scent of her shampoo. He opened his eyes and stared up at her, his hand coming up to her waist gently resting there as he waited to see how she would react.

Kyra felt a thrill go through her at the warmth of Ian's hand on her waist, and she met his gaze, seeing a hunger there that scared her, but made her take a step closer involuntarily. When his hand tightened on her waist and pulled her closer, Kyra let out a small surprised noise and brought her hand to rest on his shoulder.

She found herself leaning in and their faces mere inches apart, Ian's hand coming to wind through her damp hair. His gaze went to her lips and Kyra felt her body heat all over. When he leaned up and pulled her head down to brush her lips with his, Kyra swore her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

"Sir, I have arrived and will be available to assist you with the contents of the StarPad" Jarvis's voice broke their embrace, causing Kyra and Ian to jump apart, Kyra's hand going to her mouth her eyes closing.

Ian shot to his feet and replied, "Thank you Jarvis, I'll see you soon." He turned his gaze back to Kyra and found her with her hand over her mouth, her eyes closed, and a raw expression on her face. He reached a hand out to rest lightly on her arm, and pulled it away when she took a sharp step back.

"Kyra…"he spoke softly, pleadingly. She opened her eyes and shook her head, putting a hand up to refrain him. Kyra turned and walked away, moving slowly up the stairs until she was through the kitchen and out onto the patio.

Gripping the railing tightly, she took a deep shuddering breath and stared out at the woods, _how in fucks sakes did that happen?!-_she thought to herself. They were supposed to be friends, and now this had happened…and worse, she wanted to go back and do it again.

Groaning, she pounded a fist into the railing, dropping her head and sighed. She couldn't do that again, because she had to get her dad back and prevent a fucking genocide.

She couldn't put her own happiness before the needs of others. No matter how unhappy the decision made her.


	14. Fate Descends

_**AN: Hello lovely readers! I am so glad to see there are more of you, and I hope you are enjoying the story. It's starting to get a little crazy for Kyra and Ian, and I hope you love it as much as I do. There will be some old faces popping up soon and you'll see why this story is categorized the way it is! xoxoxoxo**_

* * *

Kyra heard a knock on the patio door and turned, expecting Ian, and was surprised to see Jarvis. Smiling weakly, she waved and walked into the house to welcome him. "Hey Jarvis, it's good to see you. I'm glad you made it safe."

Jarvis smiled and nodded, "I am glad to see you are well also Miss Kyra. Here, I brought you this from our bio-med research." He handed her a tube of cream, "It's for your wounds. It will speed their healing and will fight infections."

Kyra raised a brow and took it gratefully, "That's incredible Jarvis, thank you."

He nodded and smiled, "You're most welcome Miss."

When she turned to walk away he touched her elbow gently, "Miss Kyra, may I ask you a question?"

Kyra turned back around and nodded, giving him a questioning look, "What is it Jarvis?"

Jarvis stared at her thoughtfully, "Do you love Ian?"

Kyra's jaw dropped and she took a step back, "Jarvis…that's…an inappropriate question."

Jarvis smiled, "Excuse me, but I think not. You and Ian are working together to fight this group, Chimera, and to get your father back. He wouldn't be involved in this unless he loved you, which after monitoring his heart rate, hormone levels and facial patterns; I believe he is in love with you. He is putting his life on the line for you Miss Kyra, and I cannot say that he would do so otherwise."

Kyra stared at Jarvis, shocked. "Jarvis, if you really think Ian would let these Chimera people go through with their attacks on humanity just because he wasn't in love with me, then you don't know him. They're using his technology, his launch ships, and his friends' father to wreak havoc on the only planet we have and the only means we have to get to our new one-he's not going to just let that slide."

Jarvis nodded thoughtfully, "I can agree with your logic. Can you agree that him loving you changes his willingness to help?"

Kyra sighed, "Of course, people in love are willing to go to great lengths to help each other."

Jarvis shook his head, "No, people in love with each other are willing to die for each other. That's what concerns me."

Kyra sighed and shook her head, "Don't be Jarvis. He doesn't love me. It's just the stress of the situation."

Jarvis raised a brow, "And do you love him?"

Kyra smiled sadly, "It doesn't matter Jarvis. If I did, we would both probably end up dead. I can't allow him to love me, and I can't feel that way about him. I have to get my dad back, and try to stop a massacre tomorrow, and whatever else they might have planned. Is that good enough?"

Jarvis nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry if I've upset you."

Kyra shook her head, "No worries Jarvis, it's just the end of the world. What's a little heartache between friends?" She walked away, her heart heavy and her shoulders low.

After she had gone from sight Jarvis called out softly, "You can come out sir, she's gone."

Ian came up the basement stairs and glared at Jarvis, "Why did you say those things to her? You had no right!"

Jarvis raised a restraining hand, "Sir, I had to know. You are more than my employer, you are my friend. I know she cares for you, but I had to know how much she would ask of you. You cannot put your life on the line for a fruitless mission. Not everyone can be saved, and in this mission, you have a high statistical probability of dying, if you do not get help. I suggest we reach out to her uncle immediately."

Ian frowned and stared at Jarvis. He often considered the AI to be more man than machine, so he took what he was saying seriously, but he knew Kyra was scared of reaching out to anyone, lest they be discovered by Chimera and killed.

He knew her Uncle Steve was a trained supersoldier and had better skills than most SHIELD agents or Chimera agents, but anyone could be caught off guard. He shook his head, "Not until tomorrow morning Jarvis. Not until the last minute. We want as much lead time on Chimera as possible. We want them thrown off by us."

Jarvis nodded, "Very well sir. You should know then that the lockdown incident has been noticed by the media, as has your absence. I have made it known that due to the impending launch you are simply taking time to make sure that all the details are in line and that you will be at the launch tomorrow."

Ian nodded, "That's great Jarvis, thank you. What else do you have for me?"

Jarvis smiled, "I was able to break into the alleged Chimera agents' coms when they came to the tower. I have been monitoring their communications and I am attempting to break into their personal communications devices. They are not using Stark devices. It is a brand unknown to me with very high levels of security."

Ian nodded, frowning, "Excellent work Jarvis. Let me know when you're in."

Jarvis nodded, "I will continue from the workstation."

Ian waved a hand and turned to stare down the hall where Kyra was in her room, "Good, good. I'll come talk to you later." Jarvis watched him walk down the hall and knock on the door, entering after a moment.

Jarvis walked down the basement stairs to the workstation to begin his own work of attempting to gain information on Chimera.

Ian stood in the bedroom and stared at Kyra, who stood in the doorway to the bathroom, staring back. She held up the cream Jarvis had given her, "its pretty fast acting, my bruises are already going down."

Ian nodded, "I can see that, your face looks better. How do your ribs feel?"

Kyra shrugged, "Less shitty."

He sighed and stepped forward, "Can we talk?"

Kyra shook her head and walked to the bed, tossing the tube onto it before sitting down. "No. There's nothing to talk about. We shouldn't have kissed. End of story."

Ian made a frustrated noise and stepped closer, "No, not end of story. I know you felt something when we kissed, and I heard what Jarvis said to you."

When her gaze flitted up from the bed, he nodded, "Yea, so can we cut the shit? We care about each other, can we at least admit that?"

Kyra shook her head while he was still speaking and Ian tossed his hands up, "Why not!? What? What is it Kyra? Am I still the playboy to you? After all this? Really?!"

Kyra glared up at him, "Screw you Ian. This is about me losing everyone I've loved since I was a little girl. My mother was taken from my by Hydra. My father has been taken from me by Chimera, and I'm scared to think about my Uncle Steve. He might be dead, and if he's not, this fight could kill him. And you want me to tell you I love you, for what? So I can watch you die? No. I won't do that."

Ian stared at her and then sighed deeply, the fight leaving him. He walked over and pulled her into his chest, feeling her anger stiffened limbs relax after a moment, and slowly her arms wound around his waist.

"I'm not going to die, I promise. And Jarvis told me just now that your Uncle Steve is ok. We're planning on reaching out tomorrow to make sure that we have back up. Okay?" he whispered, running a hand over her back slowly, soothingly.

Kyra nodded, and pulled away to brush her hair out of her face. Ian smiled down at her and wanted to kiss her so badly it ached, but instead he stepped back and asked, "You going to be ok?"

Kyra smiled and nodded, "Yea. I'm fine. Should we come up with a plan for tomorrow?"

Nodding, Ian pointed towards the basement, "I have schematics for the launch ship and the location of the launch. Why don't we go over them and come up with something?"

Kyra stood and nodded, "After you."

At the workstation Ian pulled the schematics out of a cubby and brought them over to a table, laying them out. He typed a few things into the smart table and a moment later the virtual image of the location of the launch appeared.

Kyra walked around the table, looking at the location, thinking carefully. "Can I make adjustments and such on here?" she asked. Ian nodded, "Just tap and draw how you like."

Kyra nodded and leaned in to point to a building near the launch, putting a red circle on the roof. She highlighted four other buildings the same way, and then asked, "Can you add the launch ship to this image?"

Ian nodded and dropped the image of the ship in, as it would look, preparing for launch.

Kyra raised a brow and leaned in again. With the ship behind the speaker's podium, and security in multiple locations, they would have a hard time stopping whatever Chimera had up their sleeve.

She leaned back and pointed to the screen, "This is bad. These five building provide good line of sight for the Winter Soldier to do his work, or for Chimera to use other security. I imagine the Senator will have Secret Service, so he'll be covered with Chimera people…"

She trailed off and Ian saw that the picture was bad. The two of them couldn't stop this.

He sighed, "Okay, so we use the Skimmer to fight, and we call your Uncle for backup."

Kyra frowned, "The Skimmer?"

Ian nodded, "It's got some firepower. You'll fly it tomorrow to the launch site and I'll go with Jarvis separately, and we'll have you call Steve when it's almost time so they can't trace us. Okay?"

"This sounds like a bad plan" Kyra said with a frown.

Ian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well we can't call the military, or the police, or anyone, because we don't know who Chimera has gotten to, so this is what we have. Okay?"

Kyra raised a hand, "Okay, sorry. I know this is all we have, I'm just scared. This is literally David and Goliath, and I feel like we're going to get squashed."

Sighing, Ian wrapped his arm around her shoulder and drew her close, "I know. Me too. But we have to do something."

Kyra nodded and buried her face in his chest, breathing in the scent of his cologne and the unique smell that was Ian. Sighing, she leaned away and asked, "Are there any weapons here?"

Ian nodded, "Dad stocked this place, and then I updated. Come on."

He led her over to a panel in the wall and pressed on it, and after a moment, the panel rotated and revealed a wall full of guns, knives, grenades and other items Kyra would have to take a moment to identify.

Ian pointed to the left half of the wall, "These are non-lethal. Completely legal and standard issue for police or military." Pointing to the right half, "These, are not. These will get us left on Earth to die, or possibly executed. Which do you want to take?"

Kyra stared at the wall of weapons and then sighed, "Both. They won't be using non-lethal, so we shouldn't either. We should have bullet proof vests if you have them."

She glanced up at Ian and he shook his head, "I don't, I have something better. Pushing on the panel next to the weapons, it too flipped and revealed a row of black body suits similar to the one Kyra had seen Natasha wearing in old photos of the Avengers.

She ran the material through her fingers and marveled at its lightness, "What is this?" she asked Ian.

He too touched the material softly, "It's a new material. It's like Kevlar, but stronger. We discovered a spider like creature on Elisium that spun this material, and we were able to bring enough of them back to create this material and make suits in secret at Stark Labs."

Kyra raised a brow, "How the hell did you get away with that?"

Ian smiled, "Bree helped. She's incredibly smart, and helped to create an environment for the creatures to thrive in and work. Without these suits, I don't know that our scientists will make it on Elisium. We made them and smuggled them into their belongings. They will protect them from bullets, knives, EMP's, animal bites and stings, they're virtually indestructible."

Kyra whistled, "No wonder you wanted to keep them out of the military's hands."

Ian nodded, "The military implications were terrifying." He pointed to one, "That should fit you."

Kyra grabbed it of the hangar and held it up to her body, it indeed seemed as though it would fit. She stared at him for a moment and then asked, "Do you know how to use a gun?"

Ian's brow wrinkled, "In theory."

She laughed, "In theory isn't going to keep you alive." She pointed to the wall, "Pick one and I'll show you how to use it."

Ian sighed, "I really would prefer not to."

Kyra frowned at him, "And I would prefer if you didn't end up dead. Pick one."

Sighing, Ian stared at the weapons and then pointed to one, "How about that one?"

Kyra nodded, "Ok that's a .22, that's a good choice, you can hide that easier in your jacket. Pick it up, and feel its weight."

Ian reached out and picked up the gun tentatively, his hand dropping with the weight of it. He glanced at Kyra and she smiled, stepping closer. She wrapped her hand around his and pointed the gun at the floor, "Always make sure your gun is pointed away from everyone. Now this is a Walther, so it has the safety here" she pointed it out and showed him how to use it.

Ian nodded and adjusted his grip, when Kyra showed him. She had him clear the chamber, making sure it was empty, and then depress the clip and took it from him. When she was sure the gun was empty she had him practice his firing stance multiple times, and pulling the trigger to get used to the sensation.

When he had practiced pulling from his side and from under his jacket, Kyra nodded, "Okay, we should live fire a few times."

Ian shook his head, "We don't have anywhere. We can't take the risk outside. I promise it'll be ok."

Kyra sighed, "Ok, well, then let's take a break. Why don't you check on Jarvis and I'll get some dinner started?"

Ian nodded and smiled, "Thank you for helping me with the gun, even though you knew I didn't like it. And I wasn't very good."

Kyra smiled, "You don't necessarily have to be good, you just need to be able to defend yourself long enough to get away."

Ian stared at her for a moment and then asked softly, "Did your mom or dad teach you this?"

A flash of grief and pain washed over Kyra's face as she spoke, "Yea, both really. A little of Uncle Steve too. Mom...she showed me the videos of what Hydra did to dad." Kyra saw the horror on Ian's face and shook her head, "I know, it sounds like terrible parenting, but it was the best thing she could have done. He had horrible nightmares very rarely, and he would wake me up screaming and eventually I heard other people whispering about his arm…so she sat me down and told me about Uncle Steve and dad, and showed me."

Kyra's hand fisted around the suit and she shook her head, "I had never seen my mom look like that before, so sad and so heartbroken. They argued about it that night, and when my dad came up to my room, he apologized, and said he was sorry that other people had made him into a monster. I had never seen my dad cry until then. I only saw him cry again when mom died."

Ian felt like punching a wall, he felt like such an ass for asking Kyra about it at all. A sad smile crept onto her face and she shrugged, "Now, I'll do anything to see him back to normal. Just like mom did."

Ian's skin crawled at her words, they felt heavy with fate. Kyra smiled sadly at him and made a gesture towards the stairs, "I'll go get dinner ready. Go see Jarvis."

Ian nodded and watched her walk out of the room, his stomach doing flips as he thought about her words. She couldn't end up like her mother, he wouldn't let that happen, not just because it would kill her father, but because he loved her, and he couldn't lose her.

* * *

After dinner Kyra sat on the patio chaise under a blanket, staring up at the sky. She sipped on a cup of tea and wondered if humanity would make it through tomorrow, and to Elisium. She heard the patio door open and a moment later saw Ian in her periphery.

He nudged her shoulder with his leg, "Budge up and share." Kyra grinned and scooted forward, leaving room for him to sit behind her. When he had sat down, she leaned back and tucked the blanket around them before curling her head into his chest.

Ian curled his arm around her and sighed, content, for the moment. The morning would change things forever, so he would take this peaceful moment as he could.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked softly.

"Just about Elisium, and if humanity would actually get there" Kyra murmured.

"Hmm" Ian replied thoughtfully. "I guess that depends on how tomorrow goes" he murmured.

Kyra nodded, sipping her tea, "That's what I thought. I was also just enjoying looking at the stars."

Ian tilted his head to stare up at the heavenly expanse and sighed, they were quite lovely this far out from the city lights.

As they sat in silence, watching the stars, Kyra closed her eyes and let herself pretend that this was real, and this was what they did every weekend, for getaways. When Ian brushed a kiss across her head, her heart ached and she gripped him tighter.

"You ok?" Ian whispered.

Kyra shook her head, "I'm tired. Can we go to bed?"

Ian hesitated, "We?"

Kyra stared up at him, the moonlight turning her fair skin into porcelain, "Yea, if we're going to jump off a cliff tomorrow, I want you to hold me tonight."

Ian nodded and after she had stood, followed her inside. When she had changed into a pair of men's boxers and a sweater she opened the bedroom door and found Ian in his under tshirt and boxers, a hesitant look on his face.

She smiled softly and held her hand out, winding her fingers through his and leading him over to the bed. She crawled in first and waited till he had joined her to flip off the light. A moment later Ian's arm draped around her waist and pulled her close, his face nuzzling into her neck, one of his legs between hers.

She sighed and smiled, this was happiness…and she didn't want to wake up tomorrow and give it up. Ian's thumb brushed across her skin and she drifted off slowly, her brain a muddle of dreams and half awareness when he whispered, "I do love you Kyra. I do."


	15. Old Faces, New Wounds

_**AN: So...This is the big battle that everything has been leading up to. Hold on tight. Please review! xoxo**_

* * *

The next morning found Kyra and Ian rising together, not saying much, but sharing gentle touches as they moved about the house, eating breakfast and making their final preparations. While Ian was in the basement with Jarvis, Kyra went to the bedroom and pulled the armor on, layering an outfit of grey slacks and a sky blue button down shirt over it.

The armor underneath her shirt looked like a high necked undershirt, and hopefully wouldn't attract attention. With a blazer to go over it, she would look like everyone else at the launch from the political office. Kyra slid on a pair of low heeled ankle boots and walked down to the basement to grab weapons.

She was surprised by how calm she felt, and how well both she and Ian had slept. When she stood before the wall of weapons, her gut twisted at the thought that she might have to see her father today. Shaking her head to clear it, she reached out and picked out a small knife and holster, strapping it around her ankle and tucking it into her boot.

She picked up a shoulder harness that would hold two guns, and slid it on, adjusting it to sit close to her sides. Finally, she picked out two Walther PPK 9mm's and slid them into the holsters, wishing she had more room on herself for an extra clip or two of ammo.

Grabbing the extra clips, she tossed them into a backpack, along with a legal gun, stun grenades, and another knife.

She lifted the bag to her shoulder and turned to find Ian and Jarvis staring at her, concern on both of their faces.

"Do you really need that many weapons Miss Kyra?" Jarvis asked his voice disturbed.

Kyra nodded, "We don't know what we're up against, and I wish I could take more Jarvis. But Ian says the Skimmer has weapons too, so I'm just taking what I think can be used hand to hand."

Pausing she turned to Ian and asked, "Is there a rocket launcher on the Skimmer? Or a shotgun maybe?"

Ian frowned, "You think you'll need them?"

Kyra shrugged, "Better safe than sorry."

Ian sighed, "The Skimmer has rockets, and a few launchers if you need extra. There's a shotgun on the wall back there." Kyra nodded and turned back to grab it before coming back to join them.

"Let's go gentlemen. These assholes aren't going to wait for us to take over."

Ian nodded, "You remember what I showed you on how to pilot the Skimmer?"

Kyra nodded, "Yea, and the camouflage will keep me safe from naked eye visuals, and the radar."

Ian nodded, "Exactly, if you need to talk to Jarvis and I in the car, just call the car, and you'll have us on a secure line. When you call your Uncle, it won't be secure, so try to keep the call to less than two minutes. Got it?"

Kyra nodded and followed the men up the stairs and outside. Sliding her blazer on, she turned to face Ian as Jarvis loaded the car with two duffle bags. Kyra stared into Ian's face and smiled, she was so lucky that he was her friend, and that he was willing to help her, put his life on the line for her.

She leaned in and hugged him tightly, whispering, "Stay out of the line of fire. Don't try to be heroic, ok?"

Ian stiffened and pulled away, staring down at her, alarm on his face when he spoke, "What do you mean Kyra? You shouldn't either! You need to be safe!"

Kyra sighed and tilted her face, pointing to where her bruises has been, "Look, my bruises are gone, so is the cut that was stitched on my head. The ones on my chest are healed over. My ribs are barely bruised, and don't hurt."

Ian stared at her, confused and scared. The cream Jarvis had given her from their med-tech couldn't do that… "How?" he whispered.

Kyra smiled sadly, "My dad's supersoldier serum. It was passed to me when I was conceived. The doctors at SHIELD didn't know how much, or what it would do. They knew it would slow my growth, and I had stronger bones and was in general stronger than normal, but not like my dad. It must be picking up now that I'm getting to the same age my dad was when he was given it."

Ian nodded, "It's possible it built up in your system over the years and now it's been triggered by the trauma, and is no longer dormant like it was before." It was an incredible possibility, and one he would have been interested in researching, but now was not the time to stand around discussing it.

He frowned at her, "Regardless of if it's true; you still can't act like a hero, or do anything to put yourself in harm's way. Promise me."

Kyra smiled at him-_one last mistake before this is over-_she thought, and reached up to touch his cheek softly, tracing his cheekbone tenderly before leaning up on her toes and brushing her lips against his gently, then more insistently, until Ian's lips parted and they were locked in a heated embrace.

Ian's hands wrapped around her waist, drawing her close, unwilling to let something so precious go.

Kyra sighed softly and broke away, her heart wrenching as she pressed a last soft kiss to his lips before turning and walking to the Skimmer, not looking back.

Ian watched her enter the ship and realized she hadn't promised to be careful, and his heart wrenched. He ran over to the Skimmer, only to have the door slide shut in his face. Staring up into the window he saw Kyra stare down at him and then turn to the control panel.

He moved back, cursing her; he should have known she would never agree to sit on the sidelines, or hold herself back just to appease him.

He watched as the ship shimmered out of sight, the cloaking mechanism coming to life in seconds. A moment later he felt a buffet of air as the ship lifted off and sped towards DC.

Ian turned towards the car and found Jarvis watching him with a gloomy expression. "Shall we go sir?" Jarvis asked. Ian nodded and climbed into the car in silence, trying to reconcile himself with the events to come.

* * *

Kyra wiped tears from her face and typed her Uncle Steve's number into the Skimmer's phone. When she hit dial, she held her breath, praying. After five rings, she reached out to hang up, but on the sixth ring, the line picked up, and she heard, "Hello?" in the sweetest sound, her uncle's voice.

"Uncle Steve?!" she exclaimed.

"Kyra?! Kyra, is that you?!" Steve cried.

Kyra laughed unsteadily, "Steve it's me! Listen, we don't have much time. The people that took dad and turned him back into the Winter Soldier, they're called Chimera. Ian and I figured out that they're going to attack the launch today, and they are planning on using the terraforming tech to destroy Earth. We know they have more planned, but we need your help! Can you be there with Tash and Clint?"

Steve broke in, "We know some of that, but not all of it. We didn't know what happened to you, and we already had plans to be there. What else can you tell me?"

Kyra looked at the clock; she was almost out of time, "Not much now. This line isn't secure. I'll see you at the launch. Look for me behind the ship. Okay?"

Steve sighed, "Okay, be careful. Don't do anything till I get to you."

Kyra nodded, even though he couldn't see her, "Fine. I have to go. I love you Uncle Steve."

"Love you too kid" Steve called before the line went dead.

Kyra looked down at the navigation screen; she was about ten minutes from the launch site. She could only hope that her Uncle and their friends were prepared for whatever Chimera threw at them.

* * *

Ian and Jarvis pulled up to the launch site a few minutes ahead of Kyra and parked near the platform for the speeches. No other person was allowed such access, but as the creator of the launch ship, and nearly all the tech for the colonies, Ian was allowed to do basically what he wanted.

Ian looked to Jarvis, "Stay with the car. If I need you, I'll let you know."Jarvis nodded and remained in the car while Ian exited and painted on a smile for the crowds gathered. He waved and smiled to the cheering people, but his heart sank at the sight of the vast number of security with white patches on their right arms; Chimera.

He couldn't believe they weren't even trying to hide. But if anyone asked, he supposed they could just say that they were private security hired by his company, and there would be faked information to back that story up.

It would incriminate him, and forever destroy the name of Stark after whatever happened here today went down.

As he made his way to the platform for his speech, Ian felt his cell phone ring, and he paused to pull it out, his step faltering when he saw his father's face on the screen. Answering it he glanced around warily, "Dad? You aren't here are you?"

Tony chuckled, "Not yet son. But I got word from some old friends that you might need a hand today. Let's just say that this old man still has a trick or two up his sleeve. I'll see you soon." Ian stared at the screen as the phone went dead and then looked up as his assistant tugged on his sleeve pulling him towards the stage.

He nodded and walked numbly towards the podium, accepting the cards she handed him. He looked out towards the sea of faces and wondered how he was supposed to lie to them and tell them that their destiny awaited aboard this ship, when it had been hijacked by a group of genocidal madmen.

He cleared his throat and peered down at the cards, and decided to throw caution to the wind.

He stared out at the crowd and smiled gently, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present the first launch ship, _Ancora_. It is so named, because it is to be mankind's _hope_. It is to carry our scientist and soldiers to Elisium, to make it safe and livable for us. But there is a dark cloud over this day. The men and women standing before you, offering protection, they lie. They offer nothing _but _lies and death. They are part of a group known as Chimera, and they wish to destroy our attempt to make it to Elisium. They have kidnapped, tortured and abused my friend, and her family. And they will do the same to you and yours if we do not fight back. I ask you all here, and all over the world where my words are reaching to do so. Fight back! _Fight_ for humanity!"

At the end of his speech the crowd murmured and pushed back against the Chimera soldiers, cheering. Ian felt a swell of hope and smiled, stepping around the podium to join them when there was a noise. Turning, he saw an older man appear on the holoscreen behind him, dressed impeccably and smiling.

The man spoke with a British accent, "Well, well Mr. Stark, you have outed us, haven't you! You are correct, we are Chimera, and we do have plans for the launch ships. Those plans however, are more than you are aware of, so please, let me enlighten you all. The quaint little motto CFEP adopted "_Elisium for One, Elisium for All_" is simply not true. Not all of you will be going to Elisium. Not all of you deserve to go. Therefore, those of you that have been selected in the global lottery in the first round will be sent to camps designed for those who show aptitude for environmental sciences. The second round is for those who show aptitude for farming and agriculture. The third round is for those who show good genetic adaptability to the already changing environment. All in all, you will number 10 billion peoples to be left here on Earth. Once the last ship has left for Elisium, there will be no return for you. You will work to try and repair the environment of Earth, and should you succeed, you will have your own planet. Elisium will be for those who are worthy. Those who resist this will be punished. Chimera is in strategic positions of power in the government, military, and across the globe. We do not recommend resistance."

Mr. Charles smiled charmingly at the end of his speech as the gathered crowd murmured and shouted, quickly turning and trying to leave or pushing against the soldiers, shouting and throwing things at the holoscreen.

Ian felt his blood run cold, this was worse than they could have imagined. Chimera was everywhere, and they didn't have enough people to stop them. He stepped forward as the soldiers turned their guns on the crowd, stunning people who were growing rowdy.

"Hey! Stop!" he shouted, his voice getting lost in the growing noise. The crowd, seeing the soldiers turning their weapons on the defenseless people, was growing incensed, and grabbing rocks and other items from the ground to use as weapons against the soldiers.

Ian ducked as a stray rock flew by his head. A moment later he was seized by a soldier who dragged him away from the crowd and back onto the platform, to stand in front of the holoscreen and point a gun at his head.

Ian froze and stared out at the crowd as the soldiers continued to stun and beat people, dispersing the crowd slowly. Long minutes passed with the sounds of screaming and shouting in his ears, until he heard the sound of his father's voice.

"The last time I faced off against a dick with an accent like yours, I ended up having to muzzle him because he got so damn annoying. Should I have brought one for you too?" Tony taunted the man on the screen.

Mr. Charles frowned at the man in the Iron Man suit; that was a complication they had not been expecting. "Mr. Stark Senior I presume. I would say lovely to meet you, but really, it's not. Stand down while you still can."

Tony laughed, "You clearly don't know me, or the friends I fight with." He whistled and a moment later there was a deafening growl followed by pounding footsteps and Ian's eyes opened wide as the Hulk ran into view. He was followed by Kyra's Uncle Steve, in his Captain America uniform, riding a motorcycle, with a redhead woman behind him.

Another motorcycle roared up behind it with a blond man on it, a quiver full of arrows and a bow strapped to his back.

The group quickly spread out below Tony and pointed various weapons at the soldiers. Tony grinned at the holoscreen, "You know, we've stopped gods, AI's, aliens…I think we can take you."

Mr. Charles nodded thoughtfully, "Perhaps here and now, but all over the world? I doubt it." He looked down to the soldiers and nodded, "Kill them."

Tony's face hardened and his face plate shut, "Time to play." He focused his firing systems on the soldiers below and took out a large group that were aiming at Natasha and Clint, before moving on to another group that was still violently dispersing the crowds.

Ian wriggled in the grasp of the soldier that held him, but only succeeded in making the man grip him harder. He growled with frustration as he watched his father and his friends fighting without him; the Chimera soldiers were stacked three deep against the Hulk, and though the stun bullets weren't taking him down, they were clearly hurting him and making him furious.

Ian sighed and decided to try something to break free. Going limp in the man's grasp, he waited till the gun was no longer at his head and then whipped his head back to smack into the soldier's. When the man let him go, he pulled the .22 out of his ankle holster and leveled it shakily at the man, backing away slowly.

A moment later he felt a hand on his shoulder and swung around wildly, bringing his gun into Steve's face. Steve brought his shield up and then grabbed Ian's hand, lowering the gun down to the side.

"It's ok, lower that" Steve said, "Now where's Kyra?" he asked. Ian nodded, shaky and pointed to the launch ship, "She should be behind the ship in my Skimmer. It has camouflage so you won't be able to see her. But…" he trailed off and looked around, spotting his dad.

"Can you get my dad?" he asked Steve. Steve nodded and waded back into the fray, knocking soldiers 50 feet into the air as he went. When he got to Tony he motioned to Ian and the pair came back quickly. Tony landed and opened his face mask, "What is it kid? We aren't winning out there."

Ian nodded, "I know. But I need to find Kyra, and she can't undo the camo on the Skimmer or risk getting attacked. If you can send out a low level radio message, and she gets it, she can call you. If Chimera has a ship nearby, they'll get it too, but it's a risk we have to take."

Tony sighed, "Better not get us all killed kid."

Ian frowned at his dad, "Come on dad! We don't have time!"

Tony nodded, "Alright! Alright! What should I say?"

Ian thought for a moment, "Kyra, if you're at the launch site, find Iron Man and communicate on this frequency."

Tony sighed and relayed it into the radio. A few moments later there was a noise and then Ian heard Kyra, "Hello? Tony? This is Kyra. I'm at the launch site. Things look bad, what can I do?"

Tony smiled, "Young lady there are a couple of men here who are very glad to hear from you."

Steve leaned in and called, "Kyra! It's Steve! Please be safe!"

Ian called out, "Do what you have to, but don't be stupid Kyra." Steve shot him a sharp look, seeing the pain in Ian's eyes, but said nothing.

Kyra called back, "Got it boys. Where do you need me?"

Tony looked around, "We could use some help pushing these assholes back. They're going to switch to real ammo soon, I can feel it. If they don't have reinforcements on the way, then I'll eat my suit."

Kyra laughed sharply, "Got it. In the air now, why don't you guys pull back for a sec so I can get rid of some of the trash."

Steve ran towards the fray and shouted, "Tash! Clint! Get back! Reinforcements with big guns!" Natasha ran to the Hulk and tugged on his arm, pointing to get him to retreat. When they had fled behind a set of bleachers that had been erected, Kyra fired the machine guns that she had locked on the Chimera soldiers.

When the smoke cleared, there were less than 100 men left, but when she flew higher, she saw more men piling out of trucks from further up the street. "Tony, you've got about 100 men on the ground at your location, and two trucks about 5 blocks away, offloading about another 50. They'll be here in less than two minutes."

Tony looked up above them and swore, "Kid, we have a _much _bigger problem than that. Look up."

Kyra craned her head to look up through the Skimmer's roof and swore when she saw the Helicarrier appear above her. "Shit shit shit!"she yelled, swinging the ship around to face it as she rose in the sky.

"Ian! These rockets, how much damage are they going to do?" she asked frantically.

Ian frowned, "Not much, not even if you fire all of them."

Kyra swore again, "Goddamn it!" She went through the weapons in the system and then paused, "Ian…what happens if I put the ship into self destruct and autopilot it into the Helicarrier?"

Ian froze, staring up at the Skimmer, "I'd prefer if you didn't Kyra."

Kyra closed her eyes and sighed, "Yea me too, but that's not an option. Now what happens?"

Ian sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "The self-destruct option turns the ship into a cold fusion bomb. If you turn it on and autopilot it into the Helicarrier, it'll set off their similar system and create a detonation that will destroy five city blocks immediately, and spread radiation for at least five miles."

Kyra nodded, "Right…so it's bad."

Ian groaned and nodded, "Especially with you right above the city. Don't even think about it Kyra."

Kyra stared at the Helicarrier in front of her and frowned, there had to be a way to get rid of them safely….Reaching out, she switched the coms over to call down to Jarvis. "Jarvis? Are you there?" she asked.

"Miss Kyra? Are you all right?" he asked, his voice worried.

Kyra smiled despite the situation, "Been better Jarvis. I have a question. How far away is the nearest body of water from here?"

Jarvis paused, then, "The Potomac is only three miles away Miss."

Kyra shook her head, "I need something deeper."

Jarvis paused again and then offered, "Occoquan Bay Miss, from here it is 10 minutes at top speed in the Skimmer. With pursuit of the Helicarrier, you will be slower."

Kyra nodded, "Perfect. Thank you Jarvis." She hesitated and then murmured, "You might want to go help Ian."

"Miss, what exactly do you intend to-" Kyra shut off the coms and reopened them to Tony, "Hey boys I'm back. I'll distract the Helicarrier and get them out of here. Jarvis is on his way to you as backup. Be safe."

Ian struggled out of his father's grip and grabbed the earbud his dad handed him, yelling urgently, "Kyra please do not do this! This isn't safe! Please!"

Kyra shook her head, swallowing back tears for a moment, and then murmured, "Stay close to your dad Ian. Don't get shot. I'll see you soon." Shutting off the coms she choked on a sob and bit her lip until she tasted blood.

Putting the coordinates in for Occoquan Bay, Kyra turned her attention to the Helicarrier and locked a rocket onto them, firing it off. When it did little more than leave a streak on the hull as it exploded she cursed and climbed higher, taking off for the Bay, praying they would pursue.

When she looked at the holoscreen's radar, she sighed in relief, the Helicarrier was pursuing. Firing off another rocket, she targeted their glassed in command deck. The rocket exploded, but did little more than grey the glass.

"Shit! What the hell is this thing made of?" she muttered. Flying faster, she grinned when they pursued. Her camouflage prevented them from locking onto her properly, but with her firing off rockets, they were able to follow the heat trail to a general direction. The helicarrier began a barrage of automatic fire and Kyra had to drop fast to avoid being hit.

They continued to trade rockets and automatic fire as Kyra led them to the bay, her nerves tight. When they were over the water, she put the ship into auto pilot hover mode and grabbed a parachute, pulling it on before sitting back down at the controls.

She opened the coms and hailed the Helicarrier, "Hey, assholes in the metaphor for a dick problem."

A moment later a clipped British man's voice responded, a familiar one that sent chills down her spine, "Ms. Barnes, charming as always. What can I do for you?"

"You can give me my father back you dick!" she shouted.

"That can be arranged. He might not remember you at the moment, but a meeting can be arranged." Mr. Charles's voice was filled with cold irony.

"I want him back as himself. Unharmed, and I want this to end with you dead" she hissed.

Mr. Charles chuckled, "Oh the naiveté of the youth. This will end with the people who are meant to be on Elisium going there, and the people who are meant to be here, staying here. You, I fear will be dead. Your father, well, we'll see how useful he proves."

Kyra bit back a scream and whispered, "You don't deserve Elisium you crazy bastard. You don't deserve Earth either. Time to say goodbye." She shed her camouflage and locked the autopilot onto the Helicarrier, initiating the self destruct.

It would only take 30 seconds. Pushing the button to accelerate the ship, she jumped out of the chair as it shot forward, hurtling towards the Helicarrier.

"Sir, the ship is locked onto us. It's approaching too fast for us to move" Kyra heard someone say over the coms as the grabbed her duffle full of weapons. Pulling on the release lever for the emergency hatch, she jumped from the Skimmer, and pulled the goggles down over her eyes as the wind whipped past her.

The sky rushed past and her chest ached. They were miles up in the atmosphere, as high as she had been able to safely get up and still jump out. As a barrage of automatic fire rained down around her she tucked her arms and legs in to protect her limbs.

Moments later a blazing white light flared above her and a rush of air came hurtling down towards her.

Bracing herself for the radiation, she was suddenly blown off course by an impact. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the arms of Tony Stark, in his Iron Man suit. A great metal bubble surrounded them as they fell, and Kyra gasped, "What…what is this?"

Tony chuckled, "This is Veronica. We normally use it for when the big green guy gets too unhappy, but it's handy for radioactive situations too."

Kyra nodded and looked around, "Is it…flying?"

Tony shrugged, "Sort of. I'm flying it. We're in clean up mode back at the launch site. You destroyed that Helicarrier by the way. Good job."

Kyra nodded, still dazed by the blast, and the fact that she was alive, and un-radiated. "Hang in there kid, you'll be back with the gang soon" Tony assured her.

Kyra nodded and closed her eyes as her head swam. Her left side ached painfully and she glanced down to where Tony was holding onto her, and with a sense of detached surprise, saw blood seeping between his metal fingers.

"Hey Tony, can you fly faster?" she asked calmly.

"What's up kid? You getting airsick?" he quipped.

Kyra laughed and then hissed as the wound ached, "Nope, but this bullet wound doesn't feel too good."

Tony sighed and ran a diagnostic on her, cursing internally when the scan came back. The bullet was lodged against her rib, and she was bleeding slowly, but profusely.

They were still ten minutes out from the launch site. He ran a diagnostic and when it came back safe levels of radiation, he collapsed Veronica and gathered Kyra into his arms, speeding towards the launch site faster.

Calling out on the coms, "Tash, Cap, I've got Kyra, she's hurt. I need you guys to meet at the stage and patch her up." They responded affirmative and minutes later when he landed with her, he found them waiting.

Ian was by her side in moments, "I don't understand, she's wearing my armor, it should have stopped anything

Tony pulled him away, "It was the Helicarrier, they used a new type of armor piercing rounds. If she hadn't made herself a smaller target, they would have killed her." Ian blanched and went back to her side, watching as Steve and Natasha worked to stem the bleeding.

Kyra was fading in and out of consciousness until Natasha stuck her fingers inside her and felt for the bullet. Kyra bucked hard and screamed, her eyes opening wide, her hand reaching out to grasp her Uncle's tightly.

"Shhh baby girl, I got you, I got you" he whispered. Ian's gut wrenched as Kyra moaned and struggled to hold still as Natasha felt for the bullet. When she had found it, she held her fingers in place and then grabbed the large set of tweezers from her kit, digging into Kyra's side to pull the bullet out.

Kyra screamed again, her hand crushing Steve's. Steve winced and murmured, "Almost done kid, almost there." She nodded and closed her eyes, tears leaking out.

Ian knelt by her head and wiped them away, whispering, "You're so strong Kyra, you can do this. Breathe." She nodded, holding onto his voice as she struggled to fight through the pain. Natasha splashed iodine onto the wound and Kyra groaned as she began to stitch it shut.

Long minutes later Natasha placed a bandage over it and nodded, "Okay, it's done. You'll live." Kyra smiled weakly at her and sat up slowly, gasping in pain. Natasha raised a brow, "You probably shouldn't do that."

Kyra frowned, "I have to if I want to walk out of here."

Natasha sighed, "You probably shouldn't do that either."

Ian looked out at the destruction and shook his head, "I can't believe this, how are we supposed to recover from this? How are we supposed to save people from this all over the world?"

Kyra grabbed his arm and struggled to stand, her face blanching in pain. Ian wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her gently, helping her. "We save people by teaching them to fight back. We make sure they know it's better to fight back than to live under the boot. That's how we help" Kyra said, her voice quiet but strong.

The last of the Chimera soldiers were retreating, the Hulk and Clint in pursuit, picking them off. When sniper fire rang through the air, hitting the Hulk and nearly hitting Clint, they were all taken aback.

Natasha ran to go to her friend and was stopped by Steve, "No! We don't know where the shooter is." He looked to Tony, "Find him."

Tony nodded and took off, scouring the rooftops until he found the shooter, his heart sinking. It was the Winter Soldier. The man lifted a rocket launcher to his shoulder and fired, the rocket coming straight at Tony.

Shaking his head, Tony took off and deployed a rocket of his own to destroy it. Flying down to Clint, he had a small graze had hit his bicep, but other than, he was ok. Tony grabbed him and took off, flying him back to the group.

"I could have gotten there on my own you know" Clint groused.

"Yea, and then Natasha and your wife would have had my head when you got shot. No thanks" Tony snarked.

Landing back at the group Tony lifted his faceplate to look at Steve, his face grave, "It's him."

Steve sighed and nodded, "I've got this." Kyra stepped forward, "You're not going after him without me."

Ian tugged on her arm, "The hell you are. You just got shot. You can barely stand."

Kyra glared at him, "Supersoldier serum in my blood remember? I'm fine." She turned to Natasha, "You have any adrenaline in that pack?"

Natasha nodded, "That's a really bad idea though."

Kyra held a hand out, waiting until Natasha held her hands up in surrender, "Fine. You're worse than your Uncle." Slapping the adrenaline shot into her hand Natasha shook her head as she watched Kyra inject it into her arm.

Moments later color flushed into Kyra's cheeks and she stood straighter, her pain receding. She looked to her Uncle, "Let's go."

He shook his head, "You'll get killed."

Kyra sighed, "I haven't yet. Now can we go?" She leaned down and grabbed the duffle bag full of weapons. Pulling the shotgun out, she loaded it and grabbed the extra clips for her two guns, tucking them into her back pockets.

Steve shook his head and waved a hand, "Fine let's go." Ian stepped forward and grabbed the shotgun from her hands, "I'll take that. I'm coming." Kyra stared at him for a moment and then nodded.

They ran down the stairs of the platform and worked their way through the wreckage of the bleachers, burned out cars, and up to one of the buildings next to where the Winter Soldier had been firing from.

Steve turned back and spoke quietly, "I'll scout ahead and see if he's still on the roof. If he is, I'll engage. You two are backup. We are aiming to bring him in for deprogramming. Understood?" Kyra and Ian nodded and waited while Steve climbed nimbly up the rusted fire escape.

When he had made it to the third floor, he waved a hand for them to follow. Kyra climbed up the stairs, gritting her teeth as her side radiated pain. Her knuckles were white from gripping the railings so tight, but when Ian asked "You doing ok? Do you need to rest?" she just shook her head and pressed on.

There was a soft whistle from above them, and when they looked up Steve held up a hand, telling them to stop climbing. He was nearly eye level with the roof and when he peered over the edge, a shot rang out, clipping the edge of the roof.

Steve pulled his head down and swore, "Shit! Yea, he's there." Kyra climbed higher till she was right below him and asked, "What do we do?"

Steve looked her over and sighed, "Can you do this?"

Kyra glared, "I wouldn't be here if I couldn't. Now what are we going to do?"

Steve shook his head and turned to Ian, who had followed Kyra up, "I'm going to go up and use my shield for cover. My suit is reinforced to withstand bullets, even armor piercing. I want you on my right Ian, firing that shotgun every ten seconds. In between shots you duck behind me."

Ian nodded and gripped the gun tighter. Steve smiled reassuringly at him, "Make sure you keep it tight against your shoulder, or the kick will bruise the shit out of your face." Ian nodded.

Steve turned to Kyra, "You stay on my left and fire continuously. We need to keep him busy so that I can get there an incapacitate him. Got it?"

Kyra nodded sharply, "Got it."

Steve nodded and lifted his shield, "Good. Let's go." On his count they climbed the roof, the Winter Soldier firing at Steve as soon as they cleared the edge. Kyra saw him on the other roof, firing a long barrel sniper rifle, and her heart lurched.

Raising her gun she took a breath and focused on him, and with her exhalation began firing. She moved quickly, following Steve and Ian, and ten seconds later, heard the deafening boom of the shotgun.

The Winter Soldier rolled and ducked below the parapet, and after Ian had fired twice more, he came back up with guns in each hand, firing at all of them. Kyra saw he wore an armored vest and aimed her shots for center mass, trying to get as many hits as possible to knock him down.

Three shots later, the Soldier fell to the side, clutching his ribs. Kyra's heart stuttered, and she forced herself to keep her gun trained on him as the approached the roof's edge. Steve jumped the three foot gap easily, followed quickly by Ian.

Kyra jumped across and landed heavily, her wound screaming at her to slow down. She shook her head and brushed a sweaty strand of hair back, her hand shaking. A hand came into her vision, and she took it, rising unsteadily.

Ian stared at her unhappily, "You're going to kill yourself. Your wound is open." Kyra looked down and saw that her bandage was stained with red and sighed.

"It's fine, we're almost done" she smiled at him tiredly, trying to look reassuring. Ian shook his head and pointed to where Steve was approaching the Soldier cautiously. "We've got him."

In that moment, the Soldier leapt to his feet, a knife in his hands, and lunged at Steve. They traded punches, kicks and blows; Steve getting slashed more than once. The Soldier kicked Steve's knee, dropping him to his knees and then ripped his shield away, punching him viciously in the face over and over again.

Ian stepped forward, raising the shotgun, and Kyra reached out to stop him, shaking her head when he looked at her questioningly, "No, we can't. That's still my dad. We need him alive if we want to bring him back."

Ian threw up a hand, "What do we do then? Let him kill Steve?!"

Kyra shook her head and smiled, "I'm sorry."

Ian frowned, confused, "Why are you sorry?"

Kyra sighed, "For this" and kissed him softly before shoving him back and punching him as hard as she could. Ian reeled and landed hard, face down on the ground, watching through dizzy eyes as she walked towards the dueling supersoldiers.

Kyra holstered her gun and called out, "Hey! Soldier! Stand down."

The Winter Soldier paused in his assault and turned to see who was speaking. Seeing the redhead woman, he let go of the blond man and turned to face her. They were both on his list of people that were sanctioned kills, so he could finish the man later.

He tilted his head and assessed her. She was a smaller woman, finely muscled, with a delicately boned face. She seemed familiar somehow, other than having seen her in pictures. She hardly seemed responsible for the amount of trouble that Chimera had said she was causing.

But, he wasn't paid to question, he was paid to kill. Reaching up he pulled his facemask off and spoke, his voice low and rough, "What do you want?"

Kyra raised her hands, "Nothing, just to ask why you're doing this. Is it for the money? Because if it is, the man lying back there on the ground? That's Ian Stark, the wealthiest man in the world- he'll give you more money than you can dream of to not do this."

The Soldier remained impassive and then shook his head, "It's not about the money. It's my mission. I follow through on my missions."

Kyra struggled to bite back a noise of frustration. It was like talking to a robot. Stepping forward she asked, "Do you know who I am?"

He nodded, "You're my target. High priority."

Kyra sighed, "I'm your daughter. My name is Kyra Barnes. Your name is James Barnes. Do you remember any of that?"

The Soldier stared at her. Of the hundreds of people he had killed, none had tried this story before. Shaking his head, "I don't have a name. I'm the Winter Soldier. I don't have a daughter."

Kyra groaned in frustration and stepped forward, "You do! Your wife was Rose, and I'm your daughter."

The Soldier hesitated, he had seen a tattoo of a rose on his arm when he had woken…he had never had one before… "Rose?" he whispered softly.

Kyra nodded eagerly, "Yes! Rose Thorne. You worked for SHIELD together, bringing down Hydra, and after she almost died, you stopped, and had me. She had brown hair and blue eyes, tattoos on her back?"

The Soldier felt something….like when a great sea creature is rising from the depths…he tried to reach for it…when suddenly a violent electrical pulse went through his body, nearly knocking him unconscious.

Kyra watched in horror as he clutched his head and fell to his knees, crying out in pain. She ran forward and knelt by his side, "Dad! Dad! Are you ok?"

Long moments passed before the Winter Soldier's eyes opened, and when they did, Kyra felt her heart skip a beat, fear gripping her in its sickly clutches.

"I'm not your dad bitch. You're my mission" he hissed. With a movement quick as lightning, he grabbed his knife and plunged it into her open gunshot wound. Kyra's eyes widened in shock and pain, and she stared at him, betrayal and confusion written on her face.

The Winter Soldier staggered to his feet and grabbed his gun, pointing it at her head, preparing to finish the job when the roar of the shotgun filled the air. The blast ripped through his armor and tore into his flesh, knocking him sideways.

He gasped in pain and stumbled away, off the roof and through the streets, a trail of blood and bodies the only sign he had been there.

Ian raced to Kyra's side and moaned when he saw the growing pool of blood. Steve was unconscious, and of no help. Ian fumbled for the coms earbud and turned it on, "Dad! Anyone! Kyra's dying, and Steve's down! We need help now!"

A second later he heard his father's anxious voice, "We're on our way in the jet. Hang tight kid."

Natasha came on a second later, "What's the situation with Kyra Ian?"

Ian choked on a sob, "He stabbed her, where her wound is! It's bad, she's losing a lot of blood, and she's barely awake. Her pulse is weak."

Natasha said something too low for him to hear and a moment later he heard the low hum of engines. Looking up he saw the jet above them, and Natasha jumped out, followed by Clint with a stretcher. They eased Kyra onto it and got her into the jet.

Clint grabbed Steve's shoulders and shook him, "Come on man, time to go!" Steve groaned and came to, his eyes slightly unfocused. Clint helped him stand and led him into the jet.

When Steve saw Kyra, his face drained of color and he looked around wildly, "What the hell happened?"

Ian paced, "She punched me and knocked me half out, and went to talk to him while he was fighting you. You got knocked out, and I saw them talking. It seemed like right before he stabbed her he might have been remembering Rose. But then he had…I don't know, it looked like a seizure. When he came back from it, he was vicious. He stabbed her, and he was going to finish it by shooting her. I shot him with the shotgun, got him pretty good I think…."

He trailed off and watched as Natasha assessed the xray of Kyra's chest and shook her head. "Collapsed lung, and nicked artery. We need to get her to surgery. Now."

Tony nodded and accelerated, flying them to the Stark Tower. There were state of the art medical units there after all.

Steve turned to Ian, "Wait you said he seemed to remember, and then he had a seizure?"

Ian nodded, "It's odd, I'd say that they're using some sort of neural control to make sure he doesn't relapse like before. It'll make it harder to get him back to normal."

Steve sighed, "Great…."

Silence descended over the jet as the raced towards Stark Tower. Kyra's heart monitor and the steady drip of the pain meds and fluids were the only sounds that penetrated the deafening silence. When they landed in the hangar, medical teams met them and rushed Kyra into the med beds that she had been so eager to see just months ago.

The lead surgeon came up to the team, "She needs a blood transfusion, is anyone here a match?"

Steve raised a hand, "Me. Let's go."

The surgeon nodded and led him into the room where they quickly began to draw blood. Two pints later, Steve sat back with the team, sipping a glass of juice one of the nurses had given him.

The hours passed slowly, until finally the surgeon came out and smiled reassuringly at all of them, "She's ok. Came through with flying colors. She had a collapsed lung, two broken ribs, a nicked artery and internal damage from the knife. We repaired what we can, and the rest will be her body healing itself with time and rest. She's sleeping now, but you can see her if you're quiet."

Steve stood and thanked the man quietly before heading in to the recovery ward, his stomach clenching when he saw Kyra, tucked into the sterile white beds, her red hair standing out against the paleness of her face.

She had dark circles under her eyes, and though her chest rose and fell softly, Steve thought she looked more dead than alive. He swore softly and sat down beside her, taking her hand gently in his. "You rest sweetie. Get better so your dad doesn't kill me when we get him back."

Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to her cheek and whispered, "I'm proud of you kid. I love you." Standing, he walked out of the room and nodded to Ian, "Go ahead."

Ian nodded back and went in. Seating himself by Kyra's bed, he stared at her, watching her sleep. He ran a hand across his mouth and shook his head, he was so angry with her. If she hadn't punched him…she wouldn't be like this.

He understood why she had done it. She had thought she needed to talk to her dad alone, that it would bring him back. Maybe it almost had. But it drove him crazy that she couldn't trust him to stand with her and help.

Standing up he stared down at her and sighed. He leaned down and brushed a kiss across her forehead, "I love you Kyra. Even if you do drive me mad."

He walked out of the room and rejoined the team. They looked at him expectantly and he shook his head, "She's still sleeping. Probably will for awhile. So why don't we talk about what just happened and what we do now?"

They all stood in silence for a long moment until finally Ian spoke again, "I'm not letting these people destroy everything I've worked for. I'm certainly not going to let them commit genocide. I know you guys have retired, but this is our world, and the fate of humanity we're talking about. So, you in?"

The former Avengers looked around at each other and then one by one nodded. Steve turned to Ian, "This is your show kid. What's the plan?"

Ian sighed, "Follow me. We've got work to do."

* * *

_**AN: Songs that inspired this chapter are: "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" Lorde, "Who we Are" Imagine Dragons, "Radioactive" and "Bleeding Out" Imagine Dragons. **_


	16. Stronger

_**AN: Hello my lovelies! I hope you are enjoying this, and that you have checked out the tumblr thebuckybrigade. It has some awesome SHIELD profiles for Bucky and Kyra's mom-Rose, and soon there will be ones for Kyra and Ian. There are also one shots from Bucky's and Rose's POV, and also about Kyra's birth so check it out, because you won't find it anywhere else! Please review, and thank you for reading! xoxo **_

* * *

Three days later Ian and the former Avengers were covered in bruises, scrapes, and cuts. They had been battling Chimera forces in DC, NY and other large cities in the Eastern Province. Jarvis had been reporting battles in countries across the world led by rebel citizens against Chimera forces augmented by military and guerilla forces that held the same beliefs.

Losses were severe once Chimera had started using lethal force. On the first day they had simply used tasers and stun weapons to disperse rebel fighters. When rebel citizens came back later in the evening with crude weapons of their own, knives, and black market guns; Chimera began using lethal force.

CFEP and SHIELD agents plus loyal government military tried to assist, but the losses were piling up around the world. The US Government was in shambles fighting itself internally, with SHIELD providing protection for the remaining loyalists.

The team had taken hard hits, all of them barely escaping their latest encounter with Chimera in DC. Ian sat by Kyra's bed, watching her sleep as the nurse stitched up his arm; a Chimera agent had put a bullet through his left bicep.

He winced as the needle tugged his skin; the anesthetic hadn't taken hold before they had begun, because he had insisted they hurry. Natasha and Clint had worse wounds and it was more important for them to be taken care of than him. The nurse had ignored his protests and had simply begun stitching the wound, stating "There's enough medical staff here for all of you sir, don't worry."

He stared at Kyra's sleeping form, wondering when she would awake. The doctors said that the trauma done to her body from both the gunshot and the knifing was severe, but that she should have been able to wake up nearly two days ago.

They had run tests on her brain function and found that she was fine, but that she was simply in a state of unconsciousness. The doctor had told Ian that when she was ready to wake, she would. It was most likely an emotional trauma that her subconscious was processing, or so the doctor told him.

The nurse wound a bandage around his arm and tapped his shoulder, "You're good." She walked away and went to help the team of nurses and doctors working on Clint and Natasha. Ian craned his head around to try and see how they were, but only saw occasional glimpses of their pale faces, and bloody wads of gauze being tossed aside.

His heart sank, and he jumped off the med bed, limping out of the med bay to where Steve, his dad and Bruce were waiting in the sitting area. Steve stood and peered in the med bay before the door shut, "How are they?" he asked concern in his voice and on his face.

Ian shook his head, "They haven't said, but the doctors are working on them…it didn't look great." Steve sighed heavily and nodded, "We need to get reinforcements. We need SHIELD backup for our next move."

Ian nodded, "I know. But they are barely holding on to the government, I don't know if they have any other resources to give us."

Tony ran a hand through his hair, "Well we can't do nothing. We need to work with the resources that we have…maybe we need to find a way to get the people to help more." Steve was already shaking his head and Tony threw his hands up, "Steve! They're already fighting back! If we can direct them to where we need them, it would be more helpful to us!"

Steve slammed a fist into the back of the chair, denting it. "Dammit Tony! We can't just throw people's lives away like that!"

"Steve, we are in a war against an enemy that we might not be able to win against. We need every advantage that we can use. This is everyone's fight, and we need to ask them for their help. Why are you fighting that?!" Tony shouted.

Steve paced, his frustration growing, "Because Tony! We've been here before! We don't sacrifice the innocent!"

Ian stepped forward, "Guys, we need SHIELD, and we need the populace's help. Maybe if we asked SHIELD to give us a small team, we could reach out to the militias that have formed and mobilize them? Use the most capable people instead of the general populace?"

Tony and Steve glared at each other, until they both nodded and Steve spoke grudgingly, "That's not a terrible idea."

Tony rolled his eyes and nodded, "Let's do it."

Ian called out, "Jarvis? Can you come here please?" A few moments later, Jarvis entered the room and came to stand with the group of men.

"What can I do for you sir?" he asked. His last few days had been extremely busy; chasing down Chimera through any Stark produced technology had proven difficult, they seemed to be using tech of a different brand that was harder for him to trace and hack.

He had finally gotten a break by going back into the Senate mainframe and tracing back through to the calls placed to Senator Udall, channeling through to the originator. It had dead ended in Russia, and when Jarvis had used his AI computerized self to route through and find information, he had encountered a firewall so strong he had nearly been torn apart.

Fleeing back to his mainframe and body, he had informed Ian, and they had sent Tony, with Clint and Natasha as backup. Steve, Bruce and Ian had gone up against Chimera forces in DC with SHIELD as backup, defending the Capitol and the remaining leaders of the country.

The President had been under lock and key in a bunker with the Hulk to protect the White House, and the Chimera forces had been stopped. SHIELD had taken three Chimera forces in for questioning at Stark Tower, but so far had gotten little more than refusals to speak out of them.

Ian nodded to Jarvis, "We need a way to reach the militias here in DC and in the Eastern Province. We need their help in fighting against Chimera. We also need Coulson to give us a small group of agents. Can you help us get in touch with them?"

Jarvis nodded, "Coulson will be easiest…the militias have stopped using Stark or any other modern technology. Most have switched to HAM radios. I can project my voice to their locations if their radios are on…I may be able to find them through the satellites as well. Give me some time."

Ian nodded, "You have until tonight. We need to move out tomorrow morning." Jarvis sighed and nodded, "I'll do my best Ian."

Jarvis left and went to the workstation in the basement, beginning his work.

* * *

_Kyra wandered restlessly through blackness, unending, unyielding blackness, yet somehow, she didn't find it frightening. She paused, hearing someone else's footsteps approaching. Out of the darkness she saw a figure approaching, and as it came closer, she saw it was a woman._

_When the woman stood before her, smiling softly, she realized it was her mother, younger, with shorter hair, and less lines on her face. Reaching a shaking hand out she touched her mother's cheek softly and gasped when she felt her soft skin beneath her fingers. _

_Rose smiled and wrapped Kyra's fingers in her own, "Hello sweetie" she whispered. _

_Kyra blinked back tears and shook her head, "I-I don't understand…how…how are you here?" she whispered. _

_Rose smiled, a little sadly, "I'm here because you need me to be here, so does your father. Now, you need to tell me what your plan is, how are you going to stop Chimera?"_

_Kyra sniffed softly and nodded, "I don't know mom…these people aren't like anyone you fought. They're ruthless and have planned out genocide. Hydra was never like that, not on this scale."_

_Rose nodded, "They've infiltrated farther than Hydra ever did. They have more power and resources. You're going to face more obstacles and struggles than your father and I ever did. You have to be strong. Stronger than you ever were." _

_Kyra sighed, "I'm tired of being strong mom." _

_Rose laughed softly, "You sound like your father. He used to say that when his nightmares were the worst. He would say he was tired of being strong, tired of fighting to be brave, and he would look at me with the same look you are." _

_Rose squeezed her hand gently and smiled, "I'll tell you the same thing I told him. You don't have to be strong if you don't want to be. What you will be is dead. You aren't designed to give up, and you have a battle to fight. It's very possibly the most important thing you'll do."_

_Kyra stared at her mother, dumbfounded. After a moment she nodded, her resolve strengthening. Rose gently stroked her cheek and smiled, "I have to go now. It's time for you to wake up. Tell your Uncle Steve I said hello, and that I love him."_

_Kyra smiled, tears in her eyes and nodded, "What about dad? What do I do about him?" _

_Rose sighed, "Your father knows I love him. He has to fight too."_

_Kyra nodded, "Okay. I love you mom. I've missed you." She hugged her mother tightly and breathed in her familiar scent. Rose held her close, pride swelling in her at how well her daughter had grown up. _

_When Kyra pulled away she smiled at her and pushed her gently in the other direction, "Go sweetie. It's time for you to wake up." Kyra nodded and smiled, waving as she walked away. _

_As she walked, the darkness began to lighten, until it grew so bright it blinded her. Throwing up an arm, she stopped….her vision going white….._

Kyra's eyes opened, filled with the sight of the white ceiling in the dimmed orange glow of the med bay lights. A moment later she heard Jarvis's voice in the med bay pod, "Miss Kyra? My sensors indicate you are awake. Are you well?"

She heard the hesitance and excitement in his voice and smiled faintly, "Yes Jarvis, I'm awake. Could you not tell the others for a while? I need some time to…I just need some time please Jarvis."

There was a moment of silence and then Jarvis spoke, "Very well Miss Kyra. Please be careful."

Kyra sighed, "Thank you Jarvis, I will be." She sat up slowly, surprised when she felt no pain in her side. _They must_ _have me on kick ass painkillers-_she thought. Tugging out her IV, she stood from the bed and walked over to the window and stared out at the city, horror ripping through her at the sight of the fires burning and the numerous city blocks razed to the ground.

There were people running through the streets, carrying weapons and fighting against Chimera soldiers, SHIELD agents defending the Capitol, and explosions rocking the air. Kyra watched as a group of people went up against a platoon of Chimera soldiers, heavily out armed.

Kyra's stomach turned as the citizens were cut down. She turned away and walked to the med bay doors, pausing when she saw her reflection. Raising a brow, she pushed the door open and walked out, wandering through the halls till she heard voices.

Turning into the large workroom, she found her uncle, Tony, Nat, Clint, Bruce, Ian and Jarvis deep in discussion. She saw Jarvis's attention waver and knew he had followed her approach through the security system, but had done as she asked and not alerted anyone.

His waver however, alerted the team, who one by one turned their attention to the entryway, to stare in shock at Kyra. Her heart wrenched at the look of shock, disbelief, joy, and the years of worry that seemed to have been added to her uncle's face. When he stepped from around the table, whispering her name, she choked on a sob and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, crying softly.

"He tried to kill me Steve…it wasn't him…but he tried to kill me" she whispered, her voice breaking as she wept.

Steve rocked her gently, running his hand over her hair, "I know, but we'll get him back. It's going to be ok." His voice was thick with unshed tears, and his hand was unsteady where he smoothed it over her head.

After a few moments Kyra pulled away and wiped a hand over her face, smiling weakly up at Steve, "Sorry. I didn't mean to cry all over you."

Steve shook his head, "It's fine Kyra, I love you." They smiled at each other until Tony cleared his throat, "Uh hate to interrupt, but, Kyra….you're looking remarkably well for someone who almost died three days ago."

Kyra turned to find the group studying her, Ian's eyes intense with unspoken emotion. She turned from his gaze and looked back to Tony, nodding, "Yea…I caught my reflection in the med bay doors…"turning to Steve she asked, "Did you give me a transfusion?"

When he nodded she turned to Tony, "That's why I look so good, and feel good, come to think of it. I was already starting to feel stronger before the launch day. When Chimera kidnapped me and tortured me, the trauma of that kick started the super soldier serum in my body, and began the process of transforming me. What probably would have taken years, with the aid of Steve's blood, took three days."

Ian came to her side and asked softly, "How do you feel?" as he touched her arm gently.

Kyra smiled up at him reassuringly, "Fine…just, stronger. I think I have more muscle mass. I couldn't tell from my reflection, but I feel slightly bulkier."

Ian nodded, "You definitely have more muscle tone. Your bruising and swelling is gone. I would bet that most of the damage done by the gunshot and stabbing is too. How does that feel?"

Kyra touched her side, pressing on it slightly, "No pain….not even when I push. It didn't hurt to get up or walk."

She looked around at the group and saw relief, fear, worry, and skepticism. She knew that they might not want to believe her, but there was no other explanation for what had occurred. Looking to Ian she asked, "So, can you catch me up on what's happened in the last few days?"

He nodded and began to tell her all that had occurred in the last three days. As Kyra listened, a deep sense of dread filled her. Her mother had been right, Chimera was nothing like Hydra. She would have to fight harder than she ever had before to help bring them down.

Kyra looked around the room at the worn, ragged, bruised and damaged faces and wondered just how much longer they could continue this fight. They had to win this war, and they were losing their battles. If she couldn't help this team, they were all going to die.

"We're trying to contact the militias that have sprung up to get their help. We need SHIELD agents too, otherwise we're out of this, and we lose" Ian explained.

Jarvis stepped forward, and smiled at Kyra, "It is good to have you back Miss Kyra." When he hugged her gently, Kyra raised a brow in surprise at Ian. Ian smirked and shrugged at her. Kyra hugged Jarvis back, "It's good to see you too Jarvis" she said, smiling softly.

Jarvis stepped back and stilled, staring out the window. Kyra frowned, "Jarvis? What is it?" When he didn't respond, she touched his arm gently, calling his name again.

She looked to Ian and Tony, "What's happening? Why isn't he responding?"

Ian's brow furrowed, "It's probably just him working…but he's usually capable of responding while doing work. It must be important if he can't respond." Tony stepped forward and walked around Jarvis, studying him.

He spoke softly, "Has he ever not responded before?"

Ian shrugged, "Maybe once or twice."

Tony glanced up, "But in a situation like this?"

Ian paused and shook his head, "No…"

The team watched Jarvis as the minutes ticked by, waiting for him to move, to say something. Natasha and Clint moved to sit, watching the proceedings with interest. Bruce studied Jarvis with concern, his scientific mind working at top speed.

Kyra squeezed Jarvis's arm softly, "Jarvis?" she called softly. A moment later he twitched and turned to stare at her, his eyes wide. "Jarvis?" she whispered, fear rippling through her at the look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Kyra…I was monitoring the Department of Defense and Homeland Security, among others….I have terrible…"Jarvis trailed off and stared out the window into the fading light of the evening.

Kyra followed his gaze and watched as the lights in the city went out, plunging the residents into darkness. She turned to stare at Ian, "Will we go dark?" she asked, worried.

Shaking his head, Ian stared out at the ruined city, "No we have an independent power grid…but we source part of the city, it shouldn't all go dark…I don't understand." He turned to Jarvis, "What's happening Jarvis?"

Jarvis stared out at the city and shook his head, "It is Chimera…they have taken control of the Departments of Defense, Homeland Security, and Energy. They now have access to the controls for our nations' missile defense system, our targeting system and are from all the things that I am seeing….planning on using them."

Steve stepped forward, "Jarvis, are you sure?"

Jarvis nodded, "Yes…they…they've killed those who opposed them and taken hostage those who agreed to help, and are forcing them to power down the Eastern Province. They want to try and blind us here in Stark Tower to what they are doing. If I wasn't able to access their internal security grid, it would have worked."

Steve looked worried when he asked, "How are you doing that?"

Jarvis shrugged, "It's part of who I am. I can access anything that was built by Stark Technologies…which almost everything manufactured in the last 25 years has pieces of. I don't know what Chimera is using to communicate, but it's not Stark Tech…I'm trying to get a good look…" he trailed off and blanked out for a few moments before shaking his head.

"Still nothing. They have access to the weapons control systems now…."Jarvis waved a hand and a holoscreen appeared on the window, showing a map of the world. He began to point and points of light appeared, "DC, New York, ten other major cities in the Eastern Province. Then Chicago, Los Angeles, and Huston. These are the cities in the US that they will hit with thermobaric warheads, at least ten bombs per city. From the UK- London, Cardiff, Edinburgh, Dublin. Europe- Paris, Berlin, Moscow. They will use Pakistan to launch at India… three at Cape Town and Cairo. Australia will be hit hard in Perth…."

The group had by now gathered around the map as the lights focused on dozens of major cities, lighting up too fast for Jarvis to continue to list them. Every face in the room was pale and drawn with horror.

"What would the death toll be?" Kyra asked softly, feeling sick.

"Millions in each city" Jarvis replied, still running the calculations.

Kyra nodded, "But why do this? They had a plan to shuttle people into camps. Why go to this extreme?"

Jarvis paused, gathering information, and then spoke, "Because…because the militias are spreading the word around the globe to fight back. People are mobilizing and Chimera can't put down a global resistance. If they can bomb the world into passivity, they can achieve their goals…or so they hope."

Kyra shook her head, "That's beyond fucked up. We have to stop them. Jarvis, how long until they launch these bombs?"

Jarvis stared at the map, "Dawn tomorrow. We have 7 hours."

"What do they have to do to launch the bombs?" Kyra asked, hoping against all the odds they still had a chance.

"They have to input 5 codes from different authorities in the government, at which point they will have full control of the launch system. They cannot just hack the system, or they will be locked out." Jarvis tilted his head and made a hissing noise before shaking his head. "They are not at any of the headquarters…they are at Mount Weather. It is the Top Secret location where all of the launch codes must be entered. It is also the location that Iron Sky protocol is enacted if the codes are entered incorrectly."

Ian's jaw tightened, "Then we can't stop them. We have to let them get control of the warheads and stop them from launching after they have control. Stopping them before is not an option."

Kyra gave Jarvis and Ian a confused look, "What's the Iron Shield protocol and why is it worse than Chimera bombing the shit out of millions of people?"

Jarvis shot him a vicious look before speaking, "It's not. Iron Sky is a defense system designed to prevent any sort of attack on the US, whether internal or external. Should a bomb be loosed, it will be knocked out of the sky by an EMP blast from one of the thousands of Iron Man drones that will be deployed automatically. There is no threat should Iron Sky be deployed."

Ian made a noise and shook his head, "That's not the part I'm talking about, and you know it!"

He turned to the team and spoke vehemently, "Should Jarvis preempt the codes and shut down their access, Iron Sky will launch and yes prevent any attack from outside or in, which wouldn't be bad. But, it would also launch a deadly biological weapon inside Mount Weather. It's the backup protocol that the DOD requested…I had no control over it. If a single infected Chimera agent gets out, it spreads like wildfire, and we have a pandemic in days."

Steve swore and ran a hand over his face, "Jesus….what kind of biological agent are we talking about kid?"

Ian shook his head, "I'm not positive…the last I had heard, it was a mutated form of Marburg. They made it transmissible via cough, sneeze….it would be devastating."

Tony turned to Ian, his face pale, "You knew about this and let them put Iron Sky into place, using my old Iron Man drones into system as weapons? This is reprehensible."

"Dad! I tried to stop them from enacting the biologic part of Iron Sky! They would hear nothing of it. It was all or nothing, and they would have gone to another vendor who would have supplied them with drones of lesser quality that aren't controlled by Jarvis!" Ian waved his hands desperately, trying to appeal to his father, to the group, but was met by skeptical and angry faces.

Ian sighed, "I don't disagree with you all. That's why I'm saying we can't let Jarvis try to stop them. If he prevents them from entering the codes, Iron Sky deploys and we face a pandemic. This can't happen."

The group stared at him and then turned inward, arguing and discussing, their voices growing louder. Kyra stood silent and stared at the points of light on the map, her anger growing, until she turned to Jarvis and spoke softly, "Do it Jarvis. Stop them."

He stared at her for a moment and then nodded, "Thank you Miss Kyra." He turned to stare at the map, his gaze going blank. Slowly the group realized what was happening and quieted, turning their attention to Kyra and Jarvis.

Tony stared coldly at Kyra and shook his head in disgust, waving a hand at her, "You just started a pandemic, I hope you know that."

Kyra shot him a cool look, "You created an AI that murdered hundreds if not thousands of people. I can handle this. Thanks."

Ian stepped between them and stared down at her, hurt and anger in his eyes, "Kyra, why?"

She stared at him and sighed, "Because. We don't know a pandemic is going to happen. Airborne Marburg-especially one that has been modified will most likely kill quickly. If it doesn't, then we take them out before they can get out and infect others. We know they were going to drop hundreds of bombs down on Earth, all around the world, killing tens of millions. We stop what we _know_ is going to happen, and prevent what we can."

She turned to Jarvis and asked, "Jarvis, can you seal Mount Weather so they can't leave? Or do they have total control?"

A moment passed and then Jarvis replied, his voice monotone as he multitasked, "I cannot seal the mountain. Chimera maintains control. SHIELD has been informed. They are sending a team in biohazard gear. ETA 10 minutes."

Kyra nodded and turned back to the group, "There. SHIELD will contain anyone who escapes the mountains with assistance from Jarvis."

Ian stared at her, his jaw tight, and shook his head. "I cannot believe you. This could prove devastating and you act like it's nothing! What the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted.

Kyra felt a ripple of shock run through her and then as tendrils of anger gripped her, she stepped forward. "Nothing? Those are men and women who have been taken captive that we are condemning to die. Not just Chimera agents. So that's not nothing to me Ian. I know the stakes here much better than you, so please, fuck off."

She seethed with anger and spun on her heel, storming out of the room and down the hall till she came to an empty conference room, stripped of table and chairs. Pacing around the large room, she muttered incomprehensibly to herself, shaking her head at what Ian had said.

Hearing a soft noise, she turned and found Natasha standing just inside the room. Glaring at her, she turned away and resumed her pacing.

"Yea, I get it" Natasha said softly. "Probably more than most of them out there. You're doing this for someone you love, and because you know it's the right thing to do, but they treat you like you're breakable or like you're broken inside for making the hard calls. Sound about right?" Natasha asked softly.

Kyra paused and turned to face her older friend. "Yea….yea that's about it. But they don't treat you like that….why?" she asked, hurt and confused.

Natasha smirked, "I beat it out of them years ago." Kyra grinned and sighed, nodding. Natasha stepped forward, "I know, not the answer you were looking for. They're treating you like that because they aren't used to having you in this situation and they want to protect you. You have to show them you don't need it. You have to be strong."

Kyra stared at her, the ghost of her mother's words echoing through her. "That's…" she cleared her throat, "Hmm…that's what my mom said while I was asleep. She said I would have to be stronger than I had been before."

Natasha stared at her for a moment and then nodded, "She was right. You are stronger, but you have to be able to use that. You have to know how to use your abilities and when to use them. You have to be able to survive the next time you go up against the Winter Soldier. You have to survive if you want to stop Chimera. You ready for this?"

Kyra stared into Nat's eyes and saw the concern there, but could also see the look of expectation on her face, and when Kyra nodded, Nat smiled. "Good, then let's get started."

She stripped her leather jacket off and tossed it to the floor, rolling her shoulder. "Okay, I'm going to show you how to use your strength, agility and the skills you already have to be stronger. Ready?" Kyra nodded and assumed a loose fighting stance, spreading her feet slightly farther apart.

Nat nodded, "Good, now this is a move I learned in my training in Russia when I was in the Red Room. Watch." She pirouetted and as she completed the turn, completed a roundhouse, while sinking to the ground and throwing a side hammer fist.

Kyra raised a brow and nodded. Nat stood and waved a hand, "Okay try it." Kyra completed the move slowly once and at Nat's prompting, went through it five more times, faster each time. She then switched to her left side, repeating the action. Nat then had her complete the move on her right side, roll across the floor, and reverse the move, coming up from the floor.

When she had successfully completed the move in both directions, they practiced against each other, until Nat nodded and stood, "Good, now let's try another move. Watch." She stood in the center of the room and then lunged away, leaping at the glass wall, then launched herself off the glass and made a hooking motion with her leg, and tucked and rolled.

Standing back up she nodded to Kyra, "You would be doing this against an opponent and hooking your leg around their neck, dragging them to the ground and choking them out. Go."

Kyra nodded and practiced the motion from both sides until Natasha was satisfied, finally moving on to sparring. They integrated the movements they had practiced and free form fighting until both women were sweating and bruised.

When Kyra had pinned Nat twice and Nat had pinned her three times, Nat called them to a halt. She stood and helped Kyra stand, patting her on the arm, "You're ready."

Kyra nodded and barely grinned, but was extremely pleased. From Nat, that was the highest praise she could get. She hesitated a moment and then asked, "Do you remember doing this kind of stuff with me and mom when I was little?"

Nat stilled and then stared at her before nodding, "Your mom…I thought she didn't like me at first. But then she asked me to go on a camping trip with you two, and it wasn't at all what I thought it would be. She was funny and kind, and wanted to teach you about self defense, survival and weapons. She was…cool."

Kyra smiled, "Yea she was." She reached out and touched Natasha's arm softly, "Why would you think she didn't like you?"

Natasha sighed deeply, running her hand through her hair, "I….I was raised in Russia. In this place called the Red Room. When I was a teenager, your dad was brought in. For safe keeping they said. In between missions. We…got close." She gazed at Kyra for a moment to see if she understood, and when Natasha saw she did, continued.

"When he was brought back to America and SHIELD saved him, I had already been brought into the fold. They had made me forget about him, it was too dangerous they said. SHIELD helped me remember all of the things that they wanted me to forget….Your dad and I had a long talk, and he told your mom. I stayed away for a long time, because, hah, who wants the woman who fucked your husband around?"

Kyra winced and Natasha nodded, "Sorry. But anyway, your mom sat me down and made it clear she didn't see it that way. She wanted me to be like an aunt to you, and she didn't want there to be any hard feelings between us. So I'm just trying to say…I miss her too. And I get why you're fighting so hard. I'm going to fight with you."

Natasha gazed into Kyra's eyes, thinking how they were the same shape as her mom's and felt a pang of loss for her friend. When they filled with tears and the girl hugged her, the normally reserved former assassin held her and stroked her hair.

When they pulled apart, Natasha smiled softly at her, "You should probably get a meal in you, and a shower. You've been out for three days on IV fluids and sustenance, but I know from experience that's not enough."

There was a polite cough from the doorway and the women turned to see Ian standing there awkwardly. He waved and half smiled, "I can help with that actually. The penthouse is upstairs if you recall."

Kyra nodded and turned back to Natasha, brushing a kiss on her cheek quickly, whispering, "Love you Aunt Nat." The older woman smiled and squeezed her arm, "You too Kyra."

Kyra walked over to Ian and waved a hand, "Lead the way." He nodded and walked down the hall to the elevator, tapping his foot nervously as they waited for the doors to open. Kyra raised a brow, but said nothing. She knew he probably had plenty to say, but she would be damned if she spoke first.

When the doors slid open Kyra entered and leaned against the wall, staring at her reflection in the shiny walls. Her hair was a sweaty, stringy mess. It was coming out of the braid the nurses had put it in three days ago, and her bangs were an atrocity.

She had slight dark circles under her eyes, and she looked tired from her session with Nat, but other than that, Kyra thought she looked good. She could see the new muscle tone on her body, and she was fairly certain she was taller….

"Are you feeling ok?" Ian asked softly, his gaze piercing into her in the reflection of the wall.

Kyra shrugged, not meeting his gaze. Ian sighed, "Did Natasha hurt you? You should take it easy; you just got out of bed."

Kyra sighed and rolled her eyes, turning her gaze to Ian's, "I'm fine. Natasha didn't hurt me, and most likely can't. I'm strong, stronger than you're giving me credit for. You can stop hovering."

Ian stared at her for a moment and then leaned over to slam the emergency stop button down. He turned to face her, glaring at her in stony silence. Kyra leaned against the wall and stared back, brow raised.

Frankly, she was tired of this shit, and was ready for him to stop treating her like she was going to break if she fought.

Ian shook his head and gritted his teeth, growling out, "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you get why I'm upset? You almost died fighting…twice!"

Kyra shook her head, "So? So did Natasha and Clint! I don't see you flipping out over them!"

Ian stared at her incredulous, "Do you still not get this? I love you Kyra!"

Kyra stared at him, struggling to find words and then shook her head. "I know. But you can't. It's going to get us killed. I have to be strong and fight to get my dad back and stop Chimera. You have to stop holding me back and worrying. You have to let me be strong. You can't think that I'm going to break every time I fight. I've got supersoldier serum, blood, whatever in me now. There's no going back. Do _you_ get that?"

Ian shook his head, "That doesn't mean you can't be killed. It just means you're stronger."

Kyra nodded, "True. It means I'm strong enough to do what needs to be done. And you need to accept that." She turned and flipped the emergency stop off, letting the elevator resume its smooth glide upwards.

Ian stared at her and shook his head, unbelieving that she could be so cold. Reaching a hand out, he took her smaller one in his and squeezed it gently, whispering, "I love you…doesn't that mean anything? I want to marry you, have kids with you, do you not care?"

He watched her eyes shut, and a profound pain crossed her face for a moment, her fingers squeezed his, and then her face went empty.

She opened her eyes and looked at him in the reflection, speaking softly, "It means more than you'll ever know. But I cannot think about loving you, or making love to you, or the children we could have, and walk out into battle. I cannot let this distract me. Not when it means the life of my father, and the lives of billions of people. I will not sacrifice them."

Ian stared at her in shock, her words sending ripples of pain through him, ripping holes in his heart like he had never felt before. He tore his hand out of hers and backed away as the door opened his face pale and strained.

Kyra's gut wrenched at the sight, and she stepped forward, but stopped when Ian held up a hand. "You can wait here. Jarvis brought your clothes up here, but there are quarters for everyone else a floor below. You can stay there." His voice was raw and low and he refused to meet her eyes, instead turning away to get her things.

Kyra waited in the doorway of the elevator, holding the open door button down, until Ian returned. He thrust her bag at her and turned to go, "Wait, Ian, please" she pleaded softly.

He paused and half turned, and Kyra could see a profound pain on his face. She swallowed and bit her lip to force back tears, "I'm sorry….I-I wish it was different."

Ian shook his head and turned away, his shoulders slumped, "It could be. If you weren't a coward."

Kyra gasped softly and stepped back in shock, involuntarily letting go of the button, the elevator doors sliding shut, and the last sight she had of Ian was him turning to stare at her, his face drawn into hard angry lines.

* * *

_**AN: So the thermobaric bombs, actually exist. More information on them and their destructive properties can be found on wikipedia, and it's extremely interesting. Song that inspire this chapter: "Fire Fire" Flyleaf. Again, thank you for reading! **_


	17. Valkyrie

_**AN: Hey darlings! so, i only have a chapter or so more written after this and then i'll be playing catch up! So I hope you all are liking this, I would love to hear your thoughts, reviews make me so happy! Please enjoy the chapter, and get ready for some feeeeeels! xoxox **_

* * *

Kyra rode the elevator down to the housing quarters that the others were staying in, her entire body numb. When the doors opened she stared out for a moment and then walked slowly down the hallway to the last door on the right, the only one with a small sign that said "vacant".

Pushing the door open she looked around at the small but comfortable room and tossed her bags on the bed before walking to bathroom. After turning the shower on she stood and stared into the mirror, her eyes haunted. -_Who am I? I don't recognize me anymore..._she thought.

Turning away, she rooted through the cabinet until she came up with what she wanted. The bottle was marked _Henna-Chocolate Brown _and when she climbed into the shower, wet her hair and applied it, she could see it definitely was.

When she had let it sit for twenty minutes and her skin was pruning, she ducked her head back under the cooling stream of water and rinsed out the henna, watching as the water turned brown.

When the water was running clear, she shut it off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her hair and another around herself.

She checked her hands and was surprised to see that they weren't stained brown. Shrugging, Kyra went out to the bedroom and opened her duffel, rummaging through to find clean clothes.

She quickly pulled on undergarments and her favorite pair of ripped skinny jeans and a stretchy black tank top. Opening the other duffel she found it was full of guns and weapons. Staring at it for a moment she sighed and walked away to the bathroom, hanging up her towels.

She stared at her long, wet dark hair and recalled what her mother had said once about long hair in combat, "It's the best advantage you can give an opponent. They'll grab onto it and rip it out, tug you back, whip you around...any number of unpleasant things. Shorter is better."

When Kyra had asked why her mother had long hair if it was so unsafe, her mom and smiled and said, "Because the only person I have to worry about tugging on it now is you, monkey."

Kyra turned to the cabinet again, winding her hair into a ponytail, and grabbed a pair of scissors. Turning to the side, she held the ponytail up and cut at the band, tossing the ends into the trash and fluffed the short ends out. It now hung to her chin, and with a few snips and adjustments, was level and looked sharp and sexy.

Tossing the scissors aside Kyra walked out of the bathroom and shut the light off, not looking back. Rummaging through the weapons bag, she pulled out another gun holster and tugged it on, tucking two guns into it before slipping a roomy cardigan on over it.

Slipping her combat boots on, she shut the door behind her and walked to the elevator and rode it in silence, feeling as though everything was changing, and as though she had no time to process, only that she had to keep moving forward, or that she and everyone she loved would die.

When the doors opened, Kyra walked silently down the hallway to the conference room where she knew everyone still was. Turning the corner, she saw Nat's eye catch sight of her, and when she approached, the older woman turned slightly to make room for her and raised a brow at her new look.

Natasha said nothing, but squeezed her arm gently, and there was a warm look in her eye, and Kyra knew she approved. Kyra gave her a tiny smile before turning to the rest of the group who by now was staring at her in shock.

Steve stepped forward, his face a mask of shock and pain. He reached out and touched her hair softly, whispering, "You look just like Rose...your dad too a little." His eyes were profoundly sad and Kyra gripped his forearm tightly, "It was time for a change."

He nodded and smiled sadly, "You look beautiful." Kyra smiled sadly and nodded.

She turned away to Jarvis and cleared her throat before asking, "Jarvis, I know you've been trying to stop Chimera at Mount Weather. How is that going?"

Jarvis nodded, "I managed to stop them, but the Iron Sky protocol was launched, and the biological agent was deployed inside the mountain. From what I can tell, only two people made it outside, and they were not Chimera agents. SHIELD Agents were there to receive them and are taking them to try and save them."

Kyra breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, "That's great. I have another question for you. Do you know where Bree Turner is?"

Jarvis paused and then shook his head, "No Miss Kyra. She isn't here, and I haven't been keeping track of her." Kyra nodded a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Can you please try to find her? She works with the DOD and the Department of Agriculture. She could have been taken by Chimera."

Tony stepped forward, "Why would they have taken her, and why do we care?"

Kyra rounded on him, glaring, "We care because she's responsible for the genetic modification of the plant life found on Elisium to make it more hospitable to human consumption. She's a bio-engineer, which means they can use her to make weapons to annihilate humanity now that they can't use traditional bombs. Does that sound like a good idea to you?"

Tony shook his head and backed away, "No, but it's still one person." Kyra froze and felt her hand curl into a fist. She took a deep breath, trying not to overreact.

"She may be one person, but the things that could be done with her creations would affect more than one person. It would kill millions. The only other people in this room that can claim that are you and your son. So shut the hell up before I make you Tony." She turned away, her hands shaking as she tucked them into her pockets.

Silence permeated the room as Tony stared at her for a long moment and then shook his head. Turning to Ian he pointed at Kyra, "She is out of control. You need to speak to her."

Ian glanced at Kyra and then shook his head, "That's not my job. She's going to do what she wants." With that he turned and left the room. Kyra remained staring at Jarvis, her shoulders tight and her heart pounding with emotion.

After a moment she asked, "Jarvis, can you please try to find Bree?"

Jarvis nodded, "Yes Miss Kyra." As he went still, searching for her, Kyra paced, unable to keep still. She peered out the window at the darkened city, fires burning, people running through the streets, shots popping in the distance.

As the minutes ticked by she grew anxious and turned to her uncle, "Why didn't I call her right away and make sure she got out?" she asked desperately.

Steve shook his head, "You were trying to make sure you stayed alive. It was chaotic. She wouldn't blame you, you know that."

Kyra shook her head and resumed pacing. _What if she's dead? or hurt, or being tortured by those assholes? SHIT...god, Bree, I'm sorry! I'm coming, I swear!_

Jarvis turned and sighed, "This is going to take awhile, there is disruption in the security feeds from the blackout. You should go get something to eat Miss Kyra."

Kyra shook her head and began to protest when Natasha stepped forward and laid a hand on her arm, "Let's go. You have to know when to step back." Kyra looked at her and saw a strength that she needed in Nats face and nodded.

Following Nat out of the room and down the hall to the elevator, Kyra fidgeted with the button on her cardigan until Nat reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it in her own, squeezing gently.

As they rode down to the cafeteria, Natasha held her hand tightly until Kyra steadied and squeezed her hand and released it gently. They filled their trays and sat in silence, for a moment until Kyra asked, "Can we say a prayer?"

Natasha looked at her in surprise and then nodded. Kyra bowed her head and murmured the quick blessing her mother had always said before meals, and then a few other words for the people out on the streets and around the world.

As she raised her head and began to eat, she found Nat staring at her. "What?" she asked around a mouthful.

Nat shrugged, "I just didn't take you for the religious type."

Kyra raised a shoulder, "I'm not particularly. Especially after Mom died. But it seemed to be the thing to do when the world is falling apart. No atheists in foxholes, right?"

Nat smirked and nodded, "Guess I've said my own share of Hail Mary's in tight spots."

As they ate the silence fell again until Nat asked, "So why the hair?"

Kyra paused and then sighed, "Ian...Ian and I fought. He loves me."

Nat nodded, "Obviously."

Kyra laughed bitterly, "Yea, well, he thinks that means he gets to tell me not to fight. Or not to put myself in danger, despite the fact that Chimera has taken my father and plans to use him to cause worldwide destruction! Like hell! He called me a coward for not wanting to admit I love him, because I know it would distract me. There are billions of people that need me to focus on stopping Chimera, and not to think about the children he wants us to have, or how mad he is, or anything like that. I can barely get through this thinking about my dad and what they've done to him, and how we can help him. He doesn't even seem to think about that. And now I have to get Bree back. I'm the coward? Please."

Natasha sat back and listened to her niece rage and said nothing. Standing, she grabbed Kyra's tray and jerked her head, "Come on, let's go." Kyra stared at her and then sighed, standing to join her. She knew Nat wasn't big on emotions, but she had thought she would have something to say.

"Don't give up on Ian. He's angry, and hurt, and so are you. He's never felt this way before. People are incredibly stupid when they're in love, men especially. Just ask Bruce. He acted like a damn fool when we first fell in love." Natasha smirked.

Kyra stared at her in shock as they rode the elevator back upstairs. "But...I thought you guys...you don't talk about it."

Nat laughed, "We're happy now. It's been a lot of years figuring things out. Some years weren't good, but that's part of being together. We've raised kids through the Avengers program and it's brought us both a lot of satisfaction. But it's been a tough road. You and Ian have a long one ahead of you if we all survive this."

Kyra nodded and sighed, "Yea thanks Nat."

Nat nodded, "Anytime kid."

When the doors slid open they walked down the hall to the conference room finding it empty of everyone but Jarvis. "Where is everyone?" Kyra asked Jarvis, looking around in confusion.

"Resting. SHIELD has asked them to help with a mission in a few hours, and they need sleep. As do you Miss Kyra." Jarvis said gently.

Kyra shook her head, "Not until I know where Bree is. Have you found out anything?"

Jarvis shook his head, "Not much. The security feeds have been damaged. I found her being taken by Chimera, and they head towards the Capitol offices, but then I lose her."

Kyra stared out at the city, and thought hard…._Capitol offices..why would they go there…unless.._ "Jarvis, Senator Udall is still alive and leading the Chimera force government, isn't he."

Jarvis nodded, "Yes."

Kyra nodded, "That's why they were headed to the Capitol offices. They took her to him because they've met and he's their stooge. They want him to sweet talk her into helping them. How long ago did this happen?" she asked worriedly.

Jarvis frowned, "Nearly three days ago."

"Shit!" Kyra murmured. "They could have moved her anywhere by now….god…"she trailed off, pacing, her stomach clenched with worry.

Jarvis and Nat watched her, both concerned but unable to help her. Jarvis hesitated and then left the room, reappearing a few minutes later with a steaming cup of tea. He held it out to Kyra, "Please Miss Kyra, sit, and drink. I will try harder to find Miss Bree."

Kyra took the cup and nodded, sitting down on the couch sipping the tea slowly, every muscle in her body tense. Natasha came to sit beside her, propping her feet on the table in front of them and sighed, "If anyone can find her, it's Jarvis. You just have to give him time kid."

Kyra gave her a worried look, "I'm just scared we don't have any left."

Natasha nodded, "It's hard to know. But if she's as good as you say, they won't kill her." Kyra nodded and sipped on her tea, taking a bigger swallow. She felt more relaxed as it seeped into her, and she sipped again…her eyes grew heavy….the cup was slipping from her fingers…Natasha deftly grabbed the cup and set it on the table as Kyra slumped against the pillows, fast asleep.

Natasha looked over to Jarvis, raising a brow, "You drugged her?"

Jarvis nodded, "She was most distressed. She needed rest, and I was careful to measure her body weight and take into account her supersoldier serum's fast burning metabolism. She should get at least two hours of sleep."

Natasha stared at him for a moment and then nodded, "Thanks. If you hurt her, I'll take you apart and soak your memory board in acid."

Jarvis nodded, "I would expect nothing less. I will be at the mainframe work station; I will be able to conduct a better search there. You should also get rest."

Natasha watched him leave and then poured Kyra's tea down the drain in the hall bathroom before making her way to the quarters she shared with Bruce. Within moments of her head hitting the pillow beside his, she was asleep.

* * *

A few hours later Kyra felt a hand shaking her awake, and a voice calling her name. She peered through half open eyes and found her uncle Steve standing above her. "Come on Kyra, you gotta get up. Jarvis and SHIELD have something for us."

Kyra groaned and nodded, sitting up slowly, her head aching. Stretching as she stood, her back popped and she sighed in pleasure. Steve stared at her abdomen, "You still have a scar from…I mean…I wasn't sure if it would scar."

Kyra lifted her shirt a little farther and showed him the entirety of the scar, "Yea, seems like I heal pretty quick now, thanks to you, and dad. I feel good though so don't feel bad ok?" She smiled reassuringly at him as she tugged her shirt down, but Steve's face was still guilty.

"There was nothing your mom and dad wanted more than for you to have a normal childhood" he said as they walked out to the elevator.

Kyra laughed bitterly, "Well, that ended when Mom died. I was never meant to be normal Steve. Some people just aren't. Life just isn't that fair." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, tugging on its shorter ends.

Steve eyed her as they rode the elevator down and spoke softly, "Is that what Ian thinks too? That life isn't fair? Because you two seem to be on the outs."

Kyra sighed and shrugged, "He's upset. He loves me. He wants to protect me. I have to fight, to do everything I can to help, and that means giving this war my full attention. He seems to think that makes me a coward for not telling him I love him."

Steve made a thoughtful noise and nodded but said nothing for a moment. When the doors opened on the lowest level he stepped out and as they walked down the hall, he said "Maybe what he really means is that you're afraid of how you feel, and you're using this fight as an excuse to avoid telling him. If he's right, then just tell him. Don't let those feelings hold you back from fighting, and make it clear to him that he shouldn't try to stop you, but that he should stand beside you if he loves you."

Kyra stared up at Steve dumbfounded until he smiled at her, "I knew a pretty great woman once who had to knock some sense into me about love and how women were able to fight too. Don't make my mistakes."

They arrived at a solid black door and Steve knocked. A moment later the door opened and Kyra came face to face with Director Coulson. He nodded to her and waved a hand, "Come in. We have important information for you both."

As they walked in, Kyra could see the room was not an interrogation room as she had thought, but a morgue. On the table lay the two Chimera agents, their chests and heads open for dissection. Kyra turned to Coulson, "I thought you were interrogating them? Did you get bored?"

He smirked, "Not at all. We were interrogating them, for nearly three days. Nearly two hours ago they broke, and were about to tell us the location of a Chimera base here in DC, and possibly others around the world. Before they could, they suffered grand mal seizures and died. Both were healthy, in their mid to late twenties, and upon doing autopsies, have no history of epilepsy."

Coulson waved them over to the bodies and pointed to their skulls, "What they do have is neural implants. It controls their thoughts, movements, and upon asking Jarvis to take a closer look, it appears to give them the ability to communicate to each other."

Kyra laughed, "Excuse me? Like…like what, psychically?"

Coulson shrugged, "Not exactly. It's like having a walkie talkie transmitter in your head, and a receiver. You think a transmission to someone, and they hear it. They're on the same wavelength. Someone has a kill switch, as we found out."

Kyra shook her head, "This is crazy…"she leaned in and inspected the device closer when a thought struck her. Turning to Coulson she asked, "Could this be how their controlling my father? He looked like he had a seizure on the roof with me. He seemed like he was remembering, and then it was like lighting, and he was gone."

Coulson nodded, "It's very possible. Jarvis is studying the devices to try and learn how to break into their frequency without killing the host."

Kyra nodded, "Great…has he found any trace of Bree yet?"

Coulson shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. We're aware of how vital she is, and we have our resources assisting as best we can."

Kyra nodded and stared at the dead Chimera agents, "It's fine. I appreciate what you're doing."

Coulson stared at her for a moment and then spoke softly, "Miss Barnes, I want you to know, the decision to send your parents on their last mission was mine. I regret it deeply, every day. I am sorry for the loss I caused your family, and the pain you suffered consequently."

Kyra remained staring blankly at the Chimera agent, the silence growing until she turned and stared at Coulson and nodded, "I've blamed you for a long time. But you didn't kill her. It was monsters like these. I'm going to stop them for her, and for every Agent who never went home to their children, and for every person on this Earth that these assholes are threatening, because that is what SHIELD stands for, right?"

Coulson nodded and stuck his hand out, "Welcome to SHIELD, Agent."

Kyra hesitated for a fraction of a second and then clasped his hand tightly, "Thank you Director." She turned to Steve and smiled, "Guess I'm officially one of the good guys now, huh?"

He smiled and nodded, "Your mom and dad would be so proud of you. I know I am."

A moment later there was an enormous crashing noise, and the building shuddered. Seconds later, a blast went off, shuddering the building again. The lights flickered and debris fell from the ceiling. Kyra ducked and yelled, "Jarvis! What the fuck was that?!"

A moment passed and then his startled voice replied, "Chimera! They've shelled the building. They've hit the penthouse. It's taken a critical hit….They're preparing to fire again."

Kyra's heart pounded and she shouted, "Jarvis launch any defense system you've got."

"Yes Miss Kyra!" he replied, sounding worried.

Kyra looked at the two men and nodded, "Time to go boys."

As they ran down the hall to the elevator Jarvis's voice echoed through the hallway once more, "Miss Kyra, defenses have been deployed."

Kyra nodded, "Great Jarvis, I assume the others have been woken by this?"

"Yes Miss…but Ian…I can't reach him. His last vitals scan was in the penthouse." Jarvis sounded truly scared now.

Kyra came to a dead stop and whispered, "What?"

"He's not responding to calls…"

"Jarvis, will the elevator take me up there?" she asked softly.

"No, it will only go to the 24th floor."

Kyra looked to the two men, "Let's go. We'll get to the 24th and I'll take the stairs from there." They piled into the elevator, the tension thick as they moved slowly, the elevator shuddering and stopping frequently.

"Fuck! What's happening Jarvis?" Kyra shouted, pounding on the elevator wall.

"Chimera has launched an EMP pulse at the building in an attempt to disable us….it is weakening our systems. I cannot get you to the 24th floor." Jarvis sounded worried and frustrated.

Kyra groaned and nodded, "Ok, get us to the next floor and I'll make my way up there." The elevator lurched and within moments the doors sprung open, spilling them out onto the 12th floor. Kyra dashed towards the stairs and was surprised when a hand restrained her.

Turning she found Steve holding onto her, "You can't go alone Kyra. Let us come with you."

Kyra shook her head, "You need to go help Jarvis. I guarantee that they'll have sent the Winter Soldier for this. Protect Jarvis, and get everyone out of here. I'll find you afterwards." Steve shook his head violently but Kyra was already tearing out of his grasp and dashing up the emergency stairs.

Coulson grabbed Steve's arm, "She's right. We need to go. Come on." Steve nodded and gave the stairs one last look before following him down the hall and to the action.

* * *

As Kyra ran up the stairs, she was vaguely aware of the fact that she wasn't even winded after five flights of stairs. _Nice perk of the serum I guess…_she thought as she ran. Ian's face flashed in her mind, angry and hurt, and their argument rang in her head.

If the last things they said to each other were angry and bitter, it would destroy her. She had to get to Ian and save him. She had to know he was ok. She had to tell him….

Kyra came to the penthouse level and stared at a security pad by the door. Trying the door, she found it locked. "Fuck! Jarvis!" she shouted.

A moment passed and then she heard Jarvis's voice, no longer calm and cool, "Yes Miss Kyra?!"

"There's a security pad in the penthouse stairwell, care to override it?" she asked impatiently.

"Not at the moment, I am repelling a vicious cyber attack. The code is the date Elisium was discovered." Jarvis shouted.

Kyra stared at the pad for a moment and then nodded, typing in the code, and then leaping forward when the door unlocked. She ran through the entryway until she reached the living area and came to a halt.

The bomb had entered and blown everything apart, destroying the area completely. A choked noise escaped her as she called out, "Ian? Ian!" Turning towards the rear of the apartment she walked back, peering through the rubble for any sign of him.

A moment later there was a blast from gun, the bullet lodging just beside her head in the concrete. She whirled and found the Winter Soldier standing beside the blown out hole the bomb had created in the side of the building, pointing a gun at her with one hand, his metal arm wrapped around the limp form of Ian.

Kyra's heart stuttered and she took a step forward, stopping when a bullet bit into the ground in front of her. She raised her hands and reached out in a pleading gesture, "Please….please let him go."

The Soldier stared at her and then shook his head before stepping back towards the gaping hole. Kyra gasped softly and stepped forward again. The Soldier leveled the gun at her again and waved her back again, "No."

She held her hands up and stopped moving, her heart pounding. She could try and stop him, but she ran the risk of hitting Ian when she fired. Or he could kill Ian before she got a shot off….

A moment later there was a thrumming noise and a small jet appeared, its rear hatch open as it backed up to the building. The Soldier stepped back onto the jet with Ian and Kyra acted instinctively, drawing her guns and firing.

The Soldier dropped Ian to the ground and fired back, aiming to kill. Kyra ducked behind rubble and returned fire until she was out of ammo, and when she peered over the rubble, the jet was pulling away. The Soldier stood on the hatch, staring at her with cold dead eyes.

Kyra ran to the edge of the building and watched hopelessly as they faded into the distance, the first light of dawn turning the sky from black to a purplish red haze. She sank to her knees, a rage boiling inside her until it spilled over in a howl of primitive pain.

Her scream echoed through the streets, a haunting sound that filled those that heard it with dread. It was the scream of a valkyrie before battle, a woman who was about to exact vengeance; swift, brutal and bloody.

The gaze that rose from the rubble was fiery, and when Kyra whispered, "I'm coming for you Ian" it wasn't just a promise, it was a threat.

* * *

_**AN: Songs that inspired this chapter: "Fire Fire" Flyleaf, "Dust and Light" Twelve Titans Music, "Radioactive" Imagine Dragons. **_


	18. Loss and Guilt

_**AN: Hello my lovelies! I'm so excited to see you guys lovin on the story! Thank you so much for following and I hope to hear from you with some reviews! I love hearing what you think of the story, so please gimme your thoughts! Thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! xoxo **_

* * *

Ian lay on a damp concrete floor, a cut on his head seeping slowly down the side of his face. His long hair lay over his face, the ends slick with blood.

There was a shuffling noise and a moment later a figure crawled across the floor towards Ian. The meager light coalesced around their forms to reveal Bree, on her knees by Ian. Whispering "Ian? Can you hear me?" she reached out and touched his cheek softly.

He remained unresponsive and Bree sighed, sinking down next to him, pulling his head into her lap. She brushed his hair back and touched the wound gently, noting that it would need stitches.

_Come on Ian, wake up…I need your brain to help me figure out how to get out of here,_ Bree thought. She had been held here, wherever here was, for nearly three days now. She still remembered watching the launch day festivities from her lab, and watching in horror as the day had turned to violence and death with Chimera seizing control of the government.

When she had tried to flee the government building her lab was in, desperately calling Kyra, she had been confronted by Chimera and was taken hostage. She had been taken to the Senate buildings to see Senator Udall, who had been polite, but firm in his questioning, trying to find out where Kyra was, where Ian was, and what Bree knew about Chimera.

When she had refused to give up any information she had been hooded, beaten and brought here, where the torture had continued.

Three days later, Bree was hungry, tired, bruised and by her determination, most likely had a fractured forearm and cheekbone. Her left eye was swollen nearly shut and her ribs ached from the repeated beatings.

She leaned back against the wall and hummed softly, her eyes closed as she ran her fingers through Ian's hair…praying he would wake up and help her.

* * *

The hours passed and eventually Ian stirred, a low moan escaping him. Bree's eyes fluttered and she awoke, whispering, "Shhh Ian, don't move, shh."

Ian groaned, "Ughh god…where am I?" His head pounded and his body ached, when he tried to sit up, his stomach rolled violently.

Bree shoved him back down and whispered fiercely, "Stay down you idiot! You got hit over the head, hard. You probably have a concussion! Christ."

Ian groaned and put a hand over his eyes, "Sorry….God, where are we?"

Bree sighed, "I don't know. What's been happening out there?"

Ian groaned and shook his head, "It's bad…They've taken over nearly everything." He continued telling Bree everything that had happened over the past days, including what had happened between him and Kyra, his voice catching, and then going silent.

Bree sat in horror and shock, the world was falling apart, her best friend was in pain and needed her, and there was nothing she could do to help her. She choked back a sob and shook her head, "Fuck Ian….what are we going to do?"

Ian sighed and shook his head gently, wincing as he did, "I don't know…stay alive….I hope."

A moment later there was a screeching noise and the room flooded with light. Bree held up a hand to her eyes, her heart galloping as a figure blocked the light.

"Get up" the voice commanded.

Bree grabbed Ian under the arm and helped him to stand, both of them leaning against the wall.

The figure pointed to Ian, "You, come."

Ian stepped forward and slumped to his knees, his head spinning. The figure stared at him and then stepped forward, grabbing him roughly and dragging him to his feet. Ian stared up into the face of the Winter Soldier through pain hazed eyes and groaned, "No….not you…"

The man said nothing and dragged him out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Bree shuddered and slid down the wall, hugging herself tightly. She had been treated to attention from the Winter Soldier, and had nearly been choked to death repeatedly. If Ian was being tortured by him….she bit her lip and tried not to cry….he might not survive.

* * *

Kyra stared out of the giant hole in the side of the building, the early dawn light turning the sky blood red. The jet carrying Ian and her father had long since left sight, but her eyes were locked on the sky. Her hands gripped her guns tightly, her mind racing to find a solution.

At the sound of rubble shifting behind her, she whirled and leveled her guns, coming face to face with Steve and Natasha. Both were wounded and limping, but otherwise unharmed. Kyra remained unmoving, her guns leveled at them both.

Steve raised his hands slowly and took a step forward, "Kyra…baby, it's us….lower the guns, please." He reached out, his voice pleading. Natasha's hand hovered over her own gun, shadowing Steve's footsteps forward.

Kyra's eyes focused on Steve's hand and took a deep breath, her hands wavering. After a long moment she nodded and lowered her guns, holstering them. Steve and Natasha stepped forward, looking around, surveying the damage.

"Where's Ian?" Steve asked. The battle to repel the Chimera forces had lasted for two hours, and no one else had been able to make their way up to check on Kyra until now. There had been reports of a jet approaching the upper floors of the building but no one had been able to confirm them.

Kyra stared down at the ground, her voice dead, "He's gone. They came for him….and they sent my…they sent the Winter Soldier."

Natasha stepped forward and touched her arm gently, "Are you hurt?"

Kyra laughed darkly, "Hurt? Hurt….no. I'm fine." She shook her head and turned to stare out the hole in the building, "No…I'm not hurt….but Chimera is about to be."

Steve and Natasha shared a look before Steve asked, "Kyra, what are you talking about?"

Kyra turned away and picked her way through the rubble, hearing Steve and Natasha following her. She made her way back to the stairs, calling over her shoulder, "I'm talking about taking the fight to Chimera. We need to stop playing defense."

Running down the flights of stairs she concentrated on getting to the team, and on finding Jarvis. A few minutes later she burst through the doors for the 12th floor, running down the hall to the large work station.

Tapping on the holoscreen she found Jarvis and called out through the building, "Jarvis? Can you get up to the 12th floor?"

A moment passed and then he spoke softly, "Yes Miss Kyra, give me a few minutes please."

Kyra nodded and stepped back from the holoscreen, turning back to Steve and Natasha, assessing their wounds. "Are you guys ok? Where's the rest of the team?"

Natasha nodded and stepped forward, "I'm fine, we both are. The team is downstairs with Jarvis, taking some Chimera agents into custody. SHIELD wants to try and get the neural implants out of them or to try and take control of them."

Kyra nodded, pacing in a tight circle, waiting for the team to come. Minutes later she heard a group of footsteps pounding down the hall and turned to see Coulson, Clint, Tony, and a weary looking Bruce enter the room.

Tony looked around, searching for Ian. A look of fear came over his face and he turned to Kyra, "Where is he? Where is Ian?"

Kyra took a deep breath and shook her head, "They took him…Chimera, the Winter Soldier, they came here, attacked us, and took Ian."

Tony stared at her for a long moment and then in an instant was across the room, his hands at her throat, squeezing as he yelled, "My son!? They took my son! It's all your fault!"

Kyra's vision swam as Tony squeezed harder, until finally she reached up, grabbed his wrists, and with a violent wrenching movement, tore his hands away from her throat. Stumbling back she gasped for air and whispered, "It is my fault Tony, I wasn't fast enough to stop them…but I am going to get him back. I swear."

Tony glared at her and shook his head, "I will never forgive you for this."

Natasha stepped between the two and pushed Tony back, "That's enough Tony. We've all been through a lot, and Kyra doesn't need you pilling on her, you got it?"

Tony glared at her and then nodded, turning away. Jarvis came up to Kyra hesitantly and reached out tentatively to embrace her. Kyra hugged Jarvis back tightly, and then pulled away, clearing her throat roughly.

"Jarvis…you could track Bree if you had better information on her, right?" she asked.

Jarvis nodded, "Correct. The data lines are being corrupted by Chimera. I am unable to trace her due to the interference they are putting up."

Kyra nodded and stared at the holoscreen thoughtfully, "Right. Jarvis, can you access Bree's medical records please?"

Jarvis frowned slightly, but nodded and pulled them up on the holoscreen, rapidly moving through the files since Bree's birth. When he was done, he turned to Kyra and asked, "What am I looking for that would help us find her?"

Kyra approached the holoscreen and flicked a file away, bringing another up. "This…Bree had a heart condition as a kid, and was on medication for a very long time. That is until Stark Industries invented a fully integrated bio heart. She was given a heart three years ago."

Turning to look at Jarvis she continued, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe every one of those hearts has a serial number?"

Jarvis nodded slowly, "They do…and they have tracking devices in case of emergency. I can find her." Smiling brightly at Kyra, he exclaimed, "Very good Miss Kyra, very good!"

Kyra nodded, "Then let's get to it."

Turning to Tony and the rest of the group she assessed all of them, noting their various cuts, bruises and wounds. "Are you all able to do this? We need to hit Chimera and hit them hard. If we want to get Ian and Bree back, we need all of you, and we need SHIELD agents. Can you do that?"

Coulson stepped forward, "We're spread thin, but I can get together a team of about 10 people, is that sufficient?"

Kyra nodded, "That should work. We'll need a ride, something with firepower. Is there anything like that here at Stark Tower Tony?"

Tony stared grudgingly at the ground in silence for a long moment and then nodded, "There's a helicarrier. It has jets and plenty of firepower."

Kyra nodded, "Good, good. We need to make sure we're ready to go as soon as Jarvis has a set location on Bree." Looking around at the team she sighed deeply and walked to the window, staring out at the rapidly deteriorating city.

The thought that Ian and Bree were out there, being held and most likely hurt, made her angry beyond belief. Her desire to get revenge and to stop Chimera nearly choked her with its power. She gripped the wooden railing tightly, her knuckles turning white.

The sounds of the team milling around discussing plans faded into the background as she stewed, her plan formulating, her anger brewing. There was a loud cracking noise and when Kyra looked around for the source, she found the railing under her hand was cracked and splintered.

Pulling away she stared at it for a long moment and then turned, walking out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Slumping down on the floor, she gasped for air, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Her heart raced and there was a sheen of sweat on her face as she lay on the ground, sucking in deep breaths. "Ian….oh god Ian…" she whispered softly, her fingers digging into her sides, desperately trying to hold herself together.

_How…how do I get him back? This is all my fault….my fault…he's probably being tortured because of me…Bree….Bree's hurt because of me…oh god…Bree…Ian…oh god…._

Her mind went in circles, compounding the pain and fear until she was trembling and crying, gasping out Ian and Bree's names.

She never heard the door open, never heard Bruce enter the bathroom until he sank down on the floor next to her. He sat listening to her weep and whisper, accusing herself for awhile, and then reached out, his hand gentle when he pulled her into his embrace.

Kyra barely felt the gentle arms that held her as she continued to fall to pieces. The soft voice eventually pierced the swirling void that was in her head, "-and you know, eventually I calmed down and was able to figure things out. Because I do know a thing or two about losing my temper, causing destruction and having to live with the guilt."

Bruce noticed he had her attention when she stopped whispering, and her breathing started to slow, and continued, "Guilt man…that's a tough one to deal with. Especially when you have other people reinforcing your own worst demons, telling you it's all your own fault, that you should have and could have done better."

Kyra took a deep breath and whispered, "I should have…I should have saved Ian. And I should never have forgotten Bree."

Bruce shook his head, "You can't defeat these people all on your own kid. No one expects you to, and Bree and Ian, we're going to get them back. This wasn't your fault, and you've done a hell of a job trying to protect not just them, but everyone."

Kyra made a soft noise and sat up slowly, her chest aching, "I…I just can't abide the thought of losing them…I don't know how I'll survive."

Bruce nodded, "I know a little something about that too. I came awfully close a few times with Nat, and we had to have a couple of serious discussions before she agreed to retire from active duty. If we make it through this, I'm sure you and Ian will have to have some serious discussions."

Kyra shook her head, "I'm not sure he'll want to speak to me. It's the Winter Soldier who took him, my dad…they could be torturing him. How could he ever forgive me for that?"

Bruce sighed, "Kid, that's not on you, and if Ian loves you like I think he does, he would never blame you for what you can't control."

Kyra stared down at the tiles, her hands trembling and nodded, "I hope you're right."

Bruce squeezed her arm softly, "Me too. You ready to stand up?" he asked gently.

Kyra nodded and let him help her stand, surprising him when she hugged him tightly. A few more tears escaped as she whispered, "Thank you Bruce….god…please don't say anything to the others about this?"

He nodded and patted her back softly, "You got it kid. Come on now."

Kyra pulled away and nodded, "Just a sec, let me wash my face and straighten up."

Nodding, Bruce left her to stare in the mirror at her pale face, her eyes puffy and red.

"Shit" she whispered. Splashing cold water on her face, she sighed at her appearance, at least now she looked less like she had been crying.

Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to where the team was waiting in tactical gear. Jarvis turned to her and noted from her vital signs and appearance that she had most likely been very upset and crying.

Wisely choosing not to say anything, he instead pointed to the holoscreen, "Miss Kyra, I have located Miss Bree. She is here, at a military compound, Anacostia-Bolling Base. It is heavily armed, and with Chimera forces serving as backup, will be difficult to infiltrate."

Kyra looked around the room at the faces of those she loved and nodded, taking a deep breath, "Okay…here's the plan."

* * *

_**AN: Song for this chapter: "Demons" Imagine Dragons**_


	19. Rescue

_**AN: Since you asked dear reviewer, here it is, Kyra and Ian back together again. Thank you for your awesome reviews! Please keep em coming! xoxo **_

* * *

"Coulson, how many Chimera agents were taken captive?" Kyra asked.

"About a dozen, why?" he asked.

Kyra nodded, "And how many are women?"

Coulson looked at her thoughtfully and then shrugged, "I would say half."

Kyra nodded sharply, "Good. Have their identities been uploaded to Jarvis's mainframe yet?"

Coulson shook his head, "We've uploaded their pictures, but haven't gotten ID's yet. What are you thinking?"

Kyra sighed and went to the holoscreen, searching for the captive Chimera agent's files. Bringing up the women's files she stared at them and then pointed to one in the middle, "This woman, would you say we look alike?"

Coulson stepped forward and assessed the image, nodding after a moment, "Yes she'll pass."

Kyra nodded and asked, "What about the men? Would anyone match up for Steve or Clint?"

Coulson flipped through the files and came on two men, "These two, if necessary could work." Coulson stared thoughtfully at the pictures and then nodded, "I think SHIELD should have something to help with the assimilation…can you give me ten minutes before we roll out?"

Kyra nodded and turned to Bruce and Nat, "Can you two stick together? Bruce I might need you to have the other guy come out. You ok with that?"

Bruce nodded, "Whatever you need sweetie." Nat nodded and squeezed Bruce's arm, "I'll be by his side the whole time, you just let us know what you need us to do."

Kyra nodded and looked to Tony, giving him an appraising look, "Can you follow my orders?"

Tony stared at her, his anger still plain, but nodded. Kyra nodded sharply and waved a hand, "Alright everybody lets gear up."

The team dispersed to grab tactical gear and to move to the lowest levels of the building where the Chimera agents were being held and the helicarrier was. Kyra followed Coulson down to the holding cells and watched as he spoke to the doctors that exited the cells. Moments later they nodded and re-entered the cells and Kyra watched as the three Chimera agents were injected with something, and quickly slumped over.

Coulson came over and spoke softly, "They've all been sedated, and will be put into a medical coma. We have a little bit of tech to help your covers." He handed her a light film no larger than her face and pointed to her face, "It automatically adheres using the natural electromagnetic pulses that the human body emits. We've programmed it to hold each of their faces. You'll also need this," he handed her a small clear piece that went directly on her throat, "When you speak it will be in their voice, accent, and if necessary, language. We did cerebral scans to measure what language would be required."

Kyra raised a brow, "SHIELD certainly has some impressive tech."

Coulson nodded, "It's a product of SHIELD and Stark Industries working together. We have a lot more up our sleeves."

Kyra smiled, "Good, I expect we'll need it."

Coulson nodded, "You're quite the extraordinary woman Agent Barnes, just like your mother was. You'll get your father back. We're all fighting for him, and for our world. Don't feel like you're alone."

Kyra looked away, her eyes swimming, her emotions close to the surface after her breakdown in the bathroom, and nodded. After a moment she cleared her throat and whispered, "Thank you Director."

A moment later Steve and Clint came in and were handed their own films. Inspecting it closely, Clint asked, "What happens if it malfunctions?"

Coulson nodded, "Good question. We've upgraded these so that there is virtually no chance of that happening. Even if someone unloads a full stun clip into your face, these won't fry and reveal you. It would take a hit from an Asgardian weapon to short one of these out. And if Chimera has their hands on something like that, we're well and truly fucked."

Clint nodded his past run-ins with Asgardian technology made him well aware of that.

Taking a deep breath, Steve nodded at the group, "Well, shall we?" he asked lightly. Kyra and Clint nodded and applied the films to their faces and throats cautiously, Kyra shuddering at the odd sensation.

A moment later, she opened her eyes and looked around, feeling the same. Looking at Steve and Clint, she grinned, they were now the faces of the Chimera agents. The door opened and a SHIELD agent appeared with three Chimera uniforms for them to change into.

As they changed, Coulson briefed them on how the mission would go. "You three will lead the Helicarrier into the base. They should allow you in, and if they ask why they can't communicate with you via the neural chip, you're going to have to take them out as quickly as possible. We have synthetic ones that Jarvis created from Stark Tech, but he doesn't think they'll hold up to scrutiny."

Coulson passed them sunglasses with neural microchips embedded in the frames, and continued, "These are the best we could come up with. They'll take the scans from the films, reflect the basic personality into the neural chip, and anything you think, it'll be broadcast to them like it would be normally…..we hope."

Kyra nodded, "Got it."

Coulson stared at them intently, "You need to get in as cleanly and quietly as possible and find Bree and Ian. Find any military personnel being held captive, and release them. Then we engage. Got it?"

The trio nodded and with that, they headed out to retrieve the weapons the Chimera agents had been captured with. Tucking the knives and guns into place, Kyra caught a glimpse of herself in the window and paused, she was no longer herself….perhaps that was best for the time being.

Shaking her head, she slung the AK over her shoulder and followed the men to a Humvee that had been taken possession of by SHIELD. Coulson tossed Steve the keys and pointed to the tunnels ahead of them, "Follow the tunnels straight until you come to a fork, then go right. After that you dump out into the city. From there you can use the Humvee's GPS to get back to Base. We'll be camouflaged but right behind you."

Steve nodded and shook Coulson's hand, "See you when this is done Phil."

Coulson nodded, "Sure hope so Cap."

* * *

The trio climbed into the Humvee and drove in silence, the darkness of the tunnel broken only by their headlights. Long minutes passed until they finally came to the fork, and then went right. As they neared the end of the tunnel the light changed, becoming greyer.

As they rolled through the city, Kyra saw bodies lining the streets, rubble everywhere, and graffiti demanding people rise up and fight against Chimera. Flyers littered the streets asking if people had seen countless missing loved ones….

Kyra turned away, her stomach roiling.

The sun shone brightly, mocking their grim mood, and the silence that permeated the inside of the Humvee. As they continued through the city, random people threw rocks, bottles, and occasionally fired weapons at their vehicle.

They continued without stopping until they were just miles from the base. As they rolled across the bridge, Kyra said a silent prayer to her mother to protect them.

At the gate to the base, a Chimera soldier stopped them, peering into the Humvee. He grinned when he saw them, "Fuck! We heard you three were killed! Been trying to contact you!"

Steve grinned, "Yea man, those SHIELD fuckers, they had some sort of EMP thing, knocked us out. We fought our way out when we woke up. Took a good number of em out."

The soldier nodded, "Good. Good to see you guys. Go on through!" He waved them through and grinned.

Kyra let out her breath softly as they rolled through the compound. "Breathe" whispered Steve softly, his German accent changing the shape of the word.

Kyra nodded, her heart beat settling into a more regular rhythm as she took soft, deep breaths. They came to a stop in front of the largest building and exited the Humvee.

Walking quietly into the building, Kyra felt her heart drop at the sheer number of Chimera agents walking the halls. As the trio walked further into the building they were stared and pointed at, but not approached.

As they continued to search for the cells holding Bree and Ian, a voice called out, "Captain Berger? Lieutenants Seiffert and Wolfe?"

The trio came to a halt and shared a look before turning to see Mr. Charles standing before them. Kyra's fingers twitched, aching to go for her gun, instead curling them into her waistband, standing casually, insolently.

Mr. Charles stepped forward, his gaze flickering over the group of Germans. "It is good to see you all alive and well, we had heard troubling rumors of your demise."

Clint shook his head, "No sir, we were captured after an EMP burst from SHIELD disabled us. We managed to escape and make our way back."

Charles studied them for a long moment, his face inscrutable before nodding. "Very good. Head to debrief."

As the Clint and Steve turned to head to debrief, Kyra stepped after Mr. Charles, "Sir?"

He turned and sighed, "Captain Berger? What do you need?"

Kyra shuffled, giving the appearance of discomfort, "I heard we captured Ian Stark sir."

Mr. Charles nodded, "Correct. He's being interrogated by the Winter Soldier now. What's your interest?"

Kyra stood straighter and nodded, "I've been told by some of the others, I look like the woman he loves. Perhaps I can be helpful during his interrogation?"

Mr. Charles studied her for a moment and then nodded, "You're a close match. Follow me."

Kyra nodded and stepped quickly to keep pace with the older man, her heart aching to put this man into the ground. She had thought he was dead after she had flown the Skimmer into Chimera's helicarrier. Frankly, she had probably known deep down he wasn't, the beast couldn't live without its head, and this beast was controlled at least in part by Charles.

As they descended in the elevator down to a basement level, Kyra stood in silence, her face stony. When the doors opened, she stared down into a poorly lit hallway, lined with cell doors. Charles walked down to one and pulled the door open, waving a hand, "After you."

Kyra walked in and saw through the one way window Ian tied to a chair, his face bloodied, his shirt cut open, his chest marred by bruises and burn marks. When the Winter Soldier walked into her view, she saw he held a needle in his hand and her heart leapt with fear.

Turning to Charles she asked, "What is he giving him?"

Charles smirked, "A product of his own creation. It's a drug that's used for surgery but in the right dosage, can be used to keep someone in a state of awareness, and to pry the truth from them. Quite amazing."

Kyra nodded and turned back to see Ian flinch as the needle bit into his skin. After a moment, his eyes drooped and his expression became slack. Kyra spoke softly, "I think now would be the perfect time for me to go in."

Charles nodded, "Proceed with caution."

Kyra nodded and entered the room cautiously, keeping the Winter Soldier in her view as she moved towards Ian. The Winter Soldier turned towards her, "What are you doing in here?"

Pointing towards the window over her shoulder she spoke softly, "I'm supposed to be." As she stepped closer to Ian she felt the Soldier's eye on her, could feel the coldness there. Kneeling in front of Ian she reached out and touched his face softly, brushing his long locks out of his face.

His drug hazed eyes searched for her, eventually resting on her face, a look of puzzlement flashing on his face, and then he whispered, "Kyra?"

Kyra nodded and whispered, her German accent as light as possible, "Yes, it's me darling." She ran her thumb over his cheekbone.

A tear leaked out of his eye and a broken sob escaped him, "I-I thought I would n-never see you again…How are you here?" he asked, his words slurred from the drug.

Kyra smiled softly, "They captured me after they got you. I'm sorry love."

Ian shook his head, "I'm s-sorry for what I said…I-I'm sorry for everything."

Kyra shook her head and stroked his cheek softly, "Hush…hush now."

Ian shook his head shakily, "They keep asking me questions…q-questions…I don't think I can hold out K-Kyra."

Kyra took a deep breath and nodded, "I know Ian, I know. What have they asked you? What do they want to know?"

Ian sighed, his head lolling forward, "They want to know…how-how to turn the terraformers on. They want to destroy the planet…"

Kyra swallowed hard, and nodded. "How do you turn them on? Can you tell me?"

Ian shook his head, "No…no…"

The Winter Soldier made a frustrated noise and stepped forward, backhanding Ian viciously with his metal hand. Kyra winced as she heard bone crack in Ian's face.

"That's not going to help!" she hissed at him. When he turned to glare at her she glared back, "I was making progress!"

The Soldier stepped towards her, "You weren't. You're done."

Kyra stood, her hand going towards her gun, "Back the fuck up."

They stood, glaring at each other like two wet cats until the door opened and Charles walked in, "That's quite enough of that." He waved a hand at them, "Step back both of you."

Kyra stepped back and stood at attention, waiting for Charles to act. Charles pointed to Ian, "Undo his bonds and get him back to his cell, that's enough for today." The Soldier stared at Charles, his anger seething.

Kyra took the opportunity to step over to Ian, pulling a knife out of her boot and cutting his bonds. She tugged at Ian's arm, pulling him up. "Let's go Ian."

As they walked down the hall, Ian swayed in her grip, his eyes tracing over her. As they came to a door near the end of the hall, the Winter Soldier moved ahead and pulled it open, the hinges screaming, revealing a pitch black interior.

Ian stiffened and turned to Kyra, "Don't let them take m-me in there Kyra…"he stared at her, his eyes clearer…and his expression grew puzzled. He pulled away in her grasp and whispered, "You're not Kyra…y-you're not…Kyra?"

The Winter Soldier grunted and grabbed him roughly, cuffing him across the back of the head, "No she's not" and shoved him into the cell, slamming the door shut.

Kyra turned to Mr. Charles and pointed to the Soldier, "That did not go as it should have. He interfered when I was making progress."

Charles sighed, "Captain Berger, you were close to something, whether that was progress remains to be seen." Turning to the Soldier he frowned, "You, report to med bay. We have some talking to do."

The Soldier glared, but nodded, stalking away. Charles turned back to Kyra, "Report to debrief now."

Kyra watched him turn to leave and felt a tidal wave of anger sweep her. Without thinking, she reached for her gun and fired six pulse shots into his spine. She watched as Charles spasmed and collapsed to the floor.

Kneeling beside him, she felt for a pulse and found it, weak, but there. Stepping away to the cell, she pulled the door open and called in, "Get up. It's time to go."

After a moment there was a soft noise from inside and then footsteps approached, Ian leaning heavily on Bree. They stared at her anger and caution in their expressions.

Bree looked her over, "You look like someone I know…what the fuck do you want with us?"

Kyra sighed and lifted her gun, placing it against Bree's head, stepping forward to come within whispering distance. "I'm Kyra…Bree, it's me."

Bree shook her head imperceptibly, "Not possible."

Kyra spoke, her German accent growing thicker with frustration, "Bree, do you know how I found you? Your heart. Now, do you remember how your heart gave out? I was with you…remember?"

Three years earlier Bree had been in a relationship with a man who had been emotionally controlling, and had finally crossed the line into physical abuse. Bree had shown up at Kyra's door with a black eye and bruises up and down her arms. Kyra had calmed her friend and then taken her to the hospital.

After they had cleared her, they had immediately gone to Kyra's self defense gym where the instructor had gently but firmly worked with Bree for an hour. Near the end of the session Kyra noticed her friend's face becoming whiter, and in a moment, her eyes rolled back and she dropped to the ground.

Kyra had found no heartbeat and begun chest compressions until the EMT's arrived. It had been one of the scariest moments of Kyra's life.

Bree had nearly died, and her ex-boyfriend had been charged with aggravated assault, and a number of other charges, leading to him being imprisoned for 10 years.

Bree's face lit with hope and she whispered, "Kyra?"

Kyra nodded, and kept the gun up, but stepped back, "Move."

Bree nodded and helped Ian walk down the hallway. "What's the plan Kyra?" Bree whispered.

"Get you guys out. Get any captive soldiers out. Get my dad if possible" Kyra whispered back, her lips barely moving.

Bree nodded, "There are soldiers in every cell…but there are cameras everywhere."

Kyra came upon Charles, his fingers twitching as he began to regain consciousness and fired two more pulse bullets into his back. _Fuck you_\- she thought.

Turning to Bree she pointed to the cells, "Help me set them free. It'll look like I'm rebelling. Let's go."

Bree nodded and leaned Ian against the wall, whispering "Stay here bud." Bree followed Kyra down the hall, setting the soldiers free. When they were done, there were more than 75 men and women from all the military branches standing in the hallway.

Kyra turned to Bree, "You need to take them and get them out of here. Get weapons into as many hands as possible, and find Steve and Clint. They'll probably be making noise soon."

Bree reached out, wincing as her ribs protested, "Wait, where are you going?"

Kyra smiled, "I gotta go get my dad."

Bree hesitated and then hugged Kyra, "I'll see you soon. I love you."

Kyra hugged her back gently, "Go. Be careful."

Kyra watched them walk away and then turned to follow the hallway the Winter Soldier had taken, her gun out in her hand. She encountered no other Chimera agents, and the hallway eventually dead ended with a set of doors that read "Med Bay".

Pushing through them, she found herself in a med bay that looked remarkably like the one at Stark Tower. The Chimer doctors milling about spared her a glance and then continued their work.

Walking up to one, she asked, "Where is the Winter Soldier? Mr. Charles has asked me to check on his progress."

The doctor stared at her for a moment and then waved a hand, having her follow him to a smaller room. Kyra stared at the figure on the bed, hooked up to machines, his eyes twitching behind closed lids.

Her horror grew until she swallowed and turned to the doctor, "When will he be done?"

The man went to the medbed and tapped on the holoscreen, assessing the readouts. "Ten more minutes."

Kyra nodded and walked over to stand beside the doctor, doing a quick scan of the room. There were two cameras, easily taken out. In a quick movement, she threw an elbow into the doctor's face, shooting out the cameras as he doubled over.

She quickly fired a pulse bullet into the doctor's face and turned to the med bed, trying to assess the readouts and find a way to stop the process that was happening to her father. After a moment she groaned with frustration and tapped a few times, shutting down the process.

She looked desperately around the room until she found a medicine tray, and on it a bottle of sedative. Filling a syringe with it, she injected the Soldier with the sedative and tugged him up off the bed, grateful for the super soldier serum in her blood.

Shoving him into a wheelchair she pushed the door open and walked calmly, sedately towards the med bay doors. One of the nurses approached, "Captain, where are you taking him?"

Kyra smiled, "Mr. Charles wants to see him. He's under sedation, so I'm taking him up."

The woman regarded her suspiciously but nodded, "Very good."

Kyra nodded and walked slowly out of the med bay and to the elevator, her heart pounding. As they rode up, the silence was broken by an alarm, blaring and loud, and a flashing red light pulsed through the elevator.

"Shit!" Kyra whispered. When the doors opened onto the main floor, smoke rolled into the elevator and gunfire filled her ears. She quickly wheeled her father out and into a corner, peering around to assess the situation.

She could see a cluster of Chimera agents directly across from her, behind a conference table that someone had dragged out into the hallway, firing at the escaped soldiers. Further down the hall she saw two Chimera agents battling a group of others hand to hand, and knew that must be Steve and Clint.

Looking around desperately, she looked for Bree and Ian, but couldn't see them. Glancing down at the Winter Soldier, she gritted her teeth and pulled her gun up crouching beside him. Aiming at the Chimera agents across the hallway she fired, taking one after another down.

When her pulse gun was empty, she tossed it aside and pulled up her other gun, this time firing live bullets. When the crowd of Chimera agents across the hall was down to three men she holstered her gun and sprinted the short distance to the agents.

Catching them off guard was vital, and when she attacked, she could see the fear and surprise in their eyes. The first agent started to rise from his crouch and she whirled, roundhouse to the head, followed by right hook to the sternum. The man went down like a sack of potatoes.

The two other men came at her in unison. They grappled, throwing punches and kicks until Kyra sank low, throwing a hammer fist into one man's knee, kicking the other's ankle. When both crumpled, she rose, kneeing one in the face and then the other.

When both lay unconscious on the ground, Kyra peered over the table at the escaped soldiers and waved, relieved when they waved back, having recognized that she was on their side.

Stepping out from around the table she walked up to one of the soldiers and asked, "What's the status?"

He nodded and pointed around the hallway, "We've got things under control here. We'll draw them to us here, make our stand, and take them out."

Kyra nodded, "Good." She looked over to where Steve and Clint were, and could see that they had knocked out or killed the soldiers attacking them. She pointed, "Those men will lead you out of here. Have you seen the two other prisoners?"

The man shook his head, "They were taken by a group of soldiers. I think they went towards the front of the base." Kyra nodded and thanked him, running to get the Winter Soldier, and wheeled him down the hall to where Steve and Clint were.

Steve crouched in front of the Soldier and waved a hand, "What's wrong with him?" he asked, concerned.

Kyra sighed, "I had to give him a heavy sedative. I couldn't risk him waking up and fighting us."

Steve nodded, "Good call. What's the plan now?"

Kyra waved a hand at the soldiers, "They're going to draw the other Chimera agents here and take them out. We need to find Bree and Ian, they were recaptured. We also need to get him to the helicarrier."

Clint stepped forward, "I'll get him to the carrier. You two go."

Kyra nodded, "Thank you."

Clint stepped around and pushed the Soldier through the fray and out the doors. Kyra and Steve watched them go and then took off through the halls the way the soldier had pointed.

As they ran through the halls, Kyra heard distant gunfire and shouting. "How are we supposed to find them Steve?" she asked.

He pulled up and ran over to a door, pointing, "Surveillance. Come on."

They went in, guns at the ready, but were surprised when the room was empty. Steve quickly sat down at the monitors and went through the archives for the past hour, until he found Bree and Ian in a room three hallways down, surrounded by soldiers, and Mr. Charles.

"Shit! I put nearly a dozen pulse bullets in that man! How the fuck is he up and walking?!" Kyra exclaimed.

Steve shook his head, "They must be experimenting with bullet proof technology, or serums based on the super soldier serum…something."

Kyra frowned, "Whatever it is, we need to take them out. Let's go." She stood and walked out of the room, stooping to pick guns off of dead and unconscious soldiers. Steve did the same, and they ran down the halls, picking off any resistance that came between them.

When they came to the final corner, a hail of bullets bit into the wall, causing them to duck back around and wait, breath panting.

Finally Kyra shouted to Steve, "I'll shoot to cover you; can you get through?"

Steve nodded, then held up a hand, "Wait here I'll be right back." He ran down the hall and came back a moment later with steel paneling he had ripped from the door. Grinning he held it up, "Half assed shield is better than no shield."

Kyra shook her head and frowned, the paneling was double sided, so it would barely stop a bullet, and with multiple hits, it would weaken quickly. Steve would have to be fast. "Go…go fast."

He nodded and as one, they came around the corner, Kyra firing, Steve sprinting down the hall. Chimera soldiers dropped as Kyra fired, and when Steve collided with them, they dropped faster. The fight was bloody and hard, and when Kyra lowered her guns and joined, it ended quickly.

Standing side by side, breathing hard, uncle and niece shared a look and then nodded, walking down the little amount of hall left and blasted through the doors, guns at the ready. The few soldiers guarding Bree and Ian leveled their guns at them but were halted from firing by the sharp voice of Mr. Charles.

"Stop. All of you." He stepped forward and raised a hand, stepping between the two parties. Kyra kept her gun leveled at him and glared. Reaching up she deactivated her disguise and pulled it off, tired of hiding.

Mr. Charles sighed in pleasure, "Miss Barnes, I did think that was you. Thank you for ending this charade."

Kyra inclined her head, "Well, I'm glad I could help. Now, if you could be so helpful, let our friends go, and I'll let you live."

Charles raised a brow, "Really? After all I've done? You would let me live?"

Kyra gritted her teeth and growled, "Last chance fucker."

Charles laughed, "Well, we seem to be at a loggerheads, don't we."

Kyra placed her finger on the trigger and leveled the gun, taking a deep breath and spoke calmly this time, "Mr. Charles, I am giving you 30 seconds to hand over my friends. If you do not, I will put a bullet in your skull. Do not test me."

Mr. Charles stared at her for a moment and then nodded, "Very well." Waving a hand to the soldiers, he continued to stare at Kyra as three soldiers dragged Bree and Ian forward.

When Ian collapsed at her feet Kyra spoke quietly to Bree, "Get him up."

Bree nodded and dragged Ian up, groaning as her own wounds ached. She stood behind Kyra and Steve and whispered, "Can we go now?

Kyra nodded, "Go, we're right behind you." She listened for their retreat and after a moment spoke softly to Mr. Charles, "We're going to walk out that door, you're not going to shoot us, we're not going to shoot you, understood?"

Mr. Charles nodded slowly and waved a hand to the soldiers, "Lower your guns please."

Kyra waited until their weapons were lowered and then nodded, "Let's go." She and Steve backed out of the room, their weapons half lowered, still ready for anything. When they were in the hallway, they turned and ran.

They soon caught up with Bree and Ian, and in a moment, Steve caught Ian up and slung him over his shoulder. Kyra grabbed Bree's good arm and slung it over her shoulder, helping her down the hall.

As they wove through the building, the sound of gunfire lessened. When they came back to the main hallway leading to the exterior, the escaped soldiers greeted them with shouts and waves. Steve pointed to the doors, "Let's go!"

The men and women nodded, making a hasty retreat after them, fending off the last of the Chimera soldiers. As they came outside they found a SHIELD helibus on the ground, the boarding ramp down and waiting.

Steve carried Ian aboard and laid him down across the seats, waving the soldiers aboard. Kyra helped Bree sit and when everyone was aboard, the helibus took off, ascending to the helicarrier within moments.

Immediately a medical crew rushed aboard to take Bree and Ian to the med bay. A few of the soldiers followed, needing attention, but made it their under their own power. Kyra and Steve ran to the main bay where they found Clint, Coulson, Natasha and Bruce, and Tony.

Kyra waved a hand to the base, "The leader of Chimera, Mr. Charles is in there. Destroy it, now."

Tony stared at her incredulously, "Are you kidding me? There are hundreds of people in there. There could be more prisoners!"

Kyra shook her head, "We got them all out. Bomb it now!"

Steve walked up, "Tony, we got them all. We need to do this." Turning to Coulson he nodded, "Do it."

Coulson nodded and turned to the men and women at the command center, "Fire two thermobaric bombs. That should destroy the base and any weapons they intended to use. Do it now."

A moment passed and there was a roaring noise, followed by the white hot blasts of two bombs ripping into the building. The blasts shuddered through the ship, and when the dust began to clear, the devastation was plain.

The room was silent, everyone staring down at the ruins, the fire blazing. Coulson nodded, "Let's go."

Kyra sank down into a chair, resting her face in her hands, feeling the adrenaline rip through her. A hand came to rest on her shoulder and she twitched, glancing up to find Steve above her. "Sorry, I just thought you might want to go check on Bree and Ian?"

Kyra nodded, "Yea, let's go."

They walked through the helicarrier, the ship buzzing with activity. It appeared that there were hundreds of SHIELD agents on board; Kyra wondered if Coulson had pulled them off the Capitol detail.

When they arrived at the med bay, Kyra pulled a doctor aside and asked quietly, "My friends, Bree Turner and Ian Stark, do you have an update yet?" The man shook his head and walked away.

Kyra sank down into a sofa and rested her head, staring up at the ceiling. Steve sat next to her, throwing his arm around her shoulder, tugging her head onto his shoulder. Kyra closed her eyes and sighed, "How are we supposed to move forward from here Uncle Steve? What happens next?"

Steve shook his head, "I don't know kid. Coulson said we're going overseas. I think London. They need a lot of help."

Kyra sighed, "What about DC? America? What are we leaving behind?"

Steve squeezed her arm, "The militias and the remaining military have come together to fight against Chimera. SHIELD is providing tactical support where it's necessary, but right now, London needs us, and other countries around the world have asked for help."

Kyra nodded, "Okay….we should try to get people onto the launch ships and to Elisium. Especially if things get worse."

Steve laughed bitterly, "How could things get worse?"

Kyra chuckled as well, "I don't know, but we need to be prepared."

Steve nodded and sighed, "You're probably right."

He sighed and squeezed her arm softly, "Get some rest, I'll wake you when the doctors have an update."

Kyra nodded and snuggled into her uncle's side, breathing softly. Steve closed his eyes and breathed, trying to relax. He kept seeing Bucky, slumped in the wheelchair, his face slack with drugs. His heart ached for his best friend; he only wanted to have him back to normal…

But things would never be normal again.

* * *

_**AN: Song for this chapter: "Superheros" The Script**_


	20. New Normal?

_**AN: Well anon reviewer, our lovely Ian and Kyra are back together! Sort of. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and I can't wait to hear your reviews! Thank you all for reading! The story should be wrapping up soon, so I hope you have loved this as much as I have, and will check out the tumblr for all the exclusive content! Search for thebuckybrigade and join us in the fun! xoxox **_

* * *

Hours later both Steve and Kyra were shaken awake by a doctor. The man sat down across from them, looking exhausted. Kyra leaned forward, worried, "You don't look very happy doc, what's the news?"

The doctor smiled tiredly, "Ms. Barnes, I'm fine. Your friends…are another story. Let's start with Ms. Turner. Her heart is fine, that was the first thing we made sure of. She has a fractured ulna, that's the bone that runs from the elbow to the pinkie side of the wrist. We reset it, gave her medicine that will accelerate healing, and have a light cast on it. Within three weeks it should be back to normal. She has a small fracture in her left maxillary bone, which is here," he pointed to the lower left part of his own eye and then continued, "She also has three cracked ribs, and a bruised lung. She is in by far, better condition than Mr. Stark."

Kyra felt a wave of nausea go over her, _better condition? She sounds like she's half dead! Holy shit! _Kyra thought to herself.

She nodded and took a breath before asking, "How is Ian?"

The doctor sighed, "He has neurological trauma from the drug they gave him….he's in a coma right now. He has numerous burns of varying degrees; we had to do over a hundred stitches on his wounds, and his head trauma alone caused swelling of the brain. There was also a torn rotator cuff, a dislocated shoulder, and two broken ribs. He's going to have a long healing process ahead of him."

Kyra sat awash in shock, her blood like ice. The doctor leaned forward and rested a hand on her knee, "I'm sorry, I know that was a lot. If you would like to visit them, you can."

Kyra nodded absently and stared down at the tiling, her mind awash with information. The doctor nodded and stood, backing away quietly. Steve reached out and squeezed Kyra's shoulder, "It's going to be ok…they're both strong."

She nodded, not really hearing the words. Steve sighed and stood, walking quickly after the doctor. "Doctor, wait a moment" he called.

The man paused, and when Steve came to his side he gave him a curious look, "Yes Mr. Rogers?"

Steve waved a hand, "Steve is fine. Can you tell me anything about the other man that was brought in? James Barnes?"

The doctor stared at him for a long moment and then nodded, "He is in remarkable physical health…however he has a concoction of drugs in his system unlike anything I've seen before. He's going to take some time for us to bring around safely."

Steve nodded, "Thank you. Can you please give me updates on his progress as you have information?"

The doctor nodded, "Of course."

They parted ways and when Steve went back to the waiting area he found it empty, Kyra was gone. When he went to the room where Bree and Ian were, there was no sign of her. Sighing in frustration, he ran a hand through his hair and went to talk with Coulson. Wherever Kyra was, she was where she needed to be.

Kyra sat curled on the ground, her arms wrapped around her knees, her head leaning against the window, watching as the helicarrier sped through the clouds. The sun had long gone down, and she sat in the accommodations designated to her, crying silently.

Her entire world was falling apart, and she had no idea if it could be put back together. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she sighed deeply, closing her eyes. Humming softly, she sang a lullaby her mother had sung all through her childhood, aching for it to soothe her now as it had then.

* * *

Hours later they landed in London, meeting with the SHIELD agents that were protecting the PM and the Parliament. Kyra remained stoic, nodding and greeting the SHIELD agents, listening to the accolades that were heaped on them, wishing it was over.

Coulson convened a meeting with the remaining leaders of Parliament, the PM and all SHIELD agents in Buckingham Palace. Kyra sat beside Coulson as he laid out the way that America and DC had fought back, giving instructions to the military to work with the militias that had popped up in the UK and across Europe.

He turned to Kyra, "Do you have anything for us?"

Kyra hesitated and then nodded, "We bombed a base in America where the alleged leader of Chimera was. To our knowledge he is dead. But this group grew from Hydra, one thing we know about them is that there is always another head. We need to cut out every head from government, military, business, from everyplace we can find them."

Heads around the room nodded, and Kyra sighed, "We know they are getting desperate. They want to use the terraforming technology to destroy the Earth; they tortured Ian Stark to get the information on how to use them. We need to make sure they don't get that information. There are only a handful of scientists including Ian that know how they work. Ian told me once that they could only work with a series of codes entered, along with a key, but I don't know if that's true. We have to be prepared for anything."

When the meeting ended a soldier came up to Kyra, extending his hand, "Miss Barnes, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Captain Miller. I've heard a lot of amazing things about you."

Kyra smirked, "Pleasure to meet you Captain. I'm sure whatever you've heard is untrue."

Miller smiled, "I've heard your father is the Winter Soldier. I've also heard that you now have super soldier serum in your blood."

Kyra stared at him, wondering where he got his information. "I have an unusual family, it's true. As for my abilities, if you'd like to find out, by all means, try me."

Miller laughed, "I've seen the video of you and your uncle, I believe the rumors."

Nodding, Kyra waved toward the door, "We should go. We don't want to miss out on dinner."

Miller nodded and followed her to the dining hall where everyone had gathered for a last meal of sorts before a full frontal assault on Chimera began that night. Kyra sat down with her family, feeling hollow, and smiled doing her best to make a good impression.

Steve could see what a toll the trip was taking on Kyra. There were lines around her eyes, and her mouth was tight when she smiled. He could tell she had been upset, possibly crying. He had checked with the doctors, and she hadn't been by to see Bree or Ian.

Her bottling her emotions was not a good thing.

When the dinner ended and they went back aboard the helicarrier, Steve gently pulled Kyra aside, "Kyra, sweetie, why haven't you gone to see Bree or Ian yet?"

Kyra shook her head, "I can't…I can't see them like that. I just can't." She shook Steve off and walked quickly away to her quarters. Standing under the hot stream of water, she sobbed, aching for her friends, wishing she knew how to fix things.

Shutting the water off, she toweled off and pulled on leggings and a tshirt, staring out the window in her room. Nearly an hour passed before she moved, walking out of her room, padding softly through the halls until she came to Bree and Ian's room.

Both were asleep, but she moved silently, laying down on the bed next to Ian, curling her head into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry Ian…I'm so sorry" she whispered. She reached up and gently stroked his cheek, "I love you Ian…I love you."

* * *

Over the next three weeks they fought in London, Paris, Berlin, Madrid, across China, India, Australia and South America.

During their stint in Australia Bree got up and around, her cast finally coming off and was able to lend assistance with finding missing scientists that played a crucial role in the race to Elisium.

Ian had awoken, but had been put under closed quarters by the doctors who were putting him through panels of tests to ensure that full neural and cognitive function was restored. His physical strength grew with each day, and the doctors provided updates to both Kyra and Steve.

Bucky was under lock and key, and no updates were allowed. His status was qualified as classified, even to Steve and Kyra.

They had Chimera on the run, and had finally confirmed that the elusive Mr. Charles had been killed. Militia and army from around the world fought to destroy them every day, but there were still pockets where Chimera held fast.

SHIELD and CFEP worked together to put a timeline of launch ships that would carry not only regular citizens, but soldiers and scientists. The plan had changed, they would send architects to build housing for the soldiers and scientists and more for the regular citizens of the world.

They had easily constructible pod homes that took just days to construct, and with five thousand architects working for a month, they would have nearly one hundred thousand homes ready for occupation.

The terraforming machines would be loaded aboard the first ship and sent up, to prevent Chimera from ever getting their hands on them and destroying Earth.

The helicarrier was currently on its way back to DC, bringing the team back to the launch ship to prepare it for launch. It had been determined that as part of the scientific team Bree would be among the first on the ship, along with a hundred SHIELD agents, 50 other scientists, and five thousand architects.

* * *

When they had been in DC for a week, Kyra finally sought out the doctor for her father. They stood outside the room her father was held in, and inside she could hear shouting, things being thrown against the wall, and other more unsettling noises.

Turning to the doctor, she raised a brow, "So….he's awake then?" The doctor frowned and nodded.

"He's still under control of Chimera. Despite us flushing out the drugs from his system, the neural chip is still there. We think we know how to remove it, but it's extremely risky. We would be essentially doing surgery like we would for removing tumor; except this "tumor" controls his thoughts, actions, desires…you see why it's so delicate? We need your authorization to take it out."

Kyra listened as a guttural scream echoed through the room before being silenced. She sighed, running a hand through her hair, "What happens if it goes wrong?" she asked softly.

The doctor shook his head, "I don't have a good answer for that. What's been done to him…I've never seen anything like it. He might not be the same person when we remove it, even if we are successful."

Kyra nodded and sighed, "Okay, do it. When will it be?"

The doctor nodded, "Two days, we need to walk through the surgery and make sure everything goes well in practice before it goes well in reality."

Kyra nodded, "Okay, thank you."

She walked away, feeling unsettled and worried. She still couldn't see Ian; he was in recovery and had only been allowed visits from Coulson.

The launch of the ship that would take Bree and the others to Elisium was the next day. They had rumors that Chimera planned to attack, but there was no way they could delay for any longer.

* * *

The next morning SHIELD and the military were on high alert as the launch ship was loaded with supplies and people. Kyra and Bree stood together watching, holding hands. They had spent nearly every night together on the helicarrier, talking about everything, often times just sitting in silence with each other.

Bree had encouraged her to talk to Ian as soon as he was allowed more visitors, to tell him that she loved him, and to make sure that they repaired whatever was broken between them.

Kyra in turn had encouraged her to pursue a relationship with Captain Miller; the two had met when he had joined the helicarrier and come to DC. Their relationship had grown, and he had requested that CFEP place him aboard the launch ship to protect Bree and the others.

Kyra turned to Bree and smiled sadly, "I can't believe we're going to be apart. We've never been this far apart for this long. Promise me you'll be safe…there's no way for us to communicate once you're there."

Bree nodded, her eyes bright with tears, "I promise. You promise to take care of yourself, not to put yourself in so much danger?"

Kyra nodded and laughed, "I swear, no more risks. I have to go…I need to be outside to help with security, it's almost time for you guys to launch." She pulled Bree in for a tight hug, kissing her softly on the cheek, "I love you sister."

Bree sniffled and kissed her back, "I love you too."

Kyra waved as she walked down the hangar bay, tears swimming in her eyes. As she exited the launch ship, she looked around, noting that Tony was in his Iron Man suit, making regular passes overhead, keeping an eye out from above.

Clint and Natasha were in buildings a mile away, sniper rifles at the ready, keeping watch as well, along with SHIELD agents, militia and military all along the route from the supply depot to the launch ship.

After the initial failed launch, Jarvis had taken the launch ship and hidden it in one of many Stark black sites in the Eastern Province. When Chimera had been successfully rooted out of the Capitol and the surrounding area upon their return, the launch ship had been brought above ground to be supplied for launch.

Kyra walked down the street, her eyes peeled for anything suspicious, her instincts telling her that Chimera was going to try something. As the last of the supplies were brought on board she nodded to the captain and the remaining soldiers, "Round up, let's get this thing off the ground."

The captain nodded and waved to the soldiers, "You heard her, let's move."

Moments later there was the sound of whooshing air, and within a split second, an explosion ripped through the air. An RPG had slammed into the side of the ship, blackening it, but not damaging it.

Kyra stood from her crouch and shouted to the captain and the soldiers "Go! Get this ship in the air!" The captain hesitated, "Agent Barnes, we could help! The ship has firepower!"

Kyra shook her head at the other woman, "No! We have strict orders from SHIELD and CFEP, get this ship in the air and get to Elisium! You have to start the colonization process."

The captain nodded and shouted to the soldiers as more gunfire rained down on them, "Go! We need to launch."

They nodded and ran inside, leaving Kyra outside to take cover. She heard a shout of her name and looked back to see Bree at the hanger door, shouting her name, fear making her eyes wide. Kyra shook her head and pointed into the ship, shouting, "Get back! Go! NOW!"

Bree gave her a scared desperate look and stepped back, wishing she could help her friend. As the hangar door began to close another RPG smashed into the ground between her and Kyra, sending up a ball of fire and heat so intense it made her skin hurt, throwing up her arm to block it.

When she lowered her arm, the door was shut, and she could no longer see Kyra. Fear ran like a river through her and she ran through the ship to the command center where Captain Miller and the others in command were.

Running up to him she grabbed his arm, "You have to help."

He shook his head, "It's not my call. The captain of the ship has command over all of us, and she was instructed to leave, to get us all to safety."

Bree threw her hands up, "No! We have to help!"

The captain stepped forward, "Ms. Turner, I understand your frustration, but we've been given the mission to go to Elisium and make it safe for those left here. We need to accomplish that."

Bree glared at her, "That will be a useless mission if those left here are all fucking dead because we wouldn't help them. So why don't you turn this ship around and fire at those assholes?"

The captain stared at her and then sighed, "Captain Miller, bring the ship about. Lock sights on the enemy, and fire. Let's get rid of this scum once and for all."

Bree grinned, "Thank you."

The captain shook her head, "Don't thank me until we've made it to Elisium. We don't know that space is empty…and if we use all of our firepower here, we leave ourselves defenseless."

Bree nodded, knowing that research had been done to see whether there was alien life surrounding Elisium, but nothing conclusive had been turned up.

Turning her attention out the command bay windows, she watched as the battle outside raged. The streets were filled with Chimera soldiers, tanks that had appeared from nowhere, and a small helibus that didn't belong to SHIELD was firing at them.

Her attention was drawn to the Chimera soldiers, they were moving with an unusual speed, grace and athleticism that worried her….

When a Chimera soldier flipped a motorcycle 50 feet into the air, her gut dropped, and she whispered, "Fuck".

Somehow the soldiers had been made into super soldiers like Kyra, her father and her uncle. It wasn't supposed to be possible, but Chimera had succeeded. She watched in horror as Kyra, Steve, and the Hulk went up against them, barely making a dent.

Tony flew overhead, trying to eliminate as many as possible, but the helibus had troops firing RPGs at him, distracting him.

He finally managed to grab an RPG and redirect it back at the helibus, destroying it, sending it careening down into the streets in flames. Taking aim at the Chimera soldiers, he began to pick them off, calling to Clint and Natasha for back-up.

"Sorry man, we're tied up here, we're coming your way though" Nat said calmly through the comms as she fired continuously, taking out soldier after soldier.

Clint fired arrow after arrow, then switched to guns like Nat, both of them cutting a bloody path to their friends.

Kyra and Steve took cover behind a flaming tank, breathing heavily. "This is bad Steve…what do we do?" she asked.

Steve took a deep breath and peered around the edge of the tank to where the Hulk was still battling a large group of soldiers. He looked over to her, "How much ammo do you have left?"

Kyra shook her head, "Not much."

He sighed, "Okay, pick some off the dead as we go, and let's roll." Kyra nodded and followed him around the tank, grabbing guns off three dead Chimera soldiers. The next ten minutes went by in a blur of bullets, blood and smoke.

When the launch ship opened its comms, Kyra heard the captain's voice through the violence, "To all Chimera agents; lay down your weapons and surrender. If you do not, we will fire and eliminate you. You have ten seconds."

Kyra shared a look with Steve and in a split second they dropped to the ground taking cover. The ten seconds passed and in a hail of bullets, the Chimera agents were destroyed. Kyra lay on the ground, her ears ringing, until the comms spoke again, "Agent Barnes, you and your team are safe. We are leaving for Elisium now. God bless and good luck."

Kyra stood quickly and waved to the ship, "Thank you for the help captain, good luck and God bless to you as well. Please take care of Bree."

There was a soft laugh and the captain spoke, "We will. She says to take care of yourself. Goodbye Agent Barnes."

Kyra waved and watched as the ship lifted and raced away, gone in moments. She looked around at the dead, the destruction and shook her head, wondering how they were going to clean up, and just how many more launches were going to be like this.

Turning to Steve and the others she sighed, "Well, we should start looking for survivors; we'll need people to interrogate. No rest for the wicked."

As they cleared the bodies and the debris, all Kyra could think of was Ian, and how he was doing. His doctor still wouldn't allow her to see him. She was worried it wasn't because he wasn't allowed to have visitors, but because he didn't want to see her.

As they loaded the five survivors onto the helibus, she grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him aside. "I have a question" she said softly.

He nodded, guessing it was about Ian.

"Have you seen Ian yet? The doctors tell me he's not allowed to have visitors…but…I-I'm…I…"she stuttered and broke off, tears coming to her eyes, unable to continue.

Tony sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder, "You're worried he doesn't want to see you?"

Kyra nodded, staring at the ground, unable to meet his eyes.

Tony laughed softly, "Kid, he's been begging to see you. I know because the doctors told me. They wouldn't tell you, because they knew you'd break down the door and disrupt their work. He needs some time yet. We've got six months till the ship makes it to Elisium, and then another month and a half till we figure those homes are up and ready. In that time, we need to make sure that Chimera is exterminated. Talk to his doctors tonight yea?"

Kyra nodded and sniffled softly, wiping at her eyes, and murmured, "Thanks Tony."

He nodded and to her surprise, hugged her around the shoulders softly, "You got it kid."

* * *

That evening after Kyra had showered and eaten, she went to Ian's doctors and sat down at a table with them, her fingers twining together in nervousness and asked for an update. "I know you normally wouldn't give an update to someone who isn't family, but I have clearance from his father. Will you tell me?"

The trio of doctors shared a look and then nodded. The first doctor leaned forward and smiled gently, "Agent Barnes," Kyra held up a hand, "Please, it's just Kyra."

The doctor nodded and continued, "Kyra, we do have Ian's father's permission to share his medical information and status with you now and in the future. With that being said, let us proceed. Ian was given a drug that altered the state of his mind. He was in a highly suggestible state of mind, and while in that state, experienced extreme physical and emotional trauma. He saw a close approximation of your face when he was beaten, and associated that pain with you. It took some time for him to unlearn that association."

Kyra felt her stomach turn and put a hand over her mouth, shaking her head. The doctor looked at her with concern, but she waved a hand, "Continue" she whispered.

He nodded and continued, "Additionally, his head trauma caused him to be unsteady, emotionally. He was angry, depressed, and manic. We needed time for his physical trauma to reduce and to attempt a treatment. He was given a very unique mixture of his own stem cells, and your plasma, containing the super soldier serum. The effect…was incredible."

All three doctors nodded, smiling at her. Kyra stared at them incredulous. They had used an experimental treatment on Ian? She ran a hand over her face, trying to stay calm. "Okay…so what happened?"

The doctor smiled, "His cognitive and behavioral function was completely restored, and we think it's going to be better than before! He won't be a super soldier, but he will be incredibly smart, smarter than ever before. He's learning to deal with the newness of it all. He very much wants to see you, but we recommend that he has another week to adjust. Will you agree to that?"

Kyra sat in utter shock, trying to process what they were telling her. The doctors stared at her expectantly until she nodded.

The doctor nodded and smiled brightly, "Excellent! In that case, we look forward to giving you updates daily on his progress, and releasing him to you in a week." The doctors stood, and one after the other shook her hand, bidding her goodnight.

Kyra sat at the table, head in her hands, muffling hysterical laughter. Her dad and she had fucked Ian up, and then they had used her super soldier serum plasma blood to fix him, and now he was _special_ just like them? "Jesus fuck" she whispered.

Standing, she walked back to her quarters and grabbed a bottle of vodka, pouring a tumbler full and sank down onto the floor to watch the sun set. Sipping it slowly, she hissed at the burn and wondered just when the world was going to get the fuck back to normal.

Laughing at the thought, she took another sip and shook her head, watching as the sky turned purplish red. She thought of something her mother had read to her once when someone had teased her about her abnormal family, "Civilized life, you know, is based on a huge number of illusions in which we all collaborate willingly. The trouble is we forget after a while that they are illusions and we are deeply shocked when reality is torn down around us."

Well, reality had well and truly been torn down around her, leaving her bare and exposed. What she did next…she wasn't sure.

* * *

_**AN: Songs for this chapter: "Raging Fire" Phillip Philips, "Oh What a Life" American Authors **_


	21. Leadership

_**AN: Hey everyone, thank you so much for reading, reviewing and liking the story. I've posted one shots that are prequels to this story on "A Long Winter", so check those out as well! Check out the exclusive content at thebuckybrigade . tumblr .com - there is some really great stuff there. Songs that inspired this chapter are: "Warriors" Imagine Dragons, and "Oh What a Life" American Authors. Enjoy! xoxo **_

* * *

The next morning Kyra woke slowly, her brain foggy from vodka. There was a loud rumbling, and Kyra sat up alert. Looking out the window, she relaxed, realizing that it was thunder, and not gunfire that she was hearing.

Leaning back against her pillows, Kyra watched the rain fall, missing her apartment. Sighing, she wondered if Sherlock was still there, or if he was roaming the streets. Climbing out of bed she dressed in ratty jeans and a tshirt, pulling on her boots and a ball cap before locking her door behind her.

Tossing her backpack over her shoulder, she walked down through the helicarrier and outside into the rain, her cargo jacket disguising the holster holding her guns. She moved quickly and quietly through the streets of DC, doubling back and taking alleys to make sure no one was following her, until she finally arrived at her apartment building.

Standing across the street from her building, she stared at the blackened and bullet ridden exterior, her stomach sinking. Was there any hope for her home?

Walking inside, she saw apartment doors hanging open, belongings strewn into the halls, bodies tucked into corners. Taking the stairs, she raced up to her apartment, and was surprised to see the door shut. Trying the handle it opened, and when she entered, she found her apartment ransacked.

Stepping over the remnants over her furniture strewn through the hallway, she called out softly, "Sherlock…here boy…psst…Sherlock!"

Walking back to her bedroom she stared at the destruction; the silvery curtains had been ripped from the ceiling and lay in tatters on the ground, having been trampled underfoot. Her bed had been slashed and burned, the stuffing strewn about the room.

Stepping through the mess, she pulled out her drawers and went through her closet, stuffing any whole pieces of clothing into her backpack, along with shoes and a few books. Standing amid the ruins of her life, she looked around in sadness and shook her head, wondering if anything would ever be the same.

"Mreow! Meow!"

Looking around sharply, Kyra saw Sherlock's face peeking up from the damaged bed. Her heart raced and she crouched down, whispering, "Sherlock! It's me buddy!"

"Meow!"

He came trotting over, looking sleeker than before, but healthy. Nudging his head against her knee insistently he purred loudly, meowing happily when she scratched behind his ears. Opening up her backpack she tossed a towel inside and lifted Sherlock in gently, "You be good and don't jump out now, okay?" she whispered.

Lifting the backpack gently onto her shoulders, she walked back into the kitchen to grab his food and water bowls and checked the date on his food, placing a few cans of wet food in the backpack with Sherlock.

Looking over her shoulder at the apartment, she sighed and left the door open, walking away without another look.

When she arrived back at the helicarrier she found Coulson waiting for her, looking distinctly unamused. "Agent Barnes, you went out alone…and you've come back with a cat?"

Kyra nodded, "He's mine, Sherlock. I went to my old apartment to see if he was there, see if my stuff was there….they were."

Coulson sighed, "You took an enormous risk, one you cannot take again. If you need to leave the helicarrier to go somewhere, you need to take backup. Do you understand Agent?"

Kyra bristled at his tone but calmed when she took a closer look at his face, seeing the worry and exhaustion lining it. Nodding, she smiled, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again sir."

Coulson shook his head, "You don't need to "Sir" me. Just make sure you are safe."

Kyra nodded and went to walk past him to go to her quarters when he touched her arm, stopping her, "I need you on the command bridge, when you're done with the cat."

Kyra smiled and nodded, "I'll be there." She walked quickly down the halls to her quarters and unlocked the door, setting her backpack down and letting Sherlock out to explore. She filled his bowls with food and water and spread the towel on the floor, hoping that if he needed to go, it would be on there and not anywhere else.

Rubbing his head quickly, she waved goodbye and shut the door, walking quickly down the halls until she came to the command center. Gathered there were Steve, Natasha, Agent Hill, and Clint. Kyra joined them with a smile, "What's this about?" she asked softly.

Clint shrugged, "Coulson just said to be here."

A moment later Coulson entered the room and waved a hand, "Sit down."

They sat at the table across from him and Agent Hill, waiting to hear what they had to say.

Coulson sighed, "We have pockets of Chimera resistance across the world. We need to create teams to combat them, and I need you all to lead them. Agent Barns, we would like you to lead here in Eastern Province. Captain Rogers, we need you in the Western Province. Agent Hill will be in South America. Agent Romanoff, you and your husband will be in the United Kingdom. Agent Barton, you will be in Russia. Are there any questions?"

The team exchanged looks before Natasha leaned forward and asked, "How long do we have before we ship out?"

Coulson nodded, "Four hours. You'll need to pack, conference call with your team leaders in country, and then go."

Natasha nodded and stood, "In that case, I'd like to get moving."

Coulson nodded, "You're free to go."

Clint, Natasha and Hill took off, talking amongst themselves, leaving Steve and Kyra at the table with Coulson.

Coulson looked between the two and smiled, "I hope you understand why I didn't send you abroad. You have the most experience here in the US, and your loved ones are here. I thought it was kinder to keep you as close as possible."

Steve nodded, "Thank you Phil. We appreciate it."

Coulson nodded and stood, "You should get going Rogers, you've got a lot of work to do in the next few hours." He waved to them both and left the command deck, the room growing quiet.

Kyra sighed and smiled at Steve, "Looks like we're splitting up again."

Steve reached out and took her smaller hand in his, "I'm always here for you though kid. No matter how far apart we are."

Kyra nodded and smiled, staring down at the table before asking softly, "Did you know dad's surgery is today?"

Steve nodded, "Will you be there when it's done?"

Kyra shook her head, "I'm going to meet with my team, learn their credentials, see what our biggest threats are here. There's nothing I can do while he's in surgery, and most likely nothing I can do once he's out. It's just a waiting game for now."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. With repeated washings the henna was coming out, leaving her hair a lighter brown, with strands of her natural auburn peeking through. Steve stood and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her temple, "I love you kiddo. Call me if you need me."

Kyra nodded and kissed his cheek, "Love you too Uncle Steve."

After Steve had left Kyra sighed and stood, walking through the helicarrier to the medical wing. She waited patiently till she located one of her father's doctors and waved, walking over. "Doctor Shoals, it's good to see you."

Doctor Shoals smiled and shook her hand, "Good to see you too Agent Barnes, how can I help you?"

Kyra sighed, "I just wanted to check on my father's surgery, I didn't think you had started yet, had you?"

Doctor Shoals nodded, "My team has, I was just preparing to enter surgery myself. Would…would you like to watch?"

Kyra shook her head vehemently, "No…I just wanted to make sure everything was going well."

He nodded, "It is, the team is in the preliminary stages of surgery. The tricky part will begin when I go in. If you would like to receive updates, we can have someone find you and update you."

Shaking her head, Kyra stepped back, "No, I'll be with my team. Once the surgery is done, let me know. Thank you."

Walking away quickly, she crossed her arms over her stomach, feeling a knot of worry lodge there. Walking back to the command center she found the large conference table filled with more than 50 people. At the other end of the table was an attractive middle aged woman with dark brown hair, and a Romanian accent when she spoke.

Kyra stood at the head of the table and knocked her knuckles against the wood, gathering their attention quickly. "My name is Agent Barnes. Most of you probably know my father, James Barnes, also known as Bucky, most recently the Winter Soldier. You also know my uncle, Steve Rogers, Captain America. Who you don't know is me. So, ask, and I'll answer."

She stood silent, waiting for their questions until the woman at the head of the table leaned forward, "You are young to have gotten a command unit of your own. Why should we trust you?"

Kyra nodded, "You're right, I am young, and I never thought I would have command of a unit myself. You should trust me because I've been tortured by these assholes, bribed to keep my head down and ignore them, and when I didn't they took my friends and family and tortured them too. I have refused to give in, and I'm not going to stop just because we have them on the run."

The woman nodded thoughtfully, "Very good. Now, can you tell us what you expect to do about Chimera here in the Eastern Province?"

Kyra stared at the woman, a hint of recognition nagging her. Wrinkling her forehead, she shook her head slightly and sighed, "I don't know the full situation. We've been fighting in a very reactionary manner. If you all have up to date information for me on the situation here, I would be very interested to hear it."

The woman nodded, "Well Agent Barnes, I am Wanda Maximoff, and this is your team. Everyone here has very particular skills that you will need in this campaign against Chimera. My skills…I'm sure you're aware of." Wanda smirked at Kyra.

Kyra stared at her dumbfounded,_ Wanda Maximoff? I thought she was dead! No one's heard from her in years_. Kyra nodded and sat down at the table, "Why don't you all introduce yourselves and explain your skills, and then we can get started on the plan to attack."

The agents around the table nodded and quickly went around the table, introducing themselves and explaining their skills. When they were done, the lead from the intelligence sector leaned forward and slid a file down the table to Kyra, "This is everything we have on the major groupings on Chimera in the Eastern Province. Our focus for now is DC, because the President is still a threat for them. Our latest satellite and recon shows that they have taken control of the Hart Senate building."

Kyra opened the file and began reading the intel, nodding, "Great. What else do you have?"

The agent shot a look to another agent and hesitated before speaking, "The Chimera group in question is being led by your former boss, Senator Udall. He along with General Murphy are in control of the Eastern Province's Chimera forces."

Kyra sighed and closed the folder. "So tell me what your plan to take them out is." she said, looking around the table.

The agent leaned back and nodded, "We were thinking a direct strike with a tactical weapon."

Kyra stared at the team and shook her head, "No. Not until we know that everyone in that building is Chimera. There could be prisoners. Innocents." She turned to Wanda and asked, "Can you sense people? See them through walls? I've heard rumors about what you can do."

Wanda nodded, "I can, and more if necessary. What do you have in mind?"

Kyra stood, "I'd like for us to do a recon mission. See what we can see, and gather intel. Does the building still have active security?"

The agent nodded, "It's functioning, but we're not sure if they're monitoring it for key card access from the outside."

Kyra nodded, "Good, I still have my Senate ID. I can use it to get in, and if we use multiple people at entry, we can pass the ID off, confuse the trail. I can get in and do internal recon."

Wanda raised a brow, "That's awfully risky, perhaps unnecessary too? I can sense everyone in the building. Get me within a block and I can pick through their heads and determine who is friend and who is foe."

Kyra sighed and nodded, "Okay, let's get you close. If it's necessary for some reason, I go in. Is everyone comfortable with that?"

After a moment, the agents and Wanda shook their heads in agreement. Kyra rapped her knuckles on the table and leaned away, "Okay lets gear up and head out in 30 minutes."

The team nodded and there was a murmuring of "Yes ma'am" before they stood and dispersed. Kyra watched the team go, feeling the odd burden of leadership fall on her shoulders. Walking back to her quarters she checked on Sherlock and found him sleeping. A litterbox had been left in her room along with a note, "_Kyra, if he's going to by aboard my helicarrier, I expect no mess. –Coulson_"

Kyra grinned and nodded, she could work with that. Shutting the door behind her, she walked to the armory and pulled on an advanced bullet proof suit, much like the one Ian had given her, and layered her clothes on top.

Tucking knives into her boots, and guns into her thigh holsters, she nodded, satisfied with the weapons. She tucked one last weapon into her pocket, a secret one that would only be used as a contingency.

Walking through the halls and down the hangar bay, she reunited with her team. They had commandeered a jet and four Humvees for the mission, and quickly moved out. Kyra sat in the front passenger seat, watching as they approached, her pulse steady, but her stomach in knots.

When they were within a block of the building the Humvees stopped and Wanda turned in the backseat to stare at the Hart Senate building, her eyes glowing red, a pulse of power surrounding her. The long minutes ticked by until she stirred and the red faded from her eyes.

"They have 25 people hostage. General Murphy and Senator Udall are there. What would you like to do?" she asked.

Kyra stared at the building, wondering at the best course of action. Finally she turned to Wanda and the three other agents and asked, "Will you follow me?"

They eyed her for a moment and then nodded. Wanda asked, "What do you have planned?"

Kyra shook her head, "I need you to trust me. Follow my lead. I need you three to stay outside while we go in, can you do that?" she asked the other agents.

They nodded, but looked uncomfortable. They exited the Humvee and Kyra pointed to the building, "We need to approach separately, Wanda and myself, go in directly at the front, you go towards the back."

They nodded and split off, using the cover of debris and the grey light of mid evening to stay in the shadows. Kyra and Wanda began to walk in the opposite direction, coming around the other side of the building, approaching from the front.

When they were getting closer, Kyra held out a hand and stopped Wanda, pulling her contingency plan out of her pocket. She applied the film to her face and throat, taking on the identity of Captain Berger once more.

When she spoke, it was with a German accent, "Let's go."

Wanda stared and then nodded, "I see."

She and Kyra walked closer to the building. It was time for the contingency plan to take place.

Wanda was caught off guard when Kyra struck her hard from behind, knocking her to the ground, kicking her in the ribs, and striking her again in the face when she tried to rise.

Kyra dragged Wanda up off the ground and whispered, "Follow my lead, got it?"

Wanda breathed painfully and nodded. She knew there were times when people had no other options. She held no grudge against Kyra.

Kyra drug her up the steps and pounded on the door until the guard inside came to look at them. When he opened the door she smiled, "I have a gift for the General and the Senator. I survived the bombing at the Anacostia base."

The man stared at them, his face impassive, "We heard there were no survivors."

Kyra shrugged, "I was out on patrol and had just come back when the bombs hit, so I jumped out of the Humvee."

The guard stared at her for a long, long moment and then nodded. "Who is this?" he said, pointing to Wanda.

Kyra tugged on her arm, "She's an Avenger; she has powers. Trust me, they'll want her."

The guard nodded and stood back, "Go in. Top floor. They're in Senator Udall's suite."

Kyra nodded and tugged on Wanda, dragging her to the elevator, staying quiet until the doors closed and they rose up slowly. "I'm sorry for hurting you" she whispered softly.

Wanda barely nodded and stared at the ground, whispering, "It's fine."

When the elevator doors slid open, Kyra walked them down the hall and knocked on the door to the Senator's suite. A moment later the door was opened by General Murphy. Kyra pushed Wanda past him and followed after, nodding at General Murphy.

Looking around the suite, she noted that there were no guards or soldiers. General Murphy waved a hand and walked back to Senator Udall's office, pushing the door open, "We've got a gift Senator."

When Kyra walked through the door, she let out her breath softly upon seeing the face of the man she had considered a friend for so many years.

When General Murphy went to stand next to Senator Udall, Kyra smirked and shook her head, "It's good to see you both again."

The General tilted his head, "I don't believe I've met you before Captain Berger."

Kyra reached up and deactivated the film on her face, her other hand drawing her gun, pointing it at both men. A laugh bubbled up out of her at the shock on both men's faces.

"You're right, you haven't met Captain Berger before General Murphy, but you have met me" she said with a grin.

Senator Udell took a step forward and Kyra waved a finger, "Nope, you stay right there." He nodded and stepped back.

"Kyra, it's good to see you again." He said, smiling charmingly.

Kyra gave him a shark smile, "Oh yea Senator, I'm so happy to see you. Now both of you walk." She waved her gun towards the door.

Walking the men out to the elevator she waited until the doors were closed and spoke softly to Wanda, "Grab my other gun."

Wanda nodded and took her gun, keeping it lowered, but ready. When the elevator doors slid open on the bottom floor, three guards stood pointing guns into the elevator. Wanda's eyes glowed red and a blast of power flowed out, knocking the men to the floor.

She turned to General Murphy and the Senator and waved a hand, another ball of power rolling out over them. She smiled at Kyra, "Less effort this way."

Kyra nodded, "Thanks."

They took the men by the arms and tugged them along, leading them out of the building, disabling guards along the way. Their three agents met them at the back of the building, providing a clean exit, and tied the men up in the Humvees.

The ride back to the Helicarrier was quiet until Kyra asked Wanda, "Do you think we could do that again? Go back for the prisoners? Could you disable more of them at once?"

Wanda nodded, "Definitely."

Kyra smiled, "Great. I want us to roll out at midnight."

When they arrived back at the helicarrier Coulson greeted them with a smile, agents taking the men into custody and into cells. Kyra watched them go and walked over to Coulson, "We're going back out at midnight for the prisoners. I want a tactical strike on Chimera when we're done."

He stared at her for a moment and then nodded, "If you're sure. We could try to put people on trial."

Kyra sighed, "Do you really think genocidal murderers really want to be forgiven? To be put on trial? No…." she shook her head, "No, their psycho leader was right. Some people don't deserve to go to Elisium. But it wasn't the people they were trying to stop. It's them."

She sighed heavily and walked away, into the helicarrier. She needed to eat something and decompress.

Sitting at the cafeteria looking out at the darkening sky she sighed deeply, wishing she could talk to her dad. She wondered how the surgery was going. It had been hours, but she was positive it was going to take hours longer. Picking at her food, she dropped her fork and dropped her face into her hands.

She prayed silently for her father to make it through surgery, for Ian, and for the strength to make it through. She felt a welling of emotion and cried softly, wishing for a hug. A moment later when soft arms surrounded her, she started.

Wanda hushed her and stroked her hair, and Kyra sniffed, hugging her back. Wanda's eyes glowed red for a moment and Kyra gasped when she saw her mother standing before her, smiling and happy.

Rose waved, smiling, "Hi sweetie. I love you."

Kyra gasped and smiled, "Mom! Oh mom, I miss you so much."

Rose smiled softly, "I miss you too darling. I'm so proud of you. You're so strong and amazing."

Kyra's vision swam, tears in her eyes, "Thank you momma" she whispered.

Rose nodded, "I love you sweetie…I'll watch out for you."

Kyra gasped and reached out, "Mom…I love you!"

When the vision cleared from her eyes, she let out a sob and put a hand over her mouth, holding in the sobs. Wanda held her, shushing her.

Kyra took deep breaths and steadied herself until she felt calm enough to pull away and smile shakily at Wanda. "Thank you…That was, incredible."

Wanda smiled and nodded, "I knew your mother, she was a good woman. So are you."

They sat together for awhile, talking about Rose, the Avengers, and Wanda's adventures until Kyra felt calmer.

It was the closest Kyra had felt to her family in a long time.


	22. For Today

_**AN: Dear anon reviewer-guess who's back for real this time?! Oh yessss. Read it and review! Enjoy, and know that the story is wrapping up soon, I have loved writing this, and I thank you so so much for following along. xoxox **_

* * *

That night as midnight approached the team gathered outside the helicarrier. Kyra and Wanda plus twenty-five of their team dressed in bulletproof suits and outfitted with weapons and stood at the ready.

They quickly loaded into Humvees and drove swiftly through the city until they reached the Hart building. Kyra and Wanda took lead positions, walking through the darkness until they were within a hundred yards of the building.

Wanda's eyes burned red and she raised her hands, waves of power pulsing out to penetrate through the building. Minutes later Wanda turned to Kyra with red eyes and nodded, "Go, everyone is under my control."

Kyra nodded and waved to the team, "Let's go."

They moved quietly to the back door and pushed it open, finding the guard sitting on the floor, his gun out and in his lap, staring straight ahead. They took the elevator up to the fourth floor where the hostages were being held and moved swiftly through the building until they came to a large conference room.

The two guards at the doors stepped aside, allowing them into the room. Kyra saw three of the interns from her office and ran to them, smiling. When they caught sight of her the young women broke into tears and hugged her fiercely.

"Hush…come on. We have to go." She nudged the women and the team guided the rest of the people out and down the hall to the stairs. They ran down and out of the building and to the Humvees, piling in tightly.

Kyra pounded on the side of the Humvee, "Let's go!"

The sound of a jet humming overhead made Kyra look up as they drove away, and when she looked back at the building, she saw it explode into a fiery ball, debris exploding outward. She looked over to Wanda, eyes closed and breathing shallowly in the seat next to her. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and sat back, grateful to have had her by her side.

When they pulled back up at the helicarrier the rescued hostages were led inside and Kyra helped Wanda up to the medical wing. The doctors took her into a room and closed the door, leaving Kyra in the hall.

She walked down the halls of the medical wing till she came to the surgery wing. Her heart pounded when she pushed the door open walking down to the waiting area. She walked up to the desk and smiled weakly, "I-I wanted to check on my dad? Can you give me an update?"

The nurse nodded and pulled up the file, reading the surgery notes on the holoscreen. After a moment she nodded and looked up to Kyra with a smile, "It looks like they wrapped up 30 minutes ago. He's in ICU. You won't be able to see him till tomorrow morning."

Kyra nodded, "Thank you, I appreciate it."

She walked backed to her quarters and shut the door quietly behind her. Sinking down onto her bed, she sighed heavily and flopped back, laughing when Sherlock jumped up and began nuzzling her neck. She ran her fingers through his fur, wondering how Ian was doing, how Bree was fairing on the trip to Elisium, whether her father would be ok….

There was a knock at the door disturbing her pensive thoughts. Standing up, she sighed and opened the door.

Standing on the other side was Ian.

Kyra stared at him, taking in his fading bruises, his shorn hair, the stitches on his head, and the wearied look on his face and reached out, her hand wavering, until she rested it gently on his chest, letting out a soft gasp when her fingers touched him.

His hand covered hers and Kyra let out a stifled breath, her eyes filling with tears. Ian stepped forward and shut the door behind him, his eyes never leaving her face. Ian sat down on the bed and pulled her down gently to sit between his legs, reclining against the headboard.

Kyra leaned into his chest, kissing his neck softly, whispering, "I can't believe you're here, the doctors said it would be another week before you were allowed out."

Ian nodded, "I know, but after I heard what was happening out there, and with your dad, I told them they would have to sedate me to keep me from you."

Kyra sighed and smiled "I'm so glad you're here. Are you feeling ok?" she asked, running her fingers over his stitches.

Ian smiled softly, "I feel great. My shoulder is a little sore still, but rehab is making it stronger." He stroked her hair softly, overjoyed to be near her again. He pressed a kiss to her hair, "I'm sorry for what I said before we got separated. I had a lot of time to think, and I can only say that I was an ass. I should have trusted you to be strong enough, and I should have trusted you to be the amazing woman I fell in love with."

Kyra squeezed his hand softly, "I shouldn't have fought you so much, I'm sorry. I love you."

Ian stilled, and tilted his head down to stare at her, wonder in his eyes. Kyra smiled, "I love you Ian. I should have said it sooner, and I'm sorry I didn't." She leaned up the short distance and kissed him softly.

When they parted she rested her head on his chest once more and whispered, "Will you stay with me?"

Ian nodded, "You couldn't get me to leave if you tried."

They lay together, talking quietly until Kyra grew tired and disentangled herself, changing into a soft tshirt and boxers. Ian stripped off his clothes until he was in his briefs and lay under the covers, waiting for her to join him.

Kyra slid into bed with him and sighed happily as Ian's arms wrapped around her, drawing her back against his chest. He placed kisses softly on her shoulder, making Kyra smile. They eventually fell asleep; limbs wrapped around each other, love surrounding them, keeping them warmer than any blanket could.

* * *

The next morning Kyra and Ian went to see her father's doctors, hoping that she would be allowed to see her father. They walked hand in hand to the ICU, where her father's doctors met them. They sat down at a table and held hands as the doctors spoke.

"Ms. Barnes, I am pleased to inform you that your father survived surgery. This was an unprecedented surgery, so please know that him surviving was amazing in itself. We had no idea how much damage could be done by removing the neural chip, but we moved with the utmost care, I want you to know that."

Kyra swallowed hard and asked, "What are you saying?"

The doctor sighed and continued, "We're saying that your father will most likely suffer cognitive issues. The chip was designed to control his thoughts, actions, behaviors. Because of this, removal was extremely difficult, and created lesions when we removed it. We will have to wait until he is awake to conduct tests, but it is very likely that he will have symptoms very similar to that of amnesia. It will take time."

Kyra stared at the doctors, feeling like she was drowning. She squeezed Ian's hand tightly, unable to breathe, her heart pounding.

Ian took one look at her face and nodded at the doctors, "Thank you, we appreciate the information." The doctors nodded and stood, leaving them.

Ian turned and took Kyra's face in his hands, forcing her to look at him, "Baby, it's going to be ok, we'll figure this out. I promise I'm going to make sure he's ok. I promise." He looked at her desperately, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Kyra nodded slowly, "Ok….ok." She stared into his beautiful eyes and leaned forward, letting him embrace her, letting him comfort her. She felt weary with war, fear, exhaustion. She needed it all to end, she needed to be free.

"I love you Ian" she whispered.

"I love you too" he whispered back, his heart breaking for her.

He gently took her arm and led her back to their quarters, lying down next to her on the bed. He brushed the hair back from her face and stared down at her, worried. He knew she was in her own head, thinking of everything that could go wrong, of every possible thing she could do to help, even if there was nothing good she could do.

"Kyra, I'm going to have Jarvis asses your father's medical files as soon as I can. We're going to figure this out, I swear" he whispered.

Kyra sighed and closed her eyes, "I know. I just….I want to have a different life. I want this to be over. I want to live a life where we don't have to worry about this kind of stuff…but I guess that's too much to ask for."

Ian frowned and leaned down, kissing her softly, whispering, "Stay here, and close your eyes. I'll be back."

Kyra cracked an eye open and asked, "Where are you going?"

He smiled, "Just try to relax. I'll be back."

He kissed her quickly and stood, leaving the quarters. Kyra sighed and shook her head, closing her eyes, trying to relax.

Twenty minutes later Ian came back and found her napping; shutting the door quietly behind him. He went to the bathroom and shut the door, turning on the tap to the tub, pouring in the bath salts and bubbles.

He placed candles around the room and lit them, making sure the room looked perfect before opening the door and going out to gently shake Kyra's arm. "Kyra…wake up."

She roused sleepily and stared up at him, "What's up?"

Ian smiled and held out a hand, "Come on."

Kyra smiled tiredly and took it, standing. Ian led her into the bathroom, smiling down at her. Kyra stared around the room in surprise and then smiled up at Ian, squeezing his hand, "You're amazing."

He waved a hand to the tub, "You should get in while it's still hot. I'll be outside."

Kyra grabbed his hand, "Why don't you stay?"

Ian paused and stared down at her, "Are you sure?" he asked softly, his heart racing.

She nodded, pulling her shirt off, tossing it aside. Ian's eyes darkened as he watched her undress, one item of clothing at a time until she stood naked in front of him. She turned and stepped into the tub, hissing at the bite of the hot water, sinking down into it.

He quickly undressed and walked over, stepping in behind her and sitting down. Kyra leaned back, sighing as Ian's strong hands ran up and down her arms, raising goosebumps. Reaching down he cupped his hands and poured water over her head gently, running his fingers through her hair, dampening it.

Kyra sighed at the sensation as he ran more water over her head, massaging shampoo into her scalp. He rinsed the shampoo from her hair and squeezed soap onto a loofa and began to gently scrub Kyra's shoulders, working down her back.

He pressed kisses to her neck, dropping the loofa and trailing his fingers up her leg, over her thigh, leaving her breathless. He whispered, "Tell me to stop if you want…and I will."

Kyra leaned her head back and nipped at his jaw, whispering, "If you do, I swear I'll kill you."

Ian laughed softly and kissed her, his fingers trailing further up her thigh until they teased at her opening, his thumb brushing across her clit, making her gasp and shudder softly. He continued to brush his thumb against her clit, slowly, gently, sending small waves of pleasure through her.

Kyra arched her head back and whispered in a breathy voice, "More Ian…I need more…" her breath hot against his skin, sending a flush of pleasure through him.

He tilted his head and captured her mouth, kissing her deeply, leaving her breathless, just as he sunk two fingers deep inside her. Kyra moaned and thrust against him, kissing him harder.

Ian continued to kiss her, lightly, then harder, nipping, then sucking on her lip; his fingers mimicking his lips, going slowly, then quicker, leaving her trembling with need. He trailed his other hand up from her waist to her breast, rolling her nipple firmly between his fingers, feeling a corresponding bolt of pleasure at her throaty moan as she arched under his hands.

Kyra was breathing hard, kissing Ian desperately as he touched and teased her towards climax. Every time his fingers flexed inside her and his thumb brushed across her clit, she felt it growing, wilder, hotter, and aching for release.

Kyra writhed against him, needing the release, needing it to be him….when he began to swirl and increase the pace on her, Kyra arched her head back and cried out, grabbing Ian's leg, her nails digging into his skin.

Ian didn't care, it only spurned him on, and when Kyra came, crying out his name, the pain was so intermixed with the pleasure, he barely felt it.

Kyra lay against Ian, trembling for a few moments, her chest rising and falling rapidly. After a minute she leaned forward and pulled the plug on the tub and stood unsteadily, stepping out of the tub. Holding out a hand, she waited until Ian stood and took it, and led him to her bed, tugging him down on top of her.

She reached up and pulled his face down, kissing him softly, breaking away to whisper, "I love you." Trailing her fingers over the stitches on his head, she smiled sadly and shook her head before pushing at him, forcing him onto his back.

Sitting on his lap she stared down at him and ran her fingers over the pink scars on his chest from where the stitches had been removed, and the burn marks that his torturers had left. Ian stared up at her contemplative face and reached up, cupping her cheek, "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Kyra shook her head, smiling sadly, "Nothing…I just, keep thinking that this is all my fault. I know… it's not. But I blame myself regardless."

Ian sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering, "I don't blame you. I couldn't ever do that. I love you. You saved me. I would have died without you."

Kyra stared into his face and saw that he truly believed that; that he loved her and didn't blame her; that he would never blame her, and was able to heal herself of a portion of the guilt she carried.

Staring into his eyes, she tightened the grip her legs had around his waist and began to grind herself against him, watching as his pupils dilated with pleasure. Her body was still damp from the bath, and her core was wet from climax, creating a delicious friction that soon left them both breathing erratically.

Ian wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back from being inside her, the feeling was madness. His gaze never left hers as she continued to move against him, biting her lip occasionally after a soft gasp would escape her.

Kyra stilled and kissed Ian before breaking away to lift herself and sink down slowly on his length. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders and gasped, feeling him was like feeling a missing piece come into place. One of many.

She began to move, achingly slow. Their eyes were locked, their breath in pants as she slowly grew faster. Kyra leaned in kissed Ian's neck, whispering, "Don't you ever leave me again. I can't live without you. Do you hear me? Stay."

Ian nodded and kissed her shoulder, thrusting up into her, making her moan softly, "I won't ever leave again. I'll stay forever. I can't live without you either."

Kyra hid her face in his neck as they thrust harder, each of them feeling the intensity of the connection they shared. Ian ran his hands over her back and pulled her face out of his shoulder and kissed her softly as he continued to thrust, taking his time, needing her.

Kyra scratched his arms softly and moaned softly, "Faster Ian…please."

He nodded and gripped her hip, taking her harder, faster, watching as she fell apart slowly, calling his name. He could feel himself getting closer, and ran his hand down her back and around her waist to her clit, rubbing it.

Kyra gasped and moved faster, desperate for release. Ian whispered, "Look at me Kyra", and when her eyes met his, hazed with pleasure, he thrust harder, swirling her clit, and watched as she came. Kyra saw Ian's face, and then fireworks as her eyes drifted shut, her body exploding with pleasure.

Ian pulled her face down for a kiss and with a few more thrusts followed her, gasping out her name, his world narrowed down to their breathing, heartbeats and bodies joined together.

Kyra's head rested on Ian's shoulder and she breathed heavily, her heart racing. Powerful emotions pounded through her, and tears leaked, spilling down Ian's back.

Ian felt them and said nothing, his own eyes dangerously full. After a moment he took a deep breath and ran a hand up and down her back, "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

Kyra pulled away and nodded, wiping at her cheeks, smiling, "I'm happy, don't worry. It's just been a long few days…weeks actually. It's been a long time coming for you and I, and this was…"

"Intense?" Ian offered.

Kyra nodded, "Yea, but in the best way. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else going through this." She kissed him softly, and smiled, "I truly love you."

Ian smiled happily, "I love you too."

Kyra rolled off of him and smiled, "I'll be right back, bathroom break." Ian nodded and grinned.

She went to the bathroom and grinned at her reflection, hair mussed and crazy. Running a brush through it and straightening her bangs, Kyra pulled on her tshirt and underwear before going back to the bedroom.

Ian raised a brow, "I feel underdressed."

Kyra smirked, "No it's a good look. I'm just chilly."

He raised the covers and patted the bed, "Well, come here and get warm." Kyra grinned and slid into bed, and into his embrace.

Sighing contentedly, she closed her eyes and whispered, "We can stay here, right? No more missions, everything is fine…nobody needs us."

Ian grinned, "At least for today."

Kyra sighed, "For today then."


	23. The Future

_**AN: Two chapters left guys! Holy cow it's almost done! I am so so happy with how this story has turned out, and I really hope that you all have enjoyed this as much as I have. As I said when I began this, it's been a labor of love. I want to give a shout out to my betas who are by now more than that- they are my friends. ****Morbidly-Funny and Mad As A Hatter 13 you two have been absolutely amazing, and I couldn't have done this without you. xoxo**_

* * *

Months passed and Kyra's team brought down more and more Chimera bases, taking leaders in for questioning. Kyra worked with the SHIELD agents assigned to her to train the militias in the Eastern Province, giving them weapons and assisting on missions when they requested aid.

She spoke with Steve and the others around the world nearly every day, keeping abreast of their progress. The countries around the world were slowly regaining control of their governments, and were working together to stop Chimera.

She was currently speaking to Natasha and Bruce in London. Smiling she leaned forward in her seat, "I hear you've had great success in the UK. You've been using the gypsy community to spread word to unreachable parts of the country?"

Nat nodded, "We've had great success with them. The militias here have really stepped up. We should have the last of the Chimera strongholds rooted out within the year."

"That's great. We've made the same progress here in the Eastern Province. We leave tomorrow for the Western to help Steve. There are large strongholds in the middle of the country that are proving difficult to root out" Kyra said, sighing.

She had seen her uncle growing steadily more frustrated as he fought to rid the country of Chimera, only to wind up feeling like he was playing whack a mole.

Nat nodded, "We're leaving later in the week for Russia. Clint's having a hell of time there. It's just too big."

Sighing, Kyra twisted her hair and smiled tiredly, "Please be safe."

Bruce leaned forward and asked gently, "How's your dad doing?"

Kyra shook her head, "I'm still not allowed to see him. They've had to do two more surgeries, and they've tried so many drugs, but he just doesn't seem to be regaining his memories and personality the way they were hoping. They've said he's aggressive and combative, and has both short and long term memory problems."

She ran a hand over her face and shook her head, "I don't know that he's ever going to be himself." She took a deep breath, controlling her anger and sadness. Giving Nat and Bruce a pained smile she waved a hand, "Let's let it be. Okay?"

They nodded and Nat asked, "How's Ian doing?"

Kyra grinned, "He's using his increased mental prowess to come up with a way for us to communicate with Elisium. The ships are supposed to be able to communicate with each other during flight, but somehow they've been sabotaged by Chimera. We don't know when it happened, probably during production. Someone infiltrated Stark Industries and sabotaged them."

Nat smiled, "It's good to hear he's well. We need those ships to be able to communicate. Elisium needs to know what's going on here."

Kyra sighed, "I agree." Looking at the time on the holoscreen she sighed, "I gotta go guys; we're getting things ready to head out tomorrow."

Nat and Bruce nodded, waving, "See you later kid. Love you" Nat said, Bruce seconding her wish.

Kyra waved and shut off the holoscreen. Standing she sighed and stretched, walking slowly through the helicarrier, watching the crew prepare the ship for launch. They greeted her with nods of the head or with a quick smile, some pausing to ask a question.

It amazed her to think that she had gone from a Chief of Staff for the Senator who detested and mistrusted SHIELD to an Agent of SHIELD who was fighting to save humanity and get them to their new home.

She was constantly surprised that people looked up to her, respected her, relied on her. When she finally made it to the quarters she now shared with Ian, she smiled when she heard his voice, deep in discussion with Jarvis.

Pushing the door open she grinned at the men as they worked on a formula of some sort on the holoscreen. Jarvis turned and saw her standing and watching them and broke off his argument, flicking the screen off.

Ian turned and smiled at Kyra, "Hey babe, sorry, we were just having a discussion about this formula we've been working on."

Kyra nodded and smiled dropping her case files on the table. She wrapped her arms around Ian's waist and sighed, "What's the formula for?"

Ian and Jarvis exchanged a look before Ian smiled awkwardly, "Just an experiment. We're not sure it's going to work."

Kyra stared at him for a moment and then sighed, "Whatever, you guys have fun."

Jarvis smiled, "I will see you tomorrow Ian, Kyra. Goodnight." He waved and closed the door behind him. Kyra sighed and sank down into the chaise by the window, tugging off her boots and tossing them on the floor.

Ian could see how tired she was and moved to sit behind her, massaging her shoulders asking softly, "Are you alright?"

Kyra closed her eyes and tried to relax. She was silent for such a long time that Ian thought she wasn't going to answer, when she sighed and spoke softly, "Nat and Bruce asked about dad….it just brought up a lot of emotions."

She leaned her head back against his shoulder and sighed.

Ian kissed her temple softly and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry. I'm doing everything I can to find a treatment for your dad. I don't want to make him worse, so we're testing it by running simulations. None have worked so far."

Kyra nodded, "I know Ian. It doesn't change the fact that I'm worried and scared and upset. Our lives are so fundamentally different….I just want some normalcy, some stability."

Ian sighed, "I do too. But we don't get that, not yet anyway." He kissed her hair softly and smiled, "Okay, how's this for normalcy, how many kids do you want?"

Kyra tilted her head up and smiled, "We're not even married or engaged, and you want to know how many kids we're going to have?"

Ian grinned, "I'm just trying to plan our life with you. What do you want it to be like?"

Kyra smiled and thought for a moment before speaking, "I want us to have at least one of our own. But I've seen too many kids orphaned because of the violence, and the deterioration of the world. I want to adopt them, give them a family."

Ian smiled, "You're a sweetheart, you know that?"

Kyra shook her head and smiled, "Yea yea. What about you? What do you want from our future?"

Ian hummed and nuzzled her hair, running his hands over her arms, lost in thought. "I want…to marry you, have kids, a pet maybe; I want to be able to create things to help people like I've always wanted to…I want you to have the job you always wanted."

Kyra looked up at him, "What do you mean the job I always wanted?"

Ian smiled, "A leader. You've proven your ability to lead time and again, and you've given up more than anyone to save humanity. People will be overjoyed to have you lead on Elisium."

Kyra stilled and then kissed him, "Thank you. I love you."

She ran her fingers through his hair and touched the bumps on his skull from scar tissue. "How's your head feel today?" she asked softly.

Ian shrugged, "No headaches, we ran another MRI, and my neural processing is not only faster, but it's improving all through my brain. That could be why my headaches are getting better."

Kyra nodded and rubbed his head softly, smiling when he closed his eyes and groaned softly. Ian pushed his new abilities to the brink every day, giving himself blinding headaches, for her. She had been furious when she had found out he was hiding it from her, and had given his doctors a chewing out so thorough that they now flinched when they saw her.

Ian sighed as Kyra rubbed his head, feeling his tension easing away. She eased away and stood, holding her hand out, "Come on, let's shower."

Ian raised a brow and stood, taking her hand, "Yes ma'am."

Kyra smiled and went to the bathroom, turning on the shower, stripping off her shirt. A knock at their door made her pause in unbuttoning her pants. Walking to the door she opened it partially and smiled at the SHIELD agent, "Can I help you?"

The female agent took in her half dressed state and grimaced, "Sorry Agent Barnes, I didn't mean to disturb you."

Kyra shook her head, "It's fine I was just getting ready to shower. What's up?"

The woman nodded, "Director Coulson wanted me to let you know we are leaving tonight. Captain Rogers called; the situation is worsening in the Western Province. We're needed immediately."

Kyra sighed and leaned her head against the door, "God ok…thank you."

The agent nodded, "Very good. Goodnight."

Kyra waved and watched her walk away before shutting the door. Leaning against it, she sighed and closed her eyes. Ian came around the corner, a towel around his waist and brushed back a strand of hair from Kyra's face. "What's wrong babe?"

Kyra shook her head, "We're going now. Steve's in trouble and I'm worried."

Ian nodded, "I know, I know babe." He gathered her in his arms and rubbed her back, kissing her head. Kyra sighed and kissed his chest, inhaling his scent, comforted by the safety of his embrace.

"All the hot water is going to be gone" Kyra whispered.

Ian grinned, "We can shower in the morning. For now let's go to bed." Kyra nodded and changed into her favorite tshirt of Ian's. Climbing beneath the covers, she smiled as Ian turned out the lights and slid into bed with her.

His muscular arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him, sighing in satisfaction as her bottom nestled into his groin. Kissing her neck lightly, he whispered, "You ok?"

Kyra nodded, "I'm just tired….and worried about Steve…and Bree…about a lot of stuff I guess."

Ian made a soft noise and kissed her softly again, "I'm sorry things aren't normal. But things are going to get better, you know that right?"

Kyra nodded and sighed, "I know…doesn't mean I have to like it." She rolled over and snuggled into his chest, relaxing slowly. Ian watched as she fell asleep, his chest aching with how much he loved her.

* * *

By the end of the year they had nearly rid America of all Chimera strongholds. There was one base left at the Mexico border that they were hitting the next morning.

Steve, Ian and Kyra were currently sitting in their quarters at their small dinner table, laughing and enjoying a bottle of wine.

Steve and Ian were deep in discussion about the events of the last year while Kyra sipped her wine and finished her dinner, grinning at their intensity. She picked up their plates and took them to their small kitchen, placing them in the sink and filled it with water, washing them while the noise of the men's discussion washed over her, white noise that soothed her.

Ian leaned forward and peered into the kitchen, making sure Kyra was distracted and then turned to Steve. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal a band of gold and platinum wound together, atop it sitting three marquise cut stones- two emeralds and one diamond.

Steve's eyebrows shot up and he smiled, "That's gorgeous Ian. When are you asking her?"

Ian smiled, "Now." He snapped the box shut and slid it under the table. "Is that ok? Do I have your permission? I would ask her father, but with the situation being what it is…"

Steve smiled brightly, "Of course you do."

Ian grinned, "Thank you. It means so much to me."

Kyra walked in, "What means so much?"

Ian smiled, "His advice about how to fight. We're going to start in the morning."

Kyra raised a brow and sat, "I could teach you."

Ian shook his head, "No, you'll hold back. Steve isn't afraid to kick my ass."

Kyra laughed, "Hmm, that's true. He probably wants to send a message, right Uncle Steve?"

Steve grinned, "Not at all, I like Ian very much."

"I'm glad to hear that, because I love him very much. I'd be upset if you didn't like him." Kyra said, reaching out to hold Ian's hand, smiling at him. Ian smiled back at her, his nerves growing.

He squeezed her hand, "I love you too Kyra, and I'm glad that your Uncle likes me because it makes telling you this easier." He slid off his chair and down onto one knee, watching shock appear on Kyra's face, feeling his heart race faster.

"I love you; more than I thought was possible. You've taught me it's possible to be both strong and intelligent, to not have to sacrifice one for the other. You've made me a better person, you've made me a happier person, and you've given me more in life than I ever imagined I could have. I don't want to imagine my life without you; I want to spend every day of my life making you as happy as you've made me, to give you everything you've ever wanted."

He pulled the box out and opened it, holding it up, his heart pounding. "Will you marry me Kyra Barnes?"

Kyra's heart pounded and her eyes filled with tears as she nodded, "Y-yes! Yes of course!" she gasped, crying, and laughing at the same time.

Ian broke out into an enormous smile, tears of his own filling his eyes as he took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger, his hand shaking. Kyra's fingers closed around his and pulled him up for a brief, fierce kiss.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he whispered back.

Kyra wiped at her eyes and turned to her uncle who was unabashedly crying and was immediately gathered into his tight embrace. "I'm so happy for you sweetie. Your dad would be so proud too."

Kyra nodded and whispered, "Thank you Uncle Steve. I love you."

Steve hugged her tighter and pulled away to walk over to Ian, embracing him, whispering something before laughing and pulling away. "I'll leave you two to celebrate. I love you both, and I'll see you in the morning. Get some rest, ok?"

Kyra and Ian nodded, already in each other's arms. When the door shut, Kyra turned to smile at Ian, holding up her hand, "Where did you get the ring?"

Ian took her hand and brought it up to kiss her knuckles, smiling. "I had it made a few weeks before all of this happened…I don't even think I realized I was making it for you until I asked for the emeralds and realized that they're your mom's birthstone. I was standing in the store, staring at the finished ring, and I knew I loved you. That I had for months, years probably. When everything happened….when you were kidnapped and showed up at Stark Headquarters, it all came together. I knew I would fight to protect you then, and from every day forward."

Kyra's breath hitched and she wiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks. Shaking her head she gave him a shaky smile, "I love you so much. I can't believe how much." Reaching up she pulled his head down for a sweet kiss that left them both breathless.

Ian pulled her tighter against him, his arm curving around her bottom to lift her, Kyra's legs wrapping around his waist, her long hair falling around his face as she kissed him, a smile on her lips. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her fingers wound through his hair, tugging on it gently as he walked them to their bed.

Ian laid Kyra down, kissing her deeply. Kyra sighed and rolled her hips, whispering, "I love you…make love to me Ian."

Ian tugged at her dress, pulling off and tossing it to the floor. Kyra pushed his shirt off and then pulled him back down running her hands over his back. Her fingernails dug in lightly as she rolled her hips up into his groin making them both moan.

Kyra kissed his chest, nipping and running her tongue over him as Ian ran his hands down her body, eliciting small shivers of pleasure. One of his hands came back up to unhook her bra and tug it off, tossing it onto the floor with her dress before reaching out and letting his fingers ghost over the sensitive skin of her breasts.

Kyra sighed and arched her back running her hands over Ian's back, using her legs wrapped around his waist to pull him closer, grinding her aching core against him. Ian kissed her neck, across her collarbones and down her breasts, sucking on them, tugging lightly on the nipples, making Kyra gasp.

Kyra tightened her legs around Ian's hips and pushed him over, sitting in his lap, rolling her hips down, her hands on his chest, gently increasing her pace until they were both moaning and breathless.

Finally Ian pushed her off and stood, shoving his remaining clothes off and kneeling over her, pulling her underwear down. Kyra reached up and tugged his hair, kissing him fiercely, nipping at his bottom lip.

Ian gripped her hip and pulled her flush against him, lifting her leg around his waist as he thrust deeply inside her, making her cry out, digging her nails into his back. Kyra thrust back against Ian as he continued to move inside her, pushing her fast and hard.

Ian groaned as he thrust, feeling Kyra tightening around him. He leaned back and reached down to finger her clit, watching as she twitched and cried out. Kyra gasped and shuddered as waves of pleasure crashed through her body, calling out Ian's name.

She moved restlessly against Ian, running her hands over his chest, feeling the waves of pleasure growing larger, her skin tingling. Ian drove into her harder, rubbing her clit faster, driving her closer to release.

Kyra cried out, "Fuck Ian!" and arched up, moving harder against him, making him groan. He was close, so close, but he wanted to see her come first. He grabbed her hips and rolled onto his back, letting her sit on top. Kyra rolled her hips, setting a pace that soon quickened and had them both moaning and thrusting harder, exclamations of passion filling the room.

Kyra leaned forward, her long hair framing Ian's face as she kissed him, gasping for breath. When he touched her clit, rubbing and swirling it, she arched up, crying out, falling over the edge, her vision going white.

Ian continued to thrust, groaning at how amazing Kyra was, how he never wanted this to end. With a few more thrusts he fell apart, saying her name. Kyra collapsed against his chest, breathing heavily.

Ian ran his hand up and down her back and smiled, "That was incredible. I love you."

Kyra kissed his chest, "Love you too babe."

They lay together, talking and smiling for hours before they fell asleep, Kyra's hand resting on Ian's chest, her ring catching the moonlight coming in through the window.

* * *

The following evening after they had cleared out the stronghold of Chimera agents at the Mexican border, they sat in a briefing with Coulson and all the SHIELD agents aboard the helicarrier and around the world conferencing in.

"We've successfully eradicated Chimera from North America. Russia, the UK, Europe, India, Asia, Australia and South America are all 90% Chimera free. We estimate that by the end of the month we will be free of them. We will now move into the first phase of launching citizens to Elisium." Coulson ended his speech to the agents and nodded to Ian.

Ian leaned forward and smiled, "We have successfully found a solution to the communications problem between us and Elisium. We established comms this morning and have found out that there are over a million new homes for people, with more being built every day. There are hospitals and clinics, and police stations, and there are community halls. We expect to launch 500 ships from every country this month. Each ship carries 5000 people. We will need approximately 6000 launches to get the remaining people on Earth to Elisium. We estimated for 10,000 launches. Due to the violence and the deaths caused by Chimera, we don't need as many ships. We can however spread people out through more ships and expedite the launches, should we choose to."

The SHIELD agent and CFEP leaders from around the world nodded, "Good, let's look at doing that. We want to help people get to Elisium as fast as possible."

Ian nodded, "Great, I'll get my team on it."

They worked on details for another hour before closing out the meeting. Coulson came over to Kyra and Ian, smiling, "I hear congratulations are in order?"

Kyra nodded, "We're engaged." She held her hand out to show him the ring, and smiled when Coulson grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

Coulson pulled away and smiled at her and Ian, "I have news for you both, CFEP and SHIELD wants you to be on the first ships to Elisium. They want you to be there to help push society forward, to lead and guide. But it's your choice."

Ian and Kyra exchanged a look and then nodded together, "Yea, we'll go." Kyra said.

Coulson nodded, "Great, you'll be leaving at the end of the month."

He shook each of their hands and smiled, "Congratulations again."

When he had walked away, Kyra looked up at Ian and sighed, "Guess we don't get normal anytime soon huh?"

Ian grinned, "I've heard the grass is actually blue on Elisium…that's pretty far from normal."

Kyra laughed, "Okay, well then, let's go get ready for not normal, and seeing our friends again, huh?"

Ian nodded and they walked back to their quarters to prepare. He hoped that bringing Bucky to Elisium and being able to work on a cure for his condition would bring Kyra some level of happiness. He and Jarvis were getting close, but they still were facing obstacles and failures. He smiled at her, nodding to what she was saying, meanwhile his brain was processing through ever solution to help her.

He couldn't let her down. He couldn't face the possibility of her walking down the aisle without her father. He couldn't break her heart.


	24. Flatline

_**AN: Well hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! My roomie and I moved this weekend, and it's taken a lot of time and effort- especially since it was like 90 degrees out. (fahrenheit for you non-US readers!) Buuuut, now we can have our kitty! I've changed my profile pic to his picture, his name is Louie! He's aaaadorable! Anyway...i decided that instead of this ending at ch25, it would end at ch30. So there will be more chapters after this. Thank you as always for reading! xoxo **_

* * *

Four months later they were on the launch ship, travelling to Elisium. Kyra was in the large gym, running the track when an agent came up to her, "Agent Barnes, we have a priority call for you from Elisium."

Kyra slowed and frowned, "Who is it?" she asked.

"Doctor Turner ma'am" the agent supplied. Kyra stared at the man for a moment and then grinned.

"Do I need to take it in command central, or can I take it in my quarters?" she asked, hopping in place, eager to talk to Bree.

The agent smiled, "You can definitely take it in your quarters ma'am." Kyra grinned and took off running, sprinting up the stairs to the third floor and down the hallway to her and Ian's quarters. Bursting through the door she found Sherlock sitting on the desk and shooed him gently, bringing up the holoscreen.

Entering her security code, she found the call waiting and brought it up, shrieking when Bree's face appeared before her. Bree laughed and waved eagerly, "Oh my god it's actually you! Oh my god, I can't believe it's been a year and half since I've seen you!"

Kyra laughed, wiping away tears, "Oh my god, I know. I miss you so much." She reached out and touched the holoscreen softly, "I missed your face sister."

Bree put a hand over her mouth, holding back tears, swallowing hard. "Shit Kyra. I was so worried you were dead, without any comms, I had no way of knowing."

Kyra nodded and sighed, "I know, I was worried about you too. How are things there?"

Bree hesitated and then asked, "Is this video being recorded or monitored?"

Kyra raised a brow, but looked at the controls for the video, quickly shutting off the record function. She looked back up at Bree, "It's not recording anymore. And we don't have to worry about it being monitored; Jarvis encrypts our quarters against everything. Which leads me to the question, what the hell is going on Bree?"

Bree leaned forward and sighed, "There have been three terrorist attacks in the last year and a half. We're positive by now it's Chimera. They infiltrated us, splintered off, took supplies and two months into our arrival, they detonated an IED. They killed three soldiers. After that we got better at securing the base, checking for bombs, but they hit us twice more, blowing up homes we had built, and then attacking our science centers."

Kyra sighed, "You have got to be shitting me. Why weren't we told as soon as comms were reestablished?" she asked incredulously.

Bree nodded, "I know, but we think they're monitoring comms. We just managed to add an extra layer of encryption today, and I wanted to talk to you first. What do you think?"

Kyra leaned back in her chair and sighed, "I think this is bad. Do you have an estimate on how many there are?"

Bree nodded, "We think no more than a dozen."

Kyra closed her eyes, puzzling, and then opened them, leaning forward, "Okay. My guess is that they want to hit this ship when it lands. Do you think they know that my dad is on board?" she asked softly.

Bree sighed, "I don't know, we don't talk about it. It's possible."

Kyra sighed, "Fuck. Okay. You trust me to call Coulson and tell him about this? They need to start doing intense looks at the people they're letting on the ships."

Bree nodded, "I trust you Kyra. But please be safe. This isn't going to be easy once you guys get here."

"How are things there? What's it like?" Kyra asked, curious.

Bree smiled, "It's so amazing Kyra. The animals are so unique, and smart, like crazy smart. We've found that we can communicate with them using sign language and some even seem to understand us…its mind boggling. Oh! And we found that we don't need the terraforming. The oxygen levels are low, but not so low that we can't survive. After living on Earth with its ruined atmosphere, our bodies adjusted."

Kyra raised a brow, "How did you figure that out?"

Bree made a nervous face, "Well…one of our men got injured in the field, and his mask filtering the air was damaged…he didn't die or get sick. I couldn't figure it out, until I ran the air samples and tested his lungs, and realized what was happening. So…I went outside to test it."

Kyra groaned, "Goddamn it Bree! You could have died!" she yelled.

Bree winced, "I know, but my team was standing by with oxygen, and after ten minutes of me not dying, we realized I was right." Kyra shook her head, sighing and ran her hand over her face.

"Speaking of not telling each other things…that's a gorgeous ring." Bree raised a brow, grinning.

Kyra peered through her fingers and grinned. Taking her hand from her face, she held it out to the screen so Bree could see it better, "Ian asked me to marry him four-four and a half months ago. Once we're settled on Elisium, we want to get married." Grinning at Bree she asked, "Will you be my maid of honor?"

Bree shrieked and jumped up from her chair, dancing, "Of course! Ahh! I'm so excited!" Kyra laughed and watched as her friend danced around for a moment before sitting back down.

Kyra leaned in and smiled, "Is that a baby belly I see?" she asked.

Bree grinned, "David and I are expecting, yes. We aren't married, there's no priest here to do it, so I hope you bring one with you."

Kyra nodded, her heart swelling with happiness, "Yea, we added one to the manifest after Ian asked me to marry him. Do you know what you're having yet?" she asked eagerly.

Bree nodded, "It's a girl" she whispered.

Kyra grinned and clapped, "Oh man, you're going to be a mommy! I'm going to be an aunt! Holy shit."

Bree laughed, "We're having trouble with names. David likes Penelope, which I hate…and I like Marlee…what do you think?" she asked.

Kyra frowned, "Uhh…I think you both can do better." They both laughed at that. They talked for another hour, catching up and making plans for taking down the terrorists.

* * *

A month later Kyra had worked out a plan with Coulson to stop the terrorists and increase their screening process for people coming aboard the ships. They had managed to stop over 50 Chimera agents from getting aboard the ships.

All Chimera agents including the leaders, General Murphy and Senator Udall, were placed in maximum security prisons in solitary confinement. 1000 ships had launched, sending more colonists on their way to Elisium.

Kyra worked with the new agents every day, training them in hand to hand combat, firearms, survival training, and triage medical knowledge. They were excelling and were holding weekly holochats with Bree, learning about the terrain, flora and fauna on Elisium.

Kyra spoke with CFEP and world leaders, insisting on the need to get a backbone of government in place as soon as they landed. To her surprise, no one objected very hard, and when they asked her to lead the new government, she politely declined.

She informed them that she would continue in her role as a senior SHIELD Agent, helping to secure the colonies, and help the government come into being, but she wouldn't take the power for herself. When Ian asked her why, she told him that they still had too much work to do, making sure that Chimera couldn't destroy the colonies, finding a cure for her father, learning to survive in their new world.

* * *

Ian sighed and shook his head, staring at the holoscreen. Another of the simulations had failed. He and Jarvis had been working for six months on this cure for Kyra's dad, with no positive results. Every simulation they ran ended with either total loss of memory and personality, partial loss, or death.

Ian stood from the desk and paced around his work station. They were hours from Elisium, he could see it out the windows. Maybe when they arrived he could work with the scientists there to come up with a cure for Bucky.

He couldn't figure out why the simulations weren't working…Growling with frustration he kicked his chair across the room.

What use was super intelligence if he couldn't do the one thing that would bring Kyra's father back that would bring back the true joy he used to see in her eyes?

* * *

Six weeks after their arrival on Elisium the colonists were settling in, getting used to the new environment, and learning to adapt to their new home. Ian had begun working with the scientists, trying to come up with a solution to the simulations he had been failing at.

Ian sat across from Bucky, watching as he stared at photos of Steve, Kyra and the Avengers. Bucky shook his head, "I don't know these people. Why do you keep showing me their pictures?" he asked unhappily.

Ian sighed, "I'm trying to help you recover your memory. You're sure that you've never seen him before?" he asked, tapping the photo of Steve.

Bucky shook his head, "No! I told you already."

Ian raised a hand, "Okay, okay." He gathered the photos up and took the last one out of the file, sliding it across the table.

Bucky reached out and picked it up, staring at the picture of the smiling woman, her long dark hair pulled into a ponytail, her green eyes sparkling. She had her arms wrapped around….him? Who was this?

"Who…who is this?" he asked softly.

Ian leaned forward, hope unfurling in his chest. "That's Rose. She was your wife."

Bucky stared at the picture, "Rose…" he whispered, feeling a niggling sense of familiarity. He set the picture down and slowly rolled his sleeve up, staring down at the tattoo on his arm, staring at the name Rose etched there on his skin.

He had wondered about it before, why he had a woman's name on his body. It had stuck with him, itching at his memory. Running his metal fingers over the tattoo he asked softly, "She was my wife?"

Ian nodded, "She was. We have video in the archives of you two together, would you like to see it?" he asked gently.

Bucky looked up and stared at the photo for a long moment and then shook his head. "No." He picked up the picture and tucked it into his pocket before turning away, "I'm done."

Ian sighed, shaking his head, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He picked up the file and walked out of Bucky's quarters and down to the research center.

Flopping the file down onto the desk he sighed and turned to Jarvis, "He's got Rose's picture. I think he feels the connection there, but his brain still can't make those memories come back. We _have _to figure this out!" he yelled.

Jarvis nodded, "I understand. I think I may have a new solution for us to try in the simulation. Here, look." He pointed to the holoscreen and Ian turned to watch as Jarvis brought up the simulation. When it completed he turned, awestruck.

"Jarvis, you did it" he whispered.

Jarvis nodded, "It took nearly the whole trip here for me to figure it out, and once we arrived and I was able to study Bucky's brain scans every day, it was only a matter of time until I figured it out."

Ian nodded, "How many times have you run the simulation?" he asked, needing to know that they were sure.

"A thousand."

Ian closed his eyes and nodded, they had near certainty that the treatment would work. Opening his eyes, Ian took a deep breath and smiled, "I want you to get to work with the team on developing it. I have to get going, Bree's wedding is tonight."

Jarvis nodded and smiled, "Have a wonderful time Ian. Please be careful."

Ian nodded, "Thanks, I'll see you later." He walked quickly through the science center and outside to breathe in the fresh air, marveling once more at the electric blue grass, the green sky, and the enormous redwood trees that surrounded them.

It was like a fairytale had come to life, and they lived right in the middle of it. Walking down the community pathways, he smiled, seeing the city center decorated for Bree's wedding.

Turning down the next street he ran up the stairs of their house and called out, "Kyra, you here?" as he walked through the house. "Back here sweetie" she called back.

Ian walked back to their bedroom and grinned at the sight of her in her robe, hair in an elegant pile on her head, little pieces of it escaping to frame her face. Bree sat on the bed while Kyra applied makeup, and both women had turned to smile at him.

"Hey Ian, you're late!" Bree teased.

Ian raised his hands in mock surrender, "I know, work ran late. I'm going over to your place to make sure David is getting ready, I'll see you two in an hour." He grabbed his suit and shoes and leaned over, kissing Kyra's cheek, "I'll see you at the altar."

She grinned up at him, "It'll be us soon enough." He smiled back and waved, leaving them to get ready.

Bree smiled at Kyra, "I can't believe you guys are getting married too, it's incredible."

Kyra nodded her smile less happy than Bree's. Bree studied her for a moment and then touched her friend's cheek, "Hey, you thinking about your dad?"

Kyra nodded, "It's just…Ian said he's not doing any better on his own. And the simulations aren't working. I-I never imagined getting married without my dad to walk me down the aisle. I got used to the idea of doing it without my mom…but not having my dad?" she shook her head, "I just…I don't know."

Sighing, she smiled at Bree, "But, it's not going to happen for awhile. So don't worry about me, today is about you!"

Bree shook her head, "Maybe, but I want my maid of honor and sister to be happy."

Kyra smiled, "Girl, I am so beyond happy. I'm just being a sad sally. Now come on, let's finish your makeup and get you in your dress."

Bree sighed, "Okay. I can't believe I have to wear some dress that barely looks like a party dress."

Kyra raised a brow, "Hmm, well I'm sure David will be amazed no matter what you're wearing."

Bree stared at her, wondering at her odd tone. "Close your eyes" Kyra murmured. She continued doing her friend's makeup until she was satisfied and then nodded, "Okay, open and take a look."

Bree leaned over to look in the vanity and grinned, "You're a genius! I look smokin!"

Kyra laughed, "Okay hot mama, let's get you in your dress." She went to the bathroom and grabbed the white garment bag, bringing it out to Bree.

Staring at it in confusion, Bree stood and reached out to unzip it, gasping when she saw the gorgeous dress inside. "That is definitely _not _my dress" she whispered.

Kyra grinned, "I asked our people if they could come up with something, given the material we had on board. It's made from the same material as the SHIELD uniforms, so it's extremely unique."

Bree pulled out the dress, marveling at the light material. It was silver in color, and floor length, simple and elegant. With a sweetheart neckline and a single shoulder strap with a SHIELD-SCIENCE DIVISION pin at the top, it was beautiful and different. The material flowed loosely from the bodice, allowing room for Bree's rounded stomach.

As Bree pulled it on she grinned, "I cannot believe this. You had a wedding dress made for me."

Kyra grinned, "What's family for?" she asked as she zipped the dress up. She went to the bathroom and grabbed a pair of silvery sandals, loaned from another female agent. Bree slipped them on and shook her head, holding back tears.

Kyra gripped her hand tightly, "You ready?" she asked softly.

Bree nodded before laughing, "Girl, you need to get dressed."

Kyra grinned, "Okay, sit down and I'll be out in a minute."

She came out a few minutes later in the only fancy dress that had survived the destruction of her apartment. She had wondered if she should leave it, but had been loath to leave it behind. A stunning emerald green, it was knee length and had silver accent clasps at the shoulders.

Slipping on her own sandals she went out and turned, earning a round of applause from Bree. "Very nice! You ready to go?" she asked.

Kyra grinned, "Let's get you down that aisle."

They walked down the street to the city center, and found the entirety of the colony seated or standing, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Kyra and Bree walked to the back of the square and found Ian waiting.

He turned and smiled his face lighting up. Bree nudged Kyra, "Just imagine how he'll look when he sees you in one of these."

Kyra grinned, "Shut up."

They joined Ian and he leaned around the pillar, waving to the priest and David. "Time to get rolling" he called. A moment later the sound of classical music played, and Ian turned to Kyra, "If you would take my arm ma'am." He grinned at her.

Kyra smiled and took his arm, walking down the street to where the priest was waiting. They split off to stand on either side, and watched as the music changed and Bree came walking down.

Kyra smiled, fighting tears, and glanced over at David, breaking down when she saw him crying and smiling like a fool. She wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath, smiling and watching as they began the ceremony.

Ten minutes in Kyra heard a noise out in the housing sectors. She took a step to the left and peered out over the housing, frowning when she saw smoke coming from the distance. Reaching up, she activated her comms, "Security…what's the smoke in housing sector three?" she asked quietly.

A moment went by and then, "It's looking like a simple house fire ma'am. We're deploying fire teams to handle it now."

"Very good" she whispered.

Minutes later as Bree and David were finishing up their vows, an explosion ripped through the air. Kyra reached under her dress and pulled out a gun, running to cover Bree, "Get down! Now!" she shouted.

Bree and David hunkered down; Kyra crouched above them, scanning the crowd and the surrounding area for trouble. "Security! What the hell was that?!" she shouted.

"Terrorists ma'am. They blew the house that was on fire when the fire crew responded. We have five dead and four wounded."

Kyra shook her head, "Shit. Okay. Have the survivors brought to the hospital. Send the bomb squad to the site, and use extreme caution. Then I want a full security detail here at the wedding, they used that bomb as a distraction. We're moving to the safe zone now."

"Affirmative ma'am."

Kyra stood and faced the crowd who was milling around, scared, but staying in place. They had trained and prepared the citizens of the colony in case there was an emergency- stay in place; receive instruction from security personnel, and then move.

"Elisians, please pay attention. There has been a security issue. Please proceed to the city hall, and remain there with the security team until you are released to your homes." She waved to the security personnel and watched as the citizens followed them through the streets.

She turned back to Bree and David, "Alright, let's get you to the safe zone in the science building. We need to move, now." They nodded and stood, following her. Ian ran close behind them, gun in hand, covering their retreat.

As they ran down the halls of the science building, Kyra heard gunfire. "Security, talk to me!" she shouted.

They burst into the lab and Ian ran ahead to the safe room, punching in the code and waiting as the fingerprint and retinal scanner completed. When the door slid open, he ushered Bree and David inside.

"Listen, there's food and water inside, and a bathroom. Stay here and wait until we come back, got it?" Ian instructed.

The nodded and ten seconds later, the door shut. Ian turned to Kyra, "Where do you need me?" he asked.

Kyra stood, taking deep breaths and then asked, "Can you go to my dad? They might be making a play for him."

Ian nodded and grabbed her, kissing her fiercely before running out of the room and down the halls to Bucky's quarters. He knocked on the door, "Bucky? It's Ian, can you let me in?" he called, glancing over his shoulder.

A moment later the door opened and Bucky peered out at him, "What's happening?" he asked, his voice low.

Ian stepped closer, "There's a security breach. I'm here to make sure they don't come for you."

Bucky stared at him for a long moment and then nodded, stepping aside to let him in. Ian went to the window and shut the blinds, waving him away. Bucky moved to sit on the couch and Ian shook his head, "No, I need you to get back from the main entry. Can you sit in the hallway?" he asked gently but urgently.

Bucky sighed but nodded, moving to the hallway. Ian stood by the door, listening to the gunfire outside, his heart pounding. He prayed that Kyra and Bree were safe, that everyone in the colony was safe.

Long minutes passed and the gunfire outside became more sporadic, until it died down to single shots, going back and forth. Bucky leaned forward listening and murmured, "That's sniper fire. Someone's trading fire with a sniper."

Ian glanced over at him, frowning, "You can tell that by listening?" he asked.

Bucky nodded, "It's easy. The sniper's shots sound softer because they're farther away, and the length of the barrel dampens the sound. Whoever is firing back is using a handgun, and is close to us."

Ian raised a brow. The fact that Bucky could remember all of that information but not his family or enormous chunks of his personality was fascinating. Hopefully with the treatment that Jarvis had found they would be able to restore him to his former self.

Moments later Ian heard footsteps pounding down the hallway, and waved to Bucky, "Get back, stay quiet" he whispered. Ian ducked behind the door and gripped his gun tighter, waiting.

The door handle rattled, and he heard someone on the other side, "Break it down." A moment later the door smashed inward, and three men came in holding guns.

Ian dropped the last man in the door without hesitating. He knew every security personnel member, and none of these men were familiar. They were Chimera.

The other two turned on him, guns raised, and Ian fired, pinging both of their bullet proof vests, sending them stumbling back. Ian aimed again to take them out for good when one of the men fired, his bullet tearing through Ian's thigh.

Ian screamed and fell to his knees, firing at both men, trying to take them down. His bullets managed to take one of the men out, hitting him in the arm and face. Ian and the other man leveled their weapons, at an impasse.

"Tell me where I can find the Winter Soldier" the man commanded, pointing his gun at Ian's head.

Ian shook his head, "He's not here. He's dead."

The Chimera soldier shook his head, "Wrong. We know he's alive, we've seen him in here."

Ian saw movement at the end of the hallway, Bucky peering out. He shook his head, "No, he died. His injuries were fatal."

The Chimera soldier stepped closer and Ian leveled his gun both men glaring at each other. A moment later a low voice asked, "I hear you're looking for me?"

The Chimera turned and saw Bucky behind him, his eyes widening in surprise, and then widened further when Bucky slid a knife into his spine, twisting it to sever the cord, killing him instantly. He stepped back as the man dropped and stared down at the Chimera soldier's body for a moment before turning to Ian.

"We should take a look at that" he said, pointing to Ian's leg. Crouching down, he ripped the pant material and poked around, making Ian break out in a sweat and grit his teeth, groaning softly.

Bucky nodded, "It's lodged against the bone. Probably fractured it. If we get to the medical wing, I can get it out."

Ian stared at him, "Are you sure?"

Bucky nodded, "I may not know who I am, but I know how to do this." He reached out and helped Ian stand, taking the gun and tucking it into his waistband. They made their way quickly down the halls, Bucky practically carrying Ian.

When they made it to the medical wing, Bucky set Ian down on the med bed and turned to the storage trays, rooting around until he found forceps. He turned to Ian and gestured, "Lay down, you might pass out."

Ian nodded weakly, he already felt like it. When he was down, Bucky laid a hand on his hip and pulled the ripped material aside, looking at the wound one more time. He glanced up to Ian, "This is going to hurt. Scream if you feel like it."

Ian nodded and gripped the sides of the med bed, closing his eyes. When Bucky inserted the forceps into the bullet wound, Ian groaned and bore down, fighting the urge to kick his leg. As Bucky dug down to reach the bullet Ian felt as though his leg had been lit on fire.

He gripped the table harder and groaned, muttering curses.

Bucky stared into the wound and shook his head, he couldn't find the bullet…Sticking a finger in, he felt around until his fingernail scraped against the bullet. Redirecting the forceps, he grabbed it and gripped Ian's hip harder, glancing up at him.

Ian's face was white and sheened in sweat, but he remained conscious. Bucky nodded, "Okay, this is going to be the worst. On the count of three…" he gripped the bullet tight with the forceps, "One", and with a hard pull, "Two", the bullet dislodged from the bone.

Ian arched against Bucky's hand, screaming in pain. Bucky tossed the forceps onto the tray and quickly poured antiseptic onto the wound, at which point Ian lost consciousness.

* * *

Two hours later Kyra passed off control of the captured Chimera soldiers to the security team. She went to release Bree and David from the safe room, and then went to find Ian. Running down the halls to her father's quarters, she halted, seeing the door busted down.

Her heart beat faster and she raised her gun, stepping in the room slowly. Three Chimera soldiers lay dead on the floor, and when she checked the small apartment, she found no sign of Ian or her father. There was other blood on the floor, but no sign of either of them.

Panic rose in her and she took off to the medical wing, knowing that if either of them were hurt, it would be the first place they went. Bursting in through the doors, the figure beside the med bed whirled, raising a gun at her.

Her gut twisted, it was just like at Stark Tower.

Kyra raised a hand, "Hey, it's me, Kyra. Ian's showed you pictures of me, right?" she asked gently.

Her father nodded, still pointing his gun at her.

Kyra smiled faintly, "Okay, do you maybe remember him telling you that I'm his fiancée?" she held her hand out to show him the ring.

He hesitated and then nodded, his gun lowering a fraction.

Kyra sighed and lowered hers slowly, "Okay, I'm here to make sure you're both okay. Are you?" she asked.

He stared at her and then lowered his gun, pointing to Ian, "He was shot in the leg. I got the bullet out and cleaned it, then stitched him up. He'll need a real doctor, but he should be fine."

Kyra nodded and stepped over slowly, smiling reassuringly, "And are you ok?" she asked gently.

He gave her a confused look before nodding. Kyra smiled, "That's good, I'm glad." She turned to Ian and touched his cheek softly, "Ian, babe, can you wake up for me?" she murmured softly.

A few moments later as she continued to stroke his cheek, he came around, eyes fluttering open slowly. Kyra smiled down at him, "Hey there hero. You did an amazing job of keeping my-of keeping James here safe."

Ian struggled to sit up and nodded, "He saved my ass too. I would have been killed by those men if he hadn't killed one of them. He dug the bullet out of my leg too."

Kyra smiled, "I heard. Why don't we get you to the hospital, hmm?" She wrapped her arm around his waist and helped him stand, grunting when his weight rested on her.

Ian looked down, "Are you ok?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded, "Just jacked up my knee running after one of those bastards. A little R&amp;R and I'll be great." She limped as they walked, and after a few steps her father came on Ian's other side, taking his weight.

He looked over at her, "I got him." Kyra stared at him and nodded, walking ahead of them, her gun still in her hand. They made it across the colony center to the hospital without incident and Ian was admitted quickly.

Kyra turned to her father, "Uhh, thank you, for your help. Um, your place is wrecked, so I guess we need to find you another place…." She trailed off, not knowing where to put him.

He stared down at her, wondering how he was supposed to feel about this small redhead woman. When he had first seen pictures of her, he had felt anger, a desire to kill. Then months later, he felt nothing. Now, he found himself liking her.

She was strong and capable, and a good leader from what he could see. Three security members had stopped them to speak with her on their way here, and she had answered their questions succinctly before sending them off with new problems to solve.

She touched her comms and spoke, "Security, how many empty rooms are there in the science building?"

A moment passed and then, "Do you mean housing ma'am?"

Kyra nodded, "Yes. I know it was built with housing inside for scientists who wished to remain close to their work even after permanent housing was built. Are any of those rooms available?"

"Yes ma'am, two rooms are left. Do you need us to get one ready?" the man asked.

Kyra nodded, "Please. James Barnes will be moving from his current quarters into whichever is closest."

"Very good ma'am."

Kyra looked up at her father and smiled tiredly, "They should have it bare bones ready by the time you walk back over. Are you sure you aren't hurt?" she asked.

He nodded and stepped back, "I'm fine. Get that knee checked out." He turned and walked away quietly, disappearing from her sight quickly.

She sighed and sank down into a chair, her head pounding. A moment later a nurse came up and touched her shoulder softly, "Ma'am? Why don't we get you checked out." Kyra nodded and stood unsteadily, her knee protesting. It had been a long day.

* * *

Two days later they had recovered from the attack as a community; coming together to clear the debris from the bombing, and burying their dead. Kyra met with the community leaders and explained the situation.

Chimera had wanted to take her father and try to use him as a weapon, once again. Fortunately for their community, he had been well trained and well protected.

In the end, all Chimera soldiers that participated in the attack were either captured or killed. Those that were captured were held in the prison until a tribunal was held, in three days.

Ian had been discharged from the hospital and was already walking with just one crutch; the medicine his company had created to speed healing was being put to good use after the attack.

Kyra had a brace for her knee; she had strained her hamstring badly. She looked forward to the day that things settled down; for now she assisted with clean up, maintaining the security they had rebuilt and waiting for the next launch ships to arrive.

The 1000 ships had launched a month behind them, and were expected within a few weeks. In that time they needed to build more housing and furniture. It was all hands on deck across their colony and the outlying area that they were expanding into.

* * *

Three weeks later the ships landed across the colony, delivering 5 million people to their planet. The ships also brought needed supplies.

Over the next month they built homes, schools, churches, police stations and community centers. Kyra went to each colony center and met with the leaders, getting to know their faces.

They made plans to have weekly holomeetings between the colonies, and every month to meet in the original colony that had been dubbed _Ancora; _Latin for refuge.

Kyra had just finished a holomeeting with the colonies when her personal comms link beeped. "This is Agent Barnes, go ahead." She murmured.

"Miss Kyra, please come to the science center. We have the completed serum."

Kyra's head snapped up at Jarvis's voice. She nodded and began to jog down the streets to the science building, "I'm coming Jarvis."

A few minutes later she was walking quickly down the hall when her comms beeped again. "Miss Kyra, we're in the laboratory at the end of the hall, to the left."

Kyra nodded and ran, taking the hall to the left, and burst through the lab doors, her heart pounding. When she saw Ian standing beside the med bed, her father lying there, staring up at him as Ian spoke softly, she slowed, fear making her wish time could be stopped.

Joining Ian and Jarvis at the bedside, she took Ian's hand gently, squeezing it. He smiled down at her and then turned back to Bucky. "Okay James, we've gone over this before, but I'm going to go over it again since Kyra's here, okay?" he asked gently.

Bucky nodded.

Ian smiled, "Great. So the serum we've created is a version of what was used on me. It's Mr. Barnes's stem cells, Kyra's plasma, and plasma taken from my brain. This mixture has been run through over ten thousand simulators, and has been shown effective in every one. We have tested for all possible negative outcomes, and it has overcome all of them."

He turned to Kyra, "Okay?"

She nodded and looked down at her father, smiling gently, "Are you sure you want this?" she asked softly.

He stared up at her, his face impassive and nodded, "I do. I won't know who I am until this happens. I'll only ever be someone who was used by others and thrown aside like trash." He looked over at Ian, "Let's do this."

Ian nodded and gently began to wrap his wrists and ankles in restraints. Kyra looked at him, worried, "Are those necessary if this is supposed to work?"

Ian smiled reassuringly, "There can still be a reaction, despite the positive outcome. It's just for his personal safety."

Kyra nodded, but crossed her arms, holding her torso tightly. She was scared. More scared than she had ever been.

Ian increased the sedative drip on the IV and after a few minutes Bucky's eyes drooped. Nodding, he picked up the syringe from the cooling tray and injected it into Bucky's arm. He and Jarvis brought up the holoscreen for monitoring his vitals and watched them intently.

Long minutes passed, and everything seemed normal. Ian and Jarvis exchanged a smile.

Moments later Bucky's vitals went wild, his heart rate spiking, his blood pressure declining rapidly, and his neural function going haywire. Ian shook his head, "No! NO. This isn't right!" he leaned forward and began tapping on the holoscreen, bringing up more data.

As more minutes passed Kyra felt her own heart pound fast and turned to Ian, "What's happening?" she asked.

Ian shook his head, "I don't know, he shouldn't be reacting like this…" he broke off as the monitors went wild; Bucky was seizing. "Shit!" Ian cried.

He quickly typed in a command to the med bed to administer antiseizure medication, with no results. Blood pressure medication likewise had no results.

"Ian…we need to-" Jarvis began speaking and was cut off, "I know! I know…" Ian shouted, running a hand through his hair. He could see the data on the holoscreen.

Kyra stared down at her father, watching him seize, tears running down her face. Turning to Ian she whispered, "Please Ian. Please help him."

Ian nodded and turned to the med bed, typing in commands. Minutes later a concoction of medicine flooded Bucky's system, pushing him into a coma. The seizures stopped, his blood pressure evened out, along with his heart rate.

His neural function mainlined.

Kyra gasped, and sank to her knees beside the bed. She stared at her father's motionless body, the only sign of life the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

Ian rested his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Kyra, I'm so sorry…It always worked in the simulation" he whispered.

Kyra turned to look up at him, her pale face streaked with tears, "He's not a simulation. He's my father. And he's brain dead. You killed him."

Ian felt his gut wrench at her words. He had let her down worse than he had ever imagined was possible. He had broken her heart, destroyed her family, and he deserved the anger he saw in her eyes. When she stood and pushed him away, whispering, "Go", he left.

Kyra turned back to her father after Ian had left the room, her heart aching worse than she had ever felt. Even after her mother had died, she had never felt pain like this. She felt like her body would rip apart with the pain, sorrow and anger.

Crawling onto the bed with her father, she wrapped her arm around him and whispered, "Please daddy, please come back." Breaking down sobbing, her body wrenched with the force of her tears.

* * *

_Bucky struggled through the darkness….the anger…he couldn't find himself….where was he….WHO was he? He was supposed to kill someone….NO! He was…a friend?...Steve….A warm smile on a blonde man's face flashed and disappeared…HIS MISSION….his friend! ….confusion and anger warred…A beautiful face flashed; long brown hair, bright green eyes, a brilliant smile…Rose….his wife…."Fight Bucky, always fight" he heard her voice….so clear, so strong and beautiful._

_He fought. _


	25. Begin Again Again

_**AN: Hey guys! So, I've written more, and here it is! There are going to be five more chapters after this because I came up with a lot more for the last few chapters...so, yay! Sorry it took me a little while! My roomie and I moved into a new apartment two weekends ago, and last weekend (24th) was my birthday! It was of course crazy because it was my 25th birthday and everyone was like "oh it's your quarter century, you're OLD now!" which apparently means I needed to drink...a lot. so now that I've recovered, here is a new chapter! I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading! xoxox **_

* * *

**Five years later**

Kyra and Ian lay in bed fast asleep, Ian's arm wrapped around her. It was three am, and they had both been up until midnight working.

A moment later a soft cry pierced the night, rousing them both. Kyra rolled over and nudged Ian, "It's your turn, I got her last night" she whispered.

Ian groaned and stumbled out of bed, walking down the hall to their daughter's bedroom. He knelt down by her bed and smiled sleepily, "Hey baby, what's wrong?" he whispered.

The chocolate headed little girl with bright green eyes stared up at him, "I had a nightmare daddy" she whispered.

"What about?" Ian asked softly.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and then reached up to place her small hand on his face, warming his heart. "I dreamed that the bad people came back to hurt grandpa" she murmured.

Ian sighed, "Well sweetie, the bad people, Chimera, haven't been around for nearly three years. They were all put in jail. They can't hurt grandpa anymore. They can't hurt any of us. You believe me?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him and nodded, "Yes daddy, I believe you."

Ian nodded, "Okay sweetie. It's time to go back to sleep now." He tucked the blankets around her and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Brianna Rose. I love you."

Brianna smiled and hugged him tightly around the neck, "Love you daddy" she whispered. Ian smiled and brushed her hair back, watching as she fell back asleep, and walked back to bed, climbing in happily.

Ian wrapped his arms around Kyra, pulling her back against him, his hands cupping her round stomach, feeling their other baby moving softly. Kissing her neck softly, he murmured "I love you all so much Kyra. I love you."

Kyra smiled tiredly and rubbed his arm, "I love you too babe." They drifted off to sleep, their home silent and filled with love.

* * *

Two days later they were walking down a pathway towards the community lake, Ian carrying a picnic basket, Kyra a blanket and Brianna a backpack. Brianna chattered on happily pointing out the huge birds overhead, the large clouds in different shapes, and all her incessant questions.

Ian smiled over at Kyra as they walked, answering Brianna, "Yes Bree, mommy has a baby in her belly. You can feel it move when we sit down for the picnic."

Bree wrinkled her nose, "That's weird."

Kyra laughed, "It's weirder for mommy."

As they came around the corner to the picnic area Kyra saw a familiar older man standing by the gazebo. Smiling, Kyra quickened her pace and walked over, hugging him, "It's good to see you Phil!" she murmured, giving the former Director of SHIELD a quick kiss on the cheek.

He smiled brightly at her and waved a hand at her stomach, "You look incredible! How far along are you?" he asked.

Kyra placed a hand on her stomach, "Just five months."

Phil Coulson nodded, "You know what you're having?" he asked.

Kyra nodded and grinned, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. Phil grinned, "I'm so happy for you. Either way."

Kyra peered over his shoulder and then asked softly, "Is he doing ok today?"

Phil nodded, "Better every day. He's retaining more memories, connecting with them, regaining his personality. But he has his moments where he forgets…gaps. The time spent in the coma made it possible for the serum to work, but it also meant his brain wasn't actively engaged by outside stimuli. We've worked to combat that."

Kyra and Ian nodded, knowing that each time they came to see her father he was different. In the very beginning he had been aggressive and angry, forgetful. He hadn't been able to remember more than the fact that he knew Steve and wanted to see his protector, Rose.

It had taken months to work through pictures and video, showing him that decades had passed, that Rose was gone. The best cure was Steve, spending hours together, talking about their years together.

Over the next five years Bucky had regained memories, and worked through his pain, loss, anger and had learned to deal with the dementia like symptoms. The science teams on Elisium worked to treat his symptoms with medication and were increasingly successful.

Kyra knelt down to Bree, "Okay baby, we're going to see grandpa now. You remember how he forgets things sometimes?" she asked softly.

Bree nodded, "I brought my sketchbook to show him pictures, is that okay?" she asked, uncertain.

Kyra smiled, "That's a great idea baby. Come on, let's go" she held out her hand and smiled brightly when Bree took it. Ian took Kyra and Bree's hands and they walked over to the gazebo where her father sat, staring out at the lake.

Kyra broke away from Ian and Bree and walked around the tables to stand in front of her father. He stared up at her, hesitation and confusion on his handsome face. His face had aged ten years while in the coma and finally looked his age.

He tilted his head to the side and asked, "Kyra?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yea, very good. Do you know who I am to you?" she prodded gently.

Her father took a moment and frowned before nodding, "You're my daughter…You're my daughter I had with Rose." He turned to look up at her, smiling brightly, reaching a hand out, "Come sit down."

Kyra sighed in relief, and nodded, "Okay daddy. But I brought some people to visit." She waved over Ian and Bree. They came over slowly and smiled at Bucky, waiting to see if he remembered them.

Bucky stared at Ian and Bree and then at Kyra, puzzling. After a few moments he looked up at Kyra and asked hesitantly, "This is your husband…Ian?"

Kyra nodded, "Yea dad, that's right! You're doing really great. Do you remember this little peanut?" she asked softly, touching Bree's shoulder softly. Bree smiled brilliantly at her grandfather.

Bucky took in the chocolate brown hair and the bright green eyes and a name flashed into his brain, _Rose,_ but he knew that wasn't right. Struggling for a moment, he stared at her intently and then smiled, reaching out to his granddaughter, pulling her into his lap when she took his hand, "How could I forget my little Brianna Rose?" he murmured, kissing her cheek softly.

Kyra squeezed Ian's hand hard, struggling not to cry. Her father had recognized each of them right away, and was showing affection…the serum and the treatments for the memory issues were working. Looking up at Ian, she whispered, "I love you."

It had been a hard year when they had discovered she was pregnant with Brianna and her father had just been put into the coma. Ian had worked with the best SHIELD scientists to reverse the coma, and begin treatments to save her father.

Kyra loved him more than words for never giving up on her or on her father. It had brought them closer than before, and when Brianna had been born, their relationship had grown stronger. They had never married, Ian insisting it would only happen when Bucky was well enough to walk his daughter down the aisle.

Bucky looked up as Brianna chattered on about her drawings, and smiled at her parents. He had missed them, missed his daughter. It was hard for his memory to stay in place, he had to take medicine and look at photos, repetition was key his doctors told him.

But he was growing stronger, and he knew who they were, and he also knew that his daughter was pregnant. "Kyra, did you find out if it's a little girl or boy?" he asked, pointing to her stomach.

When she looked at him in surprise he felt a little surge of pride, having remembered their discussion from last week. He had a calendar in his room to keep track of their meetings, and he wrote in a journal to keep his memory fresh on the details from each time.

He remembered Kyra having told him last week that they were going to find out if they were having a boy or a girl, and how excited he had been. The same excitement filled him now.

Kyra smiled and reached out, taking his hand and placing it on her belly. "It's a boy dad." She grinned, her eyes filling with tears at the awed look on his face, and whispered, "We're naming him James Anthony after both his grandfathers."

Bucky wiped away tears and nodded, "That's amazing sweetie. Thank you." Kyra nodded and smiled, unable to speak.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and enjoying their picnic, Bree playing with her grandfather and her uncle Steve who made a surprise appearance. Kyra and Ian sat on the picnic blanket, enjoying the happy sight.

As the afternoon wound down Brianna sat in Bucky's lap, her eyes drooping. He rocked her gently, humming a lullaby that made Kyra smile, "You used to sing that to me" she murmured softly, watching as Brianna fell asleep.

Bucky nodded, "Your grandma sang it to me. You never met her, but she would have loved you. And this little one" he said, smiling softly down at Brianna. Steve smiled and nodded, "She would have. I miss her sometimes too Bucky."

They exchanged a fond look before Steve spoke softly again, "Bucky, they'll be expecting you back soon. Why don't I walk you back?"

Bucky sighed and nodded, gently cradling Brianna and handing her off to Ian before standing. Kyra stood unsteadily and hugged her father tightly, "I'll see you soon, ok?" she murmured.

He nodded and passed her off to her uncle who squeezed her gently, "James Anthony huh? You'll have to name the next one Steve" he teased quietly.

Kyra punched his arm gently, "We've already got two, our "next one" isn't going to be for a very long time. We might adopt though" she offered.

Steve nodded and smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

Kyra and Ian walked back to their house, a fast asleep Brianna in Ian's arms. When they had tucked Brianna into bed and were relaxing on the couch, Ian rubbed Kyra's shoulders and asked softly, "Were you serious when you told Steve about us adopting?"

Kyra sighed happily, her muscles relaxing and nodded, "Yea. I mean, after a few years maybe. We're both so busy, and we're going to have an infant soon. Let's take it one step at a time, huh?"

Ian nodded and smiled, thrilled at the idea of expanding their family.

* * *

Four months later Kyra was busy coordinating the arrival of the leaders from the ten city-states of the planet to Ancora. They had informed her they had important business to discuss; business that couldn't be discussed over holoscreen. Which meant Kyra and her staff were negotiating security, accommodations, and schedules for ten heads of cities, along with their retinues.

At nine months pregnant and a week overdue, Kyra was exhausted and more than ready for both the baby and the leaders to arrive. With an expected arrival date of the next morning for the leaders, and the baby due any day, she was on edge.

Kyra barely slept that night, her body torturously uncomfortable. When Ian asked how he could help, Kyra snapped, "Keep it in your pants for the next few years."

He grinned and kissed her cheek, laughing when she punched him, pushing him away. "I'm sorry, I love you. I'll go sleep on the couch" he whispered. Kyra sighed when he rolled away and left her to spread out on the bed, finally able to sleep for a few hours.

The next day she kissed his cheek softly before leaving for the council hall, "I'm sorry I punched you and kicked you out of bed" she whispered.

Ian grinned at her and shook his head, "You've done a lot worse when you were upset."

Kyra raised a brow, "I hardly think reminding your overly pregnant wife of her mistakes is a good idea."

Ian raised his hands in surrender, "Not at all what I was doing. You are a wonderful, brilliant woman who I don't deserve. And you are amazing for carrying this little bugger" he said with a grin, leaning down to press a kiss to her belly. "James Anthony, you listen to your father. You have overstayed your welcome in there by a week. This is your evection notice. You have 24 hours to get out!" He jerked back when a tiny foot or hand rippled and touched his face. "Cheeky little man!" Ian exclaimed, grinning.

Kyra grinned, "Okay, both of you cease and desist. Mommy has to go to work. Ian, take our daughter to preschool please?" She kissed him and waved, walking out of the house and down the streets to the council hall.

She grinned when she saw Bree and her little girl, Alessia. Kyra walked over slowly and joined them as they walked down the street. Alessia smiled up at her, "Hey Aunt Kyra. Still no baby?" she asked.

Kyra grinned, "No sweetie, still no baby. How's school going?"

Alessia shrugged, "It's ok. There's a lot to learn."

Kyra smiled, "There always will be. But you're a very smart girl, and I know you're going to do well. Especially when you have a brilliant mommy and aunt helping you with homework."

Alessia nodded, "It is pretty cool. Oh! Mommy said to ask. Can Brianna stay the night tonight?" she asked sweetly, giving Kyra the biggest puppy eyes.

Kyra rolled her eyes at Bree who just shrugged and smiled. Kyra smiled down at Alessia, "That's fine with me; if you both get your homework done before any tv gets watched."

Alessia thought about it and then nodded, "That's fair. Thank you Aunt Kyra."

Kyra nodded and smothered a smile, most kids didn't have the sense of justice and fairness that Bree and her kid did, but it was something they had fought to instill. When you had seen an entire planet destroyed because of humanity's greed, and had your father's free will ripped away, you came to understand justice and fairness a little differently than everyone else.

Kyra waved goodbye to the duo and walked into the council building, beginning her day. A few hours later she greeted each of the leaders from the cities as they arrived, and when they were all present, ushered them into a council hearing.

Kyra leaned forward and called the meeting to order, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. It is my understanding that you have important issues to discuss with me that could not be brought to order over the normal means of holomeeting. That is acceptable. Who would like to speak first?"

The female leader from the next largest city after Ancora leaned forward, "If I could?" Kyra nodded and sat back, ready to hear what would be said.

The woman smiled, "Ms. Barnes I think all of us here are a little at a loss as to what to call you. After five years, SHIELD has minimized its role in the process of governance, yet you are still a recognized SHIELD agent. You are not a democratically elected city leader, yet the people look to you here in Ancora and across the globe, as someone who leads. Your role Ms. Barnes is a difficult one."

Kyra shifted uncomfortably and asked, "What exactly are you saying?"

"Ms. Barnes, my name is Lorna Boone, and I am the leader of my city, Arx. I was elected. As were all the leaders at this table. You might think that we don't like you, or that what we're saying is that we don't want you. What we're saying is quite the opposite really. We want you to not just lead Ancora, but to help lead Elisium. Right now you struggle to unite our cities. We propose that we unite the cities leaders into a leading council, a congress of sorts, with you as the Chancellor. We will make laws, adjudicate, and have the people bring their grievances through smaller councils. There will be courts of law, just as there was before, and if they cannot agree the cases can be tried through a Supreme Court, much like it was on Earth. But we ensure that all people receive fairness and equality. We've seen you show these qualities in your decisions, even when dealing with Chimera soldiers. The people of Elisium have grown to love and trust you. We need you to say yes. The people need you to say yes."

Kyra stared at her, stunned. She felt the numbness in her body spread and shook her head slowly, "Are you crazy?" she whispered. Laughing softly she leaned back and pointed to her large belly, "Have you noticed I'm nine months pregnant?!" she exclaimed.

Lorna smiled, "That's part of the reason that people love you. You're a warrior, and yet you have a family. You helped build and defend this world, your family was taken from you by Chimera, threatened and abused, and you fought like hell to get them back. And you've grown your family. You've shown the populace of Elisium what it means to come back from pain and loss. Trust me when I say that people will and do want this."

Heads around the table nodded, smiles flashing at her. Kyra sighed, cringing as her stomach twinged. Rubbing her belly she wished James would stop kicking….

"Well… you've certainly given me a lot to think about. How long do I have to think about this?" she asked, wincing as her stomach twinged again.

Lorna smiled brightly, "We're here for a week ma'am. When you have a decision, please let us know."

Kyra nodded, her head aching, "Okay, if you'll excuse me, I need a moment. Little man is hopping around on my bladder." There was a smattering of laughter and nodding of heads as she stood and walked out to the bathroom.

After using the bathroom she washed her hands and wet a paper towel, dabbing her face. Her back spasmed and had her grabbing onto the sink, gasping at the pain. A strong hand grabbed her elbow.

Kyra looked up into the face of Lorna and frowned. Lorna smiled, "You been having the contractions long?" Kyra shook her head, "How…how…owwww" she trailed off as another contraction hit.

"How did I know?" Lorna asked. "That's easy. I had three of my own. I know what a woman in labor looks like. Thought I would come check on you, make sure you were ok."

Kyra nodded and gripped the sink tightly, "Well, I already have one. I am well aware I'm in labor….uhhhh shit…ok time to go to the hospital." She grinned and took painful steps to the door, Lorna close by her side.

The meeting was put to a halt and Kyra was quickly taken to the hospital by emergency services. Ian met her there with Steve, Bucky, Bree and little Brianna. They all crowded around to squeeze her hand and wish her well.

Brianna touched her mother's stomach softly, "Is the baby coming mommy?" she asked a puzzled look on her face.

Kyra smiled, a pained look on her face, and nodded, "Yup sweetie, your little brother is going to be here soon."

Brianna stared at her stomach and then asked, "But where is he coming from?" her bewilderment obvious.

The adults in the room chuckled and Ian took her hand gently, "Come on sweetie, mommy's doctor is coming soon. Time to go sit with Aunt Natasha." Brianna sighed heavily but followed him out of the room.

Steve took her hand and smiled, "You're doing great kid, just keep breathing." Kyra nodded and gripped his hand tighter as a contraction bore down.

When it had passed she breathed heavily for a moment before smiling weakly and asking, "How's that woman you've been seeing?"

Steve raised a brow, "You really want to know now?"

Kyra nodded, "It'll distract me from the pain for now." She smiled encouragingly and squeezed his hand as another contraction began. Her super soldier strength helped with the pain, but not by much. It meant that she was able to endure childbirth for hours without any painkillers, not that it was fun.

Steve smiled fondly, "Well, you remember the captain of the first launch ship?" he asked. Kyra nodded, gritting her teeth. Steve continued, "When I got here, I wanted to thank her for backing us up when things were bad on that first launch. Unfortunately she was busy going back and forth, captaining ships to Earth and back to Elisium. Eventually she settled down here, and I sought her out. We got to talking, and hours passed. We ended up having dinner, and then met up for lunch the next day, and the next…and we've never stopped."

Kyra breathed deeply as the contraction ended and smiled, "That's great Steve. I can't wait to meet her. I can't believe you've been dating her for almost a year and we still haven't met her. She must be special."

Steve nodded, "I never thought I'd meet someone after Peggy. But after I met Sonya…." he smiled, "I'm happier than I've been in a long time."

Kyra smiled, "I'm happy for you Uncle Steve." As the next contraction came, she whimpered and gripped his hand tighter, her body arching against the pain. Her father stepped closer and took her other hand, letting her squeeze his metal hand.

When the contraction had passed Kyra gasped and released Steve's hand, wiping her face off. Bucky brushed her hair back gently and smiled softly, "Have I ever told you about the day you were born?" he asked.

Kyra nodded, "Plenty of times dad."

Bucky sighed; "Yea, but I never told you what actually happened…"he trailed off and stared at her for a moment before looking up at Steve. Steve nodded and Bucky gripped her hand tighter, "Your mom went into labor during a weapons training course at SHIELD, nearly a month early. She started to bleed, and they determined that her uterus was rupturing- you were both in danger. They rushed her into surgery, and I almost didn't make it in time to see her before they took her in. I was in training with Steve…but we made it. She was in surgery for hours and they told me that they would have to do a hysterectomy to save her life….that we would lose you both if we didn't."

Bucky shook his head, tears in his eyes as he recalled the story. Kyra squeezed his hand, partly in pain from the contraction, and partly to offer comfort. "I told them to do it. An hour later I was holding you and awhile later your mom was waking up to see your tiny face."

Bucky smiled down at her, touching her cheek softly, "We were never so happy as when we first held you, knowing that you were ours, to love forever. We talked about adopting over the years, but with work, and you keeping us busy…."he smiled, "You were all we ever needed."

Kyra smiled and wiped away a tear that had trailed down her cheek, "I had no idea…why didn't you and mom ever tell me before? We never had secrets."

Bucky shrugged, "It wasn't a thing to tell you at such a young age. Then Rose was killed, and I didn't want to talk about it. But I wanted to tell you why you never had any brothers or sisters."

A moment later the door swung open and the doctor and Ian came in. The doctor smiled at Kyra and sat down on the stool next to her. Extending her hand, she smiled as she placed it on Kyra's knee, "It's good to see you again Kyra. I see you've brought me some handsome men."

Kyra grinned, "Doctor Faraday, this is my father, James Barnes, my uncle, Steve Rogers, and my fiancé, Ian Stark."

Dr. Faraday smiled brightly and shook hands with each of the men, her gaze lingering on Kyra's father before turning back to Kyra. "Well, I hear your contractions are a minute apart, so let's take a look and see how dilated you are, shall we?"she asked with a smile.

Kyra nodded and Dr. Faraday turned to Bucky and Steve, "That's your cue to leave gentlemen. We'll send Ian out with progress updates." Both men nodded and pressed quick kisses to Kyra's cheek before leaving.

Dr. Faraday pulled the blankets up and leaned in, examining Kyra. After a moment she laid them down and smiled, "Well, it looks like you've got about a centimeter to go. Ian, why don't you go get some ice for Kyra, and we'll get her set up?"

Ian nodded and kissed Kyra firmly before leaving. Dr. Faraday helped Kyra to sit up and adjusted the med bed's stirrups, holding her hand as a contraction came and passed. "You're doing great Kyra. You're amazingly strong."

Kyra nodded, "I had a lot of injuries from the war with Chimera, and I was given an infusion of my Uncle Steve's blood…it enhanced the super soldier serum already in blood from my dad."

Dr. Faraday nodded, "I've seen your blood work. Have you had your daughter tested?" she asked gently.

Kyra sighed and shook her head, pushing her hair back from her face, "I'm not sure I want to know. I know how it's changed my life…but I don't think I want to know what it's going to do to my children. It's probably better to know though, huh?" she asked.

Dr. Faraday nodded, "I can help you keep it quiet. After this little one is born, we can do a blood panel and see what happens, how does that sound?" she asked gently.

Kyra nodded and groaned as another contraction hit. Dr. Faraday pulled the blankets aside and examined Kyra, smiling up at her, "You're ready. Time to start pushing."

Kyra groaned and nodded, "Okay." She quickly pulled her hair up into a messy bun and breathed deeply, the pain crashing through her body. Gritting her teeth she bore down, crying out. Minutes later, Ian burst through the door, his face white, fear in his heart at the sound of Kyra's pain.

He quickly took her hand and leaned on the bed beside her, murmuring quietly, "You can do this babe; you're so strong, I'm right here." He winced as Kyra crushed his hand in hers, her strength cracking his fingers. When Brianna had been born she had fractured two of his fingers. He strongly suspected the same would happen this time.

In the waiting area outside, Steve and Bucky sat together, faces stoic and pale, listening as Kyra cried out. Bucky dropped his face into his hands, "I had no idea it would be so painful to listen to. I wish I could take her pain away. She's my little girl Steve…how do I do this?" he whispered.

Steve placed a gentle hand on his best friend's shoulder, "You know that she's strong. Stronger than either one of us, and that when she's done, she'll have brought a life into this world, she'll have created something beautiful, and amazing, just like Rose did. Her pain is worth more than all the pain we've suffered, because of that. Those kids will be raised by an amazing mom, and will be incredible people. That pain is brief compared to that knowledge."

Bucky sighed, "I wish Rose was here for this."

Steve grinned, "Don't feel too lonely bud that Dr. Faraday was eyeing you up in there. You should ask her out, she's an attractive woman."

Bucky looked up at Steve and shook his head, "Were you always this incorrigible? I don't remember you being this stupid. I remember a scrawny kid that couldn't even talk to women. And now you practically shove them into my path when we walk down the street." Despite his speech, Bucky grinned at Steve.

Steve laughed and clapped Bucky on the shoulder, "Rose would want you to be happy. Trust me. That Dr. Faraday seems like a nice woman. Maybe after Kyra has the baby you can ask her out."

Bucky rolled his eyes, "That won't be awkward at all. No thanks bud."

As another shout from Kyra rang out, they fell quiet.

Hours passed, and Ian occasionally popped his head out to give them updates on her progress. Finally, at 1:30pm, they heard the unmistakable cry of a baby. A few minutes later Ian emerged, wiping tears from his face, grinning, "James Anthony has arrived. He's 6 pounds 4 ounces, and 20 inches long. He's got his momma's hair and his Grandma Rose's eyes. Give us some time, and you all can come see him."

A short time later the door opened and Dr. Faraday came out and smiled at the men, "Well gentlemen, are you ready to meet your new grandson and great-nephew?" she asked softly. Both men stood eagerly, nodding and smiling.

She smiled and waved them into the room, standing back and watching as Kyra showed them the small bundle in her arms. When her father reached out hesitantly, she smiled encouragingly and handed the baby over.

Bucky stared down at his namesake, tears welling in his eyes at the sight. Sniffing softly he rocked little James and whispered, "Hey little man, welcome to the family. Grandpa loves you, and I can't wait to teach you some cool stuff."

Kyra reached out and touched his arm gently, "No guns until he's 15." Bucky raised a brow and she grinned, "We have peace here, there's no need. You can teach him how to treat a lady on a first date. Give him those 40's manners. He doesn't need to learn manners from his dad."

Ian made a small squawk of protest, tugging on her hair gently, "Hey! My manners won me you!" he joked.

Kyra smiled up at him, "They most certainly did not. I beat you into shape over years, and then we fought in a war together- we learned all the good and bad about each other, and fell in love, despite your manners."

Bucky laughed, "Okay, I'll teach him some dating tips from the 40's, and from when I was with your mom, how about that?" he conceded.

Kyra nodded, "Good, I want a well rounded young man."

Steve plucked the baby out of Bucky's arms over his protests and smiled down at him, "And I'll teach him hand to hand combat."

Kyra laughed, "How about thinking outside the box? You're good at that Uncle Steve. Thinking around the situation."

Steve sighed, "Why don't you want us to teach him to fight?" he asked, looking put out.

Kyra smiled, "Because, there's no need for it. There's virtually no crime here. I don't want him to be a police officer. I want him to be someone who discovers, creates, pushes Elisium forward. I don't want him to be faced with the terrible decisions we all have been."

The men nodded, all joking aside. After a few more minutes of passing the baby around, they handed the baby back to Kyra. Bree, Natasha and Brianna joined them for a short time, allowing Brianna to meet her little brother.

When Kyra began to droop, Dr. Faraday stepped forward, "Okay ladies and gentlemen, that's enough. It's time for baby to be put to bed, and mommy too. You can all come and visit her when she's back home tomorrow morning."

The small crowd quickly pressed in to say goodbye, leaving Kyra in silence with the baby while Ian walked Brianna out to be taken with Bree.

Dr. Faraday stepped out into the hallway and spotted Kyra's father. Catching up to him, she called out softly, "Mr. Barnes?" When he turned and smiled hesitantly at her, she smiled and ran her hand nervously over her hair before sticking it out for him to shake. "I'm Dr. Renee Faraday. I wanted to introduce myself and say what an honor it is to meet you, and to have delivered your daughter's son."

Bucky stared at her, wondering if what Steve had said was true…. "Thank you Dr. Faraday. That's very kind of you."

She smiled warmly, "Please, call me Renee. I-I uh, was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight? There's a meteor shower that's going to be pretty spectacular, and we could watch it together."

Bucky stared at the younger woman, battling himself. He knew Steve was right. Rose would want him to be happy. It was better that Renee looked nothing like Rose. Short and blonde to Rose's tall and dark, Renee had odd silvery blue eyes that captured his gaze, and a mouth that was quick to smile.

She appeared to be in her late 40's, nearer his own 61 years than some of the women that had flirted with him in the past. The process of returning him to his Winter Soldier self had stripped years off his appearance, but the coma had aged his face, leaving him looking nearer his own age in the face, but with a trim physique.

Swallowing hard he smiled shyly and nodded, "I-I'd like that Renee…what time should I meet you?" he asked softly.

Renee smiled warmly, "Why don't you come to my place at 8pm? We can have a late dinner, and watch the meteor shower when it gets dark." She pulled out her notepad and wrote down her address, handing it to Bucky, "This is me."

He took it and stared at the address before nodding, "It's not too far from my house. I'll see you in a few hours." He smiled and tucked the paper into his pocket before waving awkwardly, "I'll see you later."

Renee smiled and nodded, watching him walk away. He was an interesting man to be sure. She, like everyone on Elisium, had heard the stories about James "Bucky" Barnes, and had wanted to meet him for a long time.

As an OBGYN she had no access to his treatment files or to him, but she had heard rumors within the medical community on Elisium about his condition and the treatment used to restore his memory. It was fascinating, and heartbreaking.

She had seen the tattoo on his arm of the name Rose, and had asked Kyra about it discretely. When Kyra had explained about her mother being murdered, Renee had wondered how much heartbreak could be doled out to one person.

She smiled softly, eager to get to know this man, to understand more about him. It had been many years since she had been in a relationship, and it had not ended well. She had been happy to delve into her work and occupy herself with it. Now it seemed life was giving them both a second chance.


	26. New Hope

_**AN: Hello lovely readers! I am so sorry it's taken so long for me to get another chapter up! I've been writing other stories, and I've been busy with work/family/vacation stuff! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! The story will be finishing up in four more chapters, so please review and let me know what you think! xoxo**_

* * *

Bucky stood in front of his mirror, staring at his reflection. His hair was shorter than in years past, and his face was lined from years of working in the sun and a lifetime of joy and tragedy. He sighed and buttoned up his eggplant colored shirt, tucking it into his jeans before buckling his belt and sliding his favorite sneakers on.

Tucking the bottle of wine under his arm, he closed the door behind him and walked down the streets to Renee's house. He smiled as he looked around her small front yard, it was meticulously kept, with flowers and bushes, and there was a stained glass window in the front door. It was beautiful and unique.

Knocking on the door, he exhaled softly. When the door opened and Renee stood before him, barefoot and dressed in a flowy sundress, he smiled at the sight of her tiny figure.

Renee curled a foot behind her leg and smiled up at him, "Hey James, I'm glad you came. Why don't you come in?" she stepped aside and waved into the house.

Bucky nodded and smiled shyly, "Thank you. I brought this, I hope it's ok." He handed her the bottle of wine and followed her into the kitchen.

Renee glanced at the bottle and nodded, "It's great, thank you." She went to the stove and lifted the lid on the pot, letting a waft of gorgeous smelling steam waft out. She turned to Bucky and looked hesitant, "Do you like seafood?"

He nodded, "I love it. What did you make?" he asked.

Renee grinned, "Cioppino. It's spicy and delicious. I have some good crusty bread to go with it, and the wine you brought will go great."

"That sounds great. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Bucky asked, leaning against the counter, watching her add things to the pot.

Renee smiled and brushed back a strand of hair, "I did Doctors without Borders for a number of years back on Earth, and I travelled to numerous countries. I had to learn to cook to survive. I found that I really enjoyed learning new recipes, and that cooking soothes me."

Renee smiled softly at him, "Do you like to cook?" she asked.

Bucky nodded, "I've always been pretty good at it. It's one of the first things that brought Rose and I together. She was a terrible cook, and she realized I could cook, so she would always be over at my place, bugging me to cook for her. It brought us closer…." He trailed off as he realized he was going on about his relationship with Rose.

Renee looked up and caught the awkward look on his face. Wiping her hands on the towel beside her, she reached out and took his metal hand in hers, smiling when he looked up at her, startled. "It's okay to talk about her you know. I don't mind. I would actually like to hear more about her if that's ok. I've heard she was a remarkable woman."

Renee smiled encouragingly up at Bucky, her silvery blue eyes shining with kindness. Bucky felt their warmth and got lost in them for a long moment before sighing and nodding.

His metal fingers tightened around hers gently as he spoke, "She was the first person to treat me like a person. SHIELD released me from their Headquarters into her care. She was my protector while I was on probation, and she dealt with my outbursts, my anger, my drinking, my fear and depression."

Bucky shook his head and smiled sadly, "I didn't even know how to be myself and she helped me figure it out. She kicked my ass out into the world and made me try new things. When I had flashbacks and I hit her she never got mad or reported it like she probably should have. She just held me together, and helped me learn to be stronger, to overcome them. We were activated for field missions, and we both nearly died. She flatlined for 4 minutes, and they managed to bring her back."

Bucky shook his head and smiled, "She fought hard to come back. A few months later we found out she was pregnant. We had bought a house together, and we were refurbishing it, planning on turning an extra room into a guest room." He laughed, "We were both surprised to learn about the baby. It took a little time to get used to the idea, especially for two people who grew up without parents. But we were so happy…a few months later we got married, and well, I think you know the rest of the story."

Renee nodded, "I've heard the rest of the story from Kyra. But I'm glad you told me about her a little."

Bucky nodded, "You remind me of her a little- her independent streak, her compassion…is-is that ok to say?" he asked hesitantly.

Renee smiled warmly, squeezing his forearms, "That's definitely ok to say. I'm so honored to be like her. She's the mother of your daughter, and is always going to be incredibly special to you. I don't know what is going to happen with us, but I hope something special." She leaned up and kissed Bucky's cheek softly, smiling when his hand brushed against her lower back, pulling her close for a moment before they parted.

She blushed softly and turned back to the stove, busying herself with dinner. Bucky watched her, a happy feeling in his stomach. He picked up the bottle of wine and glanced around the kitchen before pulling open a drawer and grinning when he successfully found the bottle opener. Twisting the cork out he held up the bottle and asked, "Where would your glasses be?"

Renee pointed to a cupboard across the kitchen and Bucky nodded, grabbing two stemless glasses, pouring out the hearty red wine. Renee ladled out two bowls of Cioppino and smiled, taking the offered glass, handing Bucky a bowl of soup. Jerking her head, she smiled, "Come on, let's sit out back."

He nodded and followed her out to the back porch, where there were lounge chairs and a patio set. They sat down at the table, eating and chatting, the conversation flowing naturally for hours. Renee brought out bowls of cherry cobbler to eat with the wine, and they reminisced about the times they had spent berry picking in their childhood.

Renee laughed, "I can just imagine you and Steve! Faces stained red with berry juice, looking guilty as sin, trying to hide the fact that you ate all the berries your mom was going to use for a pie. Oh man! I bet she gave you both a whoopin!" She laughed, seeing the look on his face.

Bucky grinned, "Nah, just me. Steve got away with everything. I was the troublemaker. But man we had some good times."

Renee smiled softly, "I had wish I had know you back then. I've seen the pictures, you looked pretty sharp in the uniform" she raised her brow and smirked.

Bucky laughed, "Well! If you had known me then I probably would have taken you dancing and to the shows, maybe for a walk, and then tried to steal a kiss or two…" he smiled slyly at her.

Renee grinned and sipped her wine before holding up a finger, "I'll be right back." She stood and walked into the house. A moment later the soft sounds of jazz came over the speakers built into the walls. Bucky smiled, he loved hearing music from the 40's, and apparently Renee did too.

She came out a moment later and stood in front of him, hand extended, "I believe you said something about dancing?" She cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

He ran a hand over his mouth, hiding a smile and then nodded, standing and taking her hand before twirling her and tugging her back against his chest, grinning down at her as she laughed; a bright and happy sound.

Bucky sang along to Frank Sinatra and twirled Renee again, tugging her close and asking, "So how's the date going?"

Renee squeezed his bicep gently, "Wonderfully." She rested her head against his chest and sighed happily. A few minutes later she looked up at the sky and saw the meteors streaking across the sky. Pulling away, she stilled Bucky and pointed up, "Look" she whispered.

They stood, his arms around her waist, hers against his chest, watching the meteors streak across the sky. Bucky looked down at Renee and felt hope and happiness blossom in his chest. "Should we make a wish?" he whispered.

Renee looked up at him, her face serious as she reached up to touch his cheek, "I think we get a lot of wishes. But I only need one. For us to be happy. What about you James?"

Bucky nodded, "I've had my share of unhappiness, so a little extra joy would be great. This is the first time in a long time I've felt happy. Thank you" he murmured. He leaned down, his face inches from hers, and hesitated.

Renee stood on her tiptoes and closed the distance, her lips brushing against his in a kiss that tasted like cherries and wine. When they broke away, Renee sighed happily and snuggled into his chest, feeling his arms wind tighter around her.

They watched the meteors for hours, moving to the lounge chairs, talking about everything, feeling their connection growing. Eventually Renee fell asleep against Bucky's chest, and he watched her for awhile, a smile on his face.

-_Thank you Rose…thank you for teaching me to be strong so I could survive to meet Renee. Thank you for giving me Kyra. I love you and I miss you…I know you want me to be happy…I'll see you again someday my love…-_ he thought a silent prayer of sorts to Rose as he stared up at the meteors, and felt a sense of peace.

He gathered Renee up and carried her to her bedroom, hushing her when she roused, "Shh, I'm going home. I'll see you soon doll." He smiled at her and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before watching her roll over and go back to sleep.

He walked down the streets to his house, smiling. He was happy. He had a wonderful family, and now, Renee. His world had been regained.

* * *

Six months later Bucky stood nervously on Renee's back porch, waiting for her to come home from work. He had spoken to Kyra at length about Renee, after they had spent time together in the context of Renee being Bucky's girlfriend. They had hashed out Kyra's feelings about his relationship with Renee, and had become closer than ever.

She had given her blessing, and he had gone to a jeweler to have a ring fashioned. Now, he had to ask Renee if she would marry him. It was a step he never thought he would be taking again, but he was happier than he had been in years, and he knew he had found someone that Rose would approve of.

When he heard the front door open, he ran a hand nervously through his hair and waited for Renee to hear the music that was playing. A few moments later she opened the patio door and stood, staring at him in confusion.

He had covered the patio in some of the most beautiful wildflowers that grew on Elisium, and with Steve's help, hung lanterns with candles inside. In the mid-evening light, it looked enchanting. Renee stepped forward, stammering, "Wh-what?"

Bucky smiled and held out a hand, "Come here."

She walked over and took his hand, her smaller one trembling in his. Bucky smiled at her, his heart racing. "Renee, I have something I want to say. I love you. I never thought I would find someone after Rose. I just didn't think it was possible. But sometimes I think life deals us a second chance at happiness, and you're mine. You make me laugh, you bring joy and light to my days, and I want to marry you."

He pulled a ring box out and opened it, revealing the thin gold band wrapped around the chocolate colored pearl. Renee gasped, her hands covering her mouth as she teared up. Bucky grinned through his own watery eyes, "Is that a yes?" he asked roughly.

Renee nodded vigorously and reached out a shaking hand for Bucky to slip on the ring. When he had slid it on she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "It's so beautiful. Thank you my love. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving you."

Bucky felt his heart hitch and nodded, "Me too." It only felt slightly odd saying it to her, and he knew with time, the oddness would lessen, and he would find a way to have room for her and Rose in his heart a little easier.

For now, he held her close and counted his joys…Kyra, Renee, Steve, his grandchildren, Ian…his friends among the Avengers….his heart was full.


	27. Family

_**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to get this up, I've been sidetracked by other projects and work. I have one more chapter written fully and then some serious writing to do to finish this! Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following, liking...it means so much. I have put my heart into this story and it is really something I'm proud of. Enjoy! **_

* * *

Two years later Kyra was the Chancellor of Elisium, leading the planet from the capitol. Her days were hectic and long, and her nights were longer, helping Brianna with her homework, playing with James, and relaxing with Ian after the children had gone to bed.

They were currently sitting on their bed, Kyra reclining against his chest, her long hair braided to the side so Ian could rub her shoulders. She sighed softly, "We only have one day till the wedding. I can't believe it's taken this long."

Ian grinned and kissed her neck softly, "What do you mean? It's only been seven years that we've been engaged. That's not long."

Kyra laughed softly, "We have two children, I'm running a planet, you're head of the science and tech industry once again, my father is engaged, my best friend has two kids, and my uncle has a fiancée. Oh it's been awhile sweetie."

Ian smiled, "It's been awhile, you're right. So tomorrow we'll work, then Bree will come over to stay the night with you, I'll go be with your dad and uncle, and the next day, I'll see you at the altar." He smiled, excited that they were finally marrying.

Kyra sighed happily and nodded, "I'll be the one in the fancy dress."

She had wanted a simple ceremony with just their families, but when she had accepted the mantle of Chancellor, the leaders of the cities had informed her that there was no way that the people of Elisium would let their leader get married so quietly.

And so had begun the two year process of planning their wedding. Heads of cities, business leaders, SHIELD agents, family and friends were all invited, dates and times were all picked and changed multiple times. Her simple wedding was no more.

Luckily, she had been able to have control over the design of her wedding dress, and was thrilled with the result. Because it was winter in the capitol, she had it fashioned as a wrap style dress, with long sheer loose sleeves, gathered at the wrist with brilliant crystals.

Instead of white, it was sapphire blue, the color of the Elisian flag. Ian had picked out a grey suit with crosshatching of sapphire blue to match-though he hadn't seen her dress, she had only shown him a swatch of color.

Brianna would be their ring bearer, and James would be their flower boy. Both were very excited- after their parents had explained why the ceremony was happening. There had been much laughter in private between Kyra and Ian over the children's confusion that their parents weren't already married, and why it mattered SO much to everyone.

Kyra had explained that it didn't matter so much to mommy and daddy because they loved each other with or without a marriage license, but that as the leader of Elisium, the people wanted her to be married, and so she would go through the ceremony to make people very happy.

Kyra sighed and tapped on her StarPad, going over notes for the wedding and work. All over the planet the housing was being updated and humanity was expanding out into the countryside, enormous farms and homesteads popping up.

The animals from earth were populating well, and some had bred well with the animals found on Elisium. They had found that there was a strong breed of ox that bred with their own to create strong, intelligent beasts that could work all day, and didn't eat as much as their parents did.

All goods were shared and shipped equally between the city-states, ensuring that no one place went without, or had too much.

Kyra sighed and rubbed her eyes, tiring. She smiled as Sherlock jumped onto the bed, coming up to sit in her lap. By now he was 10 years old and slowing down, especially with two small children to play with. Kyra had been worried about him adjusting to Elisium, but he had done well-playing in their small backyard in their first home, catching mice, and playing with the children.

Kyra set her StarPad aside and scratched behind his ears, smiling as he purred happily. Glancing over at Ian she smiled tiredly when she saw he was asleep. A moment later her StarPad beeped and she sighed, wondering what it could be at this hour.

When she picked it up and unlocked it she stared at the email that had just come in….stunned. "Ian" she whispered, her heart racing. He didn't respond and she reached out, still staring at the screen, and shook his arm, "Ian!" she whispered urgently.

He started awake, looking around sleepily, "Wha-?" he murmured.

Kyra handed him the StarPad and stared at him while he read. Ian was awake in an instant and turned to her, shock on his face. "Are they serious?" he whispered.

Kyra nodded, a smile growing on her face. Ian reached out and took her hand, squeezing it softly, "We're having another kid" he said with a huge smile. Kyra smiled, laughing happily, "He's so beautiful. I can't believe we get him so soon! We'll have to talk to the kids, make sure they're ready. We've told them we wanted to adopt, and that we might have another kid, but this is a lot…."

Kyra frowned, "You think they'll be ok?" she asked, worried.

Ian nodded, "Brianna always says she wants someone else to play with, another sibling. Well, now she'll have one. I can't believe we'll have two 7 year olds…" he shook his head and grinned, "That's a lot of work."

Kyra smiled, "Good thing you're such a good dad."

Ian grinned, "And you're a fantastic mom. I'm so excited Kyra" he whispered. Kyra laughed and took the StarPad, turning off the lights before moving into his embrace. Ian kissed her softly, smiling down at her.

They whispered softly, discussing their hopes and plans for their new son. Eventually they fell asleep, and both slept easily, joy making their sleep restful.

* * *

The next morning Kyra and Ian gathered Brianna and James into their bed after they called into their respective offices and took the day off. James sat in Ian's lap, happily playing while Kyra and Brianna sat together, talking about her school.

Kyra and Ian exchanged a look over the children's heads and Kyra nodded before smiling down at the children. "Bree, James, there's something mom and dad want to tell you. Do you remember when we told you that we were going to try and adopt a little boy or girl so that we could have another child?" Kyra asked them.

Brianna nodded, "We would have a new brother or sister, right?" she asked. Kyra nodded and smiled happily at her.

"We got an email last night that we've been approved for the adoption of a little boy. He can come live with us today, so we wanted you to be ready, and to ask any questions you might have." Kyra stared at both her children, wondering what they were thinking.

Bree looked between Kyra and Ian thoughtfully and then asked, "What's his name?" Little James nodded and leaned forward to ask, "Wha do he look like momma?" Kyra grinned at them both and touched their cheeks softly.

Pulling her StarPad out she opened the email and the photo attached and showed them their new brother. He was a beautiful little boy from England who had been orphaned when both of his parents were out on security detail and died.

James smiled and touched the screen, "He look like Aunt Bree!" James exclaimed. Kyra grinned and nodded, "He does. His mommy and daddy looked like Aunt Bree too. His name is Steven Price, and he's going to be here in a few hours."

Brianna stared up at Kyra, "Where is he going to sleep momma?" she asked.

Kyra smiled, "We were thinking he could stay in your room. We would get another bed and you guys can share, would you like that?" she asked cautiously.

Brianna nodded, "I'd love to have him share with me. He's my brother now right?"

Kyra nodded, "That's right baby." She smiled over at Ian, thrilled that the children were handling the news so well. James fussed and tugged on Ian's shirt, "Hungry daddy. Breakfast!" he said, tapping on Ian's chest.

Ian laughed and nodded, "Okay bud, breakfast time." Making a soft growling noise, he swooped James up and blew a raspberry on his stomach, grinning at James' high pitched giggle. Kyra grinned and held her hand out to Bree, grabbing both of her hands and swinging her out of bed, making her giggle too.

After they had eaten breakfast they dressed and Ian watched the children while Kyra and her assistant went to purchase a new bed for Steven. An hour later they returned and assembled the bed while his new sheets ran through the washing machine. After they had made the bed, Kyra had the children help her prepare a nice lunch, setting the table and then waiting while it baked.

As the children played Kyra and Ian did work on their StarPads, anxiously awaiting Steven's arrival. An hour later there was a knock on the front door and they stilled, smiling nervously at each other. Kyra rose and crossed the sunlight living room, opening the door to find the Social worker Hannah standing there, holding the hand of a young boy.

Hannah smiled and leaned down to Steven, "Steven, this is Kyra Barnes, and her soon to be husband Ian Stark, they have two children, Brianna and James. They are wonderful people, and they're very excited to meet you" she murmured softly.

The young boy stared at Hannah before whispering, "Is this my home now?" His hand gripped hers tightly, his little voice anxious.

Hannah nodded, "If you want it to be. I'll come by once a week to see you, and make sure you're happy. You don't have to worry though, this is a wonderful home." She crouched by his side, holding his hand until he nodded and raised his head to look at Kyra and Ian.

Kyra smiled softly and crouched down, her heart bursting with love for the little boy. "Hi Steven, I'm Kyra, and this…"she grabbed Ian's hand and tugged him down, "Is Ian." She smiled at him, "We're so happy you could come live with us and give us the chance to be your family."

Steven's face grew troubled and he sighed, "My family…" he stopped and then continued, "My parents died. You're my family now?" he asked, troubled.

Kyra hesitated and then smiled, "We'll be your family, if you want us to be. We can't ever take the place of your mommy and daddy. But we do want you to live with us, and to know that we care about you. Do you think that would be ok?" she asked softly.

Steven thought about it for a long time and then nodded, "Yes, I think so." His smile was small, and hesitant, but it was a hopeful thing.

Ian smiled brightly and reached out, touching his hand gently, "Steven, would you like to meet our other two children? I know they are very excited to meet you." Ian murmured softly.

Steven nodded and took the hand that Ian offered, his tiny hand enveloped by Ian's larger one. Ian stood and led him out of the living room and up to the play room where Brianna and James were. Kyra followed closely and watched as the children came up and were introduced, and began to play with Steven, their bright laughter filling the room.

"He already looks happy here. Thank you so much for wanting to do this" Hannah murmured from behind Kyra.

Kyra turned to her with a surprised look, "Wanting to? There's nothing we wanted more. There are far too many children without families or homes, and we are more than happy to give them a home."

Hannah nodded, "Very true. I just meant that there very few people with your kind of lifestyle and power that would take on this extra responsibility."

Kyra shook her head and turned to stare back at her children, reaching out to hold Ian's hand, "It's not a responsibility, or a burden. It's a gift. I know what it's like to lose a parent, and I don't want any child to feel that pain. I want to help them feel at home."

Hannah smiled, "That's why we knew your family would be perfect for Steven. We'll leave you for now. I'll be back in five days." She walked into the play room and spoke softly to Steven, hugging him goodbye before leaving.

* * *

That evening when the children were being put to bed, Kyra sat by Steven's bed and smiled down at him, "You know, Ian and I are getting married tomorrow. I was wondering would you like to be a part of that?" she asked.

Steven thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "I guess so…what could I do?" he asked, a large yawn overtaking him.

Kyra smiled, "I was hoping you could help walk me down the aisle? My dad is going to do it too, would that be ok?" she asked.

Steven smiled and nodded, "Yea ok" he whispered, yawning again.

Kyra chuckled and leaned down, kissing his forehead softly, "Goodnight sweetie" she murmured.

"Goodnight Kyra" he whispered. Kyra smiled and walked out of the room, flipping off the light, watching her children sleep. Ian's arms wrapped around her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder, "They're so wonderful. I can't believe we're so lucky" he whispered.

Kyra nodded and smiled, "We have a wonderful life. I love you so much." She sighed and turned in his arms, smiling up at him, "It's time for us to split, Bree's going to be here soon."

Ian nodded and kissed her softly before they parted. Ian gathered his overnight bag and left for Bucky's house just as Bree arrived. Kyra and Bree sat on the couch with wine and ice cream, talking for hours, enjoying their time without husbands or children.

Eventually they went to bed, excited for the next day, for the wedding of the century.


	28. Vows

_**AN: Hey all, only two more chapters after this. Thank you so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. **_

* * *

The next afternoon Kyra sat in her bathrobe as a woman did her hair, curling it and twisting it into an elaborate up-do. Brianna, Bree and her daughter Alessia sat nearby, their hair being done as well, all of them chatting happily.

When Kyra's hair and makeup were done, Bree helped her step into her wedding dress, the girls doing up the buttons. Bree placed the veil into her hair and smiled, "You look stunning" she whispered.

Kyra smiled softly, her lips trembling. "I'm nervous" she confided softly.

Bree laughed, "Don't be, it's going to be amazing. It'll be over before you know it." She took Kyra's hands and held them tightly as the door to the dressing room opened.

Bucky and Steven entered the room in matching suits, though Steven's was smaller, and Kyra thought, much more adorable. Bucky's face softened when he saw Kyra, and he reached out to embrace her, careful to not step on the dress.

"You look so beautiful sweetie" he whispered.

Kyra smiled and hugged her father back tightly, so thrilled that he was able to be here for her wedding. When they parted she crouched down and smiled at Steven, "Hey bud, you look so handsome in your suit. Thank you for agreeing to walk me down the aisle."

Steven smiled shyly and nodded, "You look so pretty." Kyra grinned and held her hand out; when he took it, she pulled him into her arms for a hug, "I want you to know how happy I am to have you in our family, and especially how happy I am to have you be a part of today" Kyra whispered.

Steven nodded and hugged her back, "I'm happy too" he whispered. When they parted Kyra stood and took the arm her father offered, and took Steven's hand, walking out the door. A few moments later Bree and Brianna came out followed by Alessia.

Bree was walked down the aisle by Alessia after James went down the aisle, scattering flowers and grinning at the congregation. Brianna walked sedately down the aisle, carrying the rings up to Ian who took them with a grin.

Finally, it was Kyra's turn.

As she walked down the aisle of the cathedral, she was momentarily stunned to see so many people, and then she saw the cameras recording the event, broadcasting it to all those who couldn't attend. Swallowing hard she smiled and clutched Steven's hand harder, and her father's arm tighter.

Bucky smiled, "Steady. You're just fine." He smiled at her and nodded slightly, "Just put one foot in front of the other."

Kyra nodded and kept walking until they reached the foot of the altar where Ian stood, beaming at her. Kyra beamed back and then turned to Steven, kneeling down to hug him and kiss his cheek softly, "Thank you sweetie, this means so much to me" she whispered softly.

Steven hugged her back and smiled before walking over to join Brianna, Alessia and Bree. Kyra turned to her father and immediately felt a lump grow in her throat. Bucky smiled at her, a mix of brilliant happiness and nostalgic sadness.

"Your mother would be so proud of you and so happy for you" he whispered. Kyra nodded and fought back tears. Bucky reached up and gently brushed away the tear that had run down her cheek. "None of that now. It's time for you to make this thing official." He smiled and leaned in, kissing her cheek softly. "I love you baby" he whispered.

Kyra took a shaky breath before nodding and whispering "I love you dad."

Bucky squeezed her hand and walked away, leaving her to walk up the small stairs and take Ian's hands.

The ceremony proceeded and when the time came for their vows Kyra and Ian spoke their own chosen words.

Kyra took a steadying breath and began, "Ian, our relationship began a long time ago, and not so happily. We were just teens when we really began to know each other, and I didn't like you much." There was a chuckle of laughter at that and Kyra and Ian grinned at each other before she continued, "As the years passed and we found ourselves working together, and your reputation as a ladies' man grew, I still didn't like you much." The laughter grew louder.

"But over time, we found that we could work together, and actually be friends. When life took an unexpected turn and Chimera tried to destroy all of humanity, it brought us together. We fought, side by side, and learned that there was more to each other than our petty differences had kept us from seeing before. We fought to keep each other safe, and to save humanity. We barely realized that we were falling in love until we were so far gone that we weren't able to see anyone but each other."

Kyra smiled and took a breath before continuing, "Ian, time and fate have prevented us from getting to this day, but I don't regret that. I don't regret any of our days together. I have loved you for so long, it seems like it's something I've always known how to do. I don't think I could ever not know how to do it. I will always love you, I will always want you, and I am so proud to have such a wonderful man as our children's father."

Tears formed in her eyes and she wiped at them, watching as Ian did the same, "I am amazed by you every day Ian and I am so excited for the rest of our lives together. I love you so much."

Ian shook his head and wiped away tears, unable to speak. After a few moments he took a deep breath and began.

"Kyra, I was in awe of you from the first time we started working together. You were so strong, and sarcastic. You tore me to shreds every time we were together! But it only increased my fascination with you." He shook his head and smiled.

"When everything with Chimera began, all I could think was that I needed to protect you. I worried constantly about you, and your family. It broke my heart when I saw you in pain, and when you fought me, wanting to leap into battle, I wanted to tear my own heart out if it meant I could stop you and keep you safe." He took a deep breath and smiled, "I eventually learned that there was no stopping you, that you were far stronger than I am, and that it's the thing I love most about you. You've protected me, our family, and our worlds more than anyone else, and I love you for it, and for so many other reasons."

Kyra cried, shaking her head at him. Ian took a breath and finished, "I owe you so much for making me a better man, a good enough man to be with you, to have our children. I'll work the rest of our lives to be the man you love, the man you see that I don't. I love you Kyra, now and forever."

As he finished, they came together, holding each other, not saying anything, both of them trembling with emotion.

After a moment they parted and completed the ceremony, and turned to the congregation, and were announced as "Mr and Mrs Stark-Barnes."

* * *

After the reception ceremony Kyra and Ian took a short flight up to a cabin in the mountains for a weekend long honeymoon.

They unloaded the small plane and walked into the cabin, setting their bags aside to explore. After a moment Ian came back and swept Kyra up, both of them laughing as he carried her to their large bedroom.

"Is this really necessary?" Kyra demanded.

"I think tradition demands it" Ian quipped, leaning his head down to kiss her. When he set her down, Kyra kicked her heels off, sighing with satisfaction. Ian leaned down and kissed her neck softly, unbuttoning her dress slowly.

Kyra undid the buttons at her wrist and a few moments later Ian slid the dress from her body, brushing kisses across her neck and shoulders. Kyra sighed in happiness and turned in his arms, winding her arms around his neck, "Well husband, are you happy?" she murmured, kissing him softly.

Ian smiled and kissed her back, "I am dearest wife. So happy." He ran his hands over her softly, pulling at the strings of the corset until it fell away. Kyra pushed at his suit jacket and then his waistcoat, then worked the buttons on his shirt until it was off, smiling at his muscled frame.

Ian wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her against his waist, kissing her deeply, his arousal pressing against her. Kyra sighed and wound her fingers through his hair, tugging him down against her, her small body winding against his.

Ian swept her up and carried her to their bed, his large fingers sinking into the warm flesh of her ass, barely covered by the lace of her delicate underwear. When he laid her down he pulled them off and began to run his mouth over her body, kissing and tasting her, enjoying the sounds she made as he teased her.

He made his way back up to her mouth and kissed her deeply, just as he slid two fingers inside her, rubbing her clit with his thumb at the same time. Kyra gasped against his lips, her hips lifting and moving against his hand, her body aching with pleasure.

"Oh Ian!" she whispered.

Ian bit her neck softly, sucking on it lightly, moving down to her chest to tease her breasts, running his tongue across her nipples and tugging lightly on them while he continued to run his thumb lightly over her clit.

Kyra writhed under him, moaning in pleasure.

Ian curled his fingers inside Kyra and rubbed her clit harder, whispering in her ear, "Come on baby, come for me." Kyra arched against him and moaned, she was close, so close. When he kissed her neck and continued to curl his fingers inside her, rubbing her clit faster, whispering in her ear, Kyra fell apart.

Ian rolled off her and unbuttoned his pants, quickly shucking them before leaning back down over her. Kyra wrapped a leg around his hip, pulling him down to kiss him deeply.

Ian grasped her hip and drove into her, groaning at the sensation of her warmth surrounding him. Kyra rocked against him, and just like that, they set their pace, moving slowly, breathing steadily, kissing each other, their hands running over each other's bodies, knowing just when and where to touch to elicit more pleasure.

Years of intimacy had brought them close, closer than ever before. When they moved, they moved as one.

Kyra was on top, her pace faster now, her breath coming in gasps as she leaned back, Ian moving hard up against her. "Yea babe, just like that" she moaned. She was getting close, and Ian was too, thrusting faster.

Kyra ran her hands over her body, reaching down to touch her clit, moaning and thrusting against Ian harder. Ian groaned and met her, gripping her hip, thrusting faster until Kyra came with a loud cry, arching on top of him, her nails raking down his chest.

Ian groaned and continued to thrust, he was almost there….With a loud cry of her name, he came, his hands clenching on her waist, gasping her name.

As they began to breathe normally, Kyra rolled off and lay next to him, kissing his shoulder softly. "That was nice, not having to schedule it, or be quiet so the kids don't hear" she murmured.

Ian nodded, running a hand over his face, grinning. "That…was pretty amazing" he murmured.

They lay together for awhile, talking quietly, enjoying their solitude. Eventually when they got hungry they ate in bed, and made love again afterwards. When Kyra fell asleep Ian watched her, brushing her hair out of her face.

It had been nearly 10 years that they had been together, and she still looked much the same at 37 as she did at 28. Her super soldier blood kept her young looking, agile, and strong. As he stared down at her he saw a few extra lines on her face and some grey in her hair from the years and their children, yet he thought she was more beautiful than before.

He knew he looked very similar, few lines, little grey, and little aging. The serum in his brain had spread and had slowed his aging, not as drastically as Kyra's, but still noticeably.

Yet, he knew he wouldn't change their lives.

Lying down beside her, Ian wrapped an arm around her waist and breathed in, smiling. He wouldn't trade their happiness for anything.


	29. Vows II

_**AN: Ladies and gentlemen, this is the penultimate chapter. Thank you so much for reading and following along. Your support, reviews, and following have meant so much to me. Please review, please let me know what you think. I've put so much into this story and it would mean so much to know what you think of the end. Thank you! **_

* * *

A year later Bucky and Renee finished the preparations for their wedding, a much smaller affair than that of Ian's and Kyra's. Because Renee's family was dead, Steve had offered to walk her down the aisle and Kyra had agreed to be her matron of honor.

Kyra and Renee were in a small cottage by a lake in the mountains, two others housing the men and their friends. Natasha and Bree were sitting with them, drinking champagne and talking while they prepared for the wedding.

Bree braided Renee's silky blonde hair into a crown, weaving bluebells and lilacs into the braid. When she was done she applied a delicate brush of makeup, keeping it light, accenting Renee's natural beauty.

When she looked in the mirror Renee flushed happily, "You've made me beautiful Bree. Thank you." She smiled brightly at Bree, squeezing the younger woman's hand briefly.

Bree grinned, "That wasn't hard Renee, you're naturally beautiful. Bucky is going to be blown away when he sees you."

Kyra nodded, "She's right. Dad's going to be amazed." Kyra smiled, somewhat sadly, but was happy for her father and Renee. It was a bittersweet day, and she knew she was going to have a hard time watching her father marry someone else, no matter how wonderful Renee was.

Renee stood and went to her bags, rooting around for a moment before she came up with a small box. Turning to Kyra she smiled hesitantly and held it out. "I know this is a hard day for you. I hope this isn't the wrong thing to do…" she sighed and then flipped it open, "This was your moms. I asked your dad if it was ok if I gave you something today, and we agreed on this."

Inside was a thin silver bracelet made of interlinking loops, and then a flat bar, with the words "Alis volat propiis" inscribed on it. Kyra's heart thundered and her eyes welled. She nodded, "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Renee squeezed her hand, "I added an inscription on the underside." Kyra flipped it over and inhaled sharply when she saw her mother's name, followed by her own, then "Strength, beauty, heart".

Kyra covered her mouth and cried softly, reaching out to hug Renee, "Thank you so much" she whispered. Renee nodded and sniffled, "Come on now, we'll have to fix your makeup."

Kyra laughed unevenly and nodded, pulling away to wipe at her cheeks. After a few moments the women had put themselves together and were ready to walk down to the lakeside. As they walked out of the cabin, the men stepped up to escort the women down the aisle.

Ian walked with Kyra, and Steve stepped up to Renee's side, offering his arm to her. With no living family left, Steve had been more than happy to stand in for Renee, explaining to her that Bucky was his family, which made her family.

As they walked down to the shore of the lake where their small party was, Steve felt Renee's hand grip his arm tighter. He smiled down at her reassuringly, "Don't worry; it'll go just fine he whispered.

Renee smiled brightly, "I'm not scared. I'm trying not to run up there. I want to marry him so badly." She laughed softly and shook her head imperceptibly, "I've been waiting for my whole life for a man like him."

Steve smiled, "He's over the moon to be marrying you. So let's get you down there."

They shared a smile and began walking faster until they reached the point where Bucky stood waiting. Bucky reached for her hand eagerly, tucking it into the crook of his arm, turning to the priest. The ceremony proceeded until they came to the vows, and they each spoke their own words.

Bucky went first, taking a deep breath and smiling at Renee before he spoke, "Renee, I can't believe I'm standing here with you. My life has been pretty unbelievable. I've fought with Avengers, gods, and taken down two evil organizations. I've also been lucky enough to love three women. That's more than most people get. One was the mother of my daughter, the other is my daughter, and now, I have you. I've learned that the heart is capable of healing and recovering from unthinkable loss. Without my friends, family and you to show me the way, I wouldn't be the man I am today. Thank you for loving me, all of me-all my past, my flaws, and my brokenness. I love you so much, and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

He smiled through the tears at her, his fingers trembling slightly. Renee shook her head and wiped at her cheeks before taking a shaky breath and began to speak her vows.

"James, I remember watching you and your friends fight on Earth and thinking what a brave man you were. When I finally had the privilege of meeting you, I was amazed by the man you are, not by your heroics, but by the person that you are-the way you love your family, how hard you work here on Elisium to keep us all safe, how sweet you are…" She paused and smiled at him before continuing, "I fell for you, for your good heart, and your strength. You have made me happier than I thought possible, and I'm so excited to spend the rest of our lives together."

A few minutes later they shared a kiss and then turned to their gathered friends and family, beaming. They went as a group to a large cabin close by and celebrated; dancing, drinking and reveling for long hours.

As the party died down, the music quieted, slowing down. Kyra and Ian danced, joined on the floor by Bree and her husband, Tony and Pepper, Bucky and Renee, and Steve and Sonya.

Ian spun Kyra around and pulled her back against him, smiling down at her, his hand gripping her waist firmly. "You look beautiful" he whispered.

Kyra grinned at him and shook her head, "I look tired…and old."

Ian shook his head, running his fingers over her hair lightly, "Not true. You look beautiful. You look more beautiful now than when I first met you. You look older, but more mature, wiser. It's sexy." He raised a brow at her suggestively and leaned his head down to kiss her before pulling away to smile.

Kyra grinned, "Well…when you put it like that." She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled as they danced, happy for her father, happy with the day…happy.

When the song ended she stepped away from Ian and walked over to her father and Renee, smiling apologetically at Renee, "Do you mind if I step in for the next song?" she asked.

Renee smiled, "Not at all hon."

Kyra took her father's metal hand and after a moment they began to dance, twirling smoothly around the floor. After a moment Kyra sighed and squeezed his shoulder, "I'm happy for you dad, I don't ever want you to doubt that."

Bucky nodded, "I know. But I don't ever want you to think that I'm forgetting your mom. She's with me every day; she's what helps to make me strong. She gave me you. How could I ever forget her?" he whispered.

Kyra nodded and blinked back tears, smiling brightly despite them. When the song ended they hugged tightly for a long moment, unable to speak, their embrace speaking all the words they could not.

She happily handed her father back over to Renee and when the photographer approached their group holding his camera she sighed softly. He grinned, "Sorry Chancellor, but this is the last one I want to take. All the Avengers and the Chancellor in one place? It's history making."

Kyra nodded, "That's fine. Where would you like us?" she asked politely.

He smiled, "Outside please. We have something special planned."

Kyra nodded and turned to the gathered Avengers, "Come on everyone. Outside for a picture." There was some light grumbling but everyone followed willingly outside to the lakeside, the mountain rising dramatically in the background.

Kyra saw that the camera was already set up and looked to the photographer, "Where would you like us?" she asked.

He pointed to the lakeside, "Just there please."

Kyra nodded and began directing people, her natural leadership taking over. Soon they were all gathered; Tony and Pepper, Steve and Sonya, Natasha and Bruce, Clint and Laura Barton, Sam Wilson and his date, Wanda Maximoff, and at the very front Bucky, Renee, Ian and Kyra.

The photographer smiled, "Okay everybody, hold as still as you can. You don't have to smile. Serious is ok."

The group exchanged a look before nodding and then held still, their expressions solemn. The photographer removed the cap from the camera and stepped back carefully. "Alright everybody. This is time exposure film. It takes about ten minutes to capture. So hold still. Breathe very easily, don't change your expressions, and don't talk. It'll go quickly, I promise."

Ten minutes later the photographer carefully covered the camera lens and nodded, "Alright everyone, you're free."

The group laughed and sighed, moving freely. Kyra approached the photographer and smiled politely, "Excuse me? How long will the picture take to develop?" she asked.

The man smiled at her, "I'll have all the pictures ready in about two weeks. I'll have a file of them sent to your office as soon as their done. The last one will take the most time, it's special."

Kyra nodded, "Thank you. I'm sure they're going to be amazing." She shook his hand, smiling brightly at him.

"Thank you Chancellor. I'm proud to work for you and your family." He smiled happily at her.

Kyra waved goodbye and went to join Ian and her family, happily joining them around a bonfire that Wanda conjured by the lakeside. They drew chairs around the fire, gathering blankets from inside the cabins before settling in.

Stories were quickly spun, growing into new ones, laughter bubbling up, and silence at the serious moments.

Eventually their yawns grew thicker, and the sky began to lighten, pinking around the edges. Ian rubbed Kyra's shoulder, "Come on, time to get to bed" he whispered. She nodded; her eyes still closed and sighed, remaining in his lap, unmoving.

Ian chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist lifting her easily. She smiled sleepily and nuzzled her head into his neck, sighing happily. It had been a wonderful day.

* * *

Two weeks later Kyra was back at work, sitting at her desk when her assistant knocked at the door before entering. She smiled and held out a package, "Chancellor Barnes, this is for you. It just came from the photographer from your father's wedding."

Kyra looked up and smiled brightly, "Oh! Thank you so much Vicki." She took the package and eagerly tore it open, an album falling out onto the table, along with a flash drive. She opened the album and flipped through smiling and laughing at the photos.

The very last photo took her breath away. It was the time lapse photo….their group stood still and solemn against a stunning backdrop of the shimmering lake, the mountain looming overhead, and the stars….the stars looked like they were leaning down out of the sky, shimmering and dancing, reflected perfectly in the mirror of the lake.

It was the perfect photo of the wedding, of the Avengers. It captured their strength, their beauty, their family. Kyra quickly pulled it out of the album and dug through her desk drawer until she found an empty frame she had been given awhile ago. Slipping the photo in, she turned and set the photo on her desk.

It was perfect. It was her family, her history, her life.


	30. Pax Humana

_**AN: My dear readers, this is the last chapter- the finale. I am so excited to have you read it, and somewhat sad that this is over! It's been so fun to get here, and I couldn't have done it without my betas who are now so much more, they are my friends. Morbidly-Funny and Mad As A Hatter 13, thank you for everything, you've both been amazing, and I wouldn't be here without you both. To all of you who have read, thank you so much. I hope you will review and let me know what you've thought! Thank you so much for following along! **_

* * *

**Fourteen Years Later**

Kyra and Ian sat together, holding hands, watching proudly as Brianna and Steven walked one after the other, across the stage at New Hope University to receive their diplomas.

Brianna had majored in Physics and Electrical Engineering, taking after her father. She had interned throughout her time in college with Stark Industries and with the Elisian government, helping to assist with multiple programs and ensuring a spot for herself with the Energy Commission when she completed graduate school.

She had a brilliant mind that had seen multiple innovations and improvements implemented at both the government and her father's company.

Steven had majored in Intergalactic Relations with a minor in Linguistics. Three years earlier when their planet wide defenses had picked up a ship entering the atmosphere, there had been serious discussion about simply firing and destroying it.

When the ship had hailed the secure comms center, and the man inside had identified himself as "Star Lord" and asked to speak with Captain America, Kyra had promptly burst out laughing. Stephen had been by her side, an intern at her office, and had been sent to find his uncle.

When Steve had arrived, they had figured out that the crew aboard the ship had helped the Avengers on a mission or two, but hadn't been seen in decades, presumed dead.

Steven had sat down with the crew and for days had studied their languages, fascinated. When they told him they would be leaving, he was devastated, eager to learn more. The raccoon, Rocket had gifted him a linguistics chip that could be loaded into his StarPad.

Loaded with all the languages that the crew spoke, and all the known languages in the galaxy, it was a treasure trove. Steven and other linguistics majors immediately began an intensive study of the languages, preparing themselves for the inevitable day when more visitors came to Elisium.

Now, as Kyra watched her two eldest children receive their degrees and wave to her and Ian, she teared up, squeezing Ian's hand tightly. He smiled over at her, his dimples making her heart beat faster even now. His hair was silvery now, with far less black, but it was still thick and long, and his charm and appeal was still as strong as the day she had realized she loved him.

Her auburn hair had long strands of silver as well, and her face had gained many more lines over the years from smiling, laughing, crying- living. She knew neither she nor Ian would trade any of the grays or lines for less history, tears, laughter or time with their children. Their time was just too precious.

From beside her James clapped happily for his brother and sister. In just a few years he would be graduating high school and heading to college too. Of their three children, he was their baby, and as such, it pained her the most to see him go off and leave their house empty and quiet.

James squeezed her hand and leaned in to whisper to her, "You ok Mom?"

She nodded and wiped at her eyes, "Yea hon, just wishing your granddad could have been here for this." She smiled sadly at him and squeezed his hand back.

James nodded, "Me too. But it's nice of Grandma Renee and Uncle Steve to have a party for Brianna and Steven."

Kyra nodded and smiled at her son. He had such a big heart. She turned and watched as more of her friend's children walked across the stage and accepted their degrees. The day passed slowly until all had moved on, and finally, the students were released to their families.

She, Ian, and James stood waiting for Brianna and Steven further away from the large crowds, not wanting to draw attention. Kyra joyfully embraced each of her children, crying openly, and happily.

Brianna laughed and wiped the tears off her mother's face, "Ma, come on! It's a happy day."

Kyra nodded, leaning into Steven's strong embrace, "I know sweetie. I'm crying because I'm happy. Look at your dad, he's crying too."She laughed when they all looked and saw their father quickly turn away, wiping his cheeks off.

They all laughed, standing together and talking. Soon they gathered into their cars and drove to Renee's house, where Steve, Sonya, Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Bruce, and Bree and her children who had also graduated that day.

They quickly began eating and drinking, the children grouping together to talk about graduate school and college, the adults commiserating about empty nests and old age.

Kyra sat down beside Renee and took her hand gently, smiling softly. "How are you Renee?" she asked quietly.

Renee smiled softly, "I'm alright sweetie. I can't believe it's been three years already. It seems like it just happened some days." She ran a hand through her silvery hair and smiled sadly at Kyra.

Kyra sighed, "I still can't believe it sometimes too. He was so strong. I never thought his heart would give out." She shook her head and squeezed Renee's hand, tears dangerously close to spilling over in her eyes.

It had been three years ago that her father had become ill with what they thought was a simple cold. Her father being the man he was didn't take any cold medicine. As time wore on, he couldn't shake the cold, and his symptoms grew worse.

By the time Kyra and Renee convinced him to go to the doctor, it was a full blown enterovirus infection that had blossomed into myocarditis. The doctors raced to fight it with antibiotics, but by then Bucky's heart was weakened and wasn't pumping correctly.

Two days later he suffered a massive heart attack and died.

It was shortly after this that Kyra announced her departure from her role as Chancellor. A special election was held and a replacement was elected by the people.

His funeral was attended by millions, and those that could not attend watched on their TV's, mourning the loss of a hero.

A year later in the capitol the new Chancellor gathered the remaining Avengers and asked Kyra and her family to be there as well. He spoke solemnly of Earth, of the lives lost to Hydra, to Chimera, to the destroyed climate and endless wars. Then he spoke of the people who had given up everything to defend it; the Avengers.

When he finished his speech he turned and tugged on the rope connected to the cloth covering the lumpy form underneath. When it fell to the ground, it revealed a statue, wrought of shining white marble. It depicted the Avengers, Kyra, Ian, Bucky all of them, in action poses, defending both Earth and Elisium, the group of heroes circled around the two planets.

At the base of the statue was inscribed: _Spes innititur humeris pondus. Cum hoste portam humanitas oritur.__-On their shoulders rests the weight of our hopes. When the enemy is at the gates, humanity arises. _

Kyra had gripped Ian's hand so hard she had nearly broken it, trying not to cry. It was amazing. To see her father memorialized like this, as a hero, was everything she could have asked for. She had looked over and seen her Uncle Steve crying openly and had promptly fallen apart, walking over to hug him tightly until they were both in better control of their emotions.

Now, she knew that Steve missed his best friend terribly. Being married to Sonya and having a partner eased the loss, but she knew it was still hard on him to lose her father, a man she knew he considered to be his brother.

Time made the loss easier, but never gone.

As she watched her family talk and laugh, she knew her father was reunited with her mom, watching over all of them. The thought made her happy and she smiled, looking around the room at all of her loved ones.

A minute later James came over, holding the hand of a young man. He smiled shyly at his mom, "Mom? This is Rashid. He's my boyfriend."

Kyra smiled and stood, "Rashid, I've heard a lot about you, it's so nice to meet you."

Rashid smiled and stepped forward, releasing James' hand, "It's so great to meet you too ma'am. I'm sorry it hasn't been sooner, James was worried."

Kyra raised a brow, "Really? Well, not to worry, I don't bite. Why don't you sit down and tell me about your plans for Junior year?" she waved a hand towards the table and smiled. Rashid nodded and joined her, smiling up at James and tugging on his hand, pulling him into the other chair.

Kyra soon learned that Rashid was interested in Biology, virology, and becoming a Virologist. Duly impressed she smiled at James and leaned forward, "Well Rashid, I'm so glad I've finally met you. I know Ian's going to look forward to it too. Why don't you come for dinner tomorrow night?" she offered.

Rashid nodded, "I'd love that Mrs. Barnes, uh Stark" he stammered.

Kyra grinned, "It's hyphenated, so either is right. You can call me Kyra."

Rashid nodded, "Thank you Mrs. Barnes. My parents wanted me to invite you and Mr. Stark over for dinner sometime soon as well."

Kyra smiled, "We'd love that, thank you."

He nodded and shared a look with James who leaned forward, "Uh mom, we, we were wondering, is it ok if we go hang out at Rashid's? We have a few friends we wanted to hang with if that's ok."

Kyra nodded, "Go ahead sweetie. Be safe." She stood as the boys did and hugged both of them, smiling at Rashid brightly, "It really was so good to meet you Rashid" she said warmly.

He smiled brightly back at her, "You too Mrs. Barnes." Kyra laughed; there was no way he was going to call her Kyra. She watched as the boys left and smiled, they were so happy and young.

She and Renee joined the rest of the group, chatting with Natasha and Bruce about the security trainees, and how their progress was coming. Natasha was pleased, especially with the fact that they were finally in a period where they could hand off the roles to a younger generation.

The Avengers were retiring, settling into their normal human lives, and they were glad to do so. They had been battling violent enemies for decades and were worn out.

As the new Chancellor had said a year ago; "The age of the Avenger is ended. The age of humanity dwelling peacefully within the galaxy has begun. Pax Humana."

Pax Humana- Human Peace.

Elisium was sending a probe ship back to Earth; a team would evaluate the viability of the surface, to see if humanity could return. If so, those who wished could return and colonize Earth once again. Change was inevitable, and moved the universe ever outwards.

Kyra looked at the faces of her beloved family and friends, her heart full. So much change had brought her to this point. She and these amazing people had sacrificed more than most to give Elisium their Pax Humana, and yet she knew she would change little about what they had done to get here.

The future held vast unknowns, but it had been that way for time immemorial, and would be that way forever. The Avengers, Kyra, Ian and her family had been part of the change and the unknowns, and her children would be part of the unknowns that would change the future.

Pax Humana. Now and forever.


End file.
